Pecados Carnales
by Liz19forever
Summary: La sensación de sus labios sobre mi cuerpo era algo demasiado intenso y algo a lo que no podia ni queria resistirme. Él me deseaba tanto como yo a él eso estaba claro y hoy finalmente nos atreveriamos a concretar las fantasías que,sabíamos ambos,teníamos.
1. Prefacio

**Diclaimer**:

Los nombres de los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y a su compañía Editorial.

Su contenido es apto para mayores de 18 años.

En esta Historia todos los personajes son humanos.

Prefacio

No me importaba lo que dijera la gente, lo que hiciera su madre, ni siquiera lo que pensará la mía, podían irse al mismo infierno todos juntos pero que les quedará claro que yo no iba a renunciar a ella.

En mi mente solo había un objetivo: detenerla sin importar el costo que eso implicará, ni siquiera me interesaba mi carrera, no si eso significaba perderla a ella y de esa manera. Iba a evitar que cometiera el error más estúpido de su vida, ella me amaba de eso estaba seguro, ella era mía, me pertenecía a mí y a nadie más.

Además él era el responsable de todo este embrollo, si había un culpable de todo esta situación era él, con sus estúpidos designios: Puedes ver pero no tocar, Puedes probar pero no comer, quién se creé que es pensé al borde de la locura mientras aceleraba a fondo, miré el reloj, faltaba exactamente media hora para que comenzará la ceremonia, no me iba a rendir tan fácil, iba a pelear hasta la última carta.

_Sí la querías para ti entonces ¿Por qué hiciste que la conociera eh?, ¿Por qué dejaste que nos enamoráramos si era para ti? ¿Sí ella estaba prohibida, porque entonces dejaste que fuera mía? _Grite a la nada desesperado mientras pisaba el freno para detenerme en la maldita luz roja a escasas cuadras de mi destino. Rodé mis dedos sobre el manubrio pensando en todo lo que había vivido junto a ella, en como yo había sentido que lo nuestro era correcto y que estaba cansado de dar tanta explicación y de mantenerme al margen como mero espectador – _Prefiero irme al infierno pero ella no será tuya_ – gruñí entre dientes poniendo primera y acelerando a fondo otra vez.

Me demoré exactamente cinco minutos en llegar a la iglesia, la fachada era la misma que había visto por todos estas largas semanas, apague el motor y baje del vehiculo. Camine presurosamente hasta la entrada y abrí las puertas de par en par, estaba en la casa del enemigo; habían pocas personas en su interior, todos rezando y no me extraño ya que era domingo; tampoco me llamó la atención que se voltearan extrañados a mirarme era casi normal considerando que mi semblante era precisamente amistoso. Camine hasta el altar porque sabía que ella estaría ahí y justamente al costado izquierdo estaba sentada en la primera fila con su cabeza inclinada mirando el suelo.

- Necesito hablar contigo

Le dije sujetándola del brazo y haciendo que se levantará abruptamente, sus ojos topacios se abrieron de par en par y me miró asustada.

- ¿Edward que haces aquí… estás loco?

Me dijo con un hilo de voz mirando a todos lados, temiendo ser descubierta.

- Ya te dije, necesito hablar contigo

Insistí atrayéndola más a mi cuerpo, como deseaba besarla y demostrarle que la amaba.

- Este no es el momento ni el lugar

Balbuceo aterrada mirando por encima de mi hombro.

- Tal vez si contestarás mi llamada podría haber sido en otro lugar pero como no lo haces, no me dejaste otra alternativa.

Exclamé colérico levantando su brazo, haciendo que me mirará a la cara, pero ella me rehúyo, bajo la vista sin decirme ni media palabra.

- Si no detienes esa ceremonia, le gritaré a todos que fuiste mía.

Le comuniqué desesperado y sabía que chantajearla no era una alternativa, me dolía en el alma hacerlo pero ha esta altura del partido ya no sabía como hacerla entrar en razón, iba a perderla para siempre, estaba jugándome mi última carta, y sí ella creía que yo iba a quedarme sin hacer nada, después de todo lo que habíamos vivido, estaba equivocada, no iba a darme por vencido tan rápido no sin pelear.

- Edward, por lo que más quieras entiéndelo de una vez, lo nuestro no puede ser…. Jamás debió pasar… fue un error.

Insistió con su voz quebrada, pude ver que trataba de contener las lágrimas, estaba asustada pero no era por mí ni por lo nuestro sino por el peso de la conciencia, por la presión de su familia y sobretodo por la presión de _ellos_.

- Yo te amo porque no reconoces que tu sientes lo mismo por mí

Le hice ver con un hilo de voz esperanzado a que ella finalmente reconociera lo que me había dicho en más de una oportunidad. Miré de reojo hacia atrás y pude ver que un par de señoras se había parado de los asientos cuchicheando, seguro habían ido a buscar a alguien, temerosas que yo estuviera perdiendo el control con ella, por la forma en que la tenía acorralada no era para pensar lo contrario.

- Yo no te amo… yo lo amo a él

Refutó, y como hubiera querido que al menos sonaran convincente, que fueran verdad las palabras que habían salido de sus labios rubí; por medio segundo quise que todo lo que ella había dicho fuera verdad, que aquellas palabras pudieran borrar todas las caricias, todos aquellos besos que nos habíamos dado para convencer así a mi corazón que este sentimiento no era correspondido pero al mirar sus ojos pardos, grande fue mi sorpresa cuando percibí el mismo brillo que tenían aquella noche en la que finalmente fue mía y eso la delató una vez más.

- ¡No me mientas! – grite entre dientes tironeando su brazo - ¡No voy a renunciar a ti, no por él!

Exclamé alzando la voz, mis palabras retumbaron producto del eco llamando la atención de la poca gente que no se había dado cuenta aún de la situación, la sujete más fuerte y la hice caminar hasta un rincón del altar, para salir de la vista inquisitiva del resto de testigos que nos miraban acusadoramente por la escena que estábamos montando en plena casa de Dios. Nos quedamos en silencio y ella tenía esa expresión de terror en la cara que le había visto un par de veces desde que todo había comenzado, abrí mi boca para decirle algo cuando fuimos interrumpidos por una voz demasiado conocida.

- Señor Cullen, pero que agradable sorpresa ¿A que debemos el honor de su visita en la casa de Dios?

El tono era sutil pero irónico y esa manera no se la conocía al Padre Alfonso, hasta hace un par de semanas era un férreo defensor del libre albedrío y ahora estaba juzgándome como lo habían hecho todos, tenia puesta su mirada en mi y esta tenía un tejo de reproche, desvió su mirada desde mis ojos hasta mi mano que tenía aferrada como si mi vida dependiera de ello, al brazo de Bella, la solté y le devolví la mirada desafiante; ya no iba a ocultar ni pretender nada, a esta altura no íbamos a leernos la suerte entre gitanos pensé, todos incluido él sabían perfectamente por que estaba yo ahí no tenía que decirlo. Pero claro si querían seguir el juego, entonces les iba a demostrar que tan buen jugador podía ser.

Fruncí el seño por unos segundos y luego relaje mi expresión, curve mis labios en una sonrisa y con un tejo de ironía le conteste.

- De hecho lo buscaba justamente a usted, necesito confesarme

- Por favor… te lo suplicó

Intervino ella pero su voz se ahogo cuando el cura le dio una mirada de desaprobación, puse mis ojos en blanco ante la escena, era increíble que ella actuará como si fuera la pecadora más grande de aquel lugar.

Mi paciencia se estaba agotando, y la verdad necesitaba de una vez por todas hablar sin rodeos y sin mentiras, todo este tiempo había estado ocultando un sentimiento, avergonzándome por sentir lo que sentía por ella y ahora me estaba dando cuenta que no era _él_ quien me estaba juzgando o reprochando nada, sino que eran _ellos_ y sus moralistas y cínicas reglas. Quería escuchar de sus propios labios la explicación tan burda que le había dado a Bella, y que ella había reproducido aquel día cuando finalmente dio por finalizado lo nuestro. Necesitaba escuchar de una buena vez porque iba a irme al infierno según todos. El hombre frente a mí me indico el camino y yo lo seguí sin titubear, entramos al confesionario y el guardo un breve minuto de silencio hasta que finalmente habló.

- Y bien Señor Cullen, usted dirá

Me dijo tratando de mantener la calma, trató que su voz fuera serena y tranquila, pero la tensión se notaba, él me quería fuera no solo de su iglesia sino de la vida de ella. Tomé aire para hablar, porque lo que iba a confesar probablemente ella no me lo iba a perdonar nunca.

- La hice mía y no me arrepiento de ello.


	2. Reproche

Hola a todos, quiero pedir disculpas por no haber subido antes el capítulo ni haber contestado a sus preguntas, pero creo que leyendo el capítulo se darán cuenta de para donde va la cosa, y aún así persisten las dudas dejenmelas en reviews para contestarles. Ahh si les gusta la historia también dejenmelo saber. Bueno Saludines y nos estamos leyendo.

**Diclaimer**: Los personajes no son míos sino de Stephanie Meyer y su compañia editorial yo solo me divierto con ellos.

* * *

Capítulo 1: Reproche

_Deslizo sus dedos delicadamente por mi espalda, y contraje mi cuerpo arqueándome levemente ante su contacto, era la primera vez que alguien iba a tocarme y de esa manera; humedeció sus labios con la punta de su lengua y se acerco hasta los míos, sentí como comenzaba a besarlos despacio y gentil al principio pero a los pocos minutos la urgencia se fue acrecentando y se abrió paso para invadir mi boca con la suya, la abrí lentamente dándole el permiso necesario y que tanto estaba deseando, su halito dulce y tibio me inundó, y nuestro beso se intensifico. _

_Afuera llovía torrencialmente, y aunque mi cuerpo estaba empapado, las gotas de agua que escurrían por mi piel se evaporaban al instante. Cerré mis ojos lentamente, y deslice mis manos por su pecho hasta su cuello y lo sujete con fuerza atrayendo su rostro hacía mí; sentí como el rompió el beso para morder ligeramente mi cuello; y cuando sentí la humedad de sus dientes en mi piel enterré mis dedos en su cabello, comencé a jugar con ellos al unísono mientras sentía sus delicadas caricias. La sensación de sus labios sobre mi cuerpo era algo demasiado intenso y algo a lo que no podía ni quería resistirme. Él me deseaba tanto como yo a él eso estaba claro y hoy finalmente nos atreveríamos a concretar las fantasías que, sabía ambos, teníamos desde que nos habíamos conocido. _

_Mi respiración se comenzó a hacer pesada y ruidosa lo que en cualquier circunstancia me hubiera avergonzado pero con él era distinto sentirlo reaccionar de la misma forma me daba el valor suficiente para continuar, miré sus ojos y estos brillaban de una manera enigmática, estaban llenos de deseo y pasión, tanto que el verde característico se había hecho más intenso, se me asemejo al agua del mar, estaban tan profundos que podría haberme perdido en ellos. _

_Cruce mis piernas sobre su cintura para quedar frente a frente, sin más comencé a desabotonar su camisa y él hizo lo mismo con la mía. Mis dedos temblaban ante la sola idea de que dentro de poco vería su cuerpo completamente desnudo y él el mío. Sentí mis mejillas ardiendo y traté de mantener mis pensamientos alejados de las fantasías poco decorosas que había imaginado, pero estaba claro que, aunque nos conocíamos hace un par de meses, yo para él era un libro abierto. Sus labios se torcieron en una sonrisa cómplice, con su camisa a medio desabotonar tomó entre sus manos las mías y las llevo hasta su boca, beso la palma de una de mis manos y sin quitarme los ojos de encima, introdujo ávidamente por la camisa, su mano libre, y se detuvo en mi pecho, deslizo sus dedos trazando un camino entre ellos hasta llegar al comienzo de mi vientre donde apretó la palma completa, giró su mano tomando el borde de la camisa. _

_- Pídeme que me detenga_

_Susurro mientras deslizaba la tela sobre mis hombros, contemplo mi dorso semidesnudo extasiado y en respuesta tome una bocaranada de aire para poder articular las palabras que hace mucho deseaba decirle._

_- No quiero que te detengas_

Y aquella noche no lo hizo, suspiré mirando la figura de Cristo que tenía frente a mí, apreté mis ojos y tense la mandíbula rezando para que en mi interior aquellos recuerdos se borraran de una vez y para siempre. Sí, me sentía la pecadora más grande del planeta. Jamás debí siquiera pensar en él como hombre, para mí eso estaba prohibido y yo lo había elegido así.

- Perdóname por favor

Susurre a la figura y aparté mi vista de él como si estuviera confesando la infidelidad a mi marido y en cierta medida era así. Sus gemidos estaban tan patentes en mi mente que me sentí sucia de solo recordarlos en su casa frente a él. Me levanté al acto y el ruido que hizo la puerta del confesionario al abrirse me trajo de vuelta al a realidad. Verlo salir presuroso y sentir el eco de sus zapatos contra el suelo de la iglesia disparó el latir de mi corazón, el nudo en la garganta que tenía se apretó aún más y apenas noté que iba a salir por la puerta me abalance sobre él, le grite para atraer su atención llamándolo por su nombre y traté de mantener la calma, pero la angustia me traicionó, mi voz sonó desesperada y todos se habían dado cuenta de aquello.

Sin cavilar siguió avanzando hasta salir por la misma puerta que había entrado sin detenerse, sus pasos estaban demasiado apurados considerando que había venido tan decidido a detenerme, que le habría dicho el Padre Alfonso reflexioné para que su actitud cambiará tanto. En vista que no se iba a detener y que estaba a pocos pasos de llegar hasta su automóvil, corrí hasta sobrepasarlo y sin dudarlo me plante frente a él interponiéndome en su camino. Trató de esquivarme pero fue ahí cuando puse mis manos en su pecho para detenerlo, él quería hablar pues ahora tendría que escucharme él a mí.

- ¿Qué le dijiste?

Demande saber y su rostro se desdibujo consumido por la rabia.

- Esto

Contesto tomando mi rostro con fuerza entre sus manos, estaba besándome a vista y paciencia de todas las personas que estaban esperando a que la misa comenzará. Sentí como sus brazos rodearon mi cintura acercándome peligrosamente y más de lo debido a su cuerpo; al principio me quede petrificada, él tenía ese indeseable efecto en mí: perdía la cabeza y la noción del tiempo cuando estaba cerca y como odiaba que eso me sucediera. Levanté mis manos en un amago vano por separarlo pero al contrario lo único que logré fue que el beso se hiciera más intenso, sentía sus labios calidos y provocadores deslizarse sobre los míos de forma desesperada, podía sentir la urgencia de su lengua luchando con ellos para abrirse paso hasta el interior de mi boca, buscando acariciar la mía, que a esta altura lo estaba pidiendo a gritos. Sentí como el beso se intensifico en una mutua necesidad y de una manera demasiado correcta para algo que estaba mal y prohibido.

Y debía admitir que sí me preguntarán justo ahora que era lo que sentía por Edward Cullen le gritaría al mundo entero que lo amaba con locura. Pero claro, eso era un sentimiento impulsivo, llevado por la situación y como deseaba poder ser una persona de voluntad fuerte. Deseaba con todo mi ser poder practicar lo que tanto me habían enseñado mis padres, lo que tanto me habían recalcado ellos – _esta vida implica sacrificios Bella, ¿Estas dispuesta a realizarlos? _- me había preguntando en varias ocasiones el Padre Alfonso en el transcurso de mi preparación y respuesta siempre había sido la misma.

Pero también me habían enseñado otra cosa, debía ser honesta no solo con el mundo sino conmigo misma y sentir la humedad y calidez de sus labios sobre los míos me hacía cuestionarme como lo había hecho desde el primer minuto en que había estado segura que mi corazón le pertenecía; esa férrea decisión que había tenido desde que había cumplido dieciséis años estaba socavada en lo más profundo de sus cimientos, ya no sabía si de verdad quería renunciar a este sentimiento que había descubierto gracias a él.

Ahora no tenía nada claro, y aunque mi respuesta aquella vez había sido un sí sin condición, sin un pero, si me volvieran a preguntar ahora, la respuesta sería un silencio porque no estaba segura de que era lo que quería hacer en realidad.

Era una pecadora y de las perversas porque aún cuando sabía perfectamente que para mi estaba prohibido entregarme a los placeres carnales, no solo lo había hecho una vez sino varias y sin remordimientos, incluso ahora a media hora justa de mi supuesta consagración seguía repitiendo la mentira a todo el mundo – _sí quiero_ - se habían transformado en dos grandes mentiras, y como me recriminé estar tan enamorada de él, cómo era posible que no pudiera controlarme, que no pudiera pensar con perspectiva, que no pudiera simplemente decirle que no. Era como si Edward fuera mi diablo personal, la tentación en persona, y ahora aún estando fuera de la casa de Dios, el símbolo más representativo de todo lo que yo creía, mi corazón reclamaba por su dueño.

_Vamos Bella esto no es correcto, hiciste una elección_ grito una vocecilla en mi interior que logró abrirme los ojos ante la verdad. Con pesar comprobé que esa voz tenía razón, y me lo demostraron las miradas furtivas e inquisidoras de las dos señoras que pertenecían al coro de la iglesia, sus expresiones me gritaban que estaba jugando con fuego y me iba a quemar en el infierno si no detenía esta locura, y no lo haría sola sino que arrastraría a todos los que me importaban en el proceso, incluido él.

_Mi elección_ era un pequeño pero gran detalle en todo esto, si tan solo las cosas hubieran sido distintas, pero no, había sucedido así y no había vuelta atrás. Resignada puse mis manos en su pecho, las empuñe y lo empuje con toda la fuerza que logré recabar de la flaqueza que significaban sus besos para mí en ese momento. Cuando finalmente el beso se rompió nos quedamos mirando, tomé aire para repetir lo que ya casi me sabía como un monologo pero esa risa burlona y de suficiencia que me propino, hizo que mi coraje aflorará.

_Pero quien se cree que es_ pensé furibunda, apreté la quijada producto de la rabia y antes que él pudiera siquiera decirme algo, le propine el golpe certero en la mitad de sus hermosas mejillas, el color rosado me confirmo que el golpe había sido lo suficientemente fuerte, al menos ahora entendería el mensaje.

- Eres un imbécil

Fue lo único que se me vino a la mente y que me salió del alma, si me amaba tanto como decía como era posible que se empeñará en mi ruina, en nuestra ruina; me quede callada esperando el contraataque pero lejos de hablarme sobre el libre albedrío y el cinismo de la iglesia católica, se largo a reír en mi cara. No pude evitar abrir mis ojos sorprendida.

- No seré el único que se vaya al infierno por esto Bella, de eso puedes estar segura.

Comentó y un brillo en sus ojos afloró, sentí como resoplo por lo bajo y sin más se fue dejándome parada en la mitad de la calle. Aún anonadada y sin poder hacer nada contemple como se subió a su auto, el rugido del motor y el sonido estrepitoso de la acelerada que propino fue lo único que se sintió.

Inexplicablemente comencé a temblar, aún con la vista perdida en la calle y a pesar que no había nada puesto que él ya se había ido, yo no podía dar los pasos certeros para volver a entrar y hacer lo que había prometido hacer.

- ¿Bella?

Me llamó y su voz no sonaba enojada, al contrario, parecía resignado a escucharme.

- Sí padre

Le conteste con los ojos vidriosos producto de las lágrimas que trataba de contener. Su mirada era severa pero a la vez paternal, y creo que se debía principalmente a que él había sido testigo de toda nuestra tortuosa relación, aún así sabiendo que lo que yo estaba haciendo estaba mal, jamás escuche de sus labios una palabra de desaliento, al contrario, siempre me había hablado con la verdad y sabía que eso justamente era lo que iba a hacer ahora.

- Tenemos que hablar sobre tu consagración

Y el mundo cayo sobre mis hombros, la voz de mi madre retumbo en mi mente con una fuerza impresionante. Sabía que ese día era el comienzo del verdadero tormento, porque después de vivir en el cielo por todas esas semanas junto a él, había caído directo al infierno, uno que se llamaba Renée Swan.

* * *

Recuerden dejar sus reviews, tomates y todo lo que quieran! nos estamos leyendo. Saludines,


	3. Coincidencias

_Muchas gracias todos y cada uno de ustedes, en esta oportunidad no he podido agradecer personalmente pero lo haré, seguramente luego que suba esté capítulo les mandaré a cada uno un agradecimiento personal. Lo que si quiero pedir que quienes postean y no son usuarios de fanfiction me dejen algún correo para hacerle llegar mis agradecimientos. Me han sorprendido gratamente tantos reviews, me han alegrado y espero seguir recibiendo hartos!. Bueno no los entretengo más y les dejo el siguiente capítulo. Nos estamos leyendo._

**_Diclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino que a Stephanie Meyer y su compañía editorial. Yo solo me divierto con ellos. =)_**

* * *

Capítulo 2 Coincidencias

El cuerpo de mi hermana sentado en el suelo y recostado contra la puerta de mi departamento era otra prueba que, no importará lo que hiciera, no me dejarían en paz, comprendí que la madre de Bella iba a cumplir su promesa y ya había comenzado a presionar a mi familia para que interviniera. Sino no había otra explicación para que Alice estuviera esperándome sentada en el suelo.

Aceleré el paso porque siempre he creído que a los tragos amargos hay que pasarlos lo más pronto posible. Alzo su vista cuando se percató de mis zapatos frente a ella.

- Podrías haber llamado así no hubieras perdido el viaje

Le comenté mientras abría la puerta, ella deslizo sus ojos y me detuvo la mano.

- Dime que no lo hiciste

Exclamo mirándome con esos ojos acusadores que tan familiares se habían vuelto este último tiempo. Y la quede contemplando intrigado, como era posible que mi propia hermana estuviera en mi contra. Por qué nadie podía procesar en sus cabezas que yo la amaba, que no estaba haciendo nada malo, que lo había hecho con su consentimiento, que no era un delito querer a otra persona y que en ultimas cuentas era problema mío no del resto de la sociedad. Suspire tratando de calmarme, no iba a gritarle a mi hermana menor, además no quería discutir ya harto había tenido con el dichoso cura como para que ella empezará a recriminarme también.

- Entonces no te lo diré

Le conteste con tono apagado y serio abriendo la puerta del departamento, entré y deje las llaves sobre la mesa de arrimo, ella me siguió sin decirme nada pero con la expresión del rostro sobraban las palabras; la ignore lo mejor que pude pero era evidente que ella quería ser escuchada, a esta altura todo mundo quería ser escuchado reflexioné. Me observo todo el rato con esa mirada de "Inquisidor", y sí mi hermana debía haber estudiado para ser juez, porque antes siquiera de escucharme ya tenía el veredicto: Culpable, marcado en la frente. Me encogí de hombros sacudiendo mi rostro, y eso la enfureció más, sin hablarle me quite la chaqueta, la deje sobre una silla, y me dirigí a la cocina, y como pensé ella me siguió; tenía el ceño fruncido, sus manos estaban cruzadas en su pecho y estaba haciendo ese sonido que me desquiciaba con el taco del zapato. Por mi mente cruzo la idea de ahorcarla en ese preciso momento, pero ahogue la intención con la lata de bebida que tenía en la mano.

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

Le pregunté encendiendo la televisión, ella tomó entre sus manos el control remoto y la apago, se giró a mirarme y nuevamente esa maldita mirada acusadora como si estuviera frente a un delincuente. Cómo si yo no le supiera unas cuantas pensé, ahí me pregunté porque la gente puede ver tan fácil la paja en el ojo ajeno y no la vara que tiene en el propio.

- ¡Quiero que la dejes en paz!

Demando con la voz fría. No, definitivamente el mundo estaba girando al revés conjeturé. Alce la ceja y abrí los ojos, era el colmo, ahora mi familia estaba en mi contra. Esto era como una teleserie pero de las malas, lo último que me hubiera imaginado era que mi propia sangre me viniera a recriminar cosas.

- Y si no quiero

Exclame de vuelta desafiante.

- ¡Es una monja!

Me grito exasperada. Como si eso le diera una calidad distinta, casi como si Bella estuviera marcada con la letra escarlata. Le propine una mirada fulminante, desde cuando toda mi familia se había vuelto tan Católica especulé.

- Novicia Alice, hay una gran diferencia

Le corregí pero estaba claro que la discusión no se terminaría ahí.

- Es mi mejor amiga

Agregó ya bastante más enojada y por medio segundo quise reírme de ella en su cara, pero que le pasaba a toda la gente de este planeta; Sabía perfectamente que Bella era su mejor amiga, ¿pero y qué?, acaso yo no podía amar a su mejor amiga.

- ¡Y yo soy tu hermano, con un demonio!

Refuté con la voz alzada; mirándola enojada con la expresión contraída por la rabia, no pude evitar recordar el día de su cumpleaños, aquel día en que Bella se había cruzado en mi camino.

_Era sábado por la noche, y yo me paseaba por las góndolas del minimarket que estaba a tres cuadras del departamento de mi hermana menor. Quien para mi suerte y para su desgracia, hoy celebraría su cumpleaños; lo malo de la situación era que yo no tenía regalo. Suspiré frustrado y hablando en voz alta mientras recorría el establecimiento en busca de un regalo emergencia._

_- Que tal chocolates… a las mujeres les encanta_

_Le dije a Emmett, mi mejor amigo, sosteniéndole una caja de bombones importados. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y trató de contener la risa, yo lo miré confundido._

_- Como se ve que tú no conoces a tu hermana, ni a las mujeres. No té dice nada la palabra "dieta"_

_Exclamo divertido tomando entre sus manos dos discos de música y papel de regalo para envolverlos. Me los aventó contra el pecho sacudiendo su cabeza. _

_Estábamos por entrar al edificio, yo sostenía la mampara de vidrio cuando alguien entró de improviso por el espacio antes que yo la cerrara._

_- Perdón_

_Susurró y yo me quede perdido en sus ojos marrones. Atontado y con la boca abierta la contemple de pies a cabeza, su pelo castaño ondulado suelto llegaba hasta sus hombros, estaba vestida con una camisa blanca y un par de jeans azules. Su tez era de un blanco transulicido que hacia un hermoso contraste con esos grandes y hermosos ojos que tenia. Cerré la puerta como un completo imbécil sin poder articular palabras, me quede parado a su lado y Emmett que había caminado hasta el ascensor me miró desconcertado._

_- ¿Qué esperas?_

_Me preguntó al borde de la risa, y yo aún estaba perdido en aquellos ojos. Cuando escuche el nombre de mi hermana salir de sus labios, el mundo se me iluminó como nunca pensé… y no era que Alice fuera muy lindo nombre, pero dicho por sus labios fue como si hubiera encontrado oro o petróleo, me convertí en el hombre más rico del mundo con tan solo escuchar que ella conocía a mi hermana. Curve los labios y la sonrisa no la pude acallar. _

_- Piso 15 Departamento 1501_

_Exclame ansioso y tanto ella como el conserje me quedaron mirando. Ella se rió nerviosa y miró de reojo a Emmett quien se puso una mano en la cara tapando la vergüenza ajena que creo le dio mi actitud._

_Subimos al ascensor en silencio y ella no dejaba de mirar al suelo o al frente, en cambio yo tenía mis ojos clavados en ella, de forma descara para ser honesto y para ser más franco también estaba mirando algo más que sus ojos. Quería de forma impulsiva hablarle pero no atinaba a nada, nada que al menos fuera cuerdo, decente y lógico, no tenía ninguna excusa que pareciera buena para entablar una conversación._

_- Deja de ser tan evidente… por favor_

_Carraspeo mi amigo dándome un codazo. Casi lo fulmine con la mirada y ella parecía divertida con la situación. ¿Por qué Dios hace mujeres así, esto es un castigo? Reflexione mirándola salir del ascensor._

_- ¡Bella amiga… viniste… te dejaron salir del convento!_

_- Feliz cumpleaños Alice… tu siempre tan... efusiva... a mi también me da gusto verte_

_Respondió ella incomoda y yo miré a mi hermana confundido y con la pregunta dibujada en el rostro ¿Convento?_

_- ¡¡¡Ahhh pero si no sólo es ella, sino él también!!!! _

_Exclamó cuando advirtió mi presencia._

_- Que maravilla, las dos personas que estaban descartadas incluso antes de invitar son las primeras en llegar. Estoy realmente sorprendida que mi famoso hermano haya encontrado un espacio en su tan abultada agenda de actor para alegrarnos la noche con su presencia._

_Grito con un tejo de cinismo en la voz pellizcándome las mejillas y como odiaba que hiciera eso. La quería matar en ese mismo instante. Pero la risa divertida de Bella la salvo. Al menos le parecía simpático y yo me sonroje por primera vez desde que tenía uso y razón de ser._

_- Bella te presento a mi hermano Edward_

_Le dijo mi hermana divertida. Y ambos nos quedamos perdidos en nuestras miradas._

Me sonreí al recordar aquella noche, si mi hermana se hubiera imaginado lo que vendría después podría haber apostado que le hubiera pagado ella misma a la compañía de Cine para que me hubieran retenido fuera de Norteamérica de por vida.

- ¿Qué es lo tan divertido?

Me pregunto furiosa por la sonrisa dibujada en mi rostro.

- Tú… - exclamé y guarde silencio unos segundos y luego continúe - ¿Te arrepientes de haberla invitado ese día no?

- No sabes cuanto

Me contestó cambiando su semblante por primera vez estaba mirándome como mi hermana y no como la inquisidora.

- Renée es poderosa. Trato de Persuadir

- Yo también. Increpé

- Cómo crees que se verá la noticia en los periódicos. Esto arruinaría tu carrera. Insistió

- Arruinaría a "su familia". Corregí

- Vas a arruinarla a ella

Y con ese argumento me mató. Me quede callado sin poder articularle un contraataque que sonara convincente. Tenía razón iba a destruirla, Bella jamás soportaría enfrentarse a su madre, ni a la iglesia, ni al mundo entero y eso bien lo sabía yo.

_- Pero que haces ¿Estás loco?_

_Me susurró mientras yo la besaba, la acorrale en la pared de la cocina de su casa. Afuera estaban todos, incluida mi madre, su madre y el dichoso curita Alfonso que parecía su sombra._

_- Sí pero por ti_

_Le conteste acercando su cuerpo al mío, puse mi mano apoyada en la pared y deslice mis dedos por sus mejillas, un rubor exquisito las inundo. La temperatura de su cuerpo subía dramáticamente a cada caricia mía y su respiración se estaba volviendo errática. Cerró sus ojos cuando sintió mis manos sobre sus pechos bajo la ropa y sin quitarle la vista de encima, contemple su rostro, me fascinaban las expresiones de placer y lujuria que la invadían cuando yo la tocaba, esos gestos tan inocentes y cómplices eran fascinantes y me excitaban a tal extremo que perdía la perspectiva de la situación. Verla morderse los labios excitada me provoco el deseo de hacerla mía en ese mismo instante y de todas las formas imaginables. Qué importaba que su madre estuviera afuera, qué importaba que estuviera la mía o que estuviera el dichoso curita Alfonso. Qué importaba que nos fuéramos al infierno, mientras estuviéramos juntos, el infierno no sería tan malo. Baje mis dedos seguido por pequeños besos por su cuello, hasta el primer botón de su camisa. Cuando llegue ahí ella abrió sus ojos y casi como una niña traviesa se rió._

_- ¿No te atreverías?_

_Desafío y ella no me conocía en lo más mínimo sino jamás me hubiera dicho eso._

_- Como se nota que no me conoces_

_Le susurre tomándola por la cintura y recargándola ahora contra el refrigerador. La bese con más ímpetu y la hice caminar hasta el otro extremo de la cocina._

_Por que si iba a hacerle el amor en ese lugar, debía ser lo más lejos posible de la puerta que daba peligrosamente a la sala donde estaban nuestras familias, una cosa era ser arriesgado y otra suicida, sumado a que ella no era tan calladita en esas situaciones, mientras más lejos era mejor._

_Mientras caminábamos hasta el otro extremo comencé a desabotonar su chaleco, y me resultó más difícil de lo pensado, para que demonios se ponía chaleco en pleno verano pensé peleando con los últimos botones, cuando finalmente liberé su hermoso cuerpo de la tortuosa prenda, sin dudarlo volví a meter mis manos bajo su blusa y desabroche el sostén. Introduje mis manos bajo estos y comencé a acariciar su cuerpo suave y perfecto. La respiración de ambos se acelero estrepitosamente._

_Introduje mi lengua en su boca para besarla con más fuerza. Y lleve una de mis manos hasta su espalda, recorrí cada centímetro de esta deslizando las yemas de los dedos de forma sutil. De vez en cuando presionaba aquellos puntos clave que ya había descubierto y ante los cuales su cuerpo reaccionaba y de los cuales ella no estaba conciente aún. Sabía perfectamente que eso la volvía loca y lo comprobaba la forma en que jugaba con mi pelo, cada vez que apretaba su espalda ella apretaba mi cabeza contra su hombro. Con la otra mano desabroche un par de botones para dejarme acceso libre a sus pechos, deslice mi lengua hasta llegar a la comisura de ambos y otro gemido se escapo de sus labios. _

_En ese minuto perdí la perspectiva de la situación y solo había un deseo, la quería hacer mía, quería sentir su cuerpo estremecerse entre mis brazos. Así que recargue su cuerpo contra el mesón de la cocina de forma tan torpe y desesperada que en el proceso, votamos un par de vasos y unos platos que estaban a un costado y que habían sido el pretexto para ir a la cocina. _

_- Espera… van a escucharnos, si mi madre nos descubre me matará_

_Exclamo con la voz distorsionada mirando aterrada a la puerta. Me giré para mirar y esperamos unos segundos, ambos congelados tratando de controlar la respiración pero ni un ruido de pasos ni de que alguien viviera se sintió. La miré nuevamente y la giré para que me diera la espalda, iba a subirle la falda cuando la voz de su madre me congelo en el acto._

_- ¿Qué demonios esta pasando aquí Bella?_

_Grito enérgica cerrando la puerta con llave tras de ella. _

Esa fue la primera vez que la sentí estremecerse pero de miedo, su cuerpo temblaba casi como una hoja de un árbol en otoño, su cuerpo se helo en un instante, la mirada de furia de su madre era tan poderosa que incluso a mí me asusto en un principio.

Aquel día Renée le había gritado de todo, y lo más decente había sido ramera, para que decir lo que me había gritado a mí. Al principio ambos la escuchamos callados y hasta en cierta medida avergonzados, pero cuando se acerco y le propino un golpe intervine.

_- ¡Eso si que no! Estas loca, como se te ocurre golpearla_

_Le reclamé mirándola anonadado por su actitud, pero ella me ignoró, tiró su brazo soltándose de mis manos y me dio una mirada que calo hasta el más hondo de mis pensamientos._

_- Este es un pecado grave, no podrás salvar tu alma, te iras al infierno _

_Le grito y lo que dijo me descolocó. Analice la situación: Sí nos había encontrado medio desnudos y en una posición comprometedora, pero ella no era casada, yo tampoco, ambos éramos adultos ¿de que infierno me estaba hablando? pensé mirando a Bella quien a esta altura estaba llorando._

_- A ver Renée, estamos en pleno siglo veintiuno, no pensará que hay que llegar virgen al matrimonio o ¿si?_

_Le pregunté medio en broma, medio en serio. Ella miró a su hija y volvió a acercarse peligrosamente, me interpuse entre ellas. Bella apoyo sus manos temblorosas en mi hombro y susurró algo que no le entendí en un principio._

_- Veo que ella no te lo ha dicho_

_- ¿Qué cosa?_

_Pregunté temeroso, no sé porque de repente sentí como un pequeño cargo de conciencia, una vocecilla en mi interior me estaba diciendo que no todo podía ser tan perfecto. Que mi cenicienta estaba a punto de desaparecer porque había llegado las doce de la noche._

_- ¿Se lo dices tú o se lo digo yo?_

_Le preguntó con una sonrisa maldita igual a la bruja del cuento._

_- Madre por favor - Suplicó apretando con su mano mi hombro_

_- ¿Bella? _

_Susurré nervioso sentía un frío recorrer mi espalda. Lo que tenía que confesar era algo malo, verdaderamente malo, lo presentía._

_- Ella va a casarse, dentro de dos meses para ser exacta_

_Confesó Renée arrogante y yo me quede de una pieza. Empecé a retroceder en el tiempo, desde que la había conocido, nuestra primera cita, y todas las conversaciones que habíamos tenido y ella jamás había pronunciado la palabra "comprometida" además jamás le había llamado nadie, a no ser por un par de amigas, no mi hermana me lo hubiera dicho pensé. Y la miré confundido._

_- Lo siento… de verdad… yo no debí… te lo iba a decir… lo juro, es que no encontré… por favor perdóname…_

_Justifico y yo aún seguía pensando en cómo era posible que ella se fuera a casar dentro de dos meses, si pasaba casi todo el tiempo conmigo, no aquí había algo raro, dónde estaba el novio pensé._

_- Eso no es cierto, yo jamás te he visto con alguien más… ¿Quién?_

_Le pregunté apenas tomándola por los brazos. Pero no fue ella quien contesto la pregunta, sino su madre seguida de la amenaza que nos rondaría de ahí hasta siempre._

_- Dios _

_Apenas dijo eso la mire boquiabierto y ella continuo disfrutando cada expresión de mi rostro _

_- Bella esta prometida para Dios y si no te alejas de ella, tu alma se ira al infierno._

* * *

_¿Les gusto?. :P Se aceptan tomates y todo los reviews que quieran dejar. Nos estamos leyendo =) Saludines,_


	4. Recuerdos

Agradecimientos: Hola nuevamente quiero agradecerles por ese medio a todas las personas que se han tomado el tiempo de escribirme un comentario sobre esta historia, en realidad es lo menos que puedo hacer, han sido super generosos, ya tengo 37 reviews y solo llevo dos capitulos es impresionante.

Por eso a **Mara**: Gracias por decir que mi historia es buena, en realidad me entusiasma que alguien la lea y que le guste, y sí creo que exagere con el tema de los tomate. =), Hay varias personas que se repiten en los reviews y chicos muchas pero muchas gracias por comentar cada capitulo para mi significa mucho por eso, por su paciencia en dejar un posteo es que los nombro a continuación: **Yari Cullen Black, Ekate 94,Marii Valmont Flowesawan, Maggie1908H, Amu tsukiyomi, Meli**: chicos espero seguir leyendo sus comentarios en el transcurso de la historia. **Angel 0607**: Thank for pass by, read my history and I hope you enjoy this chapter as much I enjoy writing it. **Lax tuax cantante - Malfoy**: A mi también me gusta la saga de Harry Potter, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi historia. **M-Way** gracias por continuar leyendola, **Christin, Maria, Eril cullen, Bekyabc2, Francisca, Moniko91, Ally, Nana Ma Duarte** y todos aquellos que leen si postear ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! espero poder seguir contando con sus visitas y con sus comentarios. Infinitas gracias hace mi día genial. =) Aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo y espero les siga gustando. Saludines a todos....

* * *

Capítulo 3 Recuerdos

Las palabras del padre Alfonso habían sido dilapidadoras, aún estaba estupefacta mirando al vacío, sin poder procesar la noticia que tenía ribetes de castigo, estaba sentada en la mitad de mi cama mirando el cuadro que él me había regalado.

_- No me importa_

_Habían sido sus palabras, estaba jugando nerviosa con las llaves del auto y el se paseaba de un lado a otro, de repente cuando sentíamos un auto nos girábamos a mirar asustados. Pero cuando notábamos que estos solo estaban pasando por la carretera sin detenerse volvíamos a mirarnos._

_- Ella tiene razón mi alma ira al infierno_

_Insistí convencida que no podíamos continuar con nuestra relación, que debíamos dejarnos de vernos, y yo debía acallar este maldito sentimiento que había despertado Edward. Debía volver a hacer que mi corazón muriera, que ya no latiera por nadie más, que mi cuerpo no reclamará caricias, ni amor. Tenía que apagar todo ese sentimiento tan dulce, tan exquisito, tan perversamente prohibido._

_- - ¿Tú me amas?_

_Me susurró poniendo sus tibias y delgadas manos en mi cuello, trague saliva y mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar cuando su otra mano me sujeto por la cintura atrayendo mi cuerpo más al suyo. Sus ojos verdes estaban clavados en los míos y estaba esperando mi respuesta. Sentí aflorar las lágrimas y mi vista se nubló, traté de quitar la vista de sus hermosos ojos verdes pero me era imposible, como iba a decirle una mentira cuando todo mi ser lo reclamaba. Apreté mis ojos y fruncí el ceño. Tomé con mis manos sus dos manos y lo separé de mi cuerpo._

_- Esto no puede ser… debemos terminarlo aquí, antes que sea demasiado tarde_

_Agregue dándole la espalda. Pero había millones de preguntas sin resolver, ¿Tendría la fuerza suficiente para no volver a verlo? ¿De verdad podría dejarlo ir? ¿Podría escapar de este sentimiento y acallarlo para siempre?, ¿podría de verdad ahogar todos esos gestos, todas esas caricias para convertirme en lo que mis padres habían deseado desde siempre?. Sentí como me abrazo por detrás y beso mis cabellos._

_- - Ya es tarde Bella_

_Comenzó a decir mientras me giraba para darme la cara, cuando estuvimos frente a frente, el sujeto entre sus manos mi rostro y tenía la vista tan vidriosa como yo podría haberla tenido. Mi corazón se disparó, latía estrepitosamente, un nuevo en mi garganta no me dejaba hablar para rebatirle. Estábamos mirándonos y las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por mis mejillas._

_- Yo te amo, al demonio la iglesia, mi familia, tu madre, el mundo entero. No me importa lo que digan, porque… escúchame bien… yo te amo, como nunca pensé amar a nadie._

Sus palabras sonaban tan bellas dichas así, pero la realidad era otra, una muy fría y distante, jamás iban a perdonarnos, el castigo social sería demasiado. Y francamente no soportaría que a mi familia la señalaran con el dedo. Me levante con las lagrimas rodando por mis mejillas, abrí el armario desesperada buscando una maleta, tenía que irme, tenía que huir lejos de mi madre, lejos de Edward, lejos de todos. No podría enfrentarla, como iba a decirle que finalmente se habían enterado y que gracias a mi desliz con Edward no podría consagrar mi vida a Dios, porque estaba sucia ante sus ojos, porque había pecado carnalmente rompiendo el voto de castidad que había realizado y que era necesario para ser digna de recibir a Dios y consagrarle mi vida.

Estaba casi por terminar de guardar la ropa cuando el grito de mi madre me aterro. Me recorrió un escalofrío y sentí las pisadas en la escalera.

- Mamá por favor contrólate

Le pedía mi hermana Ángela. Pero yo conocía muy bien a mi madre y eso no la detendría. Tragué saliva mirando la puerta de mi cuarto, estaba aterrada porque en cualquier segundo se abriría y la figura de mi madre se revelaría ante mí. Abrí mis ojos expectantes mientras sentía sus pasos fuera, en el pasillo. Tenía en mis manos una almohada y la estaba apretando aterrada de la reacción que ella tendría para conmigo, a esta altura estaba segura que el padre Alfonso le había comunicado su decesión de suspender mi consagración hasta que yo probará con hechos que estaba convencida de adoptar la vida religiosa libre y voluntariamente, como debía haber sido desde un principio.

Finalmente la puerta se abrió y mucho antes que ella pudiera decir algo me abalance contra ella cayendo a sus pies, enterré mi cara en sus piernas y el llanto afloró solo. Siempre le había tenido respecto o tal vez era miedo como me había hecho darme cuenta Edward, pero finalmente también la quería, y demasiado, ella junto con mi hermana eran las personas más importantes en mi vida. A pesar que ella era posesiva y una suerte de manipuladora, era mi madre y yo la amaba.

- Lo siento, de verdad… Mamá por favor perdóname…

Le supliqué. Ella sujeto mis brazos separándome de su cuerpo y levantándome del suelo, como éramos del mismo porte quedamos parejas cuando estuve de pie frente a ella. Sus ojos azules estaban más que molestos, su expresión era dura, demasiado dura. Me contemplo por unos minutos y luego sujeto mis brazos con fuerza, enterró sus manos en ellos casi como queriendo contener el golpe que estaba segura quería darme.

- ¡Estás contenta ahora, lograste lo que querías ¿no?!

Recriminó mirándome de forma penetrante, sujeto mis brazos con más fuerza que antes y por medio segundo pensé que finalmente me golpearía de la furia que traía.

- ¡No señalaran a una de mis hijas con el dedo, eso no lo permitiré!

Agregó con un tono amenazante.

- ¡Te convertirás en monja cueste lo que cueste porque así lo quería tu padre, y porque así debía ser desde el comienzo!

Gritó colérica soltando mis brazos, trastabille por la fuerza con la que me dio el empujón pero no caí al suelo. Mi hermana Ángela, me recibió en sus brazos. Mi madre se giró y se dio media vuelta, salió dando un portazo que me hizo dar un brinco del susto.

Me largue a llorar amargamente, y no entendía por qué era tan cobarde, ya era mayor de edad, por qué no tenía la fuerza de largarme de esa casa, hacer mi vida, como me lo había dicho tantas veces Edward. A que le temía tanto pensé abrazada a mi hermana menor.

Estuvimos así largo rato, todo el tiempo yo lloraba descontroladamente al recodarlo, al recordar sus besos, al recordar sus palabras y así estuvimos, ella siempre en silencio escuchando mis sollozos hasta que se hizo bien entrada la noche, estaba aún ahí en la misma posición que me había dejado mi madre cuando sentí que mi celular sonó. Alce mi vista, y dudé en ir por el aparato, pero Ángela lo hizo por mi.

Miró el identificador de llamadas y me lo pasó. Era él, su nombre titilaba en la pantalla digital y yo estuve "tentada" de contestarle pero las palabras de mi madre retumbaron en mi mente, apreté el botón rojo para cortar la llamada y apague el celular.

- Es lo mejor, para ti y para él… mi madre no va a detenerse hasta verte con el habito puesto, así que, es mejor por el bien de ambos, que las cosas queden hasta acá… recuérdalo como un bonito recuerdo, que es en lo que deberá convertirse para ti.

Exclamó mi pequeña y dulce hermana. Nos abrazamos y juntamos nuestras cabezas, frente con frente como habíamos hecho varias veces cuando hacíamos pactos.

- Prométeme que nunca, pero nunca dejarás de quererme

Le pedí y ella se sonrió

- Eres mi hermana, claro que te voy a querer siempre, no me importa si te acuestas con él o con Dios, para mi eres mi hermana y punto.

Me respondió abrazándome, me ayudo a recostarme en la cama y me trajo un vaso de leche, insistió en que me lo tomará y lo hice para complacerla, apague la luz y me quede así contemplando la luz de la luna y recordándolo, tal y como Ángela me había sugerido hacer, dejar a Edward en los recuerdos.

_- Así que eres el hermano de Alice_

_Comenté divertida recordando la expresión que había puesto hace un rato atrás cuando su hermana lo había presentado. Me sonreí nerviosa ante la mirada fija que estaba dándome._

_- Así es y tu eres amiga de ella ¿Cómo es que no te conocía de antes?_

_- No nos veíamos hace tiempo, he estado un poco ocupada este último tiempo, lejos de acá._

_Respondí, nerviosa el tema de quererme hacer monja no era algo que me gustará contar de buenas a primeras, comiendo unas cuantas papas fritas del plato que estaba a unos pasos de distancia, y ese era un efecto de ponerme nerviosa, me bajaba la ansiedad por comer, lo curioso es que jamás me había puesto nerviosa por estar conversando, bueno nunca antes había estado conversando con un chico bastante atractivo por cierto._

_- ¿Qué?_

_Le pregunté confundida cuando le noté la expresión en la cara de asombro mientras me veía comer papas fritas, galletas, y chocolates._

_- Nada… ¿te gustan los chocolates?_

_- Me preguntó y yo lo miré confundida._

_- ¡Broma! ¡Obvio a que mujer no le gustan los chocolates, son como mi placer prohibido!_

_Contesté sin medir las palabras toda entusiasmada y apenas me percaté de la última palabra utilizada me arrepentí en el acto. Cómo no haber elegido otras pensé recordando al padre Alfonso y sus dichos – tendré que rezar unos doscientos padres nuestros – recapacité tratando de mantener a raya la imaginación que tan repentinamente se estaba haciendo demasiado jocosa con el hermano menor de mi mejor amiga. Nos quedamos en silencio y luego de un rato, tocaron una música lenta._

_- ¿Bailarías conmigo?_

_Me preguntó y yo no supe que decirle, una pequeña pelea interna se comenzó a liberar entre lo debido y lo prohibido. Lo miré dudosa, y no sé porque unas pequeñas mariposas comenzaron a inundar mi estomago, una sensación rara estaba teniendo y cuando finalmente me decidí dándole la mano, una corriente eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo. Me llevo a la improvisada pista en la mitad del departamento y me extendió el brazo igual que como lo hizo en la película y como agradecía que Ángela hubiera insistido tanto en ir a verla. Ahora estaba teniendo mi versión personal. Toda tiesa le dí la mano y el me acerco a su cuerpo, puso su mano en mi espalda y yo no supe que hacer. ¿Cómo tan tonta Bella, pone las manos en sus hombros? Me grito una vocecilla interna._

_- ¿Qué?_

_Me pregunto derepente separándome de su cuerpo y yo me sonroje hasta las pupilas._

_- Soy un desastre para bailar_

_Le confesé avergonzada perdiéndome en aquellos ojos verdes intensos. Curvo sus labios y suspiro._

_- Siempre podría obligarte_

_- ¿Es una amenaza?_

_Susurré despacio perdiéndome en su perfume, su rostro estaba a escasos centímetros de distancia. El curvo sus hermosos labios en una sonrisa extremadamente sensual._

_- No… es un hecho, siempre tomo lo que quiero_

_Me respondió acercándome a su cuerpo y levantándome ligeramente y de forma suave mis pies se despegaron del suelo para posarse sobre sus zapatos. Sentí un calor inundar mis mejillas y sabía perfectamente que estaban teñidas de un rojo furioso. Mi corazón comenzó a latir a mil y de pronto la idea de convertirme en monja ya no estaba pareciéndome tan atractiva al menos después de conocerlo a él._

_

* * *

_

Yap ¿Les gusto? espero que sí. Nos estamos leyendo en el próximo... Saludines desde Chile.


	5. Maravillosas complicaciones

_Gracias a todos los que han dejado sus reviews he estado alejada un tiempo pero aquí estoy de vuelta y espero les guste el capítulo que les dejo a continuación y me hagan saber sus impresiones para mi son importantes. Saludines,_

* * *

Capítulo 4 Maravillosas complicaciones

Hacía más de dos horas que debía haber aparecido por la oficina de mi representante pero en cambio estaba montándole la guardia a la hermana menor de Bella afuera de su propia casa. Mi teléfono no dejaba de vibrar y podía apostar que todas eran de él. Al quinto repique decidí contestar pero para mi sorpresa era Emmett.

- ¿Dónde estas?

Me preguntó un poco inquieto.

- En mi departamento. Mentí

- ¿Entonces por qué no me abres?

Me rebatió y ahí estaba descubierto por mi mejor amigo, después de todo no era tan buen actor como todo mundo pensaba. Me quede callado porque no sabía que decirle, todos estaban tan en contra de mi relación con Bella, que estaba acostumbrándome a mentir, para evitar que me condenaran las miradas.

- Soy tu amigo no tu madre ni la iglesia, no tienes que mentirme, ¿Dónde estas?

- Afuera de la casa de Bella – tomé aire para continuar - he tomado una decisión

Le conteste y era cierto, ayer luego de marcar incesantemente su teléfono y de conseguir únicamente escuchar la grabación de su voz en el buzón, me dí cuenta que para luchar por este amor, necesita que ella también lo quisiera, que era imposible luchar contra el mundo yo solo, por lo tanto, si su decisión seguía siendo la misma y la que tanto me repetía todo el mundo, la dejaría en paz. Dejaría que consagrará su vida a Dios y me retiraría, _no puedo luchar contra alguien invisible y omnipotente _pensé

Mi amigo guardo silencio unos minutos y después de un rato me sorprendió con su declaración.

- Quiero hacerte una pregunta personal, se que es algo privado y créeme que no me importaría si no hubiera sido por lo que descubrí por casualidad hoy -Se excusó nervioso.

- Dime, de que se trata -Dije intrigado.

- De Bella, quiero saber… cuando fue la última vez que te acostaste con ella -Reveló evidentemente incomodo.

- ¿Perdón? -Objeté descolocado

- Es en serio Edward… de eso dependerá si lo que supe es verdad o solo un alcance de apellidos -Insistió.

Guarde silencio buscando en mi memoria la fecha exacta, pero me encontré ridículo de estar siguiéndole el juego, qué se traía Emmett pensé.

- De que te enteraste, dímelo -Demandé saber.

- ¿Hace cuanto? -Volvió a preguntar.

- Hasta la semana pasada ¿por qué?. Conteste avergonzado y a la vez molesto.

- Encuéntrame en quince minutos en la puerta de urgencias del hospital.

Me indicó colgando el teléfono, y yo aún tenía la sensación que me había perdido demasiado, para qué quería Emmett que me encontrará con él en su trabajo. Me subí al auto mirando la casa de Bella y dudé en irme, tenía que hablar con ella para saber que hacer, pero algo en mi interior me decía que era realmente importante ese encuentro antes de verla. Estaba estacionando mi auto en el hospital cuando mi teléfono celular volvió a sonar. Era Emmett.

- ¿Dónde estas?

Me preguntó antes que yo pudiera indicarle que estaba a sólo metros de distancia. Estaba viéndolo parado en la puerta con un semblante que me inquieto y que nunca antes le había visto.

- Frente a ti

Le contesté levantando mi mano y cerrando el teléfono celular.

- ¿Y bien que sucede, que es lo tan importante?

Le pregunté cuando llegue hasta él, de su bolsillo sacó un sobre, me entrego un papel doblado, parecía una carta, la abrí y me descolocó, era un informe de exámenes, tenía el logo del hospital, escaneé torpemente las palabras y al principió no entendí para que me estaba haciendo leer un resultado de exámenes de sangre, pero cuando leí el resultado, al final de la hoja, subí mi vista rápidamente hasta el nombre de la paciente. En ese minuto la sangre se me congeló en el cuerpo, se escapo por mis labios hasta la ultima gota de aire y de pronto sentí que iba a caer con todo el peso del cuerpo al suelo. A tientas busque el banco de metal que estaba a un costado y me senté sin sacar mi vista de aquellas dilapidadoras palabras.

- ¿Cómo?

Pregunté sin sentido y él enarco una ceja incrédulo. Sacudí mi cabeza confundido.

- No me refiero a eso, ¿Cómo te enteraste?

Inquirí aún con la vista pegada en el papel. Emmett se sentó a mi lado y recargo su espalda contra el metal del asiento.

- Estaba buscando los resultados de una paciente y tope con su apellido. _Me dije cuantas Swan existen en Londres_, y al principio pensé que era un examen rutinario pero cuando leí el resultado me quede de una pieza. De Todas formas yo creo que lo hicieron de rutina, no creo que ella sepa o haya solicitado este examen intencionalmente.

Conjeturó, pero para mi sus palabras se oía desde lejos y vagas, apenas podía respirar y de pronto sentí que tenía toda la sangre amontonada en los pies, porque era muy difícil siquiera pensar en como coordinar las ideas. Recordé aquel día hacía una semana atrás.

_- Vete por favor_

_Me gritó mientras se abalanzaba contra el baño, me acerque hasta ella y tome sus cabellos para quitárselos de la cara. Estaba vomitando y no era la primera vez que lo hacía, se estaba poniendo demasiado regular de un tiempo a esta parte los vómitos y los desmayos. Lo que me traía preocupado. Tenía la leve impresión que estaba volviéndose anoréxica con el tema del ayuno al que estaba siendo sometida por su noviciado._

_- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste?_

_- Edward… por favor, déjame sola_

_Insistió y apenas separó del baño su rostro, volvió de inmediato a él me quede analizando la situación y de verdad necesita ir a un médico, llevaba más de una semana entre los mareos y los vómitos, era increíble que pudiera estar de pie si apenas lograba retener algo en su estomago pensé, y ese maldito ayuno impuesto estaba siendo nefasto para ella. Me levante de su lado y tomé una toalla, la moje y me agache nuevamente junto a ella. Se la pase por la nuca igual a como mi madre lo había hecho en un par de ocasiones cuando había estado enfermo de pequeño._

_- ¿Mejor?_

_Le pregunté y ella asintió, la tome entre mis brazos y noté que estaba helada, sus manos estaban temblorosas, como odia a la iglesia y sus estúpidos designios, estaba logrando matarla, no entendía cual era el afán de ayunos tan prolongados. _

_- Tengo que irme, mi madre esta por llegar_

_Insistió pero yo tomé su cuerpo entre mis brazos y la acurruque de vuelta en mi cama, la tape lo suficiente y luego le puse mi mano en la frente._

_- No te irás hasta que comas algo y habló en serio._

_- Sabes que no puedo_

_- ¿Bueno tu quieres morirte?, muerta no le podrás servir ni a él ni a nadie. Comerás y punto, sino no te dejaré ir._

_Agregue molesto parándome de la cama, tomé entre mis manos el teléfono inalámbrico y ordene comida. Cuando llego protesto lo suficiente diciéndome el significado tras el ayuno, pero la verdad me importaba poco, lo único que tenía claro era que a cada día la veía más flaca, débil y enferma. Para mí eso de la purificación y sacrificios no entraban cuando ponían en riesgo el bienestar de la persona. Dios jamás querría que la gente muriera de inanición. Así que la obligue a comer, y después de un par de discusiones accedió por fin, pero a pesar que lo hizo el resultado fue casi el mismo a los pocos minutos de haber digerido la comida. Vomitó hasta lo que no tenía_

_- Necesitas ir a un médico, esto no esta bien, prométeme que iras. _

_Insistí preocupado mientras la ayudaba a subirse a mi auto para irla a dejar a su casa._

_- Mañana iré lo prometo, no es nada grave, ya verás. _

_Me respondió medio sonriendo y en cualquier otra circunstancia esa sonrisa me hubiera hecho brincar el corazón, pero verla pálida sin color aumento la ansiedad por sacarla de esa vida a la que tan obligadamente quería arrastrarla su madre._

_- No entiendo como te hacen ayunar de esa manera._

Le había insistido una y otra vez aquel día pensando lo peor de esa situación, incluso había barajado la posibilidad de hablar con el dichoso curita Alfonso para lograr detener ese ayuno al que estaba siendo sometida, pero claro, había sido un imbécil, Bella no estaba enferma por el ayuno, sus mareos y vómitos eran los síntomas de otra cosa, de una cosa que crece, y en que yo tuve una participación directa. _Ella estaba embarazada_.

- ¿Alguien más lo sabe?

Le pregunté a Emmett y el negó con la cabeza pero luego habló.

- Lo saque antes que lo dejarán para ser retirado

Me contestó y miró asustado como me levantaba de la banca de metal, creo que mi semblante no era él mejor, y como odié a todo el mundo, esté debería haber sido el día más feliz y sin embargo era el día más triste, de solo pensar como reaccionaría Bella cuando se enterará hacía que mi corazón se contrajera y se partiera a la mitad.

- Edward… espera ¿dónde vas ahora?

Me Preguntó Emmett nervioso

- Necesito hablar con Bella, esto cambia las cosas

Me subí al automóvil aún adormecido por la noticia, no podía procesar que ella estuviera esperando un hijo mío, empecé a recordar todas esas noches y días juntos, todas aquellas veces que habíamos compartido, todo lo que habíamos conversado y también todo lo que habíamos discutido cuando finalmente yo había sabido la verdad por boca de su madre.

_- Podemos irnos, juntos, lejos, donde nadie te conozca, no serás la primera que se arrepiente._

_Le hice ver completamente desesperado._

_- No es tan fácil Edward, es complicado_

_Me respondió cruzándose de brazos y evitando mirarme._

_- ¿Por qué? ¿Por tu madre?_

_Le pregunté, y como odiaba a esa señora._

_- Es más que eso, yo hice una elección_

_Me respondió, ¡Maldita iglesia! grite para mis adentros._

_- Que puedes cambiar… siempre puedes arrepentirte tu misma lo dijiste._

_Le corregí acordándome del comentario que me había hecho ella y me había confirmado el cura Alfonso cuando yo le había preguntado si había derecho a retractarse cuando se tienen dudas._

_- No es tan simple_

_Rebatió y no entendía la obstinación de Bella por hacer la voluntad de su madre._

_- ¿Por qué?_

_Le pregunté y era hora de que me explicará bien ese tema de no poder._

_- No lo entenderías_

_Me esta tomando por estúpido pensé, acaso no era suficientemente adulto para entender una razón, pero claro seguro no había una buena, sino todas sin sentido. Y la principal, una manipulación de Renée con temita del infierno y los pecados eso podía apostarlo._

_- Pruébame, explícamelo_

_Le incité tratando de parecer calmado. Pero estaba a punto de perder la paciencia._

_- Es lo correcto, es lo que prometí hacer, es lo que quiero, punto._

_Me grito de vuelta, y eso me comprobó solo una cosa, ella estaba siendo presionada, no era una decisión libre la que estaba tomando, libre había sido la decisión de amarme, pero no la de meterse a monja, en esa la persona que estaba detrás era su madre._

_- Sí estas tan convencida entonces ¿Por qué estas aquí esta noche?_

_Le pregunté mordaz para que se diera cuenta de una vez que ella no quería ser monja._

_- No lo sé_

_Confesó y creo que fue peor. Estaba confundida, esa no era la respuesta que yo quería escuchar._

_- ¿Sí tú no lo sabes a quién le pregunto?_

Le había gritado exasperado aquel día. Y como habían cambiado las cosas, estacione el auto y tomé un respiro. En ese minuto advertí a su madre salir de la casa lo que agradecí enormemente, _al menos ahora estas de mi parte, _dije mirando hacía arriba; baje del auto y camine cruzando la acera, jamás en mi vida había estado tan nervioso cómo estaba ahora, sentía mi corazón latir en la garganta. Toqué el timbre y me abrió su hermana Ángela.

- Ella no quiere verte, por favor, tú me caes súper bien, pero es mejor que la dejes en paz.

Dijo apenas se percató que quién llamaba a la puerta era yo.

- Necesito hablar con tu hermana, solo serán unos minutos, prometo que me iré luego de hacerlo.

Exclamé tratando de convencerla con ello para que me abriera la puerta.

- ¿Lo prometes en serio?

Inquirió no muy convencida.

- Sí

Le presioné y tenía claro que esa era una mentira, después de esté día para la buena suerte mía y para la desgracia de la madre de Bella, nadie ni nada podría sacarme de la vida de su hija.

- Esta bien… te dejaré pasar, pero por favor, no la alteres creo que ya tuvo suficiente con mi madre ayer.

Me dijo a regañadientes luego de haber meditado un par de minutos la decisión.

- ¿Tu madre le hizo algo?

Le pregunté preocupado casi al borde del pánico pensando que usualmente Renée no hablaba las cosas sino que golpeaba. Y eso sería nefasto para Bella y mi hijo.

- No, pero a veces las palabras son más fuerte que los golpes. Esta en su dormitorio, no tengo que decirte donde queda verdad

Indicó irónica las escaleras. Yo sólo me sonreí.

- Gracias.

Le susurré y subí las tan conocidas escaleras, camine por el pasillo hasta la última puerta que era su pieza, estaba en penumbras puesto que tenía los pórticos de las ventanas semijuntas, sólo una haz de luz se colaba iluminando tenuemente la habitación, a pesar que ya eran más de las once de la mañana Bella aún no se levantaba, lo que era raro, considerando que iba a misa siempre a las cinco de la madrugada. Me acerque lentamente hasta ella, y verla dormir tan placidamente me despertó un sentimiento hasta ahora desconocido, era como si ella irradiara una especie de brillo, sin poder evitarlo miré su vientre, claro no había indicio de lo que ahí estaba creciendo pero yo sabía que sí estaba ahí. Me sonreí y jamás pensé sentir este amor tan intenso por alguien que ni siquiera había visto, y de cuya existencia me había enterado hacía un par de minutos, era increíble pensar que algo tuyo podría estar creciendo en alguien más. _Y pensar que había dicho en varias oportunidades que a mi no me gustaban los niños… jamás tendré un bebe. _Habían sido mis palabras, como debía retractarme ahora que casi babeaba por uno que todavía ni siquiera nacía. Me acosté cuidadosamente a su lado y rosé su rostro con mis dedos, observe como lentamente ella abría sus ojos atontados.

- Edward

Susurró mi nombre con una sonrisa en los labios y eso se debía a que pensó que estaba soñando sino esa sonrisa no hubiera estado tan patente, y me lo confirmo la expresión que adopto su rostro sólo segundos después de que yo volviera a tocarle el rostro, esa hermosa y tranquila sonrisa se apago al instante que se dio cuenta que yo era real no producto de su imaginación. Se levantó asustada y me miró en pánico.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, cómo entraste?, ¡mi madre te matará!

- Tranquilízate – Le dije tomando sus manos entre las mías - ella se fue hace rato, tu hermana me dejo entrar y estoy aquí porque tengo que darte una noticia.

Le respondí lo más sereno posible, pero no pude evitar sentir un hueco en el estomago. Tenía miedo a contarle la verdad y que pusiera el grito en el cielo, pero más luego que tarde se daría cuenta.

- ¿Qué noticia?

Me preguntó escéptica tomando un almohadón entre sus manos, separándose de mi contacto. Tomé aire y pensé en entregarle el resultado de sus exámenes para que lo comprobará ella misma pero creí que era mejor que la noticia saliera de mis labios.

- Estas embarazada

* * *

_¿Qué tal les gusto? Espero poder subir el próximo capítulo luego. Recuerden dejarme saber sus impresiones buenas, malas, las intermedias todas son bien recibidas cuando son criticas contructivas. Bye_


	6. Decisiones unilaterales

_Nota del Autor: Quiero explicar por última vez algo respecto a mi nota aclaratoria, es breve y sucinto. 1) Quiero dejar en claro que la intención de quién aviso fue buena y no queriendo herir susceptibilidades de nadie (recuerden que a veces lo que uno considera plagio o copia para otro es alcance de circunstancias) 2) He hablado con la autora del otro Fic (quien amablemente me mando un mensaje explicando todo y no tenía porque hacerlo la verdad) y todo ha quedado aclarado respecto a que ambas hemos y seguro millones más pensando en que sería entretenido escribir sobre una trama donde uno de los protagonistas sea imposible para otro y que mejor que ponerle un imposible como convertirse en un cura o monja, padre, ministro, como quieran llamarle pero que el desarrollo en si es distinto y cada cual se dará cuenta de eso a medida que lee. 3) Oficialmente comparto un poco la opinión de alguien que dejo un reviews diciendo que de seguro (nunca tan pretenciosa para pensar que soy unica ) hay millones de historias con temas centrales como abandono, gays, curas, monjas, héroes, superhéroes, vampiros, magos, etc., pero insistó que lo importante es la manera de desarrollar y finalmente será la que diferencia uno de otro. Finalmente quiero dejar en claro que todo ha quedado resuelto entre ambas interesadas, mi única intención fue explicarles que no he tomado nada de nadie y creo que ese mensaje se logró y me siento satisfecha. Se me olvidaba acojo todas las opiniones que hagan de la mejor forma posible jamás me enojaría a menos que de frentón me insulten gratuitamente pero eso aún no me ha pasado y espero nunca me pase. Con esto doy por superado el tema que me pareció curioso por decir algo y del cual no quise hacer una tempestad ni herir a nadie con mi opinión. Paso a dejarles el próximo capítulo. Saludines,_

* * *

Capítulo 5 : Decisiones Unilaterales

Apenas dijo esas palabras yo me quede en blanco – estas embarazada – pero como podía ser posible, como lo sabía él y no yo que era mi cuerpo, en que minuto mi vida había dado el giro de trescientos ochenta grados, sentí un frío recorrer mi espalda y sin querer solté la almohada y me lleve las manos a mi vientre. No… yo no podía estar embarazada, no eso era una mentira, no ahora si me iba a ir al infierno, mi madre me mataría a mí y a él… Las palabras de Alice retumbaban en mi mente como campanas de muerte.

_- ¡Cuidado!_

_Gritó mientras me sujetaba y a mi el mundo otra vez se me había perdido, el horizonte ya no era horizonte, todo me daba vueltas y la fatiga que sentía era demasiado extrema. Me sujeto por el brazo y me sentó en la banca de la iglesia._

_- ¿Segura que te sientes bien?_

_Me preguntó inquieta sacando un mechón de mi pelo de la cara._

_- Si estoy bien… es solo que no he comido mucho desde las dos ultimas semanas._

_Le respondí apretándome el estomago como para contener el asco que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Me balance hacia delante mirando el suelo._

_- Y eso por qué… no pensarás que estas gorda, porque ahora mismo estas tan flaca que me dio susto quebrarte cuando te sujete por el brazo_

_Me dijo irónica y eso era lo único que me desagrada de mi mejor amiga, gracias al cielo esa cualidad no era de familia._

_- Lo exagerado viene de familia parece_

_Le dije mirándole de reojo, pero la verdad era que me sentía fatal, tenía como un hueco en el estomago, incluso los olores me mareaban y aunque tenía que hacer ayuno, ya ni siquiera me apetecía comer. Descanse unos segundos y ella se sentó a mi lado._

_- Por lo visto aún ves a mi hermano_

_Comento un poco molesta, me observo y luego corrió su vista de mí. Yo me llevé la mano a la boca y trague saliva en un intento de mantener a raya las nauseas. Ella miró al frente y hubiera preferido tener esta conversación fuera de la casa del señor._

_- ¿Por que lo dices?_

_Pregunté al cabo de unos minutos que ella seguía callada mirando hacia el altar de la iglesia._

_- Porque si no lo siguieras viendo no estarías así_

_Finalmente exclamo y se sentó dándome la cara, la mirada de Alice siempre era calmada y comprensiva, pero ahora estaba un poco divertida y suspicaz, como si me supiera un secreto._

_- ¿De que hablas?_

_Le pregunté confundida mientras daba pequeños respiros para evitar vomitarle en la cara._

_- Respóndeme una cosa, ¿cuándo comenzaron los mareos y los vómitos?_

_Preguntó intrigada con un brillo en los ojos._

_- Hace una semana_

_Le respondí y ella se sonrió maliciosamente, apoyo su espalda en la banca y volvió su mirada al frente, espero unos momentos antes de hablarme y creo que estaba pensando en la forma de decirlo._

_- ¿De verdad no te has dado cuenta?_

_Exclamo enarcando una ceja incrédula._

_- ¿De qué?_

_Le pregunté ya asustada tratando de atar los cabos que ella había unido y que yo aún no entendía._

_- De que estas embarazada_

Aquel día había entrado en pánico pero luego había acallado ese sentimiento cuando reaccione a que siempre nos habíamos cuidado y que era imposible que yo estuviera embarazada bajo esa circunstancia. Lo miré saliendo de mis recuerdos y él tenía esa tonta risa en la cara que me enfureció, como podía estar tan feliz.

- Estas mintiendo

Exclame levantándome de la cama pero una vez más parecía el destino empeñado en demostrarme lo contrario. Sentí un vacío y casi fue a dar al suelo si no hubiera sido por sus brazos.

- Puedes comprobarlo por ti misma si no me crees

Me dijo haciendo que me sentará en el borde la cama y pasándome un papel doblado. Lo abrí desesperada y ahí estaban los resultados de los exámenes, mis exámenes.

- Pero yo no pedí una prueba de embarazo

Refuté leyendo el diagnostico y la cantidad de semanas que tenía embarazada. Comencé a contar hacía atrás y recordé una noche en particular. Lo miré y sacudí mi cabeza.

_- Edward quiere sacarme celos pero no le va a funcionar. Y voy a probárselo._

_Le había dicho a mi hermana Ángela entrando a la casa de los Cullen resuelta y decidida a probarle que no importará lo que hiciera para mi él no era importante ni el centro del universo como el pensaba. Y que seguiría con mi vida tal y como si nunca hubiera existido._

_- Ojala no te salga al revés, pero bueno, ya que insistes voy a llamar a Emmett. Me pidió que le avisará cuando estuviera aquí._

_Me quede un rato a su lado mientras la veía marcar el número de su "novio" quien era el mejor amigo de Edward para mi mala suerte. Tomé entre mis manos la dichosa invitación que me había llegado tan convenientemente, y sonreí al pensar en lo obvio que podía ser a veces Edward. Estaba más que claro que solo había un motivo por el que me quería presente hoy aquí eso era para presentarme a esa novia nueva que tenía y de la cual todo mundo hablaba. Le había tocado el orgullo pensé. Pero yo le iba a demostrar que me daba lo mismo y que sí el era un niño inmaduro yo podía ser cien veces peor que él. Me había comprado especialmente el vestido para esta ocasión. Era blanco, corto – demasiado corto – con tirantes que se amarraban en el cuello y dejaban ver un escote que hubiera infartado a mi madre. Para no ser tan evidente me puse un chaleco que me tapara y que una vez dentro de la fiesta me sacaría obviamente. Así entré resuelta a la fiesta y la primera en advertir mi presencia fue su hermana Alice quien me miro de pies a cabeza. Y sonrió divertida._

_- Así que venimos en pie de guerra_

_Fue su comentario mientras me abrazaba y me hacía quitarme el chaleco. Yo le sonreí devuelta y ambas nos reímos._

_- ¿Y donde esta el cumpleañero?_

_Le pregunté mirando entre la gente y su voz detrás de mí hizo que diera un brinco del susto._

_- Justo detrás de ti_

_Contesto a mi pregunta y yo me giré para mirarlo, como presentía estaba abrazado a una chica como de mi porte, de largos cabellos, su tonalidad era rubia rojiza y de ojos claros, su tez era blanca como la cal. Así que este es el nuevo trofeo pensé sonriéndole molesta. Miré a la chica y esta me sonrió de vuelta pero sus ojos me delataron que tal vez las cosas no eran como él pretendía hacer creer. Me acerque y lo salude entregándole el regalo que había comprado. En ese minuto mi hermana Ángela con Emmett nos interrumpieron._

_- Pero cuñadita acaso quieres infartar a los angelitos en el cielo._

_Fue su comentario y yo me reí de buena gana. Edward en cambio le dio una mirada fulminante cuando se percató en la forma en que estaba mirándome. Lo propio hizo Ángela dándole un codazo a su "nuevo novio". Pero nada me había preparado para ver las miradas que me daría Edward toda la noche a causa de mi desinhibida participación en su cumpleaños. Y si iba a jugar el juego tenía que ser completo. A cada vez que él se acercaba peligrosamente a la "chica de turno" yo hacía lo propio con el resto de sus amigos. De vez en cuando le daba una sonrisa de suficiencia y el semblante le cambiaba. Había querido darme celos pero el que estaba que reventaba de celos era él._

_Luego que pasaron un par de horas, a eso de las tres de la madrugada. Cuando advertí que estaba besándola fue suficiente para mí._

_- Me quiero ir_

_Le pedí a Ángela apartándola de Emmett para que no escuchara._

_- Te lo dije, no importa lo que tratarás de hacer ibas a salir trasquilada_

_Me recordó mi hermana divertida ante mi expresión._

_- Esta borracho por eso esta haciéndolo y francamente me canse del jueguito._

_Me defendí pero Ángela me sentó cerca de la barra. Me puso entre las manos vaso y me miró._

_- No vamos a irnos… vas a disfrutar de la fiesta y vas a demostrarle lo que sea que viniste a demostrarle. Y si no quieres estar conciente para cuando se desparezca con la rubia esa, empieza con esto y te aseguro que al tercero no te acordarás de quién es Edward Cullen._

_Y se paró de mi lado para irse junto a Emmett. ¡Genial! Exclame frustrada. Mirarlo besarla era realmente doloroso y si iba a estar en esa fiesta hasta que mi hermana quisiera irse, tomé su consejo. No lo haría conciente. Para el quinto vaso ya no estaba lucida y ni siquiera me había percatado que él ya no estaba. Subí las escaleras buscando un baño para mojarme la cara, estaba en el segundo piso y comencé a buscar entre las puertas._

_- Tiene que ser esta_

_Me dije entre dientes tratando de no caerme al abrirla, para mi suerte era el baño, entre y estuve ahí un par de minutos mojándome la cara pero eso no me ayudaba, estaba realmente mareada y cuando giré para buscar en mi bolso un pañuelo recién ahí me di cuenta que la había olvidado en algún lugar de la casa. – no importa me la llevarán mañana - Me dije arreglándome el pelo. Recordé la escena de los besos y la sangre se me subió al rostro de la rabia. Miré el espejo y de solo imaginarme que en ese minuto él estaba con ella, de esa manera, me provoco un hueco en el corazón que no pude soportar. Salí de baño y en mi intento de bajar rápido las escaleras corrí por el pasillo pero sin darme cuenta alguien me jaló al interior de una de las piezas._

_- ¿Me buscabas?_

_Me dijo con voz seductora mientras se recargaba sobre la puerta impidiéndome el paso_

_- No te creas tan importante… buscaba el baño_

_Le conteste enojada y quise apartarlo de la puerta pero el me giró tomando mis manos entre las suyas y las puso sobre mi cabeza, apretó mi cuerpo con el suyo contra la puerta._

_Sus labios estaban a centímetros de los míos y sus ojos verdes resplandecían en la oscuridad. Me quería morir justo ahí, nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos y sin decirnos nada el estrello sus labios contra los míos, yo abrí mi boca dispuesta a recibir sus besos que necesitaba con desesperación y por los cuales me había muerto gran parte de la noche. Nos besamos con pasión durante un par de minutos hasta que la respiración de ambos se volvió errática. Sentí sus manos deslizarse por mi brazos soltándome de la prisión que habían formado sus manos en mis muñecas, y sentí sus dedos recorrer mi vestido, cuando llegaron a mis caderas casi por instinto cruce mis piernas alrededor de su cintura. Cruce mis brazos extendidos, aun extasiada por sus besos en mi barbilla, alredor de su cuello y sujete contra mi pecho su cabeza enterrando mis dedos en sus finos cabellos todos desordenados a esta altura de la noche y que tanto me fascinaban; ahí perdida en sus besos y en su aroma que era embriagador fue cuando noté el sonido del pestillo de la puerta, lentamente me separó y caminó cargándome hasta la mitad de la habitación, me bajo lentamente de su cuerpo y si no hubiera sido por que aún me sostenía mis piernas me hubiera flaqueado, me senté en la mitad de la cama mirándolo completamente decidida a tenerlo entre mis brazos esa noche. _

_Me puse de rodillas y me acerque para besarlo, le quité la camisa que traía puesta y desabotone su pantalón. El deseo y lujuria que estaban transmitiendo sus ojos me volvieron loca. Y lo volví a besar, sentí como sus manos me desabotonaron el vestido y este cayo hasta mis muslos. Me quedo mirando el torso desnudo y sentí como sus dedos se enredaron en mis pantaletas blancas liberando mi cuerpo de ellas. Esa noche había sido la mejor noche de todas. Al ver sus labios cerezas torcidos en esa sonrisa tan seductora me había doblado la mano y la voluntad, y me había entregado sin condiciones y había disfrutado cada caricia, cada gesto y cada gemido como si de eso hubiera dependido mi vida. _

Ahora que lo recordaba, me había dado cuenta que es anoche había sido especial, y no solo porque habíamos hecho el amor de una manera desesperada y desenfrenada sino por algo que hasta ahora no me había parecido evidente. Esa noche fue especial y distinta porque esa noche yo había sentido cuando él había logrado concebirme un hijo.

Tenía la mirada perdida e iba a hablarle cuando se me revolvió el estomago de nuevo. Me levanté abruptamente de la cama y corrí literalmente hasta el baño cerré la puerta tras de mí.

- Bella ábreme por favor, tenemos que hablar

- Creo que ya hablamos suficiente

Le conteste mojándome la cara. Qué iba a hacer ahora era la gran pregunta. Millones de situaciones se me presentaron ante los ojos y una conclusión – ella va a matarme – jamás me lo perdonaría, jamás me perdonaría esto. Si ya era difícil que me perdonara mi desliz con él sin tener consecuencias, cuando le dijera que estaba embarazada me exiliaría de la familia, me desheredaría sin contemplación. Estaba frenética pensando en que hacer mientras lo sentía golpear la puerta.

- Déjame en paz… por favor

Le grite recargándome contra la puerta. Mi madre era una persona demasiado religiosa, demasiado extremista en cuanto a sus puntos de vista, era una de las señoras más conservadoras de Londres y era justamente su reputación con la cual ella había logrado todo lo que tenía, todo lo que teníamos. El status de la familia Swan era justamente gracias a su círculo social, las apariencias y todo esto del cristianismo extremo. Si le arruinaba eso, si transformaba mi desliz en escándalo, su posición social se iba a venir abajo y con ello todo por lo que ella había luchado. Todo su mundo giraba entorno a que toda su familia era tan correcta y que nosotras con Ángela, éramos el ejemplo de la juventud. Como se vería ahora que no sólo no sería monja, sino que además sería madre soltera. No podía permitir que mi familia se destruyera, no por mi maldita culpa. Abrí la puerta y él se quedo con la mano en el aire.

- No voy a tener a este hijo.

Anuncié.

* * *

_Se me olvidaba: Dejen sus reviews, tomates, expresense porque me encanta leer sus comentarios. Aprovecho de agradecer los que obtuve en el capítulo anterior siempre me sorprenden tantos y me emocionan! gracias a todos! Saludines,_


	7. Medidas desesperadas

_**Quiero agradecer infinitivamente los reviews que han dejado, es emocionante que les guste la historia y espero les siga gustando. Les dejo el capítulo siguiente y como siempre espero sus comentarios al respecto. Saludines,**_

* * *

Capítulo 6: Medidas Desesperadas

Me quede helado y nunca, pero nunca pensé escucharla decir aquello, cómo siquiera podía pensarlo, si se suponía que ella era la religiosa de los dos, _acaso la iglesia no prohibía el aborto_ pensé. No sabía como reaccionar ni que decirle, estaba ahí parado frente a ella, quien permanecía esperando una respuesta, un contraataque para que la pelea estallara. _Tal vez después de todo ella no era la mujer que yo me imaginaba y de la cual me había enamorado_ me grito una vocecilla en mi interior que traté de acallar.

_Ella quiere matar a su propio hijo_ me repetía una y otra vez, mientras buscaba las palabras correctas para decirle mi opinión al respecto. Desde cuando un ser indefenso se transforma en un objeto del cual se puede prescindir me pregunté frenético en la mente. Las posibles respuestas eran desde un grito _¡Te has vuelto loca, no lo permitiré!_ Hasta un resignado _¡Es tu cuerpo, has lo que quieras con ello!._

_No pero que dices, como vas a dejar que mate a tu hijo me grito_ esa misma vocecilla interna de antes. Trague saliva y aun con la mano en el aire la observe anonadado, camino hasta el lado izquierdo de su cama y abrió el cajón de la mesa de noche, buscaba algo. Luego de mover desesperadamente los objetos en su interior volvió a encerrarse en el baño. Me senté en el borde de su cama mirando la puerta aun sin poder articular ninguna frase ni palabra coherente, mi mente estaba en shock, _¿cuándo Bella se había transformado en un monstruo?_ me pregunté retóricamente.

Examine la situación y por medio segundo perdí la cordura, quise irme y dejarla sola, huir - _corazón que no ve, corazón que no siente_ - me dije egoístamente pero como iba a ser capaz de salir de esa casa sabiendo que ella a las pocas horas que yo me fuera se iría a un clínica a practicarse el aborto de _mi hijo_ - Mi hijo - me dije entre dientes y suspire para mantener a raya la sensación de vació que me provoco el hecho de pensar que ella asesinaría a lo único bueno de todo esto. Una cosa es que ella quisiera meterse a moja, o no comer hasta morir, y otra muy distinta era ir deliberadamente para que un medico le "quitara el problema", pero luego recobre la cordura al imaginarme cómo se sentiría ella misma si la dejaba hacer lo que estaba planeando su mente desequilibrada por el miedo, ese miedo reverencial que le tenía a su madre y al que dirán. _Debería tenerme ese miedo a mí_, _si con eso puedo persuadirla de no cometer la locura que esta planeado_ pensé mientras deslizaba mis manos por el rostro, buscando la excusa, la manera de poder hacerla aterrizar, llamarla a la razón.

Me levanté cuando me di cuenta que llevaba mucho rato en el baño, me acerque para abrir la puerta pero ella la abrió de improviso, nuestras miradas se encontraron y sus ojos estaban brillosos, me di cuenta que trataba de contener las lagrimas lo me trajo de vuelta a la tierra, supe entonces que no sacaba nada con gritarle, ni discutirle, ni presionarla porque lo que había dicho de no tener a su propio hijo lo había dicho sin intensión verdadera y lo había hecho debido a que se sentía acorralada, solo tenía que demostrarle que iba a estar allí para ella, por siempre.

Me acerque, sin decirle nada y la estreche contra mis brazos. Se resistió en un comienzo y lucho por separarse de mis brazos, como una niña cuando es contenida por una falta pero finalmente cedió, comenzó a sollozar en mi hombro pero este se hizo más intenso hasta el punto que ya lloraba descontroladamente en mis brazos, sus piernas flaquearon y me deje llevar junto con su cuerpo hasta tocar el suelo de su habitación, le susurre a su oído.

- No voy a dejarte, ni a ti ni a nuestro hijo. No estas sola en esto Bella.

Y eso causo que el llanto fuera más intenso. Como podía transmitirle todo lo que quería en ese momento, las palabras no eran suficientes por qué dudaba de mi amor, cómo podía dudar de lo nuestro, cómo después de todo lo que había hecho, qué acaso no era suficiente para darse cuenta que su camino era conmigo no con la maldita iglesia ni con la manipuladora de su madre.

- Te amo, nos iremos juntos, no serás la primera, no has hecho nada malo

Le susurré separándola de mis brazos y en ese minuto me percaté de lo que había hecho. Su cuerpo estaba lacio y sus brazos también, su piel estaba fría.

- ¿Bella?

La llamé quitando el mechón de su rostro, pensando que había colapsado y me percaté que sus labios estaban morados. Y sus ojos entre abiertos.

- Perdóname

Susurró y en ese minuto su mano se abrió, tenía un frasco de pastillas entre sus dedos y esté estaba vació. _¡De dónde demonios había sacado el frasco!_ Me grite a mi mismo recordando lo que había demorado en el baño y lo que había buscado en su mesa de noche. Deslice mi vista frenético por su cuerpo como buscando lo que podía tener malo hasta que mis ojos dieron con la mancha de sangre insipiente en su pantalón de pijamas.

- ¡Ángela!

Grité tomándola entre mis brazos y sacándola de la habitación. Baje con su cuerpo entre mis brazos y su hermana nos alcanzó en el descanso de la escalera.

- Pero… qué… paso... ¿Qué le hiciste?

Grito abriendo sus ojos de par en par, pero cuando notó el frasco entre las manos de su hermana levanto la vista.

- Tenemos que llevarla a urgencias

Balbuceo mientras corría escaleras abajo, noté que tomo su bolso y las llaves de su auto, abrió el asiento trasero y yo metí el cuerpo de Bella en su interior.

- Ella…no va a mo-rir ¿verdad?

Me preguntó aterrada mientras me daba las llaves del vehiculo y entraba junto a ella.

- No… tal vez ella no pero mi hijo sí

Le balbucee aún impactado por las tontas decisiones que podía tomar una mujer desesperada. _Debí detenerla, debí gritarle, debí… debí_ me recriminé todo el camino mientras intentaba frenético que Emmett me contestara la llamada.

- ¿Edward… qué sucede? ahora estoy ocupado…

- Es Bella, se tomo unas pastillas y… - tome aire – creo que va a abortar

Le dije sin sentido mientras miraba por el espejo retrovisor. Ángela apretó a su hermana entre sus brazos.

- No te duermas Bella… por favor… no me dejes…

Susurró su hermana mientras yo aceleraba.

No nos habíamos demorado tanto en llegar y apenas entramos a urgencias Emmett nos encontró en la puerta, la ingresó. Y ahí estábamos yo y Ángela sentados en la sala de espera. Ninguno decía nada pero creo que principalmente porque ninguno sabía que decir. Yo miraba al vació con el dichoso frasco de pastillas en la mano. Hasta que noté a Emmett caminar hasta nosotros.

- ¿Qué tomo?

Fue la primera pregunta que me hizo y le entregué el frasco que tenía en las manos. La expresión de Emmett cambió y me aparto de su hermana.

- Estaba lleno

Me preguntó y miré al suelo

- No lo sé

- ¿Cómo no lo sabes, no estaba contigo?

- En ese minuto no, o que crees que se lo di yo

Le grité ofuscado y nervioso, tomé aire para calmarme y luego miré a mi mejor amigo

- ¿Va a abor-tar?

Balbuceé mirándolo a los ojos y traté de contener las lágrimas

- Lo que tomo es mifepristona, regularmente es inofensivo porque se administra en malestares estomacales, en ulceras digestivas para ser exacto, pero en grandes cantidades es un abortivo.

Contestó y yo quise enterrarme en ese mismo minuto, miré a Ángela que se paró del asiento y se acerco.

- ¿Ella está bien?

Le preguntó a Emmett quien enarco una ceja mirándome, yo tenía mi mano en la boca, no estaba preparado para escucharlo de sus labios. Me rehusaba a escuchar que todo había acabado de esa manera tan cruel.


	8. Alianza entre enemigos

_Gracias a todos y cada uno de aquellos que se tomán la molestía por escribirme sus comentarios capítulo tras capítulo, son un impulso para seguir escribiendo y creo que con esté capítulo les daré una idea que todo en la vida tiene un balance, lo que se hace se paga aquí en la tierra, no hay que esperar para ir al cielo a redimir nuestros errores. Saludines y como siempre quedo esperando sus impresiones al respecto._

* * *

Capítulo 7: Alianza entre enemigos

Jamás en mi vida había tenido tanto miedo y estaba literalmente temblando ante la verdad que mi mejor amigo podría decirme. Sencillamente me rehusaba a escuchar que Bella había arrastrado a nuestro hijo en su locura. Cómo había sido posible, en que minuto lo había pensado. Recordé a la mujer que me había cautivado el corazón.

_Vamos Alice dime dónde puedo encontrarla_

_Háceme caso déjala tranquila, ella no es la típica chica._

_Estas hablando como si quiera hacerle algo, solo quiero… em… conversar con ella_

_Mentí y quise parecer convincente._

_Sóplame este ojo, como ni su supiera que andas en plan de conquista, crees que no lo noté en mi cumpleaños._

_¿Por favor?_

_Le suplique, y curve mis labios en una sonrisa._

_No_

_Respondió sería y eso me descoloco, me pregunté que escondía Bella, para que mi hermana fuera tan celosa en darme su número de teléfono._

_Que te cuesta, dime donde está, dame al menos su teléfono_

_Insistí pacientemente. Sabía que estaba a punto de lograr mi objetivo_

_Ni aunque fueras el último hombre en el planeta_

_Me respondió apartándome de su paso. Me quede mirándola y luego volví al ataque._

_Ey! Eso dolió estas hablando de tu hermano, te juro que me comportaré_

_Le dije dándole esa sonrisa de cachorro arrepentido que tanto le gustaba a todas las mujeres. Y que usualmente me servia para lograr doblarle la voluntad a mis hermanas._

_Arg!!! No me mires así… esta bien, te lo daré pero no va a gustarte lo que encontrarás, te lo advierto para que no digas que no te lo dije_

_Me advirtió enarcando una ceja y eso pico mi curiosidad. ¿Quién era Bella Swan? Me pregunté para que hubiera tanto misterio de parte de mi hermana._

_Eso lo juzgaré yo_

_Bella no es para ti lo digo en serio, hazme caso_

_Volvió a repetir buscando en su teléfono celular._

_Vas a darme el teléfono ¿sí o no?_

_Haré algo mejor te diré donde esta ella en este precioso momento_

_Me contesto con los ojos abiertos y la sonrisa de satisfacción que me daba cuando usualmente ella me hacía hacer el ridículo._

_¿Dónde?_

_En la Iglesia Saint Pierce_

Ese día no me había reparado en ese pequeño pero gran detalle llamado "iglesia", sin más había salido resuelto a invitarla a salir sin mediar las consecuencias de aquello.

Maneje planeando que decirle y como convencerla que saliera conmigo, que tonto había sido, la busque casi desesperadamente en todos los lugares, pero no la encontré y estaba a punto de desistir, tenía mi dedo en el botón de llamada para hablar con Alice cuando la vi. Estaba en uno de los patios interiores, dónde había una especie de plaza de juegos, estaba rodeada de niños de todas las edades y ella parecía disfrutarlo. Me quede estupefacto ante sus gestos, risas y actitudes. ¿Cómo había cambiado tanto? pensé recordando aquello.

Ese día me había acercado sigilosamente espiándola, estaba más bella que nunca y pensé que no le había hecho justicia mi torpe apreciación del día del cumpleaños, ella era mucho más hermosa así, sonriendo. Iba a caminar hasta ella cuando el llanto de un niño me detuvo, era un pequeño de aproximadamente cinco años, se acerco a ella y está igual que una madre resuelta y experimentada lo alzo entre sus brazos, le seco las lagrimas y lo consoló. Verla hacer eso, me había encogido el corazón y ese día me había enamorado de ella de la peor forma posible.

Qué equivocado estaba pensé aún con las imágenes patentes de ella tratando de abortar desesperada a su propio hijo. Me enfurecí, esto no tenía perdón, esto había rebasado los límites de la cordura. Aún con la vista perdida pero con un sentimiento desconocido en mi corazón escuche las palabras que apalearon en algo la sentencia que había resuelto para ella.

- La persistencia es una virtud que gracias a dios alcanzaste a trasmitirle a tu hijo.

Apenas escuche las palabras, alce mi vista hasta encontrarme con la suya, este sonrió ampliamente, respiré tranquilo de darme cuenta que al menos tenía una esperanza. El alma se me regreso al cuerpo, y traté por todos los medios de acallar el sentimiento que había despertó en mí lo que había hecho la mujer que supuestamente amaba.

- ¿Mi hijo esta bien?

Pregunté en un susurró apenas audible y Emmett abrió los ojos, creo que espero que preguntara por ella también.

- Ambos están bien

Me corrigió mirando a Ángela quien respiró aliviada ante la confirmación. Yo en cambio tenía ese sentimiento que estaba inundando mi corazón y estaba tratando de acallarlo desesperadamente, quería arrancarlo pero crecía a cada minuto y se incrustaba en mi corazón como espinas.

- ¿Puedo verla?, ¿Quiero hablar con ella? ¿Se podrá ir a casa hoy?

Fueron las preguntas atolondradas que hizo Ángela a su novio.

– Lo siento, pero me temo que no, tu hermana y su hijo están estables pero eso no significa que el peligro haya pasado. Estuvo muy cerca de perderlo, además hay que considerar que las madres primerizas tienen altas tazas de aborto espontáneos en los primeros tres meses. Tiene que estar en reposo absoluto y esto si es en serio Edward, nada de discusiones, gritos, presiones, tiene que estar lo más calmada posible, sino las consecuencias podrían ser otras

Explico y yo aún seguía con mi vista perdida, cómo lograr que ella no sintiera presión si ella misma no quería tenerlo. Maldita la hora en que me había fijado en ella.

- Quiero verla

Le pedí interrumpiéndolo.

- Prefiero que no hasta que ella despierte, sus visitas serán restringidas. Podrás verla cuando ella quiera verte.

Me contestó, creo que incluso se lo agradecí no estaba seguro que iba a decirle si hubiera conseguido entrar. Se me había acabo la paciencia con ella y con toda su familia. Casi como un imán atraje a la dichosa familia de Bella a la escena, el celular de Ángela sonó y por el semblante que puso sólo podía tratarse de una persona. Se aparto de nosotros unos momentos para contestar, cuando finalmente volvió quise preguntarle pero ella me adivino el pensamiento.

- Mi madre viene para acá, será mejor que no te vea aquí, ella lo sabe todo y no viene en los mejores términos

Me advirtió pero yo estaba cansado de huir y esconderme, esa había sido la tónica todos estos meses y no entendía porque debía esconderme de ella si no había hecho nada malo.

- Es mi hijo Ángela y ella no puede hacer nada al respecto

Le contesté y me quede ahí decidido a enfrentarla, no alcanzo a pasar un minuto cuando sentimos el grito de Renée que ya venía peleando con alguien por el teléfono celular, se abría paso frenética entre la gente.

- ¿Cómo que no puede admitirla sin el pase médico? – grito desesperada mirándome con furia – usted no tiene idea de quién soy yo, lo lamentará – chilló frustrada cortando la llamada, nos dio una mirada pero se detuvo en Emmett, al resto nos ignoró por completo.

- ¿Dónde esta mi hija Emmett, quiero verla?

Demando y me pregunté donde estaba toda la educación de la cual presumía, mi amigo enarco la ceja incrédulo.

- Lo siento pero las visitas están restringidas

Le contestó y yo bufé una risa, al menos no sería el único que me quedaría fuera.

- ¡Tú eres el causante de todo esto!

Me recriminó con un gritó furiosa estaba a punto de contestarle pero se me adelantaron.

- Es una decisión de carácter médico, no puedes verla porque ella necesita reposo y tranquilidad, no dejaré que entres a ver a mi paciente histérica.

Concluyo Emmett enérgico y yo resople de alegría dándole la mejor sonrisa irónica que tenía a mi casi _suegra_. Renée achico los ojos y se acercó hasta casi estar nariz con nariz delante de Emmett pero no contaba con que en su trabajo mi amigo era realmente era enérgico. Como le celebré que alguien finalmente la pusiera en su lugar.

- Ella es mi hija

Le recalco cada palabra por separado, sus ojos brillaban de rabia.

- Ahora es mi paciente y mientras este aquí se hará lo que yo diga, ahora con tu permiso tengo cosas que hacer.

Exclamo sereno mirándome de reojo y aunque hubiera tratado no hubiera podido ocultar la sonrisa de victoria que tenía dibujada en el rostro, como celebré la decisión de Emmett de haberse hecho médico y no solo eso sino obstetra. Ángela miró a su madre, aterrada para variar y miró a su novio luego a mí, en eso Renée cambio de semblante, y se relajo inexplicablemente.

- Llamaré al padre Alfonso

Concluyó separándose de nosotros y sí que era astuta pensé, Emmett podía mantenernos fuera sólo a nosotros pero no al curita. _¡Maldición, porque no estas por una vez de mi lado!_ Dije entre dientes mirando al cielo.

Lo que vino después no fue mejor; empecé a cuestionarme cosas, a dudar de otras y todo lo empeoro gracias a Renée, verla pelear con todo mundo por llevarse a su hija de ese hospital a una clínica donde de seguro obligaría a que le practicarán una aborto mientras Bella estuviera inconciente, me hizo darme cuenta que sólo había una manera de sacar vivo a mi hijo de este hospital. Y esa manera era ella.

Me acerque demasiado conciente de que cuando hiciera lo que había decidido hacer hace algunos segundos atrás ya no habría tiempo de arrepentimientos.

Verla desesperada me hizo darme una idea de lo cuan poderosa podía llegar a ser para acabar con todo los obstáculos ante su camino. Mi hijo se había transformado en uno de ellos y era el eslabón más débil de toda la cadena. Pagaría el precio de mi error y eso no iba a permitirlo, no si tenía una alternativa. Caminé hasta el mesón donde aún trataba de manipular la situación con las enfermeras y nuestras miradas se encontraron.

- Tenemos que hablar

Le pedí serio pero ella me devolvió esa mirada en menos alejándose de mí, como si me tratará de la peste bubónica.

- Tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar, sal de mi vista

Exclamo con ese ademán que tenía pero yo la sujete por el brazo

- Te equivocas, tenemos intereses en común

Agregué y ella me examino con la mirada confundida, tardo menos de medio segundo en darse cuenta de que mi proposición tal vez la beneficiaria.

- ¿Y cuales serían esos intereses?

Me preguntó relajando la posición de su cuerpo, una sonrisa en la cara se le dibujo.

- Usted quiere a su hija de vuelta pues yo quiero al mío

Le confesé y el brillo que profirieron sus ojos me dijo que había logrado llamar su atención

- ¿Qué estas sugiriendo?

Exclamo intrigada.

- Ayúdeme a sacar a Bella de Londres hasta que mi hijo nazca y cuando eso suceda, desapareceré de la vida de su hija y de la de su familia. Podrá cumplir el sueño que tanto tiene de volverse pariente del altísimo.

Le propuse y ella bufó aún con los labios curvados en una sonrisa siniestra.

- ¿Por qué debería creerte?

Me preguntó desafiante.

- Porque lo que hizo hoy su hija no voy a perdonárselo nunca.

Le contesté sin quitarle la vista de encima. Ella miró sobre mi hombro y supe que Emmett estaba acercándose por la mirada que me propicio un tanto temerosa e incomoda.

- Creo que estas comenzando a redimir tus pecados

Me dijo estrechando su mano contra la mía. Habíamos hecho una alianza, una de la que me arrepentiría el resto de mi vida.


	9. Ilusiones Quebradas

_Gracias a todos por sus reviews es sorprendente que sean tantos pero estoy feliz y emocionada que lo sigan leyendo, muchas gracias y a las nuevas lectoras muchas gracias por comentar. Quisiera decirles más cosas respecto a la trama pero sería adelantar el curso que tomará y se perdería la diversión pero no duden en que leo todos sus comentarios. Espero les siga gustando y como siempre espero sus reviews. Cariños a todas,_

* * *

Capítulo 8 Ilusiones Quebradas

Desperté atontada y traté de concentrar mi vista en algo para evitar el mareo que estaba sintiendo. Al principio todo era confuso, y casi no recordaba nada con excepción de una palabra – embarazada – apenas lo dimensione, todo se vino como un recuerdo patente. Las palabras de Edward, lo que yo había hecho.

- Por dios, maté a mi hijo

Me grite a mi misma en pánico tratando de levantarme de la cama pero un fuerte dolor me hizo desistirme de aquella idea, en ese minuto advertí que no estaba sola en esa habitación.

- Tranquila, no te agites

Me dijo sonriendo el padre Alfonso quien dejo a un lado el libro que tenía entre sus manos y se acerco hasta mí.

- Padre yo…

Comencé a explicarle pero las lágrimas nublaron mi vista y quebraron la voz, no pude confesarle el asesinato que había cometido.

- Lo siento tanto… perdóneme… yo no quise… yo debería haberme muerto con él… jamás voy a perdonármelo, no importa lo que diga, el castigo no será suficiente.

Agregue esquivando mi vista, tomé entre mis manos las sabanas y traté de ocultarme, estaba tan avergonzada de lo que había hecho, como había sido capaz de hacerlo, ¿cómo?, cuando tenía lo más precioso que una mujer podía querer, tenía a mi lado un hombre que me amaba y el resultado de ese amor creciendo en mi vientre y yo lo había acallado para siempre

- Shhhh – me hizo un gesto con sus dedos tomando mis manos, pero yo no quería darle la cara – Bella, no has hecho nada, tranquilízate – me pidió tratando de calmarme, pero las lagrimas salían sin control, mi cuerpo temblaba.

- Dios no va a perdonármelo ¿verdad?

Pregunté entrecortado mirándolo directo a los ojos, su expresión se hizo más dulce y paternal, me abrazo y yo lo abrace desesperada, desesperada porque con ese abrazo lograra acallar los remordimientos que estaba sintiendo por haber tomado una decisión demasiado precipitada.

- Dios siempre perdona Bella, él no esta castigándote

Me contesto, separando su cuerpo del suyo pero yo quería permanecer así, abrazada a él, sintiendo que había alguien que al menos no me juzgaría.

- Tu hijo esta bien Bella, no tienes que torturarte pensando que lo has matado.

Me confidenció y yo abrí mis ojos de par en par. Paré de llorar y lo mire estudiando sus facciones, para convencerme que era cierto.

- Pero yo…

- Alcanzaron a traerte a tiempo al hospital y lograron evitar que lo abortarás

- OH padre soy un monstruo

Exclame histérica, aunque mi corazón estaba latiendo de felicidad, aún no podía perdonarme haber tratado de asesinar a un ser inocente, todo por una estupidez.

- No eres un monstruo, solo eres una chiquilla confundida y manipulada por su madre… pero creo que con esto ya has aprendiste de tu error.

Me contestó y yo suspiré, el extendió un pañuelo para que me secará las lágrimas por primera vez desde que había comenzado esto, sentía paz. Una que no pensé posible. Me calmé tratando de seguir los consejos del padre Alfonso, él me explico que aunque mi hijo estaba bien dependía de mí que eso siguiese siendo posible, debía serenarme y tomarme las cosas con calma. Estuvimos hablando un rato hasta que el sonido de la puerta nos interrumpió.

Esta se abrió y mis ojos se abrieron expectantes, la adrenalina se disparó, el latido de mi corazón se hizo más rápido y lo demostraron los pititos de las maquinas que aceleraron el ritmo. Me congelé al ver entrar a mi madre a la habitación.

- Hija

Me llamó y su voz sonaba compasiva, dulce y serena. Me quede así mirándola anonadada.

- Mamá yo... lo sie-nto

Fue todo lo que atiné a decir y ella se acerco abrazándome, como nunca antes lo había hecho. Me miró con una ternura que me sobrecogió el corazón.

- Tontita… cómo… pero no importa, lo importante es que estas bien… tu y mi nieto

Y cuando dijo eso me quede helada, no podía creerlo ni siquiera procesarlo. Ella estaba hablando de mi hijo como su nieto. Ella no estaba enojada, no estaba alterada, me estaba cobijando como tantas veces soñé y que creí imposible. En eso el ruido de unos zapatos hicieron que mi vista se alzara hasta la puerta. Me quede mirando fija al dueño de esos ojos verdes que me habían cautivado desde el primer momento. Su semblante era sereno, pero extraño. Sus ojos no eran transparentes como siempre habían sido, se notaba cansado y pensé entonces que podía deberse a ello.

- Edward

Susurré despacio y tenía tanto que decirle, tanto que explicarle, ¿su amor sería suficiente para perdonarme? Me pregunté aun buscando en su mirada algún indicio que me indicará que aún me quería, que el ofrecimiento hecho en mi dormitorio aún era posible. Se acerco lentamente y en ese minuto mi madre me sorprendió aún más.

- Será mejor que los dejemos solos, tienen mucho que conversar

Le dijo está al padre Alfonso y este arrugo el entrecejo, como si no le creyera tanta preocupación y bondad. Pero yo estaba feliz, era como el sueño hecho realidad mi madre no era tan mala como yo había pensado concluí.

Salieron de la habitación y nos quedamos solos, Edward sentó al borde de la cama y jugo con sus dedos sobre la colcha evitando mi mirada, detuve sus dedos suavemente y nuestras miradas se encontraron. Pero él estaba distinto, sus facciones eran duras y noté como apretó su mandíbula conteniéndose tal vez de recriminarme lo que había hecho.

- Yo lo sien-to

Tartamudee tragando aire para darme el valor suficiente de enfrentarlo. Sabía que tal vez él me estaba odiándome en ese minuto, pero también sabia que me amaba puesto que lo había gritado a todo mundo y contaba con que ese sentimiento fuera más fuerte para perdonar mi debilidad.

Cerró sus ojos y se levanto de la cama abruptamente quitando de entre mis dedos sus manos. Se acerco a la ventana y desde ahí me hablo.

- No tienes nada que sentir, no alcanzo a pasar nada pero ahora debes cuidarte. Ya ves que las cosas no son como tu pensabas

Me contesto y su voz sonaba fría y distante.

- Te amo

Le dije de improviso y quería que él supiera que ahora las cosas habían cambiado que había entendido y que mi decisión era la que él había reclamado tantas veces. Me iría con él y con mi hijo, y mi madre no podría detenerme.

- Yo también

Me respondió girándose para encararme pero la sonrisa que me dio no alcanzo a llegar a sus ojos, de pronto un negro pensamiento cruzo mi mente. Pero no era posible que él estuviera mintiéndome. No, él me amaba, él lo había dicho muchas veces.

Se acerco nuevamente a mí, me abrazo y como desee ese abrazo, me recargue contra su hombro y me quede allí, necesitaba desesperadamente que él me dijera lo mismo que me había susurrado en mi habitación pero no sucedió permaneció en silencio sosteniéndome. Quería ver esa sonrisa de felicidad que noté cuando me había ido a contar sobre la noticia de mi embarazó pero tampoco sucedió. Su sonrisa no llegaba a sus ojos y esa felicidad parecía aparentada, actuada.

_Me lo merezco_ era la conclusión a la que había llegado después que él se había ido, estaba molesto y no lo culpaba. Era lógico después de lo que yo misma había provocado. Me sonreí pensando que tendría todo el tiempo para demostrarme que me había equivocado pero que ahora había cambiado.

Había pasado una semana desde el incidente y hoy sería el día que me darían de alta. Estaba ansiosa de solo pensar que me iría a vivir con Edward, estaríamos lejos de mi madre, del mundo y de las apariencias. Aún encontraba extraño ese ofrecimiento de mi madre de la casa de campo que tanto cuidaba y la cual ofreció casi de inmediato cuando yo le dije que quería irme a vivir con él. Pero me sorprendió más que Edward lo aceptara.

- ¿Estas seguro?

Le pregunté mientras me subía a su auto, este me miró directo a los ojos y había un tejo de rabia que aún persistía nublando esa mirada transparente que usualmente tenía. Pero no me importaba, no mientras él estuviera conmigo.

- Necesitamos donde vivir y que tu estés tranquila, lejos de todo este cuento que tiene tu madre con las apariencias. Además es cerca lo que me permitirá ir y volver al estudio todo los días.

Me contestó frió, Emmett me miró y se despidió de mí. Ángela tampoco estaba demasiado entusiasmada con la idea pero ella aceptaba lo que yo quisiera hacer. Se me encogió el corazón con la actitud que estaba teniendo Edward, su frialdad pero pensé que tal vez cuando estuviéramos solos y con el tiempo él podría perdonarme y seríamos felices.

- ¿a que se debe todo este cambio de actitud… qué te traes?

Alcance a escuchar que le pregunto Emmett a Edward mientras este le pasaba la silla de rueda que me había traído hasta su automóvil.

- No se de que me hablas

Le contestó mientras daba la vuelta para subirse. Emmett se despidió de mi hermana y esta subió al auto, Ángela estaría con nosotros hasta que yo pudiera hacer mis cosas de forma normal.

- Se le pasará, esta molesto eso es todo

Me repetía una y otra vez Ángela por lo bajo mientras yo descansaba mi vista en Edward sentado en el comedor, quien estaba demasiado animado hablando por teléfono. Otra vez saldría conjeturé cuando advertí que tomo nota seguramente de una dirección.

- Eso espero

Le susurré de vuelta a mi hermana mientras tomaba entre mis manos unos platos. Inevitablemente sentí un hueco en mi corazón, no sé porque había albergado la ilusión y especialmente de él que todo hubiera sido distinto ahora que estábamos finalmente juntos como tanto él quiso pero su actitud se había mantenido por las dos semanas que habíamos enterado en la casa de campo de mi madre. Seguía frío, distante y sobre todo molesto, era como si quisiera gritarme y recriminarme algo pero se contenía. Y eso estaba matándome por dentro.


	10. Dolorosa Espera

_Mis queridas lectoras les agradezco todos sus reviews y como no puedo adelantar muchas cosas sin revelar el curso de la historia les dejo simplemente una frase: La vida es un circulo. _

_Espero les siga gustando mi historia, me emocionan sus comentarios al respecto y como ustedes creo que Bella y Renée tendrás su castigo pero ojo que a veces las victimas se transformar en victimarios. Como siempre quedo atenta a sus comentarios. Cariños a todas._

* * *

Capítulo 9 Dolorosa Espera

- ¿Vas a salir otra vez?

- Sí

Me contesto tomando su chaqueta, me quede ahí plantada a mitad observando como juntaba sus cosas, tomaba las llaves del auto y caminaba para abrir la puerta.

- Edward son las doce de la noche, ¿Dónde vas?

Le pregunté tratando de mantener la calma y contener las lágrimas.

- Tengo que grabar unas escenas, son de noche

- No me mientas

- Entonces no me pidas explicaciones

Me contestó de vuelta cerrando la puerta tras de él. Me lleve la mano a mi vientre que estaba bastante abultado para los cinco meses que ya tenía. Trague aire en un intento de poder hacer que las lágrimas se retrajeran. Era tercera noche seguida que él salía y seguro volvería de madrugada.

Este era como mi infierno personal, lejos de ser la pareja perfecta nos habíamos transformado en dos completos extraños. Él hacía su vida y yo seguía con la mía acompañándolo, siendo igual que otro objeto más en aquella casa. Me quede sentada en la mitad de nuestra cama que casi no compartíamos, el prefería dormir en el sofá, o en alguna otra casa pensé con tristeza ante lo que leía constantemente en las revistas o veía en la televisión. Yo seguía oculta como algo de lo que él se avergonzaba, nadie sabía de mi existencia y tampoco de la existencia de su futuro hijo, a los ojos de todos, él seguía siendo el soltero británico más codiciado de todo el mundo. Y quise reclamárselo tantas veces pero me detenía el hecho de que yo había estado en contra de esta publicidad desde el principio, contado a que mi madre me había suplicado mantenerlo en secreto al menos hasta que ella pudiera preparar a todas sus amistades.

Además tenía ese sentimiento de culpa, _me lo merezco_ me repetía una y otra vez mientras deslizaba mis dedos por la fotografía que había aparecido de él junto a una chica la semana pasada. ¿Será su novia? Era el titulo de la revista y la sonrisa que él estaba dando era demasiado para soportarlo, esa sonrisa jamás me la había vuelto a dar a mí, hacía tanto tiempo que sus sonrisas conmigo eran fingidas, totalmente actuadas.

_Como quisiera que fueras mejor actor_ susurré cerrando la revista y mirando por la ventana. Eran las cuatro y media de la madrugada y él aún no aparecía. Me recosté en la cama y cerré mis ojos para tratar de controlar la rabia que me invadía, pensé en cosas positivas, en que tal vez luego que nuestro hijo naciera y todo se supiera él cambiaría. – Son amigas Bella, cuantas veces tiene que repetírtelo – me dije a mi misma recordando sus explicaciones para cada una de las fotografías que aparecían. Estaba cayendo en un sueño profundo cuando sentí el ruido de los neumáticos y abrí mis ojos presurosa, me levanté en el acto y baje las escaleras casi corriendo. El alzo su vista cuando me vio despierta.

- ¿Qué haces levantada a esta hora?

Me pregunto molesto.

- Te estaba esperando

Le contesté con una media sonrisa. Él se quedo pensando en que responder y dejo las llaves de su auto en la mesa de arrimo.

- Eso no le hace bien a mi hijo

Me contesto y yo me quede de una pieza - Su hijo - porque todo giraba en torno a su hijo, que yo estaba pintada acaso. Ni una pizca de preocupación para mí pensé enojada.

- Tal vez si tú no salieras a la mitad de la noche yo podría dormir tranquila no te parece.

Le contesté de vuelta y era la primera vez que le alzaba la voz desde el día del incidente y desde que todo esto había comenzado.

- ¿Qué parte de la palabra reposo tu no entiendes Bella?

Me preguntó enojado abriendo sus ojos inquisidoramente.

- ¿Por qué me haces esto?

Le reproche y él bajo la vista, se concentro en sus propios zapatos. Me acerque a él pero antes que pudiera tocarlo se separó de mi, como lo había hecho durante todos estos meses. Lo detuve y lo besé, correspondió el beso pero su mente no estaba ahí, estaba actuando otra vez. Comencé a buscar su cuerpo y traté de quitarle la polera para provocarlo, en todo este tiempo no me había tocado y parecía no querer estar conmigo en ninguna forma. Metí mis manos bajo su ropa tocándolo e iba a desabotonar su pantalón cuando él me tomo las manos y se separo.

- Es tarde

Protesto caminando hasta la escalera y eso era suficiente para mí, yo podía sentir culpa pero él estaba siendo demasiado cruel, eso no me lo merecía.

- Para revolcarte con ella no es tarde ¿o sí?

Le recriminé y él detuvo el paso a la mitad de la escalera. Se giró a mirarme y ahora sí no estaba ocultado ni reprimiendo nada, su mirada era de odio uno que jamás pensé podría tenerme. Me asustó.

- Yo no soy el culpable de esto, estas cosechando lo que sembraste

Me contestó sujetándome por el brazo.

- Te he pedido perdón millones de veces, que quieres que haga, que te lo suplique

Le conteste arrodillándome ante sus pies. Pero él me levanto en seguida.

- No voy a discutir contigo, no otra vez. Es tarde, tienes que dormir.

Agregó dándome un pequeño empujón para que subiera, puse mi pie en el escalón cuando sentí un dolor incesante en el vientre y me retorcí.

- ¿Bella?

Preguntó en pánico atrayéndome hacía él

- Suéltame

Chillé tratando de sentarme en los peldaños de la escalera pero era peor, el dolor fue más fuerte.

- ¿Qué pasa, qué sientes?

Me preguntó y era primera vez que sus ojos se tornaban otra vez limpios, la irá se había ido y claro era su hijo el que estaba sufriendo, como no iba a sentirse desesperado.

- Nada, no me pasa nada

Le conteste alzando mi cuerpo para subir y refugiarme en la cama pero trastabille por la punzada que me dio.

- Siéntate en el sofá, llamaré a Emmett

Me dijo tomándome entre sus brazos para luego ponerme en el sofá de la sala de estar. Me miró preocupado y llamó a Emmett. No alcanzaron a pasar quince minutos cuando el médico arribo, me examino y entre los dos me llevaron hasta la habitación en el segundo piso.

- No has hecho reposo ¿verdad? – me cuestionó y yo baje la vista, _ahora si terminaba por odiarme_ pensé esquivando la mirada de Edward – no fue nada sólo una pequeña contracción pero es importante que te mantengas recostada el mayor tiempo posible, así evitaremos este tipo de síntomas

Agregó y otra vez devuelta a la prisión, ya no sabía que era peor, si estar acostada o metida en esta casa junto a él.

- Estarás bien, ya verás, ese niño no va a nacer todavía le falta un montón.

Concluyó levantándose de la cama, ambos salieron de la habitación pero dejaron la puerta entre abierta y yo me había puesto experta en espiar lo que Edward hacía.

- ¿Y ahora que paso?

Le preguntó Emmett a Edward.

- Nada

Contesto Edward rehuyendole la mirada, este le sujeto por el brazo para hacer que lo mirara a los ojos

- Nada… es la cuarta vez que tengo que venir a mitad de noche por nada durante esta semana, la próxima vez será por el nacimiento prematuro de tu hijo, si no te controlas las cosas no terminarán bien

Le reprendió enérgico y este solo miró al suelo. Yo me volví a la cama desesperada y con el corazón roto, a los pocos minutos Emmett se fue y Edward subió pero no entró a la habitación, como era su costumbre, me quede dormida gracias al tranquilizante que su amigo me había administrado sino hubiera permanecido despierta como lo había hecho durante muchas noches.

Al día siguiente desperté temprano, demasiado temprano para haberme dormido pasadas las cinco, eran cerca de las diez de la mañana y no había ruido, pensé que él se había ido ya pero cuando lo advertí dormido en el sofá de la sala se me ocurrió una idea para tratar de reconquistarlo. No sacaba nada con discutirle y recriminarle cosas, eso sería peor, lo estaba alejando a pasos agigantados, le iba a mostrar que yo lo amaba con todo mí ser y que lo necesitaba, que necesitaba que él me perdonara para que fuéramos la familia feliz por la que tanto él había luchado.

Preparé el desayuno y lo despertaría con la mejor de las sonrisas, cambiaría mi y haría todo lo que estuviera a mi alcance para que él desistiera de su actitud. Estaba por llevarle el desayuno cuando entró a la cocina.

- Buenos días mi amor

Le dije tomando entre mis manos un vaso de jugo y dándoselo con la mejor sonrisa como si nada hubiera pasado esta madrugada. Iba a recibirlo y lo supe porque lo pillé desprevenido con mi actitud, sus ojos por al menos un minuto entero habían vuelto a ser ingenuos, cariñosos y hasta compasivos pero algo nublo su mente y estos se tornaron de un verde apagado, apagados por la rabia y la ira.

- Estoy retrasado, nos vemos más tarde

Fue todo lo que me dijo mientras sacaba una manzana y se iba sin despedirse. Me quede con el vaso en la mano y el desayuno preparado. Ni siquiera yo tenía ganas de desayunar después de su actitud. El dolor de la espera era demasiado y un castigo que no merecía. ¿Cuándo iba a terminar de redimir mis pecados? Me pregunté


	11. Resentimientos

_Mis querdias lectoras que emoción tantos reviews me encanta leer sus opiniones por ello a modo de agradecimiento por tantos comentarios les subo este capítulo más pronto, espero les guste, se que esta un poco cargado al drama la historia pero luego de la tormenta viene la calma. Gracias por sus comentarios y como siempre espero sus comentarios al respecto. Saludines,_

* * *

Capítulo 10 Resentimientos

Los meses no habían sido mejores, y transcurrían dolorosamente lentos. Ya tenía ocho meses y medio, y aún nuestra relación era un desastre, uno demasiado grande para aparentar felicidad.

- Ya no soporto esto Ángela, no es justo

Le dije desesperada a mi hermana dejando a un lado la caja con ropa que me había traído mi madre el día anterior, era sorprendente lo que había cambiado de actitud que hasta me hacía sospechar de sus buenas intenciones.

- No hay mal que dure cien años ni tonto que lo aguante

Me respondió ella sentándose en la mecedora que había comprado Edward y que me causo extrañeza que lo hiciera, era lo único que él había comprado para nuestro hijo por iniciativa propia.

- Yo lo amo

- Pero parece que él no, y ojo lo digo solo por como se comporta, es decir, si te amará no andaría dando espectáculos por otros lados

Me contestó furiosa mientras tomaba una de las tantas revistas que tenía y que coleccionaba sin sentido. Seguía guardando distraía la ropa cuando llegó mi madre, entró sin que la sintiera y me asusto.

- Buenos días a mis dos reinas

Nos dijo y tanto yo como Ángela nos miramos, a que se debía tanta felicidad. Me pregunté para mis adentros pero claro, nadie aparte de Ángela sabía que mi vida se había transformado en un infierno.

- Y claro al heredero de la familia también

Agrego poniendo su mano en mi vientre, sus ojos brillaban como nunca antes y me asusto la palabra heredero. Usualmente mi madre no daba puntada sin hilo.

- ¿qué quieres decir con eso?

Le pregunté temerosa y mi madre me miró

- Esto

Me respondió entregándome una carpeta llena de papeles, iba a leerlos pero ella se adelanto quitándomelo de entre las manos.

- Ahh estos abogados, tan lateros, pero no te preocupes yo te explico sin que tengas que leer todas estas cláusulas. Anoche estuve pensando en que ese niño que esta creciendo en tu vientre es sangre de mi sangre, y me acorde de lo que tu padre un día me dijo respecto al primer nieto que tuviéramos. Entonces lo hice

Contestó resuelta y Ángela interrumpió

- ¿Hiciste qué?

- Cederle la mitad de mis bienes, bueno… a tu hermana como su tutora claro esta.

- ¡Tu hiciste qué!

Le pregunté asombrada e incomoda, no era que no quisiera su cariño o su buena intensión pero cederle la mitad de sus bienes era demasiado. Mire a Ángela y esta me miró de vuelta también sorprendida por la actitud de nuestra madre.

- No te preocupes por tu hermana, la otra mitad será de ella

Agregó poniendo la carpeta en la mesita que había cerca de la ventana, saco los floreros que la adornaba y me llamo con la mano.

- Ven necesito tu firma aquí, luego cuando se legalice te doy las copias y debes guardarlas muy bien.

Me indico pasándome un lápiz, miré el papel y mi nombre estaba en todas las hojas que firme, que habían sido demasiadas. Cuando obtuvo mi firma guardo la carpeta y nos miró.

- Bueno tenemos que celebrarlo, las invito a almorzar.

Nos dijo sonriéndose. Y ambas nos miramos extrañadas.

- Yo que tu leería bien esos papeles seguro hay una cláusula por ahí que te va a impedir casarte con Edward, eso puedo apostártelo.

Me sugirió mi hermana subiéndose al auto de mi madre.

- Edward, por favor contéstame, es urgente

Era el tercer mensaje que le dejaba y las contracciones seguían haciéndose más y más intensas y menos lejanas entre sí. _Qué hago_ pensé mirando el celular, estaba por llamar a mi madre cuando finalmente él devolvió la llamada.

- ¿Qué sucede ahora Bella?

Me preguntó irritado mientras yo sentía una voz femenina cerca. Apreté los ojos y quise cortarle pero necesitaba que viniera por mí.

- Tu hijo va a nacer en la mitad de la sala de esta casa si no llegas luego para que me puedas llevarme a un hospital

Le grite colgándole el celular. Y tenía tanta rabia de solo pensarlo con otra mujer más. Traté de respirar lento y como me había enseñado Emmett en un par de ocasiones para hacer que las contracciones fueran menos dolorosas pero era imposible, estas se hacían cada vez más intentas hasta el punto que jadeaba del dolor, apoyada contra la cama enterré mis manos mientras sentía que estaba literalmente partiéndome en dos.

- ¿Bella?

Lo sentí gritar y respiré aliviada porque esta vez si estuviera cerca y no se demorara horas en volver. Pero no tenía fuerza suficiente para gritar así que camine hasta la entrada de la habitación y nos encontramos allí.

- No creo que alcance a llegar

Le comenté apretando mis labios y en ese minuto rompí fuente, él me sujeto contra su cuerpo y me ayudo a bajar las escaleras. Me subió al auto y me condujo hasta el hospital, una vez más llamó a Emmett quien era una suerte de salvador a esta altura.

- Bien Bella, a pesar que rompiste fuente aún faltan unos centímetros de dilatación

Me dijo Emmett examinándome, me sonrió y era la primera persona que lo hacía de esa manera, como quise que esa misma sonrisa estuviera en los labios de Edward.

- Ese niño va a nacer hoy

Confirmó guiñándome el ojo, le dio una indicación a la enfermera y luego habló algo con Edward que no alcance a entender. – Extienda el brazo por favor – me pidió la enfermera mientras inyectaba una sustancia a la vena. De pronto el celular de Edward sonó y supe que era mi madre porque me lo pasó.

- ¿ya nació?

Preguntó toda ansiosa y yo no supe que contestarle.

- No aún no

- Voy en camino

Me contestó y luego colgó sin decirme nada más.

- ¡No puedo!

Grité mientras trataba de pujar para traer al mundo a mi hijo, Edward estaba detrás de mí y por primera vez durante estos largos meses estaba siendo condescendiente conmigo.

- Si puedes… estas diseñada para esto. Solo tienes que concentrarte

Me susurró al oído y jamás pensé que él quisiera estar en el parto, pensé que se quedaría afuera dejándome sola pero no fue así. Estaba detrás de mí ayudándome a pujar como lo hubiera hecho un padre feliz y ansioso por la llegada de su hijo. Emmett levanto su vista hasta encontrarse con mis ojos.

- Una vez más Bella, ya veo la cabeza

Pidió y eso era realmente fácil decirlo pero no tenía fuerzas suficientes, sentía entumecido casi todo mi cuerpo, mis brazos estaban pesados y si no fuera porque mis manos estaban entrelazadas con las manos de Edward estaría tendida exhausta sin poder siquiera estar en la posición semisentada en la que estaba.

- Vamos mi amor, por favor, una vez más

Me susurró Edward y fue como todo el aliciente que necesite – mi amor – sonaba demasiado bonito de sus labios, pensé que al final estaba despertando de una gran pesadilla. Puje por última vez y lo más largo y contenido que pude y sentí como salía de mi cuerpo, el llanto profuso que dio fue como la comprobación que después de todo mi hijo estaba vivo.

- ¿Qué es?

Pregunté ansiosa y nerviosa con un hilo de voz y era increíble que me hubiera aguantado todos estos meses sin saber el sexo del bebe, así lo había querido y aunque Edward no había estado muy de acuerdo Emmett había accedido a no decir nada, ni siquiera a Ángela. Yo quería que fuera una sorpresa.

- Un niño

Me confirmó Emmett poniendo a mi pequeño milagro sobre el regazo, aquellos labios cerezas y la piel toda colorada me sobrecogieron. ¿Cómo pensé siquiera en no tenerlo? Me pregunté con el corazón hinchado de amor, uno que jamás pensé tener, ni siquiera el amor que tenía por Edward era comparable o cuantificable con este. Era inmenso de una manera tan grande que no podía describirlo.

- Anthony

Susurré mirando a Edward que parecía perdido en nuestro hijo, sus ojos brincaban y brillaban, no le quitaba la vista de encima y por primera vez pensé que seríamos una familia feliz.

Era increíble lo poco que se dormía cuando se tiene un bebe de un mes de vida, y estaba exhausta. Miré el reloj y la vista estaba nublaba por el sueño, me quede traspuesta y logré conciliar el sueño por escasos veinte minutos hasta que el llanto de Anthony me despertó. Camine a tientas hasta su pieza y aunque eran cerca de las doce del día para mi la sensación era como si fuera la última hora de la noche. Estaba atontada aún por la falta de sueño cuando noté que Edward trataba de hacer callar a nuestro hijo, me sonreí y lo observe un rato hasta que entendí que nuestro hijo reclamaba a su madre. Tenía hambre.

- Deja yo lo hago callar

Le susurré y el giró a mirarme, se alejo un poco con el niño en los brazos y en ese minuto me percaté que estaba guardado cosas en un bolso.

- No es necesario, sólo tiene sueño

Me contestó y su mirada volvía a ser de odio. Me traté de acercar, casi como si mi yo interior estuviera gritándome que debía quitarle al niño de los brazos.

- ¿Vas a algún lugar?

Le pregunté tratando de guardar la calma y la ansiedad. Algo en mi interior estaba diciéndome que no era buena señal verlo con ese bolso.

- No, dónde podría ir.

Me respondió seco y definitivamente era mal actor. Estaba mintiéndome descaradamente. Me acerque pero él volvió a alejarse de mí esta vez en dirección de la puerta.

- Porque no te recuestas, necesitas dormir, al menos una hora. Yo me encargo del niño mientras tanto

Me sugirió besando a nuestro hijo en la frente mientras se acercaba aún más a la puerta de la habitación.

- No me hagas esto, Edward no lo merezco

Exclame ya angustiada mientras unía los cabos sueltos del bolso y su atuendo.

- ¡Tu te lo buscaste!

Me grito devuelta tomando el bolso y saliendo de la habitación sin más. Salí detrás de él pero un dolor en el vientre me cruzo y quede sin aire y sin poder caminar.

- Por favor, no lo hagas, es mi hijo

Suplique desde la escalera y él se detuvo a unos pasos de mí

- ¡Un hijo que no querías!

Chillo a modo de justificación. Tomé aire y baje los pocos peldaños que nos separaban, iba a arrebatarle al niño cuando él se alejo, sentí un liquido tibio correr de entre mis piernas y caí al suelo a escasos centímetros de sus pies.

- ¡Te lo suplico, por lo que más quieras no hagas esto.!

Grité tratando de pararme pero el dolor era demasiado intenso. Me miró y abrió la puerta de la calle, en ese minuto mi corazón se congelo.

- Adiós Isabella

Susurró saliendo de la casa, dejándome tirada en la mitad sin voltear a mirar mi suerte.


	12. Castigo

_¡Update! Quiero agradecer infinitamente todos los comentarios que he tenido respecto a esta historia, es genial que les guste y las pasione tanto, realmente es gratificante y me siento satisfecha, he cumplido mi meta al crear un pequeño mundo de fantasia donde el cual ustedes sufran, se emocionen y vivan distintos sentimientos en el desarrollo de la historia. De todo corazón gracias y espero sus comentarios para este capítulo. Cariños a todas,_

* * *

Capítulo 11 Castigo

Apenas cruce la puerta quise devolverme y tomarla entre mis brazos para consolarla y pedirle perdón por todo el daño que le había causado estos meses con la indiferencia, yo me había convertido en un monstruo peor que ella reflexioné. Pero lo había prometido y mirar a mi hijo entre mis brazos me dio la fuerza necesaria para hacerlo. Debía irme lejos y llevarme al niño conmigo sino la furia de Renée sería contra él.

Lo puse en la silla dentro del automóvil y salí de la vida de su madre y de la de su familia. Cuando pase por la reja de la propiedad de los Swan me detuve al ver el coche de Renée estacionado a un costado.

Me baje no sin antes darle un vistazo a mi hijo que permanecía inocente e ignorante de todo este embrollo.

- Custodia y tutela completamente exclusiva para ti, como lo prometí

Me dijo entregándome la carpeta que me había mostrado semana antes y que le hizo firmar a su propia hija engañada. Me dí cuenta que no tenía escrúpulos, había hecho bien al transformarme en el aliado porque como enemigo me hubiera masacrado.

- Su hija, completamente libre y destrozada lo suficiente para que usted pueda volver a someterla y manipularla

Le contesté arrebatándole los documentos de las manos, era ahora o nunca, el peso de la conciencia estaba empezando a embargarme debía irme ahora o no sería capaz de hacerlo, me giré para subirme al vehiculo lo más rápido que pude.

- Fue un placer hacer negocios contigo

Le sentí susurrar con esa sonrisa diabólica que tan bien conocía.

Conduje por horas antes de tener el coraje necesario para enfrentar a mi familia, me estacione fuera del departamento de mi hermana Alice. Miré a Anthony que se había dormido – que iba a hacer ahora – me pregunté con el corazón en la mano, ya no había marcha atrás había destrozado a la mujer que amaba y ese sentimiento de repudió que sentí cuando ella había tratado de abortar a nuestro hijo se me vino en contra.

Tomé entre mis brazos a mi pequeño hijo y subí hasta el departamento de Alice esperando que ella no me juzgará como temía iba hacerlo.

- Pero que haces tu aquí, ¿dónde esta Bella?

Me preguntó mirando a todos lados confundida, me hizo entrar y yo aún seguía pensando en que decirle para que me ayudará y no me reprochará mi conducta. Después de todo era mujer y ella siempre había estado a favor de Bella.

- En su casa con su madre

Le conteste despacio mientras alzaba al niño tratando que no llorara. Alice me lo arrebató de las manos en un segundo.

- ¿Qué hiciste ahora? y más te vale que tengas una buena excusa sino yo misma le devolveré su hijo a Bella

Me dijo mientras yo suspiraba para contar mi parte de la historia.

- ¿Y tú crees que es lo correcto? – me rebatió conteniendo la furia que reflejaban sus ojos.

- No tenía alternativa – contesté un poco avergonzado

- ¡Pero eres bruto o te haces!, como piensas criar a un niño de un mes tu solo, cómo vas alimentarlo. Eres un verdadero imbécil

Me grito colérica mientras preparaba el biberón de Anthony a regañadientes tratando de controlar su furia y tenía razón de estar molesta sin embargo ya no había vuelta atrás.

- No necesito que me grites, necesito que me ayudes

Le pedí desesperado pensando en lo que diría mis padres y mi otra hermana cuando se enterarán que había abandonado a Bella y que no solo eso sino que le había quitado a su hijo recién nacido.

- No puedo, aunque quiera ayudarte no puedo, no puedo transformarme en la madre sustituta de tu hijo, yo también trabajo al igual que tú. Tendrás que recurrir a nuestros padres, sin contar que Bella es mi amiga y no puedo hacerle esto porque no es correcto.

Me contestó pasándome la mamadera. Y yo la miré confundido.

- No querías ser padre soltero pues bienvenido al mundo de los padres

Me dijo irónica dejándome solo con Anthony en un de mis brazos y la mamadera en la otra mano. Esto iba a ser un camino demasiado largo para recorrer.

- No creo que esto sea correcto, diga lo que él diga, lo que hizo no tiene nombre

Le sentí decir a Alice a mi madre en la cocina de la casa de éstos. Me quede escuchando detrás de la puerta, habían pasado dos meses desde que había abandonado a Bella y me había llevado a nuestro hijo conmigo. Ahora vivía con ellos y agradecía que al menos ellos se hubiera puesto de mi parte en todo esto, no sabía que hubiera hecho de no ser así, no podría haber mantenido el trabajo y haber criado a Anthony yo solo sin ayuda.

- Tal vez no fue la mejor manera pero Edward hizo lo correcto, ella ni siquiera lo quería en primer lugar – rebatió mi madre molesta por la discusión que estaba teniendo.

- Esa no es una excusa madre, ella se iba a convertir en monja, él la sedujo y luego la embarazo, que hubiera pensado yo misma con una madre como Renée en una situación así

- No la justifiques, siempre hay alternativas y ella aún a pesar que Edward se la quería llevar lejos, trató de abortarlo, una madre no hace eso

- Estas poniéndote del lado de él – alzo la voz Alice enarcando una ceja

- Es mi hijo y voy apoyarlo además, estamos hablando de mi nieto, no voy a permitir que esa señora santurrona los destruya por apariencias – contestó de vuelta mi madre en el mismo tono que utilizó mi hermana.

- No lo sé, no digo que Bella hizo lo correcto pero no merecía ese castigo, de todo corazón deseo que lo supere, incluso hasta creo que esa decisión de irse a un convento fue la mejor, allá al menos tendrá paz. Es increíble que Edward confabulará con Renée para quitarle la custodia de su pequeño hijo.

- Tu hermano hizo lo que debía hacer, lo entenderás cuando seas madre

Refutó mi madre quitándole el biberón para Anthony de las manos a mi hermana. Un vació me recorrió cuando me enteré que Bella se había hecho monja después de todo, esa seguro no era la solución para acabar con la pena o con el sufrimiento - porque eres tan cobarde – me recriminé – Ojala me perdoné algún día - le pedí por primera vez a Dios desde que esto había comenzado.

Estacioné fuera de la casa de Bella y me quede ahí un rato, con ganas de ir a hablar con Renée y preguntarle cual era el convento en que estaba su hija para terminar con esta pesadilla pero la imagen de Anthony se me vino a la mente y deseche la idea – Renée lo destruiría – confirmé al recordar a su abuela. Ya no había vuelta atrás, de pronto sentí un golpe en la ventana contraria de mi automóvil que me hizo brincar del susto, era Ángela. Abrí los pestillos y ella entro en el automóvil.

- Hola te quería pedir algo

Me dijo sonriéndome nerviosa.

- Me gustaría que me dieras una foto de mi sobrino para cuando ella quiera verla, al menos para que conozca a su hijo, debe estar tan grande.

Me pidió en un susurró y el corazón se me volvió a encoger, había cometido un error, el más grande todos. Me lleve la mano a la billetera y saque la fotografía que había tomado Esme hace dos días atrás. Se la entregué.

- Se parece a Bella - me comentó ella

- Tiene sus ojos - coincidí yo apretando el manubrio.

Hubo un tenso silencio hasta que decidí hablar.

- ¿ella esta bien?

Le pregunté de repente sin quitar la vista de enfrente. El peso de la culpa era demasiado para soportarlo sin saber al menos que ella había superado en parte lo que había sucedido con nosotros, tal vez la vida espiritual le diera resignación después de todo.

- ¿Cómo estarías tú si te enteras que tu propia madre confabulo en tu contra para arrebatarte lo más preciado que tienes en la vida, y que el hombre al cual amas te odia?

- Yo no la odio - rebatí

- Pues tampoco la amas sino no hubieras hecho lo que hiciste - juzgó Ángela colerica.

- Tu madre nos hubiera destruido - me defendí

- Es fácil echarle la culpa al resto, pero si puedes dormir con eso, no seré yo quien te quite el sueño. Buenas noches Edward

Espetó bajándose del automóvil. Me quede por unos minutos viéndola como entraba en la casa y luego me fui. Me fui para siempre de la vida de los Swan.


	13. Tiempo al tiempo

Capítulo 12 Tiempo al tiempo

**Cuatro años más tarde**

_- Tienes que denunciarlo_

_Me había dicho Ángela mientras mi madre aún se paseaba por la habitación sin decirme nada, sin hacer nada_

_- No puedo, él es el padre_

_Le contesté casi con un hilo de voz, aun shockeada por lo que había hecho Edward. Tenia la extraña esperanza que volviera, que se arrepintiera, tan solo quería que me devolviera a mi hijo. Me largue a llorar descontroladamente ante la sensación de vacío que estaba experimentado._

_- Ya no llores, ¡madre haz algo!_

_Grito colérica Ángela abrazándome._

_- No hay nada que hacer, tal vez es mejor así_

_Contestó acercándose hasta mí. Yo la miré confundida con lágrimas en los ojos._

_- Piensa Bella, aún puedes redimir tus pecados, tal vez esto es una señal que Dios te esta dando_

_- De que señal hablas, ¡por favor!_

_Grito mi hermana apartándola de mi lado. Me tomo la cara entre sus manos y me miro a lo ojos_

_- Él es el culpable no tú me entiendes_

_Me dijo y trate por todos los medios de odiarlo pero no podía. No podía pensar con odio o resentimiento. Mi madre tenía razón yo estaba siendo castigada por mis pecados, lo que me había pasado era mi castigo._

_- Tal vez ella tiene razón, tal vez me merezco esto que esta pasando_

_Le susurré a Ángela y esta perdió la paciencia, me dio una bofetada en la cara sin poder contenerse pero ni siquiera la sentí, nos miramos yo aún estaba en shock acostada en mi cama con la mano en el rostro, mi hermana se acercó y me abrazo._

_- Perdóname no quise hacerlo, es sólo que… cómo puedes pensar que es justo, él te arrebato a tu hijo y tú piensas perdonarlo, piensas dejarlo así, vas a renunciar a tu hijo_

_- Sí_

Y como me arrepentí de haber escuchado a mi madre, hoy estando en la tumba de ella era la primera vez que podía sentirme aliviada, liberé todo ese odio tan profuso que me había consumido todos estos años, al saber de su muerte mi alma estaba en paz. Mi propia madre me había destruido y de la peor forma – _una madre no hace eso_ – le reclamé mientras tiraba las flores en su tumba y me marchaba.

Había perdido lo más preciado para mí creyendo que era mi condena, ¿pero condena de qué? me pregunté. Había sido una estúpida al no haber hecho nada, aún cuando me había enterado que ella había ayudado a Edward para que me quitara legalmente a mi hijo la había perdonado y justificado. Si, en esa época estaba mal, demasiado mal y tendría que pagar el precio de mis errores por siempre. Mientras manejaba por las calles en dirección a la casa de mi hermana mi teléfono celular sonó.

- ¿Hermanita, ya vienes en camino?

Me preguntó Ángela por el otro lado de la línea.

- Acabo de dejar el cementerio ¿Por qué?

Le pregunté doblando en una esquina para tomar rumbo a su casa.

- Se me olvido pasar al supermercado podrías ir tú, yo ya estoy en casa.

- Esta bien pasaré

Le dije resignada a tolerar las largas filas y el tumulto de gente a la cual todavía no me acostumbraba pasar casi tres años recluida en un convento, lejos del mundanal ruido era distinto a vivir en una ciudad como Londres llena de gente, todos siempre con prisa y recluidos en sus propios problemas, justamente esa paz y tranquilidad que se tenía apartada del resto de la gente era lo único que extrañaba y en cierta medida añoraba de mi auto reclusión y a pesar que esta fue no para convertirme en monja, agradecí que el Padre Alfonso hubiera intervenido para que me permitieran haber estado junto a ellas por todo el tiempo que demoré en perdonarme a mi misma y perdonarlo a él – _Sí fue la mejor decisión que había tomado en toda mi vida_ – susurré porque esa paz y tranquilidad que había tenido, había sido necesaria para sanar mi alma para volver a juntar mi corazón y mi vida.

Era mitad de diciembre y se aproximaba navidad; todo mundo estaba con las compras a último minuto, así que sería una odisea poder salir de ese supermercado temprano – Ángela… Ángela… tú siempre con tus últimas compras – murmuré mientras entraba y buscaba un carro disponible, lo que parecía imposible en ese mar de gente. Esta época del año me traía cierta nostalgia, ver a todos esos niños contentos por sus regalos y pendientes de lo que les traerían lograba calar hondo en mi interior y me desestabilizaba lo suficiente para que mi corazón sangrara por su ausencia.

Pasar la navidad con Ángela y su esposo Emmett no me entusiasmaba en lo absoluto, al contrario verla casada con el mejor amigo de _él_, solo me traía recuerdos, recuerdos que quería olvidar y enterrar para siempre, sólo así podría resignarme a vivir mi vida lejos de mi hijo, lejos de lo que pudo ser mi familia feliz.

A pesar que su amistad se había terminado luego de lo que él había hecho, prefería no tener contacto con nada que me recordará ese pasado que tanto tiempo me había tomado dejar escondido en algún rincón lejano a salvo del dolor. Solo por las noticias me enteraba de lo que sucedía con la vida de ellos, eso era lo único que no controlaba y de lo cual no podía huir, casi como un recuerdo funesto de un pecado cometido las fotografías de Edward con mi hijo en los periódicos y revistas se presentaban antojadizas frente a mi y hacían la agonía más tortuosa y difícil de llevar sobre todo en épocas como estas.

De vez en cuando, motivada por la curiosidad y ese instinto materno que no había podido callar nunca que mezclado con arrepentimiento me motivaba a recortar fotografías de mi hijo en sus brazos las cuales pegaba en un álbum que había decido llevar para así sentirme en parte partícipe de su vida como una extraña.

Quería sentirlo cerca pero lamentablemente no había tantas fotos de mi hijo como las había de él con sus novias de turno. Y hoy no era la excepción, apenas puse un pié dentro del supermercado, advertí la revista colgando y dando de frente hacia mí de manera caprichosa. Como luciéndose a propósito para que la leyera y la tomará entre mis manos, para voluntad del destino así lo hice, igual a como lo había hecho durante estos largos cuatro años, desesperada por una historia que completará la mía propia, la de mi familia, la de mi hijo, la tomé.

Tarde me dí cuenta que esa revista no contenía ninguna fotografía de mi pequeño sino sólo de Edward junto a una hermosa chica de pelo cobrizo, que me parecía extrañamente conocida, traté de hacer memoria mientras leía el titulo y deslizaba mis dedos por esas grandes letras, fundadas en un amarillo vistoso. "Edward Cullen nos cuenta acerca de su inminente matrimonio" era la dilapidadora verdad y mi corazón se apretó como se había encogido varios años atrás en su fiesta de cumpleaños. A pesar de todo el daño, de todo lo que había sucedido, de todo lo que él había hecho, una parte de mí aún reclamaba por sus caricias, por sus besos, por su amor. Yo podría haber sido la chica en la fotografía - _esta iba a ser mi familia_ - me dije volviendo a poner la revista en su lugar, suspiré cerrando mis ojos en un intento de contener la nostalgia y la pena, estaba tratando de acallar ese sentimiento en mi corazón, tenía que dejarlo ir por mi propio bien.

Realmente no me preocupaba que él se casara, podría vivir con eso pero lo que si me preocupaba, al punto de elevar mi angustia a niveles impensados era la consecuencia de que él uniera su vida con otra mujer. Esa nueva chica en su vida pasaría a ocupar mi puesto, mi puesto como madre de mi único hijo. Un hijo para él cual yo era una completa extraña, tal vez una muerta. Porque no sabía qué le había contado él acerca de mí y apostaba a que no era nada bueno.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos del supermercado tratando de acallar esos pensamientos, un sentimiento de inquietud se apodero de mí y por media fracción de minuto quise correr hasta la prensa y contar mi parte de la historia, quería destruir con eso su carrera hacerle pagar el daño y la tristeza en la que me había consumido gracias a su castigo pero me tomaba esa misma fracción de minuto, darme cuenta que si llevaba las cosas ante un tribunal el que saldría perjudicado con todo ese escándalo sería mi hijo.

_- Lo siento, no puedo darte buenas noticias, él tiene la custodia completa y los papeles aparecen firmados por ti, Bella usted renuncio al cuidado de su hijo y no hay nada que se pueda hacer al respecto._

_Me dijo el abogado al cual había consultado hace exactamente un año atrás, cuando finalmente había tenido el coraje de pelear por mi pequeño Anthony._

_- Pero yo no lo hice conciente, mi madre me engaño_

_Protesté y su mirada compasiva me confirmo que no importará lo que dijera, no había vuelta atrás respecto a ese tema de la custodia._

_- ¿Puedes probar aquello?_

_Me preguntó con un brillo esperanzador pero baje mi vista sumiendo mi futuro en un manto negro._

_- No_

_Respondí frustrada, mi madre había sabido hacer su daño y sin duda él había tenido a la mejor aliada en toda la historia para lograr su propósito de castigarme._

_- Sin pruebas sólo será un escándalo, perjudicará su carrera sí pero la custodia seguirá siendo de él, sin contar que toda tu historia saldrá a relucir y sólo te perjudicará a ti, ante un tribunal tu no eres una buena madre ni alguien estable para criar a un hijo._

_Fue la conclusión que me dijo y que yo sabía muy bien pero que esperaba alguien pudiera revertir. Lo cierto era que tenía todo en mi contra, mi intento de aborto, mi pasado religioso, mi vida entera confabulaba en mi contra en estos minutos. En cambio él era la blanca paloma de los dos, un padre abnegado que se hizo cargo de un hijo que yo no quería._

_- Lo entiendo_

Ese día había sido uno de los más difíciles, como había sido tan estúpida al creer en la bondad de mi madre me reproche a mi misma, resople tratando de contener la rabia y me dedique a realizar las compras.

Estaba absorta en uno de los pasillos decidiendo que producto llevar, cuando un sonido de un repique atrajo mi atención, al enfocar mi vista en el objeto que lo producía, me percaté que se trataba de un pequeño balón rojo que llego rebotando a mis pies. El corazón se me apretó y usualmente era igual cuando niños pequeños andaban a mí alrededor, no podía evitar no pensar en mi hijo. Fantaseaba por escasos segundos en como habría sido mi vida junto a mi pequeño hijo de haber permanecido a mi lado. Me sonreí tomando la pelota entre mis manos para entregarla al dueño o dueña que de seguro no debía estar muy lejos de ahí.

Unos pequeños pasos atolondrados se sintieron y mis labios se curvaron en una sonrisa, me di media vuelta para encarar quién se aproximaba cuando mis ojos se encontraron con el cuerpecito de un niño de aproximadamente cuatro años y medio, sonreía travieso y su mirada era dulce y completamente transparente, me quede contemplándolo mientras se acercaba a toda prisa, sus ojos achocolatado me cautivaron.

Me miró tímidamente mientras se llevaba un dedo a la boca indeciso de acercarse o no y eso me derritió por completo, me agache para estar a su altura y le ofrecí el balón sin hablarle, en un acto reflejo que me descolocó, el pequeño abrió sus manos y me estrecho entre las suyas apretándome con toda la fuerza que tenía. Mi corazón dio un brinco de alegría y eso jamás me había pasado antes con nadie. En cierta medida era como el abrazo esperado por tantos años, lastima que no era de mi hijo reflexioné. Lo abrace de vuelta y me quede estática, absorta entre aquellos bracitos pero una voz demasiado conocida para mi me hizo regresar a la realidad y mi corazón se congelo por segunda vez en mi vida.

- Anthony… te dije que no corrieras… lo siento, es un poco inquieto, ¿Le hizo algo?, compraré lo que haya quebrado mi hijo.

Exclamó disculpándose y automáticamente abrí mis ojos en sorpresa. Me levante abruptamente alzando en mi regazo al niño que me había abrazado efusivamente hasta hace unos segundos atrás y aún sin darle la cara a mi interlocutor, clave mí vista en el niño, el latido de mi corazón se acrecentó y una imagen en particular, de un recorté en especial se vino a mi mente, abrí mis ojos de par en par: él era mi hijo.

Con un movimiento lento y tratando de mantener mi cuerpo quieto, me giré para encarar al dueño de aquella voz que yo conocía muy bien. Nuestros ojos se encontraron, sus ojos verdes no habían cambiado en nada, eran tan profundos como los recodaba, sus facciones eran las mismas que antes, sólo estaban mezcladas con el asombro que le provoque, su reacción fue casi instantánea al igual que la mía, quería escapar, correr, huir donde nadie pudiera quitármelo esta vez.

- ¡Dámelo! - demandó con evidente pánico aún mirándome fijo cuando advirtió que no lo haría habló de nuevo - Bella, por favor – agrego desesperado ante lo que yo pudiera hacer.

- No – conteste sacudiendo mi cabeza lentamente confundida por la situación - jamás vas a volver a separarlo de mí

Exclame retrocediendo sobre mis pasos con mi hijo en mi regazo; Edward se acerco instantáneamente tratando de acorralarme a cada paso que retrocedía, acortando la distancia entre nosotros. Su semblante era de cautela y serenidad pero sus ojos gritaban desesperados, había miedo en ellos. En ese minuto mi hijo rompió en llanto, asustado por la reacción que estaba teniendo su padre.

- Estas asustándolo

Me previno pero su voz sonaba tan lejana, yo seguía retrocediendo y rogando a Dios porque las piernas no me flaquearan cuando emprendiera la retirada, estaba decidida a llevarlo conmigo.

- ¿¡Bella!?

Me llamó temeroso tratando que mi vista se enfocará en él pero yo permanecía absorta, solo había una palabra en mi mente: escapar

- Dámelo, él no sabe quien eres, solo lograrás asustarlo más

Agregó estirando su mano para rozar el cuerpo de nuestro hijo pero yo lo aparté de su lado, precavidamente lo puse en mi otro brazo lejos de su alcance. En ese minuto quería hacerle lo mismo que él había hecho, quería que sintiera la misma sensación que yo había sentido cuando había sido él quien me había arrebatado a mi pequeño hijo de los brazos, aquel día hace cuatro años.

Pero la sensatez y la cordura me llamó a la razón, el llanto descontrolado de mi pequeño me hizo considerar las opciones, yo para él era una extraña alguien que no había visto nunca y que estaba a punto de arrebatarlo cruelmente del lado de su padre.

Miré de reojo como extendía la manitos desesperado por alcanzar las de Edward y finalmente me dí cuenta que esta vez no estaba lastimando al hombre frente a mi sino que a mi hijo, un ser inocente e indefenso. Me acerque no tan convencida y con el corazón sangrando por el dolor de haber tenido tan cerca la opción de recuperarlo para siempre. Se lo entregue suavemente, él lo tomo entre sus brazos y la reacción de mi hijo me dejo perpleja, se enterró en su cuello como queriendo escapar de mi.

- ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?, ¡yo no lo merecía!

Fue lo primero que recrimine con un grito ahogado e histérico, atrayendo la atención del resto de los clientes. Lo miré con furia, tenía un nudo en la garganta y apenas podía hablar de la rabia que había contenido todo estos largos años.

- Lo sé… pero – me contesto tomando aire y rehuyendome la mirada - baja la voz, por favor, este no es el lugar ni el momento para hablarlo

Me pidió secando las lágrimas de nuestro hijo que ya se había calmado y me miraba retraído y temeroso.

- ¡No me importa!, hace mucho tiempo que dejaron de importarme las apariencias, y a ti ¿desde cuándo te importan?

Siseé mirándolo a los ojos, traté de bajar la voz pero con el único propósito de no asustar más a mi hijo.

- Estas molesta y tienes toda la razón de estarlo pero te lo pido…

Comenzó a explicar pero yo lo interrumpí.

- ¿Molesta?

Espete irónica entre dientes, mirándolo en descrédito, iba a acercarme más a él cuando una mujer nos interrumpió y ante mis ojos un flash de recuerdo se presentó. Su cara era conocida, era la misma de la revista de hacía un rato y era la misma con la que lo descubrí en su cumpleaños, varios años atrás.

- Edward, ¿Qué sucede?

Preguntó mirándome y cuando advirtió quien era yo, apretó el hombro de Edward nerviosa quien la miro de reojo y luego volvió su vista a mí.

- Conversemos afuera, por favor

Me pidió apremiado. Y yo no quitaba la vista de la mujer frente a mí – no se porque te sorprendes, era lógico – me grito una vocecilla interna y la rabia mezclada con la desilusión me inundo.

- Bella, por favor

Insistió su voz tranquila y cargada de cierta tristeza me trajo de vuelta a la realidad y suspire, pasé saliva apretando mis manos, quería golpearlo, que todo mundo se enterara de lo que había hecho pero finalmente me calme y accedí a salir del dichoso supermercado. La chica, de la cual no conocía su nombre, se mantuvo al otro lado de él en silencio. Cuando llegamos a la planta baja del estacionamiento, noté como Edward saco el seguro de su vehiculo y le entregó a mi hijo, mi pequeño con la chica se subieron al auto, Edward permaneció mirándome. Quise protestar pero no tenía muchas opciones, aún no podía irme en su contra abiertamente.

Edward me miró de vuelta y se acerco pero yo retrocedí huyendo de su contacto. No quería que me tocará, ya harto daño me había hecho como para volver a caer en el juego consolador. Además no sabía que tan serena me iba a mantener en mi posición si lo dejaba traspasar la barrera nuevamente.

- Lo siento de verdad, perdóname te lo suplico…no tengo excusa… por favor perdóname

Me pidió mirándome a los ojos en ellos había arrepentimiento verdadero pero mi corazón egoísta estaba reclamando venganza.

- Quiero que me devuelvas a mi hijo

Conminé sin tomar en cuenta su abierta disculpa. Había esperado tanto este día, él día en que nos enfrentáramos cara a cara que ahora que había llegado no tenía nada que decirle, nada que reprochar, sólo quería una cosa y esa era mi hijo, quería que mi vida volviera a tener un sentido, quería acabar con la pesadilla de estos largos cuatro años.

- Él no te conoce

Protestó serio pero detrás de esa frase no había un interés de negarme abiertamente la posibilidad de tenerlo, simplemente estaba defendiéndose como lo hubiera hecho cualquiera, incluso yo si la situación hubiera sido al revés.

- Tu fuiste el culpable de eso, moralmente me lo debes

Le refuté mordaz y ver la tristeza y vergüenza en sus ojos me hizo sentirme victoriosa por primera vez en estos años. El guardó silencio por unos minutos, hasta que me volvió a enfrentar.

- Anthony no es un objeto por el cual tengamos que pelearnos

Discutió y esa respuesta no era valida, ni coherente para mí. ¿Pero quien se creía después de tantos años?, acaso pensaba que podría salirse con la suya así porque sí, estaba vez al tenerlo en mis brazos todo ese sentimiento de resignación se había ido, lo quería conmigo, yo también tenía derechos, yo era su madre aunque eso le pesara.

- Soy su madre, no puedes quitarme ese derecho, ya me has hecho bastante daño, tu la persona de la que menos me lo espere: _Voy a estar contigo siempre Bella, y con nuestro hijo_. – le dije imitando su voz, el bajo la vista - Que buen actor fuiste, y que estúpida fui yo.

Le grité conteniendo el llanto pero las lágrimas afloraron solas, sin yo tener control sobre ellas. Se acerco para abrazarme pero lo esquive.

- No te atrevas, siquiera lo pienses.

Le advertí caminando hacía atrás con la voz dura, sus ojos verdes estaban sumergidos en una tristeza profunda, me dí cuenta que él también había cargado con una cruz, una que estaba volviéndose demasiado pesada en ese minuto y mi corazón grito de alegría, me sentí bien por ello aunque eso estuviera mal.

- Te jactaste de mí, diciendo que era un monstruo por haber querido abortarlo cuando estaba confundida pero tú no eres mejor que yo.

Recriminé sin contenerme y lo golpee en el pecho con toda la fuerza que tenía guardada, con la fuerza que logre recabe desde el fondo de mi corazón pensando en todo el resentimiento que le había guardado, él no opuso resistencia, al contrario me contuvo de la misma forma en que lo había hecho ese día en mi habitación tantos años atrás cuando yo había cometido el mayor de mis errores. Me sujeto contra él y nuevamente fuimos a dar al suelo, como aquella vez, sólo que ahora el suelo era frío y duro, era el del estacionamiento, estábamos ambos allí: él sujetándome y yo peleando por soltarme de sus brazos.

- Te he hecho tanto daño y no merezco tu perdón pero no tenía alternativa, estaba demasiado dolido y confundido, no tenía idea de cómo afrontar lo que habías hecho, cuando te vi sangrar, mi juicio se nublo y tal vez debí apoyarte pero Bella yo… lo siento

Me dijo separándome de él, tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me miró de la misma forma como me miró la primera vez en aquella iglesia cuando me invitó a salir luego del cumpleaños de su hermana, su mirada estaba llena de amor, de comprensión, de deseo, esto último me asusto y despertó el desconcierto en mí.

- Yo aún… - agrego pero se acalló ante mi expresión, me miró a los ojos – honestamente lo siento.

Agrego llorando él también, tomé aire y me separé.

- Es demasiado tarde para esto Edward… - respiré compunjida – es demasiado tarde para nosotros

Agregue levantándome del suelo y saliendo de su regazo. El aún permanecía en el suelo, alzo su vista para encontrarse con la mía.

- Quiero a mi hijo mañana a las once de la mañana, en la casa de Ángela.

- ¿O sino qué?

Preguntó con la vista perdida en el frente.

- Sabrás de lo que soy capaz, será la primera vez que me conozcas en realidad.

Exclame tomando mi cartera del suelo, saque las llaves del auto temblando por lo sucedido y con el corazón apretado por la angustia, camine hasta el, me subí sin voltear a mirarlo, sabía perfectamente que estaba aún mirándome desde su posición. Encendí el vehiculo y lo rebasé por un costado sin detenerme, de reojo miré el espejo retrovisor y noté como se subió a su vehiculo, esta vez iba a luchar y no me conformaría con un no como respuesta.

* * *

_Niñas queridas más de veinte reviews, algunas nuevas lectoras otras antiguas me emocionan de verdad todos sus comentarios, se que algunas querían que no se adelantará el tiempo pero era necesario para lo que sucederá después, no se preocupen que todo será explicado, ya se habrán dado cuenta que hay "recuerdos" pues habrán varios de estos cuatro años que se pasaron asi que no desesperen, muchas podrán ver la muerte de Renée, solo les pido paciencia todo será resuelto en los capítulos que vienen. Como siempre quedo atenta a sus comentarios, muchas gracias por su apoyo._

_Cariños a todas_

_Liz_


	14. Segundas Oportunidades

_He vuelto!!!! siento no haber actualizado en estos días pero he tenido pendientes en la universidad estoy en plena epoca de examenes entonces no me queda mucho tiempo. Gracias a todas por sus comentarios, y a Walky por su aviso, la verdad he leido las reglas bastante veces pero como he descubierto que algunas no las respetan pues me sume a ellas :P (fue mi etapa rebelde) pero ya borre las dos notas que había puesto, creo que igual alcanzaron a leerlas pero por sí no quiero responder un par de cosas: 1) Esta historia tiene originalmente 28 capitulos, pero a medida que he publicado me he dado cuenta que ha faltado unir un par de cabos sueltos y tal vez se alargue un poco pero el final ya esta escrito 2) Para aquellas que estan molestas por como es Bella quiero decirles que la personalidad que he creado es un poco confusa, nisiquiera yo he sabido bien como afrontar muchas cosas pero recuerden que eso es lo bello de ser humano, no debemos ser perfectos 3) Renée tendrá su merecido y creo que todas quedarán sorprendidas por como será, incluso yo me sorprendi al escribirlo, así que no se adelanten._

_Por último debo confesar que me gusta tenerlas un poco confundidas y pasionales respecto a esta versión de Bella sin embargo no puedo decir en mi defensa que no defraudaré a muchas, creo que no puedo estar en la mente de todas y ciertamente mi final no será del agrado de algunas a mi también me ha pasado eso, he leido historias donde el final no es el que yo hubiera deseado pero me he conformado al pensar que es acorde con el desarrollo de la historia y lo acepto. Como escritora aficionada me da pena que algunas dejen de leerlo, pero no puedo cambiar lo que ya esta escrito creo que por respeto a ustedes debo mantenerme fiel a mi idea y concepto original y presentar lo que mi mente ha imaginado aunque eso cause que muchas ya no lo lean._

_Bueno me extendí demasiado, les dejo el capítulo y como siempre quedo atenta a sus comentarios. Muchas gracias a todas por leerlo y comentar. Cariños, Liz_

* * *

Capítulo 13 Segundas Oportunidades

Faltaban diez minutos para las once de la mañana, su plazo limite. Miré a todos lados pero no había señal de ella, volví a empujar el columpio donde estaba sentado Anthony. No era fácil lo que había pedido, no podía simplemente entregarle a mi hijo, lo amaba demasiado, era parte de mí y moriría de solo pensar que ya no lo vería dormir o que no lo vería despertar. Y aunque al comienzo era un fastidió cuando despertaba llorando a las seis de la madrugada de lunes a lunes, con el tiempo comprendí lo que mi madre me repetía una y otra vez.

_A los hijos se les ama solo por existir, sin condiciones, este es el amor más puro que tu puedes llegar a sentir, debes estar agradecido por poder vivir este privilegio_

Y mi madre tenía razón, le agradecía a cada día a Dios por no haber permitido que ese día el muriera. Me sentía culpable de muchas cosas y trataba de redimir mis culpas con él y a veces cuando me estrechaba contra sus brazos y enredaba sus deditos inocente en mis manos para dormir apoyando su cabecita en mi pecho sentía que me había perdonado por haberle arrebatado a su madre y por haber hecho todo lo que hice, no era un santo pero tampoco era un monstruo, simplemente había hecho lo que creí correcto bajo esas circunstancias.

Estaba tan concentrado en columpiarlo que no advertí que Bella había llegado, sino hasta que estuvo a mi lado.

- ¿Qué es lo que tenemos que conversar? Pensé que había sido lo suficientemente clara

Exclamó serena pero decidida, una voluntad que no le había conocido nunca. Detuve el columpio de Anthony y lo alce en mis brazos no era fácil lo que iba a hacer pero una vez estaba siguiendo a mi instinto, tomé la mochila que estaba a un costado en el suelo y se la ofrecí. Ella me miró confundida por mi actitud.

- No voy a renunciar a mi hijo pero tampoco voy a quitarte los derechos que tienes sobre él. Estoy dispuesto a que lo visites y te lo lleves los fines de semana hasta que él decida con quien quiere vivir, creo que es lo más justo.

Le comenté y giré mi vista para mirar a Anthony, deslice mi dedo índice sobre su nariz y luego le hice cosquillas en su estomago, como solía hacerlo para robarle esa sonrisa tan parecida a Bella que propinaba inconcientemente.

- Papi no hagas eso

Reclamó entre risas con su voz angelical y junte mi frente con la suya.

- ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos?

Le pregunté y asintió tímidamente mirando de reojo a Bella.

- Ella es tu mami, la de la fotografía – expliqué una vez más y era difícil.

- ¿La que estaba enferma?

Me preguntó de improviso ahora mirándome a los ojos, enredo una de sus manos en mi pelo jugando distraído, la sujete y la quite, lo volví a mirar haciendo que pusiera atención a lo que estaba diciéndole.

- Si, ahora ella esta bien y tu tienes que conocerla, irán a dar un paseo largo y luego te traerá a casa conmigo por la noche

Exclamé y la verdad no tenía claro si iba a entenderme o no pero sabía que era la mejor forma, era mejor esto a que nos peleáramos en un tribunal la custodia, no soportaría ver a mi hijo siendo interrogado sobre con quién quiere vivir o sobre como lo trató ni tampoco quería pelear con ella tratando de destruirla para que finalmente no pudiera verlo, éramos dos adultos, podríamos resolver esto pensando en el bienestar de él. Bella me miraba absorta y sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos, se sorprendió al escuchar que yo le había hablado a su hijo sobre ella y que no era nada malo como de seguro pensaba o como le habrían dicho, al contrario, ella siempre había estado presente con él de alguna manera.

- ¡Pero yo no quiero!

Protestó en un chillido hundiendo su rostro en mi pecho y yo lo separe de mi cuerpo un poco, no iba a ser fácil pero debía al menos intentarlo.

- Anthony mírame – le pedí y sus ojos achocolatado se concentraron en mí, él tenía tanto de ella - ¿recuerdas cuando me pediste que trajera a tu mamá? – le pregunté en un atisbo de que pudiera convencerlo

- Sí – me respondió en un susurró y miró a Bella

- Bueno aquí esta, y a ella le gustaría mucho que pasarán el día juntos

Agregue, levanté la mirada hacía Bella que estaba perpleja sin emitir palabra alguna contemplando la escena, enarque una ceja sugiriendo que interviniera, sino me ayudaba a convencerlo, probablemente él no quería irse con ella. Bella se acerco lentamente y alzo sus manos para que nuestro hijo decidiera por voluntad propia acompañarla, se me apretó el estomago porque sabía que esto sería un gran paso, sentí una punzada en mi corazón ante la posibilidad que él la rehuyera nuevamente, de verdad no quería que saliera más lastimada de lo que ya había salido antes era tiempo de comenzar a sanar las heridas no abrir nuevas.

Anthony dudo unos momentos pero luego sonrió y esa capacidad de los niños me no terminaba por sorprenderme, se estiro hasta sus brazos y yo se lo entregue esta vez sin remordimientos ni temores extrañamente en el fondo de mi alma sabía que ella lo devolvería y que de hora en adelante las cosas cambiarían.

- Lo pasaré a dejar a tu departamento ¿vives dónde mismo?

- Sí

- ¿a las ocho esta bien?

- Perfecto

Le conteste, me acerque y le dí un beso en la frente y revolví su cabello, Anthony se rió como siempre y ambos se fueron, me quede observándolos a la distancia, un impulso de querer acompañarlos me embargo pero sabía que debía darle el espacio suficiente, aquel espacio que yo mismo le había quitado.

- ¿Cómo te fue?

Me preguntó Tanya apenas entré al departamento y me sonreí al pensar que todo mundo pensaba que ella era mi novia, cuando ella era solo mi mejor amiga y la madrina de mi hijo, por eso pasaba tanto tiempo conmigo.

- Bien, lo traerá a las ocho

- ¿Confías en ella? – me preguntó

- Sí, creo que entendió que no tenemos que pelearnos por nuestro hijo, no le quitaré el derecho a verlo ahora que finalmente quiere hacerlo

- ¿Qué te hacía pensar que no lo quería desde antes?

Me preguntó de repente y eso me descoló era primera vez que alguien me hacía ver algo que hasta ahora no había considerado pero según sus acciones ella jamás quiso ni siquiera pelear por él, simplemente se había conformado con mi decisión unilateral y al principio eso me había molestado aunque eventualmente no le había dado mucho pensamiento, estaba concentrado en suplir su rol y cuidarlo, después de todo yo lo había querido así.

- Nunca me busco

Me defendí titubeante, Tanya se acerco y puso su cabeza en mi hombro.

- No has pensado que tal vez tenía miedo de enfrentarte, tal vez ella también estaba dolida, o tal vez su madre la engaño, o tal vez tenía miedo de descubrir que a pesar de todo aún te ama, como tu la amas a ella y su orgullo fue más grande.

Agregó separándose de mí, yo me quede de una pieza, la observé tomar su chaqueta y casi caí en pánico cuando advertí que se iría.

- ¿Ya te vas? – pregunté un poco desesperado había albergado la posibilidad de pasar con ella estas largas horas de espera.

- No necesitas chaperona, mis días como tal llegaron a su fin, tan sólo piensa las cosas y confía en tu corazón, dale un beso a mi ahijado y otro a la madre

Me grito desde la puerta y yo me sonreí. Esperé gran parte del día mirando televisión y comiendo palomitas de maíz, era frustrante y desesperante no tenerlo cerca, me había acostumbrado tanto a su risa e incluso a su llanto que la casa sin él se sentía vacía, sin vida. Mi ansiedad se disparaba cuando pensaba que tal vez podía ocurrirle algo, que cayera o se lastimará y que Bella no pudiera manejarlo, de pronto me puse a pensar que tal vez no había sido buena idea que ella se lo llevará completamente sola, mal que mal Anthony no la conocía, para él ella era una extraña.

Todos parecían confabular para poner a prueba mi sistema nervioso, insistentemente no dejo de sonar mi teléfono en todo el día y cada vez que sentía el repiqué del teléfono saltaba del susto pensado que podía ser Bella para mi buena suerte ninguna fue de ella, sino de mi hermana Alice que parecía presentir que Bella había vuelto a nuestras vidas.

- Seguro que no tienes nada que contarme

- No Alice, nada.

Le había dicho y quería mantener a mi familia al margen de esto al menos hasta que entre ella y yo arregláramos nuestras diferencias. Finalmente el cansancio me venció después de almuerzo y me quede dormido en el sofá con la televisión prendida, comencé a soñar con Bella y el escaso momento de "pareja feliz y enamorada" que habíamos tenido durante su embarazo. Unos días después de que la dieron de alta, yo había flaqueado en mi decisión y había estado a punto de haber desistido de mi plan.

_Sentí como deslizo sus manos por mi pecho acurrucando su cuerpo contra él mío, su tibieza me hizo desearla de una forma desgarradora, sin mediar consecuencia de mis actos ni pensarlo me giré y la abrace más fuerte contra mí. _

_Estaba dormida y se veía realmente preciosa, el embarazo le había dado un magnetismo que no podía explicar pero me sentía cada vez más atraído por ella de una manera casi asfixiante_

_Por qué todo tiene que terminar así – me pregunté quitando el mechón de su cabello de su rostro y empecé a cuestionarme que tal vez la había juzgado precipitadamente, tenía que sacar ese repudió que sentía de mi corazón – Alguien que ama no puede odiar, no debe odiar – me dije para convencerme que estaba a tiempo de retractarme. Ella me amaba, estaba embarazada de mi hijo que más pruebas quería, sabía en el fondo de mi corazón que ella había cometido esa locura desesperada pero que ahora estaba conciente de su error._

_Me acerque a sus labios y la besé despacio pero el beso se fue volviendo desesperado en cuestión de segundos, ella se despertó cuando sintió mis manos recorrer su cuerpo acariciándola, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos quité atropelladamente el pijamas para dejarla completamente desnuda. _

_Quería sentir su cuerpo tibio y suave contra él mío, quería hacerla mía esa noche y que gritará mi nombre. Quería comprobar que aún había una posibilidad de salvar este amor._

_Tiré de la polera y la boté al suelo, deslice su pantalón por sus caderas hasta las rodillas y finalmente lo saque, sentí sus manos hacer lo propio con mi pantalón y separé sus piernas con mi cuerpo. Aún besándola me introduje en ella y sentí como un gemido enérgico se escapo de sus labios_

_- ¿Estás bien?_

_Le pregunté preocupado y desconcertado porque solo hacia cuatro días que la habían dado de alta, tal vez era demasiado pronto, disminuí el ritmo y quise retractarme y detener lo que yo mismo había comenzado pero sus piernas se aferraron a mi cuerpo y abrió sus ojos, respiraba entrecortado._

_- Estoy bien no te detengas_

_Susurró mientras me besaba el cuello y ante su contacto apreté mis ojos conteniendo el gemido que estaba a punto de escaparse, cómo podía ser capaz de planear y confabular con su madre y luego hacerle el amor descaradamente sin remordimientos._

_La amaba con locura pero también la odiaba por tratar de acabar con algo que habíamos diseñado y hecho ambos. Quitando mis propios fantasmas aceleré el ritmo y cuando sentí su orgasmo colapse en su pecho. _

_- Te amo_

_Me susurró aún mirándome con esos ojos enamorados que no había visto en mucho tiempo, ella había tomado la decisión que yo tanto le había pedido hasta unos días atrás. El problema era que ahora era demasiado tarde._

El timbre de la puerta me trajo de regreso a la realidad y me saco del país de los sueños. Me levanté medio atontado y abrí la puerta somnoliento. Bella traía a nuestro hijo durmiendo en su regazo, lo tomé entre mis manos y camine con él hasta la que era su habitación, Bella me siguió. Lo tendí en la cama y le quite la ropa y los zapatos, la cara de felicidad estaba dibujada en el rostro lo que me sobrecogió, lo arropé y le bese la frente.

Ella se acerco he hizo lo mismo y salimos de la habitación. El silencio llego y era realmente incomodo, ciertas imágenes de aquella noche saltaron a mi mente al mirar su cuerpo y me sonroje como un colegial, traté de ocultarlo pero fue imposible. Habían pasado cuatro años pero ella seguía siendo tan hermosa como antes, incluso más lo que me dolía ¿Cómo habían cambiando nuestras vidas tan radicalmente? reflexioné.

- ¿Dejarás que lo vea mañana?

Me preguntó tímidamente y asentí

- Daré tu nombre en su escuela para que puedas ir a buscarlo, ten esta es la dirección

Agregue entregándole un papel que había preparado con el nombre de la escuela a donde asistía nuestro hijo, el nombre de la maestra, el teléfono y mi teléfono celular también. Ella sonrió cuando se percató de eso.

- ¿Tu novia no se pondrá celosa, si yo te llamo?

Me preguntó curiosa y advertí en sus ojos un tejo de ilusión, una esperanza que acallo la seriedad y la rabia que inundo segundos después sus hermosos ojos marrones.

- No

Fue todo lo que le conteste y no estaba preparado para confesarle entre otras cosas que no había podido reemplazarla, que había tratado por todos los medios de hacerlo para olvidarla y seguir con mi vida pero nadie había funcionado. Nadie había despertado en mí, en mi corazón, ese sentimiento que ella había despertado desde el primer momento que se había cruzado en mi camino. Habían sido varias y no pretendía ser un santo, esa cama había tenido muchos inquilinos pero ninguno como ella, había tenido sexo muchas veces pero solo con ella había hecho el amor.

- Creo que será mejor que me vaya

Exclamó incomoda por la forma en que estábamos mirándonos, se acercó a la puerta, la abrió y se giro sobre si misma, nuestros rostros quedaron frente a frente, nariz con nariz, su respiración se agitó y lo noté porque exhalo profundo, usualmente lo hacía cuando estaba nerviosa o ansiosa por algo.

- Buenas noches Bella

Me despedí en un susurró y ella asintió lentamente con su cabeza sin decirme nada, estábamos pegados mirándonos, examinándonos, mi rostro se acerco en piloto automático estrechando la distancia entre nosotros y ella rompió el contacto visual de improviso justo cuando de forma arrebatada quise besarla. Me quedé con los labios extendidos y a medio abrir cuando ella salio de mi departamento cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Dude por unos segundos pero finalmente me convencí que entre nosotros dos no podía ni debía pasar nada porque había mucho daño persistente aún, así que camine hasta la sala de mi departamento agotado y aún pensando en que verla había removido todos esos sentimientos ocultos y que con justa verdad y tal y como había dicho Tanya aún sentía.

Distraído mientras buscaba el control remoto de la televisión para ver una película, mi vista notó un bulto entre el cojín y el brazo del sillón. Me acerque y al tomarlo me percaté que era su cartera y no había estado conciente cuando la dejó allí, no alcance siquiera a pensar en correr hasta el ascensor para devolverla cuando el timbre volvió a sonar.

Caminé ansioso hasta la puerta para abrir y devolverle lo que había dejado olvidado. La miré y le ofrecí su bolso sosteniéndolo en el aire, ella se acerco tomándolo entre sus manos, algo en mi mente cruzo como un relámpago y en un acto incontenible tiré del bolso atrayéndolo hacía mi cuerpo con la intensión de que ella se acercará. Cuando estuvo cerca, sus ojos me miraron sorprendidos y siguiendo sólo al instinto estrelle mis labios contra los suyos abruptamente, mis labios lucharon de forma caprichosa entre ellos para poder hacer el beso más intenso y su hálito inundo mi boca de forma embriagadora. Cerré la puerta del departamento automáticamente haciendo que entrará, tiré su cartera al suelo y si mucho pensamiento la conduje hasta mi dormitorio. En el camino le quité la ropa que estaba estorbando y ella hizo lo mismo con la mía desenfrenadamente y estaba claro que no estábamos pensando sino que guiándonos solo por instintos reprimidos por mucho tiempo.

Para cuando estuvimos frente a la cama estábamos completamente desnudos, baje mis manos hasta sus muslos y ella dio el brinco necesario cruzando sus piernas en mi cintura. Bese su cuello y luego su hombro, mientras ella jugaba con sus dedos en mi pelo como solía hacerlo, sin pensarlo la apreté contra la pared y la hice mía como tantas noches había fantaseado.

Sus gemidos eran como música para mis oídos y estaba embrujado haciéndole el amor. Nuestras respiraciones estaban erráticas y poco profundas, la bese frenéticamente hasta que sentí su cuerpo estremecerse contra él mío. En se minuto me separé de ella rompiendo el beso y quería verle la expresión de su rostro mientras llegaba al orgasmo.

Su piel estaba llena de sudor y no dejaba de temblar entre mis brazos. Me iba a separar pero ella apretó sus piernas contra mi cuerpo aferrándose a mí, permanecíamos unidos de pie, recargue mi cabeza contra su pecho y ella me abrazó aún más fuerte. Sentí como beso mi cabello, aún tratando de regularizar su respiración.

Sí definitivamente antes sólo había tenido sexo, ella era la única capaz de hacerme el amor, temerosamente comprobé que aún la amaba, la amaba como el primer día que la conocí y en ese minuto fue como si nunca hubiera pasado nada entre nosotros, como si los años no hubieran pasado, como si nunca la hubiera lastimado en la forma en que lo hice.

Cargue su cuerpo hasta mi cama mientras nos besábamos y deposite su cuerpo tibio y suave sobre las cobijas. Me acurruque a su lado y la tape como lo había hecho tantas veces luego que hiciéramos el amor antaño. Entrelazamos nuestras manos y nos quedamos así quietos, a pesar que extrañamente mi corazón y mi alma estaban en paz y felices un tejo de aprensión inundo mi mente y no pude evitar cuestionarme ¿qué iba a suceder con nosotros después de esto?


	15. Arrepentimientos

Capítulo 14 Arrepentimientos

_Camine a tientas por la oscuridad y aún estaba mareada producto de los sedantes que me había dado Emmett hace un par de horas para poder dormir y dejar de llorar. Había pasado un par de semanas y aún tenía ese sentimiento horrible de merecer todo lo que estaba pasándome. Quería correr en busca de mi pequeño hijo pero lo que había dicho mi madre me tenía asustada._

_- Sí tratas de quitárselo o siquiera de ir a las autoridades a denunciarlo Edward lo hará contigo me lo advirtió, lo que trataste de hacer con tu hijo cuando supiste que estabas embarazada es un delito. Te acusará de ser inestable, de ser una suicida, ¿Crees que un tribunal te de la custodia después de saber eso? Te destruirá y eso destruirá a nuestra familia y no podemos permitir que tu pecado arrastre a Ángela, piensa en mi, piensa en la memoria de tu padre, no empañes su memoria con un escándalo como este_

_Me había pedido suplicante con los ojos llenos de lágrimas cuando quise correr a la policía._

_- Aún podemos redimir tus pecados Bella_

_Insistió con la voz tierna y dulce y ¿Acaso podía ser perdonada?, pensé desesperada por una absolución que no llegaría, no si no era capaz de enderezar mi vida. Después de mucho luchar conmigo misma lo decidí, esa noche iría a hablar con él._

_- Tengo que hacerlo, tengo que hacerle entender_

_Me dije decidida a ir en su búsqueda, esta vez mi madre no iba a detenerme, tenía que lograr que Edward me perdonara, había sido una tonta, había sido débil aún cuando mi madre me había suplicado había cedido pero no más._

_Mientras caminaba hacía la sala de estar trataba de hilar una explicación coherente para él, quería decirle tantas cosas, quería que me escuchara, si tan solo me escuchaba podría detener esta pesadilla y podríamos intentar ser felices ambos con nuestro hijo. _

_Aún no tenía un plan diseñado pero fue su voz la que me congelo en mi posición y nuevamente fui incapaz de moverme. Mi madre estaba despierta y eso que era casi media noche susurré apegando mi cuerpo contra la pared del pasillo que daba a la sala de estar, me inundo la desesperación y la desolación otra vez. _

_Por qué el destino se empeñaba en hacerme las cosas difíciles y justo cuando tenía el valor suficiente para luchar allí estaba mi madre asechando mis planes. Me quede espiando y mi sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando advertí quién la acompañaba a estas altas horas de la noche._

_- ¡No puedo creer que fueras capaz de semejante monstruosidad!_

_Grito enojado el Padre Alfonso, su voz ronca y furiosa hizo que pegara un brinco del susto._

_- Shhhh, baja la voz, Bella puede oírte._

_Exclamó mi madre en un susurró casi inaudible pero cargado de molestia._

_- ¡Por dios santo Renée, Bella es tu hija!_

_Agrego pero mi madre lo interrumpió_

_- Hice lo necesario para alejarla del mal, Dios lo hubiera querido así_

_Exclamó segura a modo de pretexto y eso pareció enojarlo aún más_

_- ¡No blasfemes!_

_Espetó aún más furioso, jamás le había sentido hablar así generalmente él era muy amable y comprensivo pero había perdido la paciencia con mi madre, y eso que ellos eran amigos de años._

_- Ella estaba en pecado no podía quedarme sin hacer nada, ese niño era producto del pecado debía separarla de ellos, de ambos, y no había otra alternativa._

_Justificó mi madre y mi corazón se encogió. Mi juicio se nubló y fue como un balde de agua fría, algo hizo eco en mi interior y la pena mezclada con la rabia me inundo. – Mi propia madre – me repetí y las imágenes de Edward llevándose a mi pequeño hijo dejándome tirada en la mitad de la escalera sin importar mi suerte recobraron una fuerza impresionante. De pronto perdí la noción del tiempo y de la realidad._

_- Eres un monstruo Renée, Charlie jamás hubiera querido ver a su hija destruida en la manera en que tu torcida, egoísta y desquiciada mente lo ha hecho _

_Siseó el Padre Alfonso ahora un poco más calmado pero aún molesto, sentí el ruido de una silla, lo que me llevo a deducir que alguno de los dos se había levantado de su posición. _

_Un sentimiento desconocido para mi me embargó comencé a odiar a mi madre y a mi misma por haber permitido que me manipulara de la manera en que lo había estado haciendo los últimos días al insistirme que retomará mi vocación religiosa para acallar los sentimientos de culpa que estaba teniendo._

_- No seré tu cómplice en esto, tu hija no necesita alejarse de Edward necesita alejarse de ti_

_Agregó y sentí el ruido de sus pasos aproximarse hacía mi posición._

_- Debes ayudarme no por mí ni por nuestra amistad, sino por la amistad que tenías con Charlie, debes ayudarme a que Bella ingrese al convento y evitar que su deshonra inunde la memoria de Charlie y de nuestra familia, necesito alejarla para siempre de aquí – hubo un silencio hasta que ella continuo - Alfonso si no lo haces los destruiré, ¡destruiré a Edward y a ese mocoso de una buena vez!._

_Exclamó mi madre desesperada y fue entonces cuando perdí el juicio completamente y sin dudarlo me abalance contra ella sin detenerme a pensar que eso marcaría mi vida y la de ella para siempre._

_- ¡No Bella detente!_

_Sentí gritar al Padre Alfonso y luego todo se fue a negro._

Esa era el recuerdo que más latente tenía y que se había transformado en una pesadilla recurrente, desperté como siempre sobresaltada con mi respiración agitada y el latido de mi corazón punzante en mi garganta. Abrí mis ojos solo para comprobar que había flaqueado y de la peor forma, había comenzado nuevamente mal las cosas, cometiendo error tras error pensé mirando el techo de su departamento sintiendo su cuerpo tibio sujetar él mío.

Edward aún estaba dormido y tenía sus brazos rodeando mi cintura, me tenía sujeta tan fuerte contra él como si tuviera miedo de que me fuera y desapareciera. Me giré cuidadosamente poniéndome de lado, observé su rostro tranquilo y despreocupado mientra dormía. No pude evitar deslizar mis dedos por su nariz y luego por su barbilla acariciando ese rostro tan perfecto que me había cautivado tantos años atrás, lo hice hasta que un ruido me distrajo, nuestro hijo estaba parado en el umbral de la puerta de su dormitorio, mirándonos.

Cuando me incorporé esté se giró y salio corriendo por el pasillo sin que yo pudiera evitarlo. Me levanté y tomé la camisa de Edward que estaba a los pies de la cama y salí tras él.

Mi pequeño hijo estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala con el control remoto en la mano cambiando de canal con la misma sonrisa torcida que había heredado de su padre. Eran las siete de la mañana y él parecía tan lucido y despierto que me sorprendió.

- ¿Qué haces levantado tan temprano?

Le pregunté acariciando su pelo y besándolo en la frente. El se rió.

- No es tan temprano, usualmente despierta a las seis.

Me corrigió Edward mirándonos desde el pasillo, recogió algunos juguetes del suelo y se los entregó a nuestro hijo, lo beso en la frente y luego me beso a mí. Yo lo bese con los ojos abiertos sorprendida y un poco asustada por como se estaban dando las cosas después de todo lo que habíamos vivido.

- Así que eres un madrugador.

Comenté riéndome nerviosa por la actitud que estaba teniendo Edward conmigo pero era lógico después de lo que había pasado con nosotros la noche anterior, no podía esperar indiferencia o tal vez sí, me pregunté temerosa.

- Y un comilón

Agrego esté abriendo el refrigerador, tenía entre sus manos la botella de leche y se manejaba tan bien que incluso me sentí torpe observando como preparaba el desayuno de nuestro hijo. Lo deje en el suelo y este salio disparado a encontrarse con su padre tomando entre sus manos la mamadera que le ofreció, nos miró y luego corrió hasta su cuarto.

Nos quedamos mirando y yo me mordí el labio nerviosa.

- Te asienta el verde

Comentó Edward sin sentido refiriéndose a su camisa, me sonreí. Miré a todos lados y advertí mi ropa regada por todo el departamento. Comencé a recoger las prendas hasta que nos encontramos nuevamente, el sujeto entre sus manos mi polera al igual que yo. Su mirada estaba fija en la mía, pase saliva hilando en mi mente las palabras coherentes para decirle que lo había pasado anoche no significaba que yo había vuelto para quedarme junto a él, aún había muchas cosas que decir, muchos cabos sueltos que atar. ¡Pero a quien engañas, mueres por estar nuevamente en sus brazos! Me grito la vocecilla en mi interior que yo creí acallada hace tantos años y que hoy parecía tan viva como siempre. Iba a hablarle cuando el sonido de las llaves en la puerta nos distrajo, la puerta se abrió y una mujer que podría haber sido su hermana mayor entro al departamento, mi hijo se abalanzó sobre ella corriendo.

- ¡Abuela!

Grito riéndose, la mujer lo cargó y nos quedo mirando fijo, más a mí que a él, hubo un tenso minuto en que pensé que iba a reclamarme por mi presencia allí pero su expresión cambio de la sorpresa a la suavidad y comprensión, estaba sorprendida de verme pero no molesta. Al acto me percaté que tal vez su mirada no era porque yo estuviera ahí sino por como estaba vestida en la mitad de la sala del departamento de su hijo, cuatro años después de todo lo que había pasado, sin poder controlar un rubor inundo mis mejillas - ¡Perfecto, bonita impresión has causado! - Me grito la vocecilla interna y quise enterrarme en ese momento, que me tragará la tierra. Esme se dio cuenta de aquello y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa, yo tosí ocultándome tras el cuerpo de Edward, una cosa era que él me viera en esa facha y otra que su madre nos viera a ambos recién levantados dándole una idea de lo que había pasado entre nosotros la noche anterior.

- Veo que ya no necesitarás que cuide de Anthony

Advirtió con una voz picará y yo baje la vista al suelo incomoda.

- Será mejor que me vaya

Concluí por lo bajo mientras me separaba de él y me dirigía a la habitación para cambiarme, entre y cerré la puerta tras de mí. Me cargue en la madera unos segundos ¡Perfecto! Me dije nerviosa mientras comenzaba a vestirme. Estaba en el baño terminando de arreglarme el pelo cuando sentí la puerta de la habitación. ¡Sólo di la verdad! me dije a mi misma mientras me daba un último vistazo en el espejo.

- No te preocupes por mi madre, ya no esta, llevó a Anthony a pasear

Me comentó y solo sonreí de vuelta nerviosa, las palabras no me salían de la garganta tenía un nudo en está. Él se acerco pero yo lo esquive, me senté en el borde de la cama y me puse los zapatos.

- No me preocupa ella, lo que me preocupa es que se llevo la impresión equivocada

Dije finalmente armándome de valor sin mirarlo a los ojos, sabía que con eso iba a romperle el corazón pero no era menos cierto también que lo que habíamos hecho anoche no lo habíamos pensando, habíamos actuado por instinto, por un deseo retenido, ¿nos amábamos realmente o habíamos tratado de borrar el dolor, de escapar de la rabia y la pena? Me pregunté por un segundo hasta que él se acerco, se hinco frente a mí, me puso su mano en mi barbilla obligándome a mirarlo a los ojos.

- ¿impresión equivocada?

Me preguntó con tristeza y mi corazón se apretó ¡Pero que estas haciendo! Me grito mi yo interior, asentí lentamente quitando mi rostro de sus manos. Abrí la puerta para irme, quería huir, quería estar lejos, debía buscar en el fondo de mi corazón la razón para estar con él que no fuera mi hijo, debía encontrar mis verdaderos sentimientos, debía perdonarme a mi misma para poder perdonarlo a él y rehacer mi vida. Hacer el amor con él había sido lo mejor que me había pasado en estos años pero también era un sentimiento encontrado de angustia e inseguridad. Me sujeto por el brazo, hizo que mi cuerpo se girara para encararlo.

- Dime que lo único que nos une es nuestro hijo y te dejaré en paz, esta vez no lucharé si tú no quieres luchar.

Exclamó pero lo cierto era que no quería volver a cometer más errores, no quería iniciar algo que terminara tan mal como la otra vez, quería que las cosas si debían ser estuvieran bien de un comienzo, limpias, no marcadas por el resentimiento, y lo cierto era que aún no podía decir cual sentimiento era más fuerte en el fondo de mi corazón.

Tomé su manos con la mía y la quite de mi brazo. Tragué aire para que la voz no se me quebrara una vez más y esta vez iba a ser decidida, no había una Bella débil, teníamos que darnos tiempo, teníamos que reconciliar un dolor profundo y habernos involucrado de esa manera solo traería más confusión.

- Pasaré a buscar a Anthony mañana al colegio, y lo traeré en la noche

Le contesté evitando el contacto visual persistente.

- Bella - susurró

- Ambos necesitamos pensar qué es lo que realmente queremos Edward

Fue todo lo que le contesté saliendo de su habitación.

Una vez fuera del edificio me arme de valor para mirar por última vez hacia la ventana de su departamento. Iba a subirme al automóvil cuando la voz de mi hijo me distrajo.

- ¡Mami!

Grito soltándose de la mano de Esme y se abalanzó sobre mí, lo abrace y lo alce en mi regazo. Miré a la madre de Edward e iba a disculparme cuando ella me habló primero.

- ¿Pasarás navidad aquí en Londres?

Me preguntó y eso me descolocó – de seguro que este cerca de sus familia - pensé examinando su semblante.

- Con mi hermana Ángela y su esposo

Le contesté nerviosa, sonriéndole a Anthony quien jugaba con mí cabello.

- Podrías venir a nuestra casa para la cena de navidad

Me invitó y yo me quede helada mirándola, la sorpresa la tenía dibujada en el rostro y de todos los escenarios ese era el menos probable de todos, ella estaba invitándome a pasar la navidad en su casa - broma - pensé aún mirándola con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Me quede pensando en que contestarle.

- Podrías venir con Ángela y Emmett, hace mucho tiempo que no lo veo, desde que Edward…

Dijo pero su voz se apago en ese mismo instante y me sentí responsable por aquello, una gota de culpa me inundo y la respuesta que le dí salio en parte debido a ello.

- Iré, gracias por invitarme no tenía que hacerlo

Le respondí entregándole a Anthony. Lo besé en la frente y me subí al automóvil.

- Te veré el sábado, a las diez y no tienes que traer nada – agrego por la ventanilla, me sonrió - Me gusto verte hoy, adiós Bella

Se despidió haciendo que Anthony se despidiera con la mano también. Aceleré no sin pensar que esa decisión de ir a cenar en navidad a su casa iba a ser otro error del cual iba a arrepentirme.

_- No estoy lista padre_

_- Sí lo estas Bella, no puedes esconderte eternamente aquí, es hora que hagas tu vida, que recuperes a tu hijo y que vuelvas con el hombre que de verdad siempre has amado. El odio no conduce a nada, bien lo sabes tú mi querida niña. Se que perdonar es divino pero puedes hacer un intento para sanar las heridas, cuando recuerdes todo piensa que todo tiene un trasfondo nada ocurre porque sí._

- No sabe cuando espero eso padre Alfonso - susurré, mientras recordaba sus palabras el día que abandone mi reclusión, aquel lugar que me había refugiado y curado en parte las heridas de mi corazón y de mi alma.

* * *

_Aproveche de subir dos de una, ahora se comienza a atar los cabos sueltos, aunque odviamente falta explicar todo lo que sucedió =). Como siempre quedo atenta a sus comentarios. Cariños_

_Liz_


	16. Culpas no resueltas

_**He vuelto, lamento no haber podido subir capitulos en tantas semanas pero recien el viernes termine con los examenes. Espero ahora que estoy de vacaciones subir más seguido los capítulos. Espero les guste y me alegra haber recibido alertas de gente que esta siguiendo mi historia que son nuevas lectoras, me emociona que les guste mi manera de escribir. Como siempre quedo atenta a sus reviews e impresiones. Muchos cariños a todas. Liz**_

* * *

Capítulo 15: Culpas no resueltas

Entre a la casa de mi hermana Ángela por la puerta trasera y tratando de no meter ruidos, no quería que se enterara de mi desliz y no estaba preparada para la sarta de preguntas que seguro me haría si se percataba que yo no había dormido en su casa. Estaba a punto de pasar la puerta de la cocina para subir por la escalera y lograr salir airosa cuando su voz me hizo detenerme en seco.

- ¡Buenos días cenicienta!

Exclamo con la picardía en la voz y me acordé de cuando éramos unas niñas y me descubría haciendo algo malo, alzo la cabeza dejando ver su cuerpo tapado por la puerta del refrigerador que estaba abierta, entre sus manos traía leche y frutas.

- ¿Disfrutaste de tu noche?

Inquirió sarcástica y en sus labios se dibujo una risa perversa, se acercó a la cocina y la encendió puso sobre la cocinilla la tetera para luego girarse hacía mí. Se quedo mirándome unos segundos, examinando mi apariencia, al cabo de unos segundos tomó entre sus dedos un vaso de jugo y estaba claro que esperaba mi confesión, la que no llego, a cambio sólo la miré de la misma forma que ella, examinando sus gestos y me encogí de hombros sutilmente.

- ¿No vas a contarme?

Presionó a la espera de mi cambio de opinión, fue entonces, cuando me acerque resignada y me senté en unos pisos detrás de la barra de la cocina justo frente a ella y tenía claro que no iba a importar que dijera o que hiciera ella no me dejaría en paz hasta que le contara la verdad, el problema era que contar la verdad era complicado — ¿O tal vez yo lo estaba haciendo complicado? —tomé el jarro de leche que estaba puesto en la mesalina y me serví.

- ¿Contar qué?

Respondí finalmente evadiendo directamente su pregunta y lo hice principalmente por que no quería que se enterara que había pasado la noche con Edward, menos de esa manera en particular, ya bastante tenía con haberme confundido yo para sumar los reproches que con justa razón me haría Ángela y además no sabía que decir exactamente porque ni yo tenía claro en que términos habíamos quedado finalmente.

- No te hagas, fuiste a dejar a tu hijo anoche a las siete de la tarde y vienes llegando a las once y media de la mañana del día siguiente ¿Te lo dibujo con monitos? –reclamó irónica con una sonrisa fingida.

- Para tu tranquilidad no paso nada si es eso lo que quieres saber —le contesté quitando mi vista de sus penetrantes ojos negros.

- ¿Segura?, ese brillo que tienes en los ojos solo lo he visto hace muchos años atrás, te recuerdo ¿por quién? -cuestionó dándome esa mirada inquisitiva que tanto odiaba en las personas.

- ¡Ya esta bien! – concedí —pase la noche en el departamento de Edward, satisfecha —solté exasperada por el interrogatorio al cual estaba sometiéndome.

- Sabía que esto iba a pasar ¿Qué no podías simplemente mantener tus piernas cerradas? —grito enojada y la furia se apoderó de mí, me levanté de la silla irreflexivamente me quede estatica mirandola a los ojos

- No me faltes al respeto —gruñí conteniendo mi instinto porque en parte ella tenía razón, acostarme con él no iba a sanar las heridas sino que todo lo contrarío, lo complicaría todo mucho más.

- ¡No paso nada! —insistí y casi me lo creí yo misma.

- ¿Piensas que voy a creerte? —me contesto de vuelta ahora un poco molesta por mi actitud para con ella y los secretismos.

- Puedes creer lo que mejor te plazca —contesté en un suspiro frustrado y camine hasta la puerta.

- Eso es lo mejor que haces, evadir, porque pensé que ahora sería distinto —reclamó y me detuve en el umbral de la puerta, no quería terminar enojada con mi única familia en vísperas de navidad.

- Él no se lo merece, si quieres volver con tu ex al menos hazlo de frente sin mentiras.

- ¿De que estas hablando? —le pregunté curiosa y confundida pero aún no entendía la metáfora de clarar mi vida, que más podía aclararla de lo que ya estaba.

- De esto – me dijo alzando la voz, tomó mis hombros y me giró en mi posición.

Lo siguiente que noté me dejo helada, sentí un balde de agua fría recorrer mi cuerpo cuando advertí frente a mi aquellos ojos negros contemplándome, fueron como un puñal partiendo mi corazón en dos.

- Jacob – articule en un susurro.

El hombre frente a mí me sonrió con una dulzura que mi seuda traición cayo de plano como un peso en mis hombros.

- Ahora si te quiero ver evadir esto - Me susurró Ángela molesta. Nos miró a ambos que seguíamos impávidos, él mirándome como si nada y yo mirándolo aterrada.

- Bueno los dejo, que pasen una bonita mañana. ¿Mi marido Jake?

Le preguntó mi hermana antes de salir para dejarnos solos.

- Acaba de subir

Le respondió esté sin quitarme la vista de encima. Tenía sus ojos clavados en los míos y yo sentía mis mejillas arder en furia por el rubor que seguro las inundaba - Qué iba a hacer ahora -pensé frenética.

- Te espere anoche… pero tu…

Comenzó a decirme Jake y de pronto recordé la cita que habíamos acordado - Maldición debo anotar las cosas sino más tarde que pronto quedará la crema -pensé mientras seguía sin poder articular palabra alguna. Respiré buscando que decir pero simplemente nada coherente se me ocurría distinto a la verdad absoluta.

- Lo sé, disculpa. Se me hizo tarde, Anthony no quería dormirse

Balbucee sin sentido al cabo de unos segundos apartándome unos centímetros de su cuerpo.

- ¿Se despertó?

Me preguntó confundido y aquí estaba otra vez descubierta - ¡Oops! De verás que estaba con él cuando Anthony se quedo dormido y decidí ir a dejarlo al departamento de Edward. ¡Eres una muy mala mentirosa!, ¡Rápido piensa! -me dije a mi misma aún perdida en esa mirada hipnotizadora.

- Sí… tu sabes el movimiento del auto –concluí vagamente mientras él me acorralaba contra la mesa de la cocina, puso cada uno de sus brazos a cada costado mío y se acerco con su cuerpo, tenía su rostro a escasos centímetros de los míos. Trague saliva y traté de alejarme pero era francamente imposible.

- No tienes que mentirme Bella, se que tienes un lazo con él – comentó divertido por mi expresión, como odiaba que me psicoanalizará.

- No te estoy mintiendo, es la verdad -Argüí tratando de convencerme a mi misma que estaba diciendo la verdad.

- ¿Segura? -Insistió ahora más cerca de mis labios.

- Aja -Conteste con un hilo de voz, sus labios estaban rozando los míos y de pronto el rostro frente a mi no era de él, sino de Edward, sus ojos negros se tornaron verdes, entre en pánico, una tos furiosa me inundo y lo empuje para salir de su prisión.

Él no presiono pero estaba realmente divertido por mi actitud. Cómo odiaba caer siempre en su juego perverso de ponerme nerviosa.

- Entonces… aclaro el tema Cullen, no te negarás a desayunar conmigo

Me dijo y yo lo miré aún tosiendo, mi mente estaba con Edward y la noche anterior.

- ¿Ahora?

Pregunté al fin conteniendo el aire para evitar toser.

- Me lo debes considerando que anoche me dejaste plantado. Eso si alcanzamos a llegar antes que sea medio día, sino creo que será un almuerzo.

Río divertido mientras yo aún tenía el corazón en la garganta. Sacudí mi cabeza. Jake tenía un extraño sentido del humor, bastante satírico por decir algo.

- Claro, desayunar – contesté y lo miré – dame diez minutos para hacer cosas de chicas y nos vamos ¿Te parece?

Le propuse un tanto incomoda ante el hecho que ahora iba a estar con él, justo después de lo que pasó la noche anterior. Necesitaba aclararme y estaba, con esto, justamente haciendo lo contrario. Sólo lograría confundir más las cosas haciendo un lío de mi vida. Me quede esperando su respuesta pero a cambio llego otra observación que me confundió.

- Los estoy contando

Exclamó mirando su reloj de pulsera y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, miré alrededor dudando pero luego me percaté que debía irme a donde yo misma había dicho que iría – mi habitación -enarque una ceja incrédula y luego salí de la cocina un poco confundida por el intercambio de palabras que habíamos tenido.

_- Como tan tonta, no haberte acordado de él, de tu compromiso para ir a cenar. Maldición_.

Me dije al espejo y luego volví a cepillarme el pelo - _Bueno técnicamente yo no le había dicho a Edward si estaba o no con alguien, por otro lado Jacob solo era un amigo, un buen amigo_ – me decía y tratar de bajarle el perfil al asunto hacía que todo se tornará más oscuro aún, lejos de parecer cuerdo estaba de nuevo complicándolo - _¡No juegues con fuego!_ -me grito una vocecilla interna.

Y era cierto, tenía súper claro que Jacob sentía algo por mí y lo había dejado más que claro hace un par de meses, cuando había decido volver y no aceptar ese trabajo fuera de Londres - _¡Qué complicado!_ -pensé mientras me miraba al espejo - _Tienes que terminar las cosas, dejar en claro que tu amas a Edward_ – murmuré sin sentido pero luego me detuve en la ultima frase – ¿_de verdad lo amas? _– me auto pregunte al espejo y algo en mi corazón dudo.

El punto a favor de Jacob era que me había aceptado como era, sin tratar de cambiarme, sin juzgarme, sabía todo lo que había pasado y aún así no le importaba.

- ¡Bella baja ya, este hombre echará raíces!

Grito mi hermana sacándome de mis pensamientos, me puse el labial y salí. Baje la escalera rauda solo para darme cuenta que al final de estas me estaba esperando mi "nuevo salvador" como lo había hecho siempre, desde hacía dos años. Al verlo parado frente a mi con sus labios curvados en una sonrisa cómplice, esa mirada de enamorado me hizo recriminarme algo - _¡Jamás debiste involucrarte con tu psiquiatra!_ -comprobé mirando a mi hermana y a Emmett, quien era amigo de esté.

- ¿Lista?

Me preguntó Jake tendiéndome su mano.

- Claro

Conteste tomándola.

- Que disfruten el almuerzo

Aportillo mordazmente mi hermana desde la entrada. Me despedí con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Una vez dentro del auto la sesión de análisis comenzó. Ese era el único defecto que hasta ahora le había descubierto, siempre era como un libro abierto para él, simplemente no podía ocultar nada sin que lo supiera o al menos lo sospechara. Ni siquiera mentir podía, así que ahora restringiría la información que no era lo mismo que mentir.

- No vas a contarme ¿cómo te fue anoche?

Me preguntó con la mirada al frente.

- No hay nada que contar

Respondí mirando por la ventana, de pronto los árboles y las calles se hicieron mucho más interesantes que mirarlo a él. De reojo advertí como me dio una breve mirada.

- Bella

Conminó y utilizó el mismo tono con el que me había conocido aquella vez.

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

Le pregunté directa mirándolo.

- La verdad, antes que todo sigo siendo tu psiquiatra.

Me contestó mirándome también.

- ¿Seguro que puedes separar la parte profesional de la personal?

Insistí no muy convencida de contarle.

- Qué piensas que voy a hacerte un arrebato de celos

Se defendió y parecía molesto por mi insinuación de poco profesionalismo.

- No, pero podrías querer visitar repentinamente a alguien

Agregué dándole un toque más humorístico al asunto. Sabía que él jamás haría algo así.

- Eso se llama paranoia, cuidado porque eso si es grave

Agrego serio, más serio de lo que estaba cuando le toque la sensibilidad profesional. Puse mis ojos en blanco y miré al frente.

- Nada, ya te dije, lo fui a dejar, el niño se despertó y luego no quiso que me fuera, estuve leyendo cuentos y cuando me di cuenta me había quedado dormida con él – hice una pausa al ver que ese pronombre podría mal interpretarse – con Anthony – aclaré dudosa porque mis palabras las tomara en el sentido literal, como no rebatió continué - Era de madrugada, y Edward me sugirió que me quedará – concluí tratando de hilar la mentira creíble.

- Tendré que creerte entonces

Concluyó con el seño fruncido y con las cejas enarcadas. La situación se volvió tensa de pronto y me sentí una mentirosa de primera. Por qué simplemente no contaba la verdad, yo sabía mejor que nadie que las mentiras a la larga se saben y tienen resultados funestos. Pero la verdad era que no quería contarla. Un impulso desesperado me inundo y lo siguiente que agregue fue totalmente innecesario.

- Te lo juro, dormí con Anthony en su cama, bajo las colchas, bien tapada, tiene una pieza bastante grande, bonita, color rojo.

Estaba ahondando la mentira cuando él me interrumpió.

- ¿Tú hijo tiene su pieza pintada roja?

Me preguntó casi en pánico. Y yo me pregunté que había hecho de mal pero claro con un psiquiatra todo podía ser usado en mi contra, como no había aprendido la lección.

- Bueno es un rojo apagado, casi un violeta.

Dije tratando de suavizar el comentario - _¡Estúpida, estúpida!_ -me recriminé en mi interior.

- ¿Es roja o violeta?

Me preguntó interesado y yo me quede pensando - _¿Había acaso alguna diferencia si era de uno o cual color?_ -pensé buscando la lógica a la pregunta.

- Violeta oscuro

Finalmente respondí y él se quedo pensando. Luego se relajó.

- No sabía que Edward tuviera problemas psiquiátricos

Me comentó y yo me giré a mirarlo anonadada por su conclusión.

- ¡Ah! – exclame sorprendida - ¿de veras? – inquirí incredula pero no obtuve respuesta, luego traté de arreglar la impresión que estaba teniendo del padre de mi hijo, gracias a mí – Yo creo que lo eligió porque es el color del dibujo animado ese Barney, a los niños les gusta – y me sentí estúpida dando explicación a algo tan irrelevante como el color de una pieza, que en verdad era blanca. No me di cuenta además que ya habíamos llegado a nuestro destino sino hasta que él me hablo.

- Bella – me dijo estacionando el automóvil, giro su rostro y me sonrió – te creo, relájate.

Me pidió ahora ya un poco más relajado él mismo. Se acerco y me beso en los labios. Y los problemas seguían me acorde de la invitación de la madre de Edward. - _¡Como demonios lo voy a encarar ahora, para decirle que pasaré la navidad con él!_ -pensé mientras me alejaba rompiendo el corto beso.

- Entremos sino de verdad va a ser un almuerzo

Exclame abriendo la puerta del vehiculo. Tome aire y me mire en el espejo retrovisor.

Era un restaurante bastante quitado de bulla, apenas entre, mire a todos lados buscando un lugar privado. Me acerque hasta unas mesas a la mitad del recinto.

- ¿Desean ordenar?

Nos pregunto el mozo mirándonos a ambos

- Café con panecillos

Dijimos simultáneamente los dos. Nos reímos, al menos había pasado la tormenta, su semblante era mucho mejor que hasta hace unos momentos. La muchacha se fue y él comenzó a contarme sobre sus turnos médicos y sobre sus pacientes. Tomamos desayuno y nos quedamos conversando, él me contó que tendría que trabajar para navidad lo que igual me convenía - _no tendría que mentirle después de todo_ -pensé alegre, no quería mentirle, ni tampoco quería herirlo, siempre se había portado bien conmigo y había sido un gran apoyo en esos momentos de dolor y flaqueza. Hice mi mejor cara de puchero por la noticia pero por dentro era un peso menos que me quitaba de encima. Aún me faltaban unos sorbos para terminar mi café cuando él volvió a aproximarse peligrosamente a mi cara.

- Dime algo ¿Tus sentimientos por él no son los mismo de hace unos años atrás verdad?

Me pregunto serio y supe que estaba hablando el hombre y no el médico.

- ¿A donde quieres llegar?

Le pregunté seria yo también.

- A saber que lugar ocupo en tu vida, entiendo el vinculo con el padre de tu hijo pero no quiero estar al medio si tu de verdad lo amas

Me dijo y yo me quede helada, comencé a jugar con mi dedo sobre la taza del café y no sabía que decirle, él se había portado demasiado bien conmigo y me había sanado con su ayuda había vuelto a ser yo misma, me había recibido cuando de verdad pensé que no iba a poder superar lo de mi hijo y me ayudo con eso, también con el resentimiento que le tenía a Edward en un comienzo. Luego la relación se hizo más cercana y cuando me dio de alta finalmente accedimos a salir, no era mi novio oficialmente pero habíamos salido un par de veces y aunque nuestra relación era, hasta el momento, solo de besos, sabía que él estaba enganchándose de una manera que tal vez yo no podía corresponderle, menos después de lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Pero aún así mi corazón estaba confuso, demasiadas emociones juntas. Esta vez no rehuí el beso y creo que fue peor, porque sentí el grito de Edward que me comprobó que no todas las culpas estaban resueltas.

- ¿Esto es lo que necesitas pensar?


	17. Viejos Enemigos

_Holis a todos quiero partir agradeciendo su incondicional apoyo y todos los reviews que me llegan. Me emociona saber que causa tantas emociones esta Bella indecisa y manipulada por todos (incluyendome :P) he visto que se han agregado nuevas lectoras y eso me hace muy feliz. Tanto que aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo que espero les guste a todas. Como siempre espero leer sus impresiones, sientanse libres de expresar lo que piensan y no se preocupen a veces yo misma quiero estrangular a Bella. =)_

_Muchos cariños a todas Liz_

* * *

Capítulo 16 Viejos Enemigos

- Mi mami durmió aquí

Le dijo Anthony a Tanya cuando esta le había preguntado sobre su día con su madre. Me sonreí al pensar en eso y me sonroje cuando ella me dio esa mirada acusadora.

- Demasiada información, estas confesando a mi hijo y eso no es correcto.

Interrumpí tomando a Anthony en los brazos, lo hice girar como avión, su risa hacía que mi corazón brincara de felicidad. Se sentía tan bien verlo feliz, incluso creo que estaba más feliz que antes, como que antes que estuviera Bella, era feliz pero apagado, ahora se había vuelto más risueño y eso que sólo había pasado un día con ella.

- ¡Papi… más, más yo quiero más!

Me pidió cuando finalmente lo deje en el suelo, mi madre me miró feo y tenía claro que me estaba regañando por zarandear a Anthony de esa manera.

- No puedo, tu abuela me matará

Le respondí arreglando la ropa, me hizo un puchero pero luego como siempre olvido lo que quería cuando se percató que Tanya abría el refrigerador.

- ¿Ya se van?

Me preguntó mi madre cuando me vio tomar la chaqueta, le di un beso en la frente y luego un beso a Anthony que corrió hasta mí.

- Papi no te vayas –me pidió

- Volveré luego, tengo que hacer un par de cosillas pero cuando llegue estaremos todo el día juntos vale

Consolé y cómo explicar que iba a ir a comprar sus regalos de navidad. Tanya lo tomó en brazos y se lo dio a mi madre.

- Ya, pequeñuelo, cuando vuelva te traeré un regalito pero tienes que prométeme que te portarás bien con tu abuela, ¿prometido?

Le preguntó levantando la mano y mi pequeño hijo la choco dándole un beso en el cuello a su madrina.

- ¿Desayunaste?

Me pregunto Tanya apenas salimos de mi departamento aún con la mirada picara que tenía y yo me sonreí, trate de mantener a raya el rubor en las mejillas pero creo que iba a ser casi imposible.

- No

Conteste carraspeando para hacer mi voz más ronca y con eso sonará un poco más fuerte.

- ¿Se quedo contigo… digo contigo… contigo?

Insistió divertida ante la pregunta y yo la miré raro - por qué tanta curiosidad -me pregunté. No le contesté sino que solo me reí sacando el auto del estacionamiento. Ella siguió hablándome sobre Bella unos minutos más pero como solo le conteste con monosílabos lo desecho al cabo de un par de minutos. Hablar ese tema con ella me incomodaba por varias razones particularmente una y que tenía que ver con una noche en que habíamos tomado unas copas de más ambos y a pesar que ya habíamos aclarado las cosas, siempre tenía esa sensación que a ella le dolía en parte hablar sobre Bella, a pesar que trataba de no darle importancia. Finalmente se dio por vencida y me cambió el tema a los regalos, particularmente el de Anthony.

- ¿Vas a comprarle lo que pidió en la carta?, la tengo justo aquí

Me preguntó sacando el papel que ella misma le había ayudado a escribir a mi hijo de cuatro años y medio. Si tenía suerte la próxima navidad lo haría con su madre.

- Depende de lo que haya pedido –le contesté

- Bueno en realidad solo pidió dos cosas y una creo que va por buen camino, así que te quedaría solo una.

Me comunicó tratando de contener la risa.

- ¿Qué dice esa carta?

Proteste tratando de arrebatársela de entre las manos pero ella lo impidió, estábamos en eso cuando Tanya me pidió que me detuviera de improviso.

- Espera, estaciona aquí. No quiero que te desmayes por no haber desayunado, tienes que recuperar tus fuerzas, nos queda un largo día eligiendo regalos para tú hijo.

Exclamo seria, guardando la carta en su cartera y demandando que me estacionará. Miré a mí alrededor y dude porque no había lugar para hacerlo convenientemente un vehículo salió justo cuando yo estaba por pasarlo. Me estacioné y nos bajamos. Estábamos en la puerta mirando por una mesa, cuando Tanya me giró notablemente nerviosa.

- Sabes, no creo que sea buena idea, vamos a otro lugar.

Balbuceo tratando por todos los medios que yo no me girara y me pareció extraña su actitud.

- ¿De que hablas?, no eras la más interesada que yo desayunará.

Protesté, volvió a mirarme incomoda y aún más nerviosa. Puso sus manos en los bolsillos encogiéndose de hombros.

- Sí y lo harás pero no aquí

Me insistió tomándome por el brazo para que nos fuéramos.

- ¿Qué viste?

Le pregunté girándome y me quede con la boca abierta por la impresión de ver a Bella besándose con otro hombre. Las imágenes de su rostro la noche anterior, los gemidos que habían salido una y otra vez de sus labios los tenía en el fondo de mi mente escuchándolos en sonido estéreo.

- ¡No Edward que vas hacer!

Me grito Tanya tratando de sujetarme pero era imposible que yo no fuera hasta donde estaba la madre de mi hijo besándose con otro. Tenía un nudo en la garganta producto de la pena del desengaño, mi corazón se había apretado como nunca antes pero cuando estuve a su lado el coraje fue mayor y me permitió sacar el habla.

- ¿Esto es lo que tenías que pensar?

Le pregunté furioso y ambos rompieron el beso. Al hombre que estaba con ella inicialmente lo había visto de espalda, grande y macabra fue mi sorpresa cuando finalmente le vi la cara.

- ¿Jacob?

Pregunté articulando el nombre de quién alguna vez fue mi uno de mis mejores amigo junto con Emmett. Me quede helado aunque él no parecía tan sorprendido, no como lo estuvo Bella. Un flash de cuando íbamos en preparatoria se me cruzo por la mente, aquel día había sido parecido, la diferencia era que yo había estado en el lugar de él y él en el mío, la muchacha no era la madre de su hijo pero si su primer gran amor, yo el amigo traicionero que le había dado la puñalada por la espalda. Ahora los papeles se había invertido pero había una notable diferencia, ella era la madre de mi hijo, esto era mucho más que un amor colegial pensé aún mirándolo con furia.

- ¿Ustedes se conocen?

Preguntó asustada Bella tomando del brazo a Jacob quien me miró retadoramente. Cuando noté que ella cruzo sus manos en el brazo de esté y luego apego su cuerpo al de él, enfurecí más perdiendo la cordura, quería tomarla por el brazo y apartarla de él pero Tanya hizo lo mismo conmigo. Seguramente ambas estaban confabulando para evitar que nos amarráramos a trompazos porque eso era justamente lo que quería, romperle la cara en ese preciso momento.

- Solíamos ser amigos

Siseé con furia y él comprobó mis dichos.

- Ex amigos, íbamos juntos a la preparatoria, los tres con Emmett.

Comentó con un tono de voz bastante controlado. Como si hubiera esperado este encuentro algún día lo que me confundió. Acaso él sabía que yo era el padre del hijo de Bella.

- Ustedes tres eran amigos. Esto no puede estar pasando.

Acotó Bella, sin color en el rostro - Al menos ella no lo sabía -pensé aminorando esta vez el juicio contra ella.

- Mejores amigos hasta que él decidió quitarse las ganas con mi novia

Y ahí estaba la verdad no contada de la mejor forma pero verdad al fin, Bella me miró anonadada y yo me quede callado baje la vista, no me sentía orgulloso de aquello pero por otro lado como era posible que después de tantos años aún le doliera. Yo no tenía la culpa que nos hubiéramos gustado y en el corazón no se manda.

- ¿Tú hiciste qué?

Chillo Bella, mirándome ahora con esa mirada acusadora. Se había dado vuelta la situación, yo había sido el engañado y ahora ella era la engañada – Perfecto -suspiré tensando mi barbilla.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos, Edward por favor

Interrumpió Tanya evidentemente nerviosa por lo que pudiera pasar. Sólo me contenían ellas dos, porque tenía todas las ganas de quitarle esa sonrisa de los labios. Pero quien se creía al estar utilizando a Bella de esa manera.

- Si creo que ella tiene razón. Vámonos Bella

Coincidió Jacob tomando de la cintura a Bella para irse y para mí eso fue suficiente, nadie más que yo tocaba el cuerpo de la madre de mi hijo. Perdí la perspectiva y tomé el brazo de Jacob para quitarlo de ese lugar que solo me pertenecía a mí por derecho propio.

- ¡Suelta a mi mujer!

Le grite sin controlarme y atraje la atención de todos los clientes. Tanya dio un paso al frente y se interpuso entre ambos, me puso sus manos en el pecho y Bella hizo lo propio con Jacob.

- ¿Tú mujer? No me hagas reír, dejo de ser tuya hace mucho tiempo

Me contestó en un grito y la furia me embargo por completo, como era eso de que había dejado de ser mía hace mucho, de pronto leí entre líneas y tome del brazo a Bella para encararla. Tanya trató de que la soltará pero no se iba a escapar sin aclararme si ella había estado con él de esa manera.

- Qué está tratando de insinuar, ¿qué tú y él?

Le pregunté pero ella no alcanzo a contestarme cuando mi ex mejor amigo la saco de entre mis manos.

- Por favor no hagas un escándalo aquí

Me suplicó Tanya, la miré confundido y mi pecho se desgarraba en dos, miré a Bella pero esta estaba en shock y rehúyo mi mirada.

- ¿Yo y ella qué?, te crees el único con derecho de rehacer su vida, pues te equivocaste. Ella ahora está conmigo –me aclaró y lo miré anonadado.

- Jacob por favor

Le pidió por lo bajo Bella y yo la miré, la cólera se apoderó de mi y no sé cómo pero saque a Tanya de en medio y a la propia Bella para darle el puñetazo que tanto rato y con tanto pulso se estaba ganando, su cuerpo se hizo hacía atrás y le rompí el labio.

- ¡No Edward! ¡Basta!

Gritó Bella sujetándome del pecho pero claro, yo conocía muy bien a Jacob y dentro de ese correctito perfil de "yo no quiebro un plato", había más que un tímido muchacho. Me respondió y caímos al suelo, Bella incluida, está cayo unos pasos más allá porque su cuerpo se deslizo producto del impacto, choco contra un pedestal, que tenía en su base, una fuente grande llena de agua con flores en su interior. Su grito ahogado nos distrajo y Tanya se acerco.

- Bella… Bella –la llamo desesperada con la voz entrecortada por el susto -¿Te encuentras bien? –le preguntó pero Bella no contestó estaba tumbada en el suelo inconsciente - ¡Por Dios, que alguien llame a un ambulancia!

Grito mi amiga con la mano llena de sangre producto del corte que había sufrido Bella cuando recibió el florero en la cabeza. Jacob se acerco para examinarla pero me acerque detrás de él.

- ¡Suéltala!

Le grite y me sujeto por la ropa, sus ojos destellaban rabia mezclada con victoria.

- No seas estúpido, tiene una contusión, déjame examinarla.

Siseó quitando mi brazo con fuerza mientras se agachaba donde estaba Bella y trataba de hacerla reaccionar. Tanya me separó de ellos y me miró enojada.

- Perfecto como vas a explicarle a tu hijo de cuatro años que su madre pasara la navidad en una clínica por tu culpa.

Me reclamó histérica llamando por teléfono a una ambulancia.

Y una vez más devuelta a la sala de urgencia que tanto había conocido hace unos años atrás. No me sorprendió ver a Emmett y la mirada inquisidora de Ángela no se dejo esperar.

- Pero que pensabas, pasan dos días que mi hermana te ve y nuevamente estamos en un hospital por tu culpa

Me reclamó irritada en ese minuto entro mi madre con Anthony en los brazos.

- Hijo – susurró mirándome con horror - ¿estás bien? – me preguntó tomándome la barbilla, rehuí su contacto porque dolía, ella abrió sus ojos en sorpresa cuando advirtió que no solo estaba yo ahí sino también la hermana de Bella - ¿Qué pasó?, ¿Le ocurrió algo a Bella? – preguntó mirando a Jacob que me miró y el odio era mutuo.

- Se golpeo la cabeza y se hizo un corte –le explique a mi madre que me miró desconcertada y Jacob me interrumpió.

- Todo gracias a ti –agrego sarcástico

- No fui yo quién provoco la pelea –exclamé en defensa.

- Ahora yo soy el culpable –dijo ofendido - No fui yo el arrebatado de celos que se acerco a pedir explicaciones a su ex novia, a la cual le quito el hijo hace cuatro años sin piedad alguna. Que reclamas ahora, derechos de propiedad sobre ella, no te cansaste ya de hacerla sufrir.

Me hecho en cara y me quede callado mirándolo a los ojos. Iba a contestarle cuando mi madre me interrumpió tomando mi cara entre sus manos para que la mirara.

- ¿Tú hiciste qué? –preguntó un tanto espantada por mi berrinche de colegial

- Ella estaba besándose con él, aún cuando anoche ella hizo el amor conmigo

Expliqué y lo dije con intensión. Quería que él sintiera en carne propia lo que yo había sentido al enterarme que ella había estado de esa manera también con él. Se me revolvió el estomago de solo pensarlo. Jacob se quedo callado y me rehúyo la vista, justo en ese minuto se acerco Emmett hasta donde estábamos.

- ¿Cómo esta?

Preguntamos al unísono él y yo, nos miramos con oído.

- Bien, tiene una contusión pero nada grave. La están suturando, sólo son cuatro puntos –informó y respiré aliviado.

- ¿Cuatro?, bien hecho Cullen, al menos la dejaste viva esta vez

Magulló entre dientes Ángela dándome su mirada furtiva. Emmett se acerco a mi lado cuando me vio que tenía el labio roto y una rasmilladura en la barbilla. Me aleje de él pero este me sujeto con fuerza.

- No te conocía ese lado orgulloso. Déjame ver, podrías tener la mandíbula dislocada –me explicó y a regañadientes lo deje examinarme

- Estoy bien –le dije y aunque dolía como un demonio pero no iba a reconocer que después de tantos años Jacob seguía ganándome en las peleas - ¡Auch! Duele –protesté bajito y mi amigo rió

Emmett le dio una mirada a Jacob y luego miro devuelta a mí.

- Parece que ustedes no progresan, ni crecen. Sí mal no recuerdo hicieron lo mismo la última vez –agregó este con voz madura

- Era distinto, ella me correspondía y éramos unos niños

Le hice ver a Emmett recordando a la novia de Jacob que me había confidenciado su amor aquel día.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que no soy correspondido?

Me contestó de vuelta Jacob y ahí estábamos de nuevo, uno frente al otro, echando chispas por los ojos, quería puro darle otro puñetazo, separados solo por el cuerpo de Emmett que trataba de llamar a la razón.

- ¡No te atrevas a insinuar algo que no es cierto!

Espeté en un grito tan alto que mi hijo se asusto, mi madre lo saco unos pasos más lejos para que no presenciará la pelea.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes, acaso tu estuviste con ella los cuatro últimos años?

Me hizo ver devuelta. Entrecerré mis ojos, cual era él motivo para que estuviera haciendo esto. Defendiendo a morir algo que yo tenía claro no era cierto como él quería hacerlo parecer.

- Tú tampoco

Le contesté de vuelta satisfecho por tener claro que lo de ellos estaba recién comenzando si es que había algo. Ella no podía haberse acostado conmigo si mantuviera una relación con él, Bella no era así.

- Ahí te equivocas déjame informarte que con Bella llevamos dos años juntos –exclamó victorioso y la sonrisa burlona se le dibujo en el rostro

- ¿Qué?

Grite sorprendido y miré a Emmett en busca de la verdad.

- Ella tiene derecho a rehacer su vida

Confirmó mi amigo bajando la vista y yo me quede de una pieza. Ella me había mentido pero mi razón se negaba a creer que los susurros de la noche anterior fueran mentiras que sus gemidos fueran fingidos, que su mirada hubiera sido una ilusión. Habíamos hecho el amor no tenido sexo, yo lo había sentido así y sé que ella también. Mi corazón se partió en dos y quise estrangularlo hasta verlo morir. Sin medir consecuencias ni pensar en que mi hijo de cuatro años y medio estaba presenciando me abalance cegado sobre él. Ella era mía y de nadie más.


	18. Nadie Gana

Capítulo 17 Nadie gana

_Bella _

_Exclamó sereno pero tajante y su voz me era desconocida, todo el lugar donde estaba no era familiar para mí._

_Bella _

_Llamó por segunda vez y noté frente a mis ojos una forma borrosa, lo suficientemente borrosa para comprender que mis ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas que me impedían enfocar correctamente la mirada._

_Parpadeé y sentí como escurrían estás por la comisura de mis ojos y rodaban por mis mejillas hasta dar finalmente al suelo._

_Aquí estoy… ahora todo estará bien_

_Susurró la voz otra vez y sentí la tibieza de un cuerpo estrechar el mío entre sus brazos. Alce mi vista y me perdí en aquellos ojos negros, tan negros que me absorbieron por completo._

Abrí mis ojos y estaba recostada en una sala de hospital – brillante ironía –pensé recordando el sueño que siempre tenía en momentos de stress. Ese sueño era recurrente y extrañamente había comenzado a tenerlo incluso cuando él solo era mi psiquiatra cuatro veces por semana, era extraña la sensación que proyectaba Jake en aquel sueño, lo sentía como mi protector, y esa sensación no había cambiado incluso ahora. Me quede mirando al vacío pensando en que jamás había hablado con él respecto a ese sueño en particular, ni siquiera cuando finalmente dejo de ser mi psiquiatra, ni siquiera cuando me dio de alta. Me giré para levantarme y el dolor punzante en mi cabeza me hizo patente lo que había pasado hace un rato atrás.

Me enderece cuidadosamente y miré a mi alrededor. Por el silencio reinante conjeturé que la habitación estaba completamente vacía, y lo estuvo hasta que las voces de Emmett y Edward se sintieron junto al sonido de las bisagras de la puerta cuando la abrieron.

- ¡En que estabas pensando!. Mira que agarrarse a golpes en la sala de un hospital. Tienes suerte que solo sea un corte en el labio y que yo haya intervenido para que no los corrieran.

Lo regaño Emmett y sentí como se quejo, me levanté y corrí la cortina para mirarlos. Me quede clavada en sus labios, tenía un golpe en la comisura, su barbilla estaba hinchada y había sangre brotando de sus labios que manchaban sus dientes.

- ¿Qué paso?

Balbucee acercándome mis recuerdos eran un tanto vagos de lo que había pasado en realidad, en ese minuto Edward se paró y me sujeto por el brazo fuertemente.

- Cuidado Edward, no la jales… quieres comportarte como un adulto por favor.

Pidió Emmett acercándose a nosotros. Lo tomó del brazo tratando de que me soltará.

- ¿Qué es lo que te traes, quieres vengarte?

Me preguntó furioso y yo sentí un vacío cuando me jaloneo. Me mareé a tal punto que estuve a punto de vomitarle encima y caerme al suelo frente a sus narices. Perdí el color y mis manos se pusieron frías. Me sentía completamente desorientada, miré su rostro, su entrecejo estaba arrugado y jamás le había visto esa expresión.

- Edward me lastimas

Le susurré mirándolo a los ojos, estaba colérico y fuera de sus cabales, no tenía claro que era lo que lo enfurecía más si haberme visto besándolo, el que se haya enterado que yo también podía tener a alguien más o el hecho de que eso implicará que había estado con alguien aparte de él de manera intima. Me quede mirándolo hasta que él volvió a hablar.

- ¿Vas a responderme o ahora también tengo que esperar?

Insistió sarcástico. Ahí caí en cuenta que su rabia no era por su profuso amor sino porque estaba doliéndole que le hicieran los mismo que él había hecho una vez - te pellizcaron la fruta -pensé mirándolo desafiante.

- ¡Bueno a ti eso que te importa! ¡Si mal no recuerdo tu estas por casarte, que descarado eres! ¡Ya le contaste a tu noviecita que te acostaste ayer conmigo o tendré que darle la noticia yo!

Le grité empujándolo un poco para que me soltará y me a sujete en la camilla que estaba detrás de él. Emmett se acerco y me ayudo a sentarme.

- Bueno ya basta de recriminaciones… dejen eso para después. ¿Te sientes bien?

Me pregunto preocupado sujetándome mientras que yo tomé aire para hablar.

- Estoy mareada eso es todo

Le contesté cerrando mis ojos y respirando para evitar las nauseas. El golpe en la cabeza se acrecentó y el dolor se hizo intenso, escocía. En eso entro una enfermera que nos miró a los tres sorprendida.

- Srta. Swan, necesito que se vuelva a recostarse, tengo que terminar de suturarla.

Me pidió y Edward se apartó para dejarme pasar. Me miró fijo mientras la enfermera terminaba de curarme y mientras hacían lo propio con él.

- Ya estoy bien, gracias

Gruño entre dientes a Emmett quien se sonrió al ver el arrebato de celos que carcomía a su ex mejor amigo.

Para mi suerte yo salí primero que él hacía la sala de espera y se debió principalmente a que Emmett insistió en tomarle una radiografía. Cuando cruce la puerta hasta la sala de espera Ángela fue la primera en acercarse hasta mí tenía en sus brazos a Anthony, que tenía una expresión de susto en el rostro, así que pude imaginarme lo que había sucedido. No alcance a hablar a mi hermana cuando también advertí la presencia de la madre de Edward y la "novia" de Edward. Ambas me sonrieron y yo no pude ocultar un poco de celos respecto de la última. Traté de parecer amable pero aún así ella noto que estaba incomoda. Esme se paró y se acerco a mí

- Siento que Edward haya actuado así, pero tienes que entenderlo

Me pidió y yo asentí. Claro que lo entendía el problema era que me sentía responsable por haber causado la pelea, aunque pensándolo bien él no estaba solo. No dije nada pero ella continuo.

- Me alegro que estés bien y que no haya sido nada.

Me comentó sonriendo aliviada al verme intacta.

- Solo fue un corte pequeño, nada grave.

Respondí restándole importancia a mi estado al tiempo que tomaba en brazos a mi hijo que me estiro sus manos. A pesar que aún estaba media atontada, no pude evitar mirar a todos lados, buscando a Jake. Mi hermana me hizo una seña con los ojos y advertí que también estaban curándolo.

Nos quedamos en un incomodo silencio hasta que la vista de Esme se cristalizo incomoda, cambio su expresión y me giré. Jake venía caminando en dirección de nosotras. Quise decirle algo pero él habló primero su expresión era bastante seria y con un tejo de molestia reflejada en sus facciones.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos, no quiero toparme con él, creo que con una pelea es suficiente por hoy.

Me dijo y yo abrace a Anthony, ahora estaba dividida. Mi hermana y Jacob esperaban que me fuera con ellos, pero por otro lado, estaba Anthony y… él. Me quede pensando y Esme se me acerco.

- Ve con ellos, yo esperaré a Edward –me dijo y luego agrego – tranquila.

Me susurró cómplicemente y yo sentí un alivio por tener al menos a alguien de mi parte en esa familia. Besé a mi hijo en la frente y se lo entregue. Me dolió separarme de él pero si me llevaba al niño sería peor. Esme adivinó mi preocupación y se adelanto.

- Podrás seguir viéndolo, no te preocupes, no permitiré que se comporte como un malcriado. Además pasarás con nosotros Navidad ¿cierto?

Me preguntó y Jacob resopló enojado - ¡Perfecto, la guinda de la torta! -pensé para mis adentros. Sonreí incomoda y asentí lentamente. Oficialmente estaba dividida en dos.

Nos fuimos en el auto de Ángela, Emmett se llevaría el de Jacob cuando saliera del turno. No nos hablamos en todo el trayecto, me ayudo a bajarme porque aún seguía mareada y cuando mi hermana nos dejo solos se vino la tormenta.

_- Dormí con Anthony, te lo juro, bien tapada_ –exclamó imitando mi voz -¿Desde cuándo te volviste mentirosa Bella? O es un efecto Cullen.

Recriminó y yo tomé aire para respirar.

- Está bien, tienes razón en estar furioso conmigo pero solo porque te mentí, yo que sepa lo nuestro no es nada serio ni oficial.

Le contesté nerviosa porque ya de plano mi corazón estaba dividido, cuando lo vi pelear por mí con Edward algo en mi interior se despertó. Me sentí bien en cierta medida mi ego se había alimentado como un gran monstruo.

- Quieres que te proponga matrimonio o te de un anillo para hacerlo oficial, ¿a qué estás jugando?

Volvió a espetar pero esta vez estaba un poco más calmado. Me sonreí y me acerque, traté de ocultar la risa pero era inevitable.

- ¿qué es lo tan cómico? porque yo no le veo la gracia —concluyó

Me acerque pero él rehuyó mi contacto

- Pensé que habías salido peor pero al mirarte veo que el que se llevo la peor parte fue él.

Contesté pensando en que haría esa mandíbula hinchada a la carrera de Edward.

- Siempre le he ganado, no veo porque hoy no

Me contestó orgulloso pero guardando la compostura su expresión aun era de enfado. Me remonté a la preparatoria y me imagine la pelea por la otra chica y lo mal herido que debió quedar Edward también en esa oportunidad.

- Ahora que me acuerdo, ¿cuándo ibas a contarme lo de tu novia?

Le pregunté ahora volteando la situación. Después de todo eso era un punto en su contra.

- Quise hacerlo muchas veces pero no sabía cómo ibas a tomarlo. Me había enterado de toda tu vida y no sabía si confiarías en mi como tu terapeuta si sabías que tu ex era mi amigo que se había metido con mi novia. No por el hecho que me lo hiciera a mí, sino por tema del resentimiento que estabas experimentando. Eso podría haber nublado tu juicio respecto de él.

Me respondió y me sorprendió. Jake no me había contado que Edward era un mujeriego solo para lograr que finalmente lo perdonara, eso no me lo esperaba.

- No me interesa mantener el perfil de buen chico de Edward, sino que me interesaba sacarte a ti de esa depresión y oscuridad en la que te habías metido, eso es todo. Un paso importante era que te reconciliaras con tu pasado, incluso con él.

Agrego sentándose en un sillón. Lo acompañe sentándome a su lado. Puse mi cabeza en su hombro y comencé a jugar con sus dedos.

- ¿Irás a pasar la Navidad con él? –preguntó molesto

- Pasaré la Navidad con mi hijo, no con él –le contesté

- Pero estarás en su casa -protestó

- Puedes ir conmigo si quieres, no creo que Esme diga que no

Le ofrecí y él me miró. Dudo por unos momentos y luego continuó.

- Creo que es suficiente con lo que paso hoy, tu hijo se asusto demasiado al ver a su padre descontrolado. No quiero crear un trauma. Además eso sería ahondar en la herida y tampoco soy cruel –concluyó

- Pero le dejaste creer que tú y yo nos habíamos acostado.

Contraataque y él se rió.

- Cosa que tu no desmentiste

Me hizo ver divertido ahora por mi respuesta. Si era verdad, yo no había desmentido ese hecho ¿Por qué? no lo sabía, tal vez me gusto ver la reacción de macho que había tenido Edward defendiendo lo que él creía suyo y que hasta ahora era suyo, porque él era y había sido el único hombre en mi vida.

* * *

**¡¡¡Hola!!!! aquí les traígo otro capítulo más, espero ponerme al día antes que vuelva a entrar a la Universidad. Les agradezco de todo corazón por todos sus reviews, me complace saber que les sigue gustando la historia y como dije antes me siento satisfecha de haber causado tantos sentimientos con la personalidad que he creado para los protagonistas. Quiero insistir, en que, jamás me molesta saber sus impresiones aunque estas sean duras (mientras sean con respecto todo es valido), asi que posteen sin temor, soy una persona bastante abierta de mente y me gusta la interracción que se produce con los reviews. Bueno no más lata y como siempre quedo a la espera de sus reviews para este capítulo ^^. Cariños para todas Liz.**


	19. Quedate conmigo

**_¡Holas mis queridas niñas eh vuelto!, primero quiero disculparme por no haber actualizado pero estaba, un tanto, indecisa con esta historia, finalmente logre conciliarme con mi misma y aquí esta el resultado de aquello, espero que aún quieran leer lo que falta de este drama romantico y que les guste tanto como les ha gustado hasta ahora. Muchas gracias a todas por dejame sus reviews, por leerlo, por hacerlo favorito, y por agregarme a mí como autora favorita, es un honor, en verdad, muchas pero muchas gracias y espero leernos pronto. Nos las aburró más les dejo lo esperado. Cariños a todas Liz._**

* * *

Capítulo 18 Quédate conmigo

_No te puedo comprender_

_Corazón loco_

_Yo no me puedo explicar_

_Como los puedes amar_

_Yo no puedo comprender_

_Como se pueden querer dos hombres a la vez_

_Sin estar loca_

Como me chocaba esa canción y mi hermana parecía disfrutarla, le subió el volumen todo el trayecto a la casa de los padres de Edward, y la cantaba a todo pulmón. Emmett me miraba de reojo por el espejo retrovisor y cuando notó que la expresión de mi rostro se iba convirtiendo en un enojo fulminante cambio la estación de radio dándole una mirada de regaño a su esposa.

- ¿Qué… no he dicho nada que no sea verdad? –se defendió mi hermana con un tono inocentón y él puso sus ojos en blanco, estaba bastante molesto por la actitud que había adoptado mi hermana.

- ¡Ya basta! –reprendió enojado - no pasarán la navidad enojadas.

Agregó mientras doblaba para tomar la calle donde se ubicaba la casa a la que íbamos. Estaciono el auto a un par de metros, nos bajamos y yo seguía que quería ahorcar a Ángela.

- ¿Te comportarás? —me preguntó de refilón cuando coincidimos al bajarnos, la mire un tanto sorprendida ¡pero qué demonios se imaginaba! — al menos que la Navidad no la pasemos en un hospital — agregó y di un pequeño grito en frustración. La miré con furia y luego cruce la calle sin esperarla para tocar el timbre de la casa de los Cullen.

- ¡Oye espéranos! —Grito Ángela, tomando de la mano a Emmett para alcanzarme.

Justo cuando apreté el timbre ellos ya estaban parados a un costado de mí. Me arreglé la ropa y la puerta se abrió solo para encontrarme con esos ojos verdes que tantos estragos habían causado en mi vida.

- ¿Tú? — preguntó desconcertado — ¿Qué haces aquí? — balbuceo y mi hijo que estaba detrás de él se abalanzó a mis brazos interrumpiéndolo con un grito de alegría.

Su madre que venía caminando por el pasillo lo adelantó para saludar a Emmett.

- ¡Qué bueno que ya llegaron, ahora si estamos listos para cenar! –exclamó contenta mientras saludaba - Pasen, pasen. Emmett tanto tiempo sin verte, como has crecido ó Esme haciendo pasar a mi hermana con su marido.

Yo me quede en la puerta con mi hijo en brazos y con los ojos verdes clavados en mí, sin decir nada, nos estábamos contemplando, en realidad Edward estaba examinándome con la mirada, logró su objetivo, ponerme nerviosa, sin mirarlo directamente le hablé.

- ¿No vas hacerme pasar? —pregunté temerosa de su reacción.

Miré el rostro de mi pequeño angelito, y entonces frente al silencio me atreví a mirarlo a él, en ese minuto me percaté que, estaba mirando hacia atrás mío, cómo buscando algo.

- No lo sé, dímelo tú, ¿Tu novio te dio permiso para entrar a mi casa? —preguntó sarcástico.

Me pillo de sorpresa, me quede muda, sintiendo los deditos de Anthony enrollarse en mi cabello, estaba jugando divertido, ajeno a la conversación que sosteníamos su padre y yo. Cavilé por unos segundos mientras pensaba que decirle, cuando Alice que se había acercado fue la que contesto por mí.

- No seas payaso y córrete o ahora quieres provocarle un resfrió, ¿que no te basto con la contusión? –soltó mordaz.

- Tienes razón — convino él sonriendo burlesco — hoy no contamos con la presencia de Super Jake para que salve el día ¿no? —concluyó su voz estaba cargada de rabia e ira contenida, se hizo a un lado desafiante haciéndome un gesto con la cabeza para que entrará.

- No es necesario ser soberbio —murmuré entre dientes, él cerró la puerta de un portazo que llamó la atención de todos, incluido, mi hijo que me miró un tanto asustado.

Esme desvió su mirada dulce hacía su hijo, reprendiéndolo mientras él se abría paso entre nosotros sin decir ni media palabra. Alice sacudió su rostro dándome una pequeña palmadita en el hombro.

— Se le pasará… es su berrinche anual —exclamó tratando de hacerme sentir bien.

Edward subió las escaleras ofuscado, no había que adivinar aquello, su rostro lo decía todo. Nos dejo en la mitad del pasillo, mirándonos confundidos por su actitud, su madre con una mirada incomoda trato de persuadir los ánimos para volver a poner el tono alegre a la celebración. Miró al resto de los presentes y fue allí que me percaté que estaba la otra hermana de Edward junto a su novio al parecer.

- Bueno – señaló Esme sonriéndose nerviosa - ¿Alguien quiere ponche? – preguntó tratando de suavizar el ambiente. Nos miramos todos hasta que un señor, casi de la misma edad que ella y de unos impresionantes ojos turquesas se aproximo a mí.

- ¿Anthony no vas a presentarme a la bella dama que te acompaña esta noche? — inquirió en un susurró cariñoso a mi hijo acariciando sus cabellos dorados, esté se rió avergonzado y yo me sonreí nerviosa sentí mis mejillas ardientes producto de la timidez. El hombre, que a esta altura, me imaginé era el padre de Edward concentró su vista en mí, su mirada era tan profunda como la de él — Al fin conozco a la causante de tanto embrollo familiar, soy Carlisle el padre de Edward –expresó cálidamente extendiendo su mano hacía mí a modo de saludo, yo la estreche y me acerco hasta su mejilla – Debes disculpar a mi hijo, desafortunadamente heredo un rasgo de mí un tanto indeseado, lo impulsivo es uno de mis peores defectos, los Cullen defendemos lo que es nuestro —agregó dándome una sonrisa ladina, idéntica a la que me había cautivado.

Estuvimos en la sala de la casa de los Cullen platicando mientras Esme y Rosalie, la otra hermana de Edward preparaban los detalles en el gran comedor. Alice me contaba de su vida estos cuatro años que nos habíamos perdido hasta que sentí la voz de Esme llamar a Edward para que se dignara a bajar al tiempo que nos invitaba a pasar a la mesa.

Volvimos a coincidir justo a la entrada del comedor, como dos verdaderos imanes unidos incapaces de sobrevivir el uno sin el otro, Edward llevaba de la mano a mi hijo cuando me vio lo alzo en brazos, sin decir nada se adentro a la mesa y sentó a Anthony en una silla para bebes que estaba puesta cerca de está al costado izquierdo de la habitación, cerca de unos enormes ventanales. Se sentó a su lado, Esme nos indico nuestros puestos, a mí y a mi familia en el lado contrario; yo estaba por sentarme frente a la posición de ellos, y Alice al lado opuesto de Edward, en el lado vacio junto a mi hijo cuando esté comenzó a chillar.

- ¡Noooo! — gritó furioso, igual que Edward hacía un rato atrás — ¡Tú nooo! –gruñó poniendo sus manos para detener a su tía - Mami –exclamó extendiendo sus manos hacía mí, sus ojos brillaban de la ansiedad que tenía, se me contrajo el estomago un tanto nerviosa.

Edward quiso poner un pequeño plato en la mesa de la silla, para distraerlo, pero mi hijo con el entrecejo fruncido, lo corrió gruñendo, hizo una mueca, y se sintió un gemido ahogado, se venía el berrinche inevitable.

- Hijo… compórtate… estoy aquí a tu lado —le susurré pero Alice se paró extrañamente entusiasmada por la reacción que estaba teniendo su sobrino.

- ¡No por favor! llevo años haciendo esto. Encantada te cambio el puesto — exclamó ya a mi lado, me obligo a caminar hasta el otro extremo de la mesa, sonreí a todos un tanto incomoda, Edward puso sus ojos en blanco tomando un sorbo de agua de la copa que tenía enfrente – tú no sabes lo que te espera –informó riéndose entre dientes mi "cuñada" – hasta ahora has conocido el lado positivo de tu hijo, el que heredo de ti por supuesto, ahora vas a conocer el lado que heredo de mi familia — aclaró divertida por la actitud de su pequeño sobrino.

Miré a Ángela, que enarco una ceja y Emmett sacudió su cabeza como sabiendo a lo que se refería Alice. Todos los demás tomaron sus puestos alrededor de la mesa mientras yo me resignaba a mi nueva ubicación, a un lado de mi hijo, a un cuerpo de distancia de él.

Yo evitaba mirar a Edward pero era inevitable hacerlo al mirar a mi hijo, pues Edward estaba a su lado. De repente contestaba preguntas que me hacía Carlisle entusiasmado por mi conocimiento sobre teología. Estaba contestando las preguntas cuando de pronto mi hijo se levanto de la sillita donde se encontraba y tomó entre sus manos mi copa de agua que estaba sobre la mesa.

En una reacción refleja tanto Edward como yo tratamos de tomar la copa que mi pequeño hijo pasó a llevar cuando arrastro la mía hacía él. Este gesto provoco la risa de Rosalie y Alice, nuestras manos chocaron torpemente, nos miramos, yo me sonroje y él tosió incomodo, la risa furtiva de sus hermanas fue apagada por la mirada molesta del padre de familia. Alice carraspeo tratando de contenerse y yo suspiré alejando mi mano de las de Edward, que siguió comiendo como si nada. Mi romeo personal permaneció en un silencio sepulcral durante toda la velada.

- Ufff..... tanto silencio, parece que a alguien le comieron la lengua, o debo decir la mandíbula.

Intervino Rosalie burlesca mientras le pasaba la canasta de pan a Ángela. Ambas se rieron y fui yo la que acalló la risa de mi hermana con la mirada fulminante que le propine. Esme me miró y se sonrió sacudiendo levemente su cabeza. Tomé aire pensando que tal vez no había sido tan buena idea haber ido después de todo. Estaba distraída mirando hacía el ventanal frente a mí, cuando Anthony por quinta vez se levantó de la silla para agarrar ahora la copa de su abuela que estaba a la mitad de la mesa, se empino apoyando una rodilla en el borde de la mesa y con la otra mano iba a agarrar su objetivo cuando Edward perdió la paciencia frente a nuestro inquieto retoño.

- ¡Anthony, ya basta! —le gritó enérgico un tanto desesperado y frenético, lo tomó entre sus brazos sacudiéndolo para volver a sentarlo en la silla de golpe. Lo miré asustada al igual que mi hijo y no supe si decirle algo o quedarme callada pero el llanto de Anthony rompió el tenso momento. Lo tomé entre mis brazos para hacerlo callar. En ese minuto Carlisle se levanto de la mesa con una extraña mirada.

- Eso si que no — amenazó mientras dejaba la servilleta sobre la mesa dirigiéndose directamente a Edward que lo miró — no toleraré arrebatos en mi casa contra quién no tiene la culpa de tus errores — le advirtió su padre y yo me quede de una pieza.

- Dame, yo lo haré callar, sigue cenando — me sugirió pero para mi fue como una orden, así que sin chistar me senté nuevamente entregándole a mi hijo.

Noté como Carlisle le seco las lágrimas a Anthony miró a su esposa y luego salió con mi hijo en brazos hacía la sala de estar, Edward se sentó sin decir nada de hecho nadie más dijo nada al menos, durante algunos minutos. Una tímida conversación comenzó al cabo de unos minutos de silencio entre Emmett y Esme como para distender los ánimos.

Terminamos de cenar y pasamos de vuelta a la sala, Anthony ya estaba calmado y risueño como antes, Edward con una cara de dos metros, su padre divertido con nosotros y hablándome otra vez sobre teología, estaba sentada en el sillón cuando mi pequeño hombrecito cansado de jugar se me acerco.

- ¿Cuándo vendrá Santa Claus? —me preguntó ya bostezando, lo subí a mi regazo y le susurré al oído.

- No vendrá hasta que te duermas, visita las casas cuando los niños están dormidos —le comenté y no parecía tan convencido de ese hecho.

Me di cuenta que contrario a su edad, mi pequeño gran hombre, era demasiado perceptivo y no se dejaba engañar fácilmente, estuve platicándole de cómo llegaba Santa Claus y dejaba los regalos, haciéndole cariño en la espalda hasta que se durmió apoyado en mi pecho con su carita en mi hombro. Estuvo así largo rato, porque yo seguía conversando con Carlisle. Por su parte Edward me miraba fulminante desde el otro lado de la habitación, estaba sentado en un sillón alejado de las conversaciones, retraído observando la interacción de ambas familias.

- Creo que será mejor que lo vayas a acostar —me sugirió Carlisle, al cabo de unos largos minutos y yo coincidí. Apenas me incorporé en el asiento para levantarme, Anthony se despertó y comenzó a protestar somnoliento.

- No… Mami –dijo en un murmullo abriendo sus ojitos lo miré con ternura — yo quiero ver a Santa Claus — gruñó mientras se pasaba la mano por los ojos. Me sonreí al ver que era tan terco como su padre.

- Lo verás mañana, lo prometo —le traté de engañar pero él estaba muy decidido a que no fuera así.

Me volví a sentar para que volviera a quedarse dormido. Esta vez el padre de Edward no me atosigo con preguntas sino que ataco a Emmett. Al parecer Medicina era otra de sus ramas favoritas. Estaba sentada cantándole a mi hijo al oído, mientras mi mirada estaba fija en Edward que permanecía sentado en el sillón del otro lado, retraído sin decir nada. Nos miraba a ambos. Iba a ser la una y media de la madrugada cuando Ángela se levanto de donde estaba y se acercó a mí.

- Creo que es hora de irnos —anunció acariciando los cabellos de mi hijo y yo me entendí el mensaje. Tenía que llevar a Anthony arriba para acostarlo e irme con ellos. Me levanté pero de nuevo mi pequeño retoño se despertó cuando estaba a punto de poner un pie en las escaleras para subir al segundo piso.

- ¡No mami, no! — suplicó sollozando y a mi se me partía el alma pero no podía llevármelo ni quedarme con él.

- Anthony, hijo tienes que dormir -insistí

- Tu mamá tiene que irse, no seas fastidioso — le reprendió Alice, tratando de tomarlo pero mi pequeño se enterró en mi cuello, largándose a llorar de plano, estaba hasta ahogado con el llanto profuso que estaba dando.

- No te vayas —exclamaba entre sollozos — duerme conmigo — pidió y como me hubiera gustado complacerlo pero considerando la situación y el rostro desfigurado de Edward por el comportamiento de su hijo, entendí que no era bueno tentar al destino nuevamente, no era buena idea ni siquiera pensarlo.

- Vendré mañana y abriremos los regalos juntos —le prometí haciendo que me mirará pero él rehuyó y el llanto fue mayor.

- ¡Noooo! Yo quiero que duermas conmigo —protesto y se largo a llorar desconsoladamente. En eso Esme intervino.

- Ya no lo hagan llorar que terminaremos navidad devuelta en un hospital ahora por el tercer integrante de la familia — anunció disparando mi ansiedad — Bella si tú quieres puedes quedarte, ocupas el cuarto de Edward para que duermas con Anthony y estoy segura que Alice cederá su cuarto gustosa para su hermano —sugirió ella mirando a su esposo que asintió con una sonrisa en el rostro, la que no estuvo tan de acuerdo fue Alice que miró a su madre un tanto horrorizada.

- ¿Por qué el mío y no el de Rosalie?. Ella tampoco dormirá aquí —protesto ella y yo intervine

- Muchas gracias Esme pero no es necesario —exclamé mirando a Alice — Me quedaré con él hasta que se vuelva a dormir y luego me iré. Tomaré un taxi — concluí desviando mi mirada ahora a mi hermana

- ¿Segura? — me preguntó esta con los ojos que se le cerraban.

Pero no tenía alternativa. No podía dejarlo en ese estado, ya le había hecho daño en el pasado, no quería hacerlo ahora quería en parte compensar mi ausencia con recuerdos felices no amargos, tampoco podía quedarme bajo el mismo techo que Edward, así que era buena alternativa permanecer hasta que mi pequeño hijo se durmiendo y luego me iría. Sonaba como un buen plan. Asentí y finalmente mi hermana y su marido se fueron. Subí las escaleras conducida por Alice que me indicó cual era el cuarto de Edward, abrió la puerta y me quede impresionada con lo que vi.

Era una mezcla de un cuarto de un soltero con una cuna como broche de oro al medio. En realidad estaba al costado de la cama de dos plazas pero aún así me sorprendió, mirar su cama me hizo acordarme de la mujer con la que lo había visto en las fotografías y se me revolvió el estomago al imaginármelo con ella en la cama.

Ahogue ese fantasma, desviando mi atención en el rostro de mi hijo. Entre y senté a Anthony en el borde de la cama, estaba que se caía del sueño pero aún así no daba su brazo a torcer y luchaba fieramente por permanecer despierto, no despegaba sus ojitos de mí como si tuviera miedo a que me desapareciera. Le saque la ropa y le puse el pijamas, y abrí la cama de Edward para acostarlo ahí. Sería más fácil hacerlo dormir en esa cama que en la cuna. Luego él lo pasaría a la cuna por si no quería dormir con el niño. Me quede cantándole, recostada a su lado y haciéndole cariño en el pelo hasta que se durmió. Pero no era fácil de roer porque cada vez que me levantaba de la cama y me separaba de su lado se despertaba mirándome temeroso.

- Duérmete mi niño no voy a irme —susurré mientras el entrelazaba sus deditos en mi pelo, confiando en mis palabras.

Se acomodo pegado a mi cuerpo, yo cerré mis ojos porque me comenzó a vencer el sueño. Desperté asustada por el sollozo de alguien y pensé que era Anthony, pero al tocar la cama a mi costado, donde se supone estaba él, me di cuenta que no había nada, excepto un lado vacio y frío. Estaba el lugar que había ocupado mi hijo pero estaba helado. Levanté mi vista presurosa y divise su cuerpo en la cuna, estaba durmiendo de espaldas y se podía ver su pequeño y frágil cuerpo alzar y descender con cada respiro que daba, fue mi turno de respirar aliviada, la aprehensión se difuminó en segundos pero fue ahí que me percaté que el sollozo provenía del suelo.

Gatee por la cama y le advertí, sentado en el suelo a un costado de la cuna, apoyado contra el faldón de su cama. Cuando se percató que había despertado se paró huyendo de mí.

- No quise despertarte —murmuró y era evidente que estaba llorando. Me quede anonadada. Edward estaba llorando, ¿por mí?.

- ¿Estás llorando? —le pregunté con un hilo de voz, sorprendida, él se puso a la defensiva como era de esperarse.

- Estoy resfriado, es romadizo —contestó esquivando el haz de luz que se colaba por la ventana de su habitación, y que iluminaba tenuemente el lugar.

- Edward yo — intenté hablar pensando en que, después de todo teníamos una conversación pendiente, producto del incidente, y ahora que las cosas estaban un tanto más calmadas, pensé que era el momento para hacerlo, iba a disculparme pero él me interrumpió.

- Me lo merezco, yo fui quien te orillé a esto —dijo echándose la culpa y se me apretó el corazón al recordar su huida con mi hijo recién nacido aquel día— Merezco que tu no me ames, que hayas rehecho tu vida — continuó y su voz se quebró, tomó aire ladeando su rostro hacía un costado, quise correr hasta él pero me contuve — ¿Como pude pensar que me esperarías eternamente?, que estarías sola después de cuatro años —cuestionó ahogado acercándose hasta el haz de luz, su voz era ronca, cuando su rostro se iluminó, noté como las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas haciendo que un pequeño y sutil brillo iluminará su rostro en la oscuridad.

- Tú también rehiciste tu vida —discutí y él se rió con tristeza.

- Tanya es la madrina de Anthony, no es mi novia ni mi prometida ni vamos a casarnos como piensas —desmintió en un susurró.

- Salio publicado en los diarios — rebatí

- En los diarios salen muchas cosas y no todas son verdad –aclaró él.

Y a mí se me seco la boca, me quede pensando en lo que estaba diciendo, mi corazón comenzó a latir fieramente, desbocado, una ilusión se clavo en mi corazón y en mi alma. Se sentó en el borde de la cama con un aire derrotado y otro tanto cansado, Edward estaba cediendo, estaba dándose por vencido, estaba diciendo hasta aquí lo que me provoco una tristeza incomparable, él ya no lucharía por mí. Yo estaba hincada a unos centímetros de su posición, tratando de decidir qué hacer, si acercarme o permanecer donde estaba. Miré a mi hijo y luego a él. Y opte permanecer donde estaba, a pesar que tenía el corazón en la mano producto de su actitud.

- Esto no es sano para ninguno —exclamó en la penumbra pero antes que pudiera continuar yo lo interrumpí.

- Con Jacob nunca ha pasado lo que tú piensas, él y yo —exclamé para aclararle la verdad pero mi voz se silencio producto del miedo, tomé aíre para continuar – es… era mi psiquiatra, así lo conocí, fue quién me recibió el día que…. – mi voz se apago en contra de mi voluntad, sin poder terminar la frase ¿el día qué que?… un recuerdo que no sabía tenía inundó mi mente, como recuerdos borrosos que de pronto, se hicieron claros y fuertes horrorizándome… mi mirada se perdió en el vacío.

— _¡Te odio! — grité con ira y rabia. _

_Sentía la adrenalina fluía por mis venas y en cuestión de segundos mi vida giró por completo, cambio para nunca más volver a ser igual._

_Mi mente estaba enceguecida por todos los sentimientos que confluían en mi pecho y por la verdad que había escuchado hacía cuestión de segundos, de la boca de mi sangre, de quién me había dado la vida, de quién ahora me la había quitado._

_Mi propia madre había confabulado en mi contra, y había entregado en bandeja de plata a mi hijo a su padre, ahora entendía muchas cosas, ahora por fin había entendido su actuar._

— _No Bella, no — exclamó el padre Alfonso y sentí como mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar sin control, por mi mente comenzaron a desfilar todos los recuerdos de mis momentos más felices con Edward._

_Recordé aquel día en mi dormitorio cuando me había enterado que estaba embarazada, aquel día cuando había tomado una nefasta decisión, aquel día cuando salí del baño tras haber cometiendo la estupidez más grande que jamás podría haber hecho en toda mi vida._

_Algo de lo cual me arrepentía con cada respiro que daba, yo había tomado una mala decisión pero ¿Pagaría el precio toda mi vida?._

_Así parecía, a manos de mi madre y con su ayuda, Edward, el hombre que supuestamente me amaría por siempre había cobrado venganza._

— _¡¿Bella?! — exclamaron dos personas, o ¿eran tres? Pero una voz se apago._

— _¡Mírame! — conminó una voz de las tres, ronca, era de un hombre, alce mi mirada perdida en el horror de la confusión — Todo va a estar bien… mi pequeña mírame! —me pidió y la voz conformó un rostro, uno dulce y sereno, era el padre Alfonso pero su voz era lejana, en primer plano estaba el grito y el llanto de alguien más que no era yo._

_Este recuerdo yo lo tenía pero era distinto, no era igual al que estaba conformándose ahora, ¿Cómo no me di cuenta?, me pregunté mentalmente examinando aquel recuerdo, aquellos sentimientos vividos._

_Aquella noche, asustada como estaba, giré mi rostro hacía un lado y miré el rostro de mi hermana que se abalanzaba hacía donde yo estaba con la cara desdibujada por el susto y la sorpresa, su carrera era lenta, extrañamente distorsionada por mi percepción._

— _¿Bella? —me llamó por segunda vez y mi rostro se fijo en los ojos de aquel hombre sensato y que había ocupado en parte, el lugar de mi verdadero padre, como extrañaba a Charlie, cómo deseaba hubiera estado allí. Esto jamás hubiera pasado, si él hubiera estado aquí._

— _No — dije y miré mis manos, entre ellas tenía un marco antiguo, siempre estaba puesto en una mesa de arrimo, era de metal, pesado, viejo, tenía colocada la fotografía de mi familia: mi hermana, mi madre, Charlie y yo. _

_Los cuatro sonriendo, nosotras dos pequeñas, una realidad lejana, una que hubiera deseado con todas mis fuerzas que hoy estuviera real._

— _Yo no quise hacerlo —me defendí soltando el pesado objeto de mis manos, enterrando mi rostro entre mis delgadas y temblorosas manos._

— _Lo siento… lo siento — agregué alejándome de donde estaba parada, cubrí mi cuerpo contra la pared, me agache apoyándome en el suelo, un gran peso cubrió mi pecho, era un hueco, que punzaba en el medio de mi pecho y que no me dejaba respirar, desvié mi vista por el suelo, y con horror entendí que mi destino había sido marcado por el ruina al ver el cuerpo de mi madre tirado en la mitad de la sala de estar de nuestra casa_

— _Lo siento — balbucee y perdí la noción de la realidad. _

— _¿Bella? _

Sentí las manos tibias y tersas, un suspiro ahogado se escapó de mis labios entreabiertos. Cuando volví a la realidad, dos orbes escarlatas, ansiosas y un tanto temerosas estaban esperando…

— ¿Bella? —me llamó y cerré mis ojos, un par de lágrimas corrieron por mi rostro sin control — ¿El día que qué? —insistió aferrando sus manos a mis brazos, sentí una ligera presión de sus dedos contra mi piel. Se acomodó frente a mí. Su rostro estaba cercano al mío. Desvié mi mirada hacía un costado, miré hacía la cuna, donde se encontraba mi pequeño hijo, durmiendo de manera angelical, mi estomago se contrajo, mis tripas se hicieron un nudo. Me quede pensando en cómo hablar, en que decirle, hacía segundos atrás mi versión de los hechos era otra, una distinta, una mentira creada por mi mente, ahora había recordado algo que siempre había estado allí, algo de lo cual hoy me arrepentía profundamente, pero con cierto dejo de nostalgia también agradecía, suspiré tomando aire.

- ¿Él día qué? — preguntó acercándose aún más, su ansiedad lo traicionó — ¿qué hiciste? —inquirió con pánico en la voz.

- Nada — contesté saliendo del transe — no hice nada… fue el día que decidí irme al convento — agregué diciendo una mentira que había repetido por muchas veces, que yo creía verdad hasta hacía unos segundos — El padre Alfonso insistió en que me evaluará un psiquiatra para aceptarme —le contesté esquivando la pregunta.

Nos quedamos quietos, él bajo la mirada, aun sosteniéndome por los brazos, al cabo de unos segundos me soltó y nos quedamos mirando de nuevo, había un silencio y el único sonido que lo interrumpía era la respiración de nuestro hijo.

- ¿Tú lo amas? — me preguntó de repente con temor. Dudé, aún tenía el recuerdo encontrado en mi mente, y me era difícil coordinar mi verdad, era cierto que yo no lo amaba como lo había amado a él pero si había un sentimiento profundo hacía Jacob.

No sabía si era amor, gratitud o cariño, pero había algo. En el fondo de mi corazón había algo que crecía a cada minuto, que hoy había adquirido otra connotación. Guardé silencio y deslice mis dedos por la colcha escapando de aquella realidad, en ese minuto miré mi reloj y me percaté que ya eran casi las cinco de la madrugada.

- Será mejor que me vaya — anuncié parándome, un tanto confundida, de la cama pero él me detuvo.

- Quédate por favor ya es tarde y hace frío —pronunció sin quitarme sus ojos de encima, baje la mirada un tanto avergonzada y nerviosa — mi madre jamás me perdonará que te deje ir a esta hora — continuó con la voz aterciopelada y dulce, cargada de cierta emoción y sentimiento — Dormiré en el cuarto de Rosalie si es lo que te preocupa —concluyó en un susurró soltándome la mano, nuestros dedos se rozaron y en ese minuto fui yo la que la sostuvo impidiendo que nuestras pieles se separaran, me miró confundido por mi actitud.

- Podrías… simplemente… abrazarme mientras duermo —le pedí en un susurró y el asintió, quería sentir sus brazos sosteniéndome contra su cuerpo una última vez, para empaparme de él y calmar a mi corazón desecho por este amor maldito que estaba destinado a no ser. Vestidos nos recostamos en la cama y me tapo con la colcha como siempre lo había hecho, de manera caballerosa y cuidadosa, me aferró a su cuerpo como lo había hecho la noche anterior y nos quedamos así, durmiendo abrazados, sin decirnos nada.

Mi corazón estaba en paz, pero cuando a mi mente vino el recuerdo del hombre que me había ayudado cuando más lo había necesitado, se apretó: Jacob susurré en mi mente. No sabía por quien decidir.


	20. No permitas que yo te detenga

**_¡Hola again! como estamos de vacaciones en mi pais y hay unos días feriados, me he animado a subir otro capítulo más, quiero agradecer a todos los que leen este fic, a las personas que se han tomado la molestía dejarme saber sus impresiones al respecto, muchas gracias. Quiero responder algunas preguntas, Cindy: no tengo una frecuencia de actualización, este fic esta completamente escrito, incluido el final pero lo he estado "puliendo" a medidad que voy subiendo los capítulos, entonces, la verdad, no hay una periodicidad absoluta, como hoy, que he subido un capítulo nuevo y ayer tambien, así que yo que tú la guardaba por allí como un link para visitarla de vez en cuando, sorpresas siempre habrán =). Darla: ¿Cómo disgustarme?, la verdad, me encantan los reviews donde expresan su verdadero sentir, a veces, los reviews cortitos son un gusto a poco, los largos, me dan ideas de que es lo que siente el lector y si estoy bien en mis objetivos, en tu caso, me encanta esas "bombas" que planeas para mi versión de Bella, asi que sigue dejandolas, creo que en este capítulo dejarás otras más y estoy ansiosa por leerlas. Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de escribirme, me alegran el día. Al Team Edward, debo confesar que yo también lo soy, pero no puedo adelantar mi final, será un poco inesperado pero no necesariamente tirado para el lado Jacob, lo que sí advierto, aún no termina el drama y en el próximo capitulo, si es que no es el que le sigue, vendrá algo por lo cual algunas me odiarán.... en mi defensa diré que era necesario para el desarrollo de la historia. Ahh por cierto, a mi también me gusta esta Tanya.... y pues quién sabe... siempre hay una luz al final del tunel. No las aburro más, muchas gracias y a mis compatriotas Felices Fiestas. Saludines Liz_**

* * *

Capítulo 19 No permitas que yo te detenga

Verla en la puerta de mi casa me dejo marcando ocupado, jamás me hubiera imaginado que ella era la visita misteriosa que mi madre tanto había tratado de ocultar pero claro como no lo había pensado antes. Si era demasiado obvio, a quien más iba a invitar a pasar la navidad que no fuera a la madre de su nieto.

Esto lejos de ser un regalo era la tortura más significativa y merecida que tenía; Me quede observándola mientras cargaba a mi hijo en brazos y las imágenes de ella haciendo el amor con Jacob se me venían a la mente y la furia me inundaba.

_¡No, ella no puede!_

_¡No debió ser capaz, ella no!_.

Grite en mi pieza botando unos libros que había cerca de mi escritorio. Tenía que salir de esa casa, tenía que irme pero como arruinarle la noche de navidad a mi hijo.

_Su corazón le pertenece a otro_, pensé resignado sentado en la cama mirando al techo. _Al menos este es de carne y hueso y no un ser omnipotente_ reflexioné y era segunda vez que tendría que luchar contra alguien o algo para poder ser feliz con ella. _Para que quiero ser actor si mi vida parece de teleserie_ me dije y no pude controlar la risa histérica. Estaba en eso riéndome como completo lunático, sólo en mi habitación cuando sentí la voz de mi madre desde la plata baja.

- Edward, baja, vamos a cenar

Bueno, ahora venía el momento de la verdad, solo tenía que controlarme y tratar de no ahorcarla o decirle algo feo — Tu puedes hacerlo —me dije quitando las imágenes de su cuerpo diminuto y frágil en brazos de Jacob.

Bajé y topamos a la entrada del comedor, llevaba a mi hijo de la mano y me bajaron las ganas de besarla, allí en la mitad del pasillo, frente a todos, un arrebato se coló por mi razón pero otra vez, me torturaron las imágenes de ella, sus gemidos se hicieron audibles y de pronto, no era yo el causante de aquella felicidad libidinosa sino él, fue el golpe justo, un golpe bajo al corazón, para hacerme reaccionar, alce a mi pequeño para ahogar las ganas de gritarle y pedirle explicaciones, lo tomé y lo apreté entre mis brazos, al menos Jacob no tenía lo que yo sí, un pedazo de ella, un fruto de amor. Bella alzo su vista y nuestras miradas se encontraron, sin decirle nada tomé a nuestro hijo y entre al comedor sin detenerme, tratando de huir y de pensar coherentemente dispuesto a comportarme como un caballero, al menos durante la cena; mi padre me miró y se rió — _tan evidente era_ —pensé dejando a Anthony en la silla y ocupando mi lugar. Bella camino hasta el lado contrario para sentarse justo frente a mi y lo encontré perfecto, así podría mirarla y ponerla nerviosa pero otra vez no contaba con que yo no era él único que la quería para él esa noche. El grito estrepitoso de Anthony se sintió como en sus mejores momentos de berrinche y afloró lo malcriado que había crecido, era el único nieto y el único bebe entre adultos, estaba comenzando a pasarme la cuenta lo consentido que mi madre lo había criado y hacía mucho tiempo que no se comportaba así de mañoso cuando habían visitas.

- ¡Noooo tu no! —gruño — mami —articuló extendiendo sus manos hacía ella.

Bella se puso incomoda, al principio mi rostro había reflejado sorpresa, traté de distraerlo poniendo frente a él un plato pero haciendo gala de todo su lado Cullen, lo rechazó, fue allí cuando traté de ocultar la risa, la cara de incomodidad de Bella la disfruté al máximo. Al final el pequeño hombrecito ganó y no era justo que todo mundo se pusiera de su lado, pero claro estábamos hablando de Alice no de cualquiera, ella a cualquiera le dejaría su lugar, sobre todo cuando eso implicaba estar atenta a que mi hijo de cuatro años y medio no arrasara con alguna de la copas o botará el agua en la mitad de la mesa provocando un desastre de proporciones.

Se sentó a mi lado separada solo por la silla de comer de Anthony — _ah la familia feliz_ —pensé para mis adentros y esa mirada de mi madre era demasiado evidente. Después que en un comienzo casi había odiado a Bella con el tiempo se le había ablandado el corazón en el juicio y creo que eso se debía principalmente a mis intentos por reemplazarla.

_Tu hijo ya tiene madre no tienes que buscarle una sustituta, mucho menos una que no va a quererlo_.

Habían sido las palabras de mi madre cuando había visto el largo desfile de chicas que trataban de congeniar con Anthony, para mala o mejor dicho buena suerte él jamás había aceptado a nadie que no fuera Tanya o una de mis hermanas.

Y era increíble el poder que el vinculo de la sangre podía hacer, Anthony había aceptado a Bella como si nunca se hubieran separado. Se fundía como si ella lo hubiera malcriado toda su corta pero intensa vida, a tal punto que ya estaba desquiciándome. Era la décima vez que tomaba cosas de la mesa en un intento de lucirse, sabiendo que eso estaba prohibido, siempre había tenido buenos modales pero hoy tenía espectadores frente a los cuales lucirse. Estaba ahora tratando de alcanzar la copa de mi madre cuando se apoyo en la mesa y me percaté que iba a botarlo todo dejando con eso un desastre de proporciones cuando perdí la paciencia y le grité. Lo senté en la silla de vuelta y Bella me miró sorprendida y asustada, mi hijo se largo a llorar y hay también perdió la paciencia mi padre.

- Eso si que no — amenazó dándome esa mirada profunda que pocas veces le veía.

Y en cualquier otra circunstancia le hubiera contestado pero tenía razón. Como era capaz de perder la paciencia con un niño de cuatro años y no perderla conmigo mismo o incluso no perderla con ella.

_Estúpido, contrólate, ella ya hizo su elección_.

Fue lo que me grite mentalmente mientras bajaba la guardia, me tragaba la rabia y me sentaba de vuelta a la mesa sin chistar. Pero la rabia que tenía era mas grande, quería gritarle y recriminarle tantas cosas pero por otro lado, ¿acaso tenía derecho?.

_Debí casarme con ella después que salió del hospital, jamás debí dejarla ir_ pensé frustrado y ya para el postre solo quería que todos desaparecieran, esa había sido la navidad más triste que había pasado y era principalmente porque ella ya no me amaba, porque mi vida era un desastre sin Bella.

_El daño esta hecho, y eso jamás vas a poder cambiarlo_.

Me había dicho Alice cuando me vio con la barbilla hinchada por el golpe que me había propinado el estúpido de Jacob. Pasamos a la sala de estar y mi padre acaparo a Bella toda la noche, Anthony jugó como si nunca le hubiera siquiera gritado y esa cualidad de los niños era la que yo necesitaba ahora que tuviera mi amor, porque ella no podía simplemente olvidar lo que yo había hecho y amarme como lo había hecho antes. Como estaba dispuesta a hacerlo cuando estuvo embarazada, que acaso no le habían dicho que perdonar es divino.

Me dedique a mirarla gran parte de la noche, y como quería correr a sus brazos, besarla y hacerla mía. Quería tenerla cerca de mi cuerpo, sentir su respiración acelerada, sus latidos del corazón erráticos, quería que todo eso fuera un efecto mío y no de él. Estaba en eso observándola cuando Anthony se acercó con sueño y ella lo acurruco contra su pecho, y sentí envidia por primera vez desde que él había nacido. Ahora mi hijo de cuatro años era el único con el derecho sobre ella de estar cerca de su cuerpo, verlo dormir con su cabeza apoyada en su hombro, casi enterrado en aquel cuello maravillosamente hermoso y sensual me provocaba cólera, un coraje inmenso de haberlo perdido, y por mi estupidez. Yo podría tener esos mismos derechos si no lo hubiera echado a perder hacía tantos años atrás. Ahora el que tenía derechos sobre ella era otro — un mal nacido --escupí tratando de controlar la furia.

Cuando su hermana se levantó para irse mi corazón se encogió y eso se debía a que ella tendría que marcharse, mi navidad se había acabado sin siquiera comenzar. Pero otra vez más tenía a mi lado a un gran aliado del que hasta ahora no me había percatado.

- ¡No mami no! —suplicó sollozando — No te vayas duerme conmigo.

Habían sido las suplicas de Anthony y yo gritaba junto con él por lo mismo. — _Quédate Bella, quédate para siempre —_murmuraba en mi interior mientras observaba la escena sin emitir palabra alguna. Ella me miró desconcertada y no sé qué mirada le di pero su respuesta no concordó en nada si me hubiera leído la mente.

- Lo haré dormir y me tomaré un taxi

¿Taxi?, porque siempre tenía que ser tan obstinada, porque no les hacía caso a mi madre y a mi hermana, así tal vez tendría una oportunidad de redimirme.

Cuando finalmente se fueron todos, un impulso por subir se apodero de mí pero no podía ser tan evidente, menos con mi madre bajo el mismo techo. Mi padre me observo recoger los platos y ayudar a secar la losa.

- Seguro que Jacob no te pego en la cabeza, estas actuando raro -me preguntó irónico, pero lo ignoré.

- ¡Ah no!, tu quieres causar un temporal —exclamo Rosalie

- Espérate tengo que sacar una foto, pagarán millones de dólares por esto -agregó Alice haciendo de mi intento por distraer mi mente una verdadera broma, pero que le pasa a mi familia pensé mirándolos a los tres. Gracias al cielo mi madre acalló el cuento.

- Ya déjenlo, además esto es algo que ustedes deberían estar asiendo no él.

Me defendió quitándome el plato y el paño y se lo ofreció a Rosalie pero esta se escapo, finalmente Alice lo recibió resignada y la sonrisa que había tenido hace minutos atrás se había ido, ahora era yo el de la sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¿Vas a ir a dormir con tu princesa? —atacó y yo le miré con suficiencia.

- Tal vez, al menos tengo una, no como otras —contesté mordaz saliendo de la cocina.

Mi madre me grito buenas noches y me quede sentado en el sofá, la verdad no sabía si subir, si lo hacía ¿qué iba a decirle?, tal vez debía esperar a que bajará para irse y ahí tratar de conversar con ella. Pero de qué, le iba a suplicar que se alejara de él ¡Patético!, me recriminé a mi mismo arrugando el entrecejo.

Estaba absorto mirando el árbol de pascua que no me percaté que mi padre ya había puesto los regalos de Anthony y los nuestros.

- No vas a ir a dormir, o estas esperando a Santa Claus, yo creo que tu regalo lo dejo arriba -me dijo mi padre riéndose y como odiaba que le pareciera tan resuelto el tema de Bella, ahora no entendía ese bando tan positivista a que yo me fuera a dormir con ella, si mal no recuerdo eso estaba estrictamente prohibido desde que tenía trece años.

- Ya no te enojes, es una broma, además tienes que tratar de arreglar las cosas con ella, yo creo que mi nieto se merece una familia feliz de una buena vez -me comentó cuando vio mi cara de enojo, respiré resignado. Y éramos dos los que queríamos una familia feliz, el problema era que ella no la quería, nunca lo había querido, yo no era su elección, incluso antes de Jacob, había preferido a otro antes que a mí.

Subí las escaleras y me detuve en la puerta — _Bella yo te amo, cásate conmigo_ — susurré, pero a mi proposición parecía faltarle motivo y significancia como iba a proponerle matrimonio luego que me había enterado que tenía novio y con el cual me había peleado trayendo como consecuencia una contusión para ella.

— _Bella, por nuestro hijo dame una oportunidad_ —había sido otra de las buenas razones para que ella volviera conmigo, pero no era valido, mal que mal yo no había vuelto a buscarla, sin no hubiera sido por el encuentro del azar en el supermercado yo no me estaría haciendo estas ideas. Busque otra escusa para hacerla desistir de su nueva relación y no encontré ninguna más salvo una que para algunos movía montañas: yo la amaba con todas mis fuerzas y quería pasar con ella el resto de mi vida.

Entre a la habitación dispuesto a casarme con ella al día siguiente si quería pero mi idea loca se vio frustrada porque ella estaba dormida. Entre lentamente y cerré la puerta tras de mí, me sonreí y el corazón brinco al verlos abrazados, las manos de mi hijo en su pecho eran una imagen demasiado tierna y deseada, la forma en que ella lo tenía acurrucado contra su cuerpo protectoramente me hizo sentirme el hombre más miserable por haberle negado eso durante tantos años — _había sido un egoísta_ —reflexioné. Camine hasta el otro lado de la cama y me subí tratando de no hacer ruido, tome las manos de Anthony y las saque de entre la ropa de Bella, lentamente lo jale hacia mí para poder separarlo de ella, y traspasarlo a su cuna, era mejor que durmiera en ella, sino después no habría forma de sacarlo de la cama. La tape y me quede observándola.

Su rostro era angelical, su expresión era feliz y relajada — _Eres tan hermosa, casi un pecado el solo hecho de mirarte — s_usurré acariciando sus mejillas pero ella no se despertó a mi contacto lo que en parte agradecí.

Comencé a pensar en lo que había pasado años atrás, desde que la conocí aquel día del cumpleaños de Alice hasta el día fatídico que ella había tomado esas pastillas para abortar — _Por qué fuiste tan imbécil_ —me recriminé y comencé a ver algo que no había visto hasta ahora, jamás me había detenido a pensar en lo que había hecho después de aquel día, en todas esas noches que me había ido dejándola sola largas horas, solo para hacerla sentir mal, solo para vengar en parte lo que supuestamente yo había sufrido al haberla visto sangrar perdiendo a mi hijo, recordé que había sido un canalla de los peores tratando de vengar algo que era irreal y que estaba solo en mi mente.

De pronto comencé a sentir ese peso tan grande en mi corazón por haberla traicionado de tantas formas y con tantas personas. Tenía tantos sentimientos encontrados — _Jamás debí amarte, ni siquiera osar poner mis ojos en ti_ —susurré ya llorando de plano por lo estúpido que uno puede ser a veces, lo inmaduro, lo terco; la había perdido y era solo mi culpa, solo yo había cavado la tumba donde había enterrado nuestro amor.

Era primera vez que lloraba por amor y por alguien, no era que no llorara, había muchas situaciones que algunas veces me habían dado pena, pero esto era distinto. Esta pena desgarraba mi corazón y había perdido la oportunidad de ser feliz por decisiones erradas, por un tonto orgullo ¿De qué me servía ahora mi orgullo? — _No la merezco_ — le dije a él, mirando al cielo y fue ahí cuando sentí que ella se había despertado. Se acerco caminando sobre la cama y yo me pare, no quería mostrarme débil, no quería que Bella me viera llorando descontroladamente como un niño, era demasiado mostrarme vulnerable con ella, no quería inspirar lastima.

- ¿Estas llorando? -me preguntó sorprendida y — _acaso los hombres no lloran_ —pensé en mi interior, es — ¿_un privilegio de las mujeres_? — seguí contestándole en mi fueron interno ella guardo silencio.

- Estoy resfriado, es romadizo -le contesté finalmente esquivando el haz de luz que entraba por la ventana, una persiana estaba corrida permitiendo que la luna iluminara tenuemente la habitación.

- Edward yo —escuché pero la interrumpí en un arrebató, mi ansiedad me traicionó y de la peor forma. Terminé por confesar algo que debía guardar en mi interior, pero estaba cansado.

- Me lo merezco, yo fui quien te orillé a esto — dije mirándola — Merezco que tu no me ames, que hayas rehecho tu vida —continué y mi voz se quebró, lo dije estrangulado por la pena, miré hacía un costado para tratar de darme valor — ¿Cómo pude pensar que me esperarías eternamente que estarías sola después de cuatro años? — concluí acercándome hasta el haz de luz, ahora quería que viera mi rostro, quería que viera cuanto estaba sufriendo por ella — _no soy de fierro Bella, también tengo emociones y me duele verte con él —e_ra el mensaje que esperaba entendiera.

- Tú también rehiciste tu vida —se defendió y me reí con tristeza — ¿_rehacer mi vida?, que vida si yo no tenía vida, vivía para Anthony, vivía para su recuerdo. Para ella_ —refuté en mi interior.

- Tanya es la madrina de Anthony, no es mi novia ni mi prometida ni vamos a casarnos como piensas —le aclaré finalmente ya no me importaba mentir, mantener una mentira no era necesario, no con ella.

- Salió publicado en los diarios — rebatió

- En los diarios salen muchas cosas y no todas son verdad —insistí

Frustrado por sus respuestas, aparentando una frialdad o temple que no tenía. Me senté en el borde de la cama, derrotado, cansado — Ganaste Jacob —dije en mi mente, pero en el fondo me senté con una esperanza viva, quería que se acercará, que al verme así la conmoviera y finalmente se rindiera, sabía que ella aún me amaba, pero contrario a lo que yo deseaba con todas mis fuerzas, permaneció lejos de mí, sentada en la cama pero a un millón de metros de allí.

— Esto no es sano para ninguno —exclamé pero ella me interrumpí, su voz temerosa, dulce y calmada me interrumpió.

— Con Jacob nunca ha pasado lo que tú piensas, él y yo – y su voz se acallo, mi corazón dio un brinco de alegría, se ilusionó — entonces era mentira — pensé ilusionado, al miré su vista se fue a la nada. Su expresión cambio, su rostro reflejo miedo y tortura – él es… era mi psiquiatra, así lo conocí, el me recibió el día que – y su voz se apagó con amargura, una que no había conocido, de pronto, la ansiedad se gatillo, un miedo me inundo, uno inexplicable, me giré para encararla y me senté frente a ella, la ansia me consumió, ella había hecho algo por algo me lo estaba ocultado.

_¿Pero qué cosa?_ me pregunte, la palabra suicidio se me vino a la mente y recordé lo que tanto me grito Alice respecto a como podría desequilibrar a una madre la perdida de un hijo, pero no, ella se había ido a un convento, el suicidio era un pecado ¿Bella lo cometaria? ¿Tanto daño había causado?

- ¿Bella? - la llamé tratando de que me mirará - ¿El día que qué? — exigí saber y la noté nerviosa, se mordí el labio y como me hubiera gustado poder leer la mente, quería saber la verdad, me acerque y la tome por los brazos.

- ¿Él día que, qué hiciste? —insistí y ella parecía en otro lugar… su cuerpo estaba aquí pero no su mente… de pronto dos lágrimas rodaron por su rostro.

- Nada, no hice nada - confesó atropelladamente - fue el día que decidí irme al convento —aclaró y mi corazón paralizado por el miedo volvió a latir — El padre Alfonso insistió en que me evaluara un psiquiatra para aceptarme —contestó evadiendo mi mirada.

Un suspiró aliviado se escapó de entre mis labios, ella no lo notó pero yo sí, la culpa se alejo de mi mente y menos no había sido tan canalla de lograr desestabilizarla tanto como que atentará contra su propia vida, si ella lo hubiera hecho nunca me lo hubiera perdonado, sería otro pecado sumado a mi prontuario. Vi como se recostó contra la cama y yo me senté cruzando las piernas, nos quedamos mirando de nuevo, había un silencio y el único sonido que lo interrumpía era la respiración de nuestro hijo.

- ¿Tú lo amas? —le pregunté de repente fantaseando la respuesta incluso antes que salieran de sus labios, pero ella dudo, lo que termino por desgarrar mi corazón, yo quería que ese "no" hubiera brotando de improviso, de manera espontánea, aunque ella después hubiera tratado de disimularlo con excusas que iban a ser mentiras porque eso hubiera sido un indicio que el daño no era tan grande, que había una posibilidad de ser felices.

- Será mejor que me vaya — anunció ella y era un hecho, ella tenía una duda, su corazón tenía dudas, lo que me desgarró el mío, mi corazón se hizo añicos. Al verla levantarse de la cama involuntariamente y motivado por una falsa esperanza la detuve.

- Quédate, es tarde, hace frío. Mi madre jamás me perdonará que te deje irte a esta hora. Dormiré en el cuarto de Rosalie. Si es lo que te preocupa -le susurre conteniendo las lagrimas y evitando que mi voz saliera distorsionada pero lo que quería era llorar, llorar contra el regazo de mi madre y preguntarle porque uno es tan estúpido, solté su mano pensando en porque no me quede de la edad de Anthony y todo sería mucho más fácil añoré dispuesto a dejarla ir, a olvidarme de ella, a matar este amor tan desgarrador que sentía por ella, por la madre de mi hijo, por la mujer de la cual me enamore sin control. Nuestros dedos se rozaron y en ese minuto ella me tomo la mano y la miré sorprendido.

- Podrías… simplemente… abrazarme mientras duermo -me pidió y asentí, era lo que yo más deseaba en ese minuto tener su cuerpo cerca, sentir su respiración, su olor, tener sus cabellos contra mi rostro. Vestidos nos recostamos en la cama, la tape con la colcha, y la sujete como lo había hecho la noche anterior y nos quedamos así, durmiendo abrazados, sin decirnos nada.

Mi corazón estaba destrozado, desangraba y estaba a punto de morir, quise llorar y pedirle perdón pero ¿Sacaría algo con eso? Me pregunté apretándola más fuerte contra mi pecho.

_- Si tan solo pudieras mentir conmigo_ _Bella —l_e susurré al oído cuando ya noté que estaba durmiendo. Yo en cambio no pude dormir, simplemente me quede ahí sosteniéndola, como debí haberlo hecho aquella vez, cuatro años y medio atrás. Como a las siete de la mañana nuestro hijo comenzó a exigir su desayuno.

- Shshhh Anthony —susurré llamando su atención y él me miró con esos ojos marrones tan grandes que había heredado de su madre. Se río divertido cuando me vio que trataba de no hacer ruido.

- ¿Mami? —comenzó a llamarla pero en ese minuto lo saque de la cuna. Y le puse la mano sobre la boca.

- No quieres ir a ver si te dejaron regalos —le pregunte y asintió, era demasiado fácil distraerlo. Bajamos a la planta baja y ya mi madre estaba despierta, y para mi mala suerte Alice se había quedado.

- Tu aquí tan temprano —le murmuré y ella se rió, Deje en el suelo a Anthony y en ese minuto sonó el timbre de la casa. Todos nos miramos extrañados y Alice se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Qué ahora no puedes abrir la puerta?, la fama no te deja —me murmuró devuelta y siguió jugando con Anthony, ignorando por completo el timbre que volvió a sonar insistente.

Resignado fui a abrir y ojala no lo hubiera hecho. Frente a mí tenía a la persona que menos esperaba y que más quería que desapareciera de la faz de la tierra. Era Jacob en pleno, vestido casual, con una expresión seria.

- Bella no está —le mentí pero él me miró y su expresión fue sombría

- No es con ella con quien vengo a hablar, es contigo —respondió seco.

- ¿Y de qué podrías tener que hablar conmigo? —le pregunté suspicaz.

- Del asesinato que cometió Bella hace un tiempo atrás por tu culpa —me contestó y mi boca se abrió de par en par.

Sus palabras fueron como un baldé de agua fría que recorrió todo mi cuerpo en cuestión de milésimas de segundos, se me escapó el aire de los pulmones, un nudo en mi estomago se formó — Culpa —fue lo que embargó a mi corazón sangrante, un dolor punzante me impidió hablar de inmediato, su respuesta me había tomado con la guardia baja. Reflexioné sobre su declaración y entonces supe que el daño sí había sido grande, gigantesco, de proporciones épicas. Ella había asesinado a alguien, la imagen de Renée se me vino a la mente ¿Podría ser ella?, ese era el oscuro motivo de porque ella había necesito un psiquiatra. Ella había asesinado a su madre ¿por mi culpa?


	21. Viejos Pecados

Capítulo 20 Viejos Pecados

_¿Por qué?,_

_¿Por qué?,_

_¿Por qué?, me repetía una y otra vez deslizando mi dedo índice sobre el borde del vaso de refresco que tenía enfrente. _

_Este hombre será mi perdición agregue a la recriminación, pero no desearlo era imposible. _

_Edward era mi locura personal, mi debilidad, mi pecado más mortal._

_Tienes que ser fuerte, tienes que serlo, tienes que mantenerte alejada de él me repetía mi vocecilla interior, ¿pero cómo se aleja uno de alguien a quien se necesita como el aire para respirar?._

_Permanecía sentado y su cuerpo estaba puesto de tal forma que nuestros ojos se encontraban, de hecho aquellos ojos verdes estaban clavados en mí y ese rostro angelical estaba socavando los pocos cimientos de decencia que me estaban quedando._

_Tenía su pelo totalmente despeinado y mojado lo que evidenciaba que recién se había levantado, su rostro también me hacía pensar que no se afeitaba al menos en dos, tal vez tres días, la incipiente barba era como un manto perfecto que endurecía sus facciones y estaba volviéndome loca, traía puesta una polera azul, mi color favorito, demasiado ajustada para que fuera legal vestirse así._

_Mi madre me miró examinando mis facciones y traté con todas mis fuerzas de guardar la compostura, le di mi mejor cara de santa y sonreí nerviosa. _

_Y como no estarlo si lo tenía frente a mi incitando las mejores fantasías que mi traviesa y alocada mente podía imaginar._

_Desafiando toda lógica pensé en que hacía exactamente dos semanas que no nos veíamos; Ahora estaba ahí frente a mí con esa apariencia de recién levantado que me mataba, estaba socavando mi voluntad de mantener mi postura del no, no estaré contigo, esto no puede ser._

_por favor, un poquitito de ayuda con la tentación –_

_Le supliqué a la nada, más le suplique a él y lo hice porque mirar ese rostro de facciones perfectas, contemplar el movimiento de sus labios cerezas encendidos era suficiente para corromper el temple de la más devota._

_Nadie en la faz de la tierra podría resistirse a un hombre así, tan perfectamente deseable._

_Gemí lastimosamente mientras tomaba un sorbo de mi refresco en un intento de acallar mis pensamientos._

_Aire es lo que necesitas me dije y respiré, no en realidad necesitaba una bolsa de hielo, una ducha helada justo en ese momento._

_¡Por favor! Suplique internamente mientras veía como jugaba con su refresco, nuestros ojos se volvieron a encontrar y él parecía disfrutar mi expresión de sufrimiento._

_Siempre había sido una niña de pensamientos rápidos y de una imaginación que ya se la quisiera Spielberg, y lo demostró el hecho que no pude evitar fantasear mientras detenía mi mirada en sus manos que sostenían un vaso largo y bien delineado semejante como un cuerpo femenino._

_Trague saliva pensando en cómo esas benditas manos podían acariciarme y él noto mi intención porque comenzó a jugar subiendo y bajando sus manos por todo ese cristal._

_Apreté mis ojos tratando de controlar mis emociones ¡Maldito! Le grite con la mirada y era increíble porque la fantasía seguía sin yo poder controlarla, me imaginaba sus manos recorriendo cada rincón de mi cuerpo desnudo, imaginaba esos dedos largos y fuertes apretarse en mi cuello, bajando hasta la base de este y deslizándose por mis hombros al tiempo que sus labios tersos me besaban._

_Los sentía bajar por mi espalda, llegando hasta mis caderas._

_¡Detente! Me grito la voz en mi interior pero yo no quería, no podía detenerme. Seguí imaginando el contacto de sus palmas contra mi piel, casi sentía sus manos en mis caderas, y en ese minuto mi respiración se comenzó a distorsionar, lentamente mis labios se separaron unos centímetros y la lógica me gritaba que estaba en un lugar público, con mi madre y mi hermana frente a mí y que eso no estaba sucediendo pero mi mente estaba demasiado extasiada con la fantasía y no podía terminarla. No quería terminarla._

_Sentí sus dedos por la parte baja de mis caderas, bajando lentamente hasta el borde del comienzo de mi falda cuando…_

_- ¡Ey! Bella, ey! – Sentí que alguien chasqueo los dedos frente a mí y salí de mi fantasía sorprendida y notablemente agitada - ¡Tierra llamando a Bella!_

_Volvió a gritar mi hermana esta vez con la cara llena de risa y mis mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo furioso. Mi corazón estaba latiendo desbordado, rugía furioso y solo atiene a cerrar mi boca, tragar saliva y tomar un sorbo del refresco que tenía frente a mí. _

_Además de apoyar mi cabeza contra mi mano acariciando mi pelo ¡Rápido toma agua y bien helada! Me grité a mi misma aún con los ojos brillosos y con la mirada perdida enfoque está en mi familia._

_- ¿Qué?_

_Balbucee roja de la vergüenza y tenía claro que mis manos se habían vuelto sudorosas y todo mi cuerpo estaba a una temperatura anormal para alguien que está sentada en un lugar público, con su madre y su hermana frente a ella. Me morí el labio aún con mi vista perdida en él y sus ojos brillaban como los míos. – Dios por favor un poco de piedad – murmuré para mi interior._

_Edward Cullen era mi perdición, era el pecado que me mandaría directo al infierno, pero como me gustaba caer en esas brazas. Caería una y otra vez, casi como una necesidad._

_Nada._

_Contesté pero a esta altura era demasiado evidente, tenía la boca seca y aún podía sentir las caricias en mi cuerpo, me estremecí comprobando que mi mente alocada estaba haciéndolas reales demasiado reales puesto que mi piel se erizó, mi piel reclamaba por él._

_Por qué estas tan acelerada_

_Me preguntó mi madre casi enojada por mi comportamiento. La miré aun con la risa dibujada en la cara. ¡Por qué acabo de tener un orgasmo con solo mirarlo! Le grité en mi interior riéndome de plano nerviosa. ¡Eres una pervertida! Me dije a mi misma apoyando mi rostro sobre la mesa, para cuando lo levanté Edward ya no estaba sentado frente a nosotras, de hecho no estaba en ningún lugar. Lo que me desconcertó y me inquieto sobre manera._

_- Nada, no me pasa nada._

_Le contesté ahora en serio a mi madre tosiendo para hacer mi voz segura y firme. Busque con la mirada al causante de mi fantasía pero no estaba por ningún lado. Me inquieté._

_¡Vamos Bella tienes que concertarte! ¡Deja de fantasear! ¡Basta!_

_Eran los gritos de mi conciencia, pero yo no quería dejar de sentir ese nivel de placer._

_¡Vamos Bella razona es un lugar público!_

_Me traté de convencer para acallar el deseo dentro de mí. _

_Tomé aire y baje la vista. Volví a carraspear para volver las cosas a la realidad._

_- Permiso pero necesito ir al baño_

_Le dije a ambas y Ángela me miro sorprendida. Necesitaba escapar de aquella mirada tan penetrante que estaban dándome las dos. _

_No era cierto aquello, en realidad necesitaba terminar con la fantasía y mojarme la cara para bajarme la temperatura._

_Camine presurosa hasta el baño y entre sin voltearme siquiera, estaba escapando, escapando de una bola de nieve gigante que yo misma había comenzado. _

_¡En que estabas pensando! Me grite a mi misma tratando de calmar los nervios y la relación que había comenzado con Edward se me había ido de las manos, nadie puede fantasear en público y menos ese tipo de cosas me dije avergonzada de mi misma pero muy en el fondo lo había disfrutado, había sido lo más excitante que había hecho alguna vez._

_Entre al baño y apoye mis manos en el borde del lavatorio, el agua escurría ajena a mis discusiones mentales y contemple como ese liquido seguía brotando sin control de la llave; Estaba concentrada en eso centralizándome para quitar mis pensamientos pecaminoso cuando sentí su aliento tibio estrellarse contra mi oído._

_¿Te parece si te cumplo la fantasía?_

_Susurró rozando tan lentamente sus labios que el contacto del aire y de estos con mi odio me hizo perder la fuerza de mis pies, los sentí como lanas, casi caí al suelo producto de aquella sensación sublimemente exquisita._

_Mis manos comenzaron a temblar y cerré mis ojos respirando hondo, mi corazón se disparó, mi respiración se distorsiono y me estremecí; para cuando alce la vista en el espejo, el reflejo de su cuerpo detrás de mío fue suficiente para doblegar mi voluntad._

_Antes que pudiera decirle siquiera algo, ahogo mi susurró con sus labios y me rendí, lo bese casi como si no hubiera un mañana, como si hoy mismo se acaba el mundo. Mi imaginación no le hacía justicia, Edward era incluso mejor de lo que yo había imaginado, cien por cien me gustaba el real._

_Estábamos besándonos desenfrenadamente cuando de pronto sentimos el ruido de la puerta abrirse pero mi dios griego la cerro en las narices de quien haya estado detrás._

_Es-__tá ocu-pado_

_Murmure contra su cuello con la voz completamente distorsionada por sus caricias; su risa picara en mi odio me excito lo suficiente para olvidarme de las tantas razones que tenía para terminar con esto._

_Por qué no podía controlarme con él, por qué era tan irremediablemente tentador su sola existencia._

_Por qué deseaba tanto su cuerpo, sus caricias, sus besos al extremo de olvidarme de la cordura y la decencia._

_Por la sensación que estaba sintiendo mi sangre de seguro estaba llena de adrenalina, me sentía tocando el cielo y sentir sus labios tersos, húmedos y cálidos masajear los míos era el placer más culpable antes el cual yo simplemente vendía mi alma._

_Sentí sus dedos bajo mi ropa, desabotonar mi corpiño y sus manos levantar la falda. _

_Sus dedos expertos y de hombre maduro se enroscaron en mi ropa interior para liberar mis piernas de ella y en ese minuto. El golpeteo insistente de la puerta lejos de hacernos desistir o desmotivarnos solo lo hizo más divertido y excitante._

_Van a entrar_

_Le traté de hacer ver mientras él bajaba hasta el suelo con mi ropa interior entre sus manos, alzo su cuerpo y me miró con esa sonrisa torcida que me quitaba el aliento._

_Olvídate de la puerta, olvídate del mundo_

_Exclamó sin pudor ni vergüenza. _

_Concéntrate en mí, en nosotros_

_Agregó y mis mejillas estaban ardiendo. Cuando sentí su tibio cuerpo contra el mío cerré mis ojos besando su cuello. Un gemido se escapo de mis labios… justo cuando sentí mi nombre…_

_Bella_

Lo sentí susurrar y al abrir mis ojos me encontré con los suyos, de un verde tan profundo como sus facciones, me quede pasmada mirándolos temerosa que estuviera hablando entre sueños. ¡Uy qué vergüenza! Me dije a mi misma mientras examinaba su semblante por algún asomo de victoria frente a mi debilidad pero no, su semblante era sombrío, serio, triste y demasiado culpable para que yo hubiera estado hablando en sueños sobre aquel encuentro furtivo en el baño de aquel restaurante cuatro años atrás.

- Yo… tengo algo que decirte… —exclamó tomando entre sus manos las mías, las acarició por unos momentos, las contemplaba, deslizo sus dedos blancos y tibios por mi piel, lentamente levantó la tela que cubría mis brazos, volteándolas en el proceso, dejo mis palmas hacia arriba, en ese minuto supe lo que buscaba, Edward lo sabía pero ¿cómo?, ¿quién? pensé y las intenté quitar pero él las sujeto con fuerza impidiéndomelo.

- Yo no debí —exclamo con lágrimas en los ojos — Yo debo… —y su voz se ahogo en la pena — yo… debiera alejarme de ti —sentenció acariciando con su dedo pulgar las cicatrices de las cortadas que yo había proferido hace unos años atrás en mis muñecas.

El recuerdo que había recuperado anoche se unía a otro, el mío separándose del padre Alfonso al oír a mi hermana — Está muerta —había exclamado Ángela aquel día mirándome asustada. Y yo en ese minuto había entendido que mi vida se había logrado acabar, corrí hasta la cocina de nuestra casa, abrí cajón por cajón completamente fuera de mí, completamente desequilibrada y motivada por el terror de haber entendido esas dos palabras, no era yo la que estaba haciéndolo, en ese minuto sentí los pasos de alguien más detrás de mí.

— _Bella, hija… debes calmarte… —conminó esa voz pero yo estaba perdida en el reflejo del metal que estaba frente a mí, era un cuchillo, el más grande que había en esa casa._

— _Yo la maté —murmuré y las lágrimas salían sin control, me giré para encarar al dueño de esa voz dulce y que trataba de estar serena._

— _Fue un accidente hija mía —trató de consolar pero no había nada que hacer, hoy había dado muerte a alguien más, me había convertido en una asesina, lo que no había conseguido con mi pequeño hijo gracias a su padre si lo había conseguido con mi madre, eres una asesina que no tiene perdón, me gritó mi voz interior y entonces apreté mis ojos _

— _Bella, dame eso… mírame —ordenó pero no le hice caso, tomé fuerzas y era mejor que yo no estuviera, así Edward podría ser feliz, tener una oportunidad, mi hijo podría ser feliz si yo desaparecía. Sus vidas tendrían un final feliz, el monstruo de este cuento de hadas debía acabar. _

_En ese minuto agradecí que él lo hubiera separado de mí — Hiciste bien mi amado Edward, porque yo soy un monstruo —exclamé ahogado, con la voz distorsionada por el llanto._

_Para cuando había abierto mis ojos, estaba de rodillas en el suelo, el cuchillo estaba a un lado, y todo sucedía sin control, el padre Alfonso buscaba frenético un paño sin dejar de mirarme, cuando lo encontró se abalanzo a mí y tomo mis manos entre las suyas, apretando las heridas._

— _Llama a una ambulancia —le ordenó a mi hermana que había entrado en la habitación, parecía estar ensimismada, sin creer que en cuestión de minutos su familia se había extinguido, ambas nos contemplamos — ¡Ángela! — gritó otra vez el padre Alfonso y fue allí cuando el recuerdo se desvanecía a otro._

_Dos ojos negros se presentaban frente a mí, tan distintos, tan apacibles, tan serenos pero tan duros._

— _Todo va a estar bien, de ahora en adelante, todo estará bien —murmuraron esos ojos negros, con un brillo especial, en ellos había una cierta calidez, la misma que había visto en alguien más, solo que ahora no quería recordar._

El sollozo fue lo que me trajo de regreso a la tierra, ahora era yo quien estaba llorando al recordar ese sentimiento de pérdida que había experimentado cuando decidí cortarlas. Mi razón se nubló ante el hecho de que, cuatro años después Edward iba a dejarme por segunda vez, iba a quitarme a mi hijo otra vez, no podía ser cierto, esta vez sí terminaría por volverme loca. Mis ojos se pusieron vidriosos de la angustia que sus palabras habían iniciado, todo ese sentimiento de placer, de amor se desvaneció y lo inundo una desolación. Comencé a temblar, esta vez no iba a soportarlo, estaba vez no iba a poder sobreponerme, mi corazón se ahogo incluso antes de que él profiriera las últimas palabras de la sentencia.

- Pero no puedo, no quiero y no lo haré —refutó confundiéndome. Las lágrimas se congelaron y deje de llorar.

- Te amo —declaró solemne — y no importa el pasado, ni siquiera lo que él trato de hacer —agrego besándome la frente dulcemente – esta vez no voy a huir porque te amo, siempre lo he hecho — deslizo sus manos por mis mejillas, secando mis lágrimas de ellas con sus pulgares — Mi amor yo te amo, y lo siento, lo siento en el alma, ¿Crees que algún día puedas perdonarme? —concluyó preguntándome lo impensable.

Las lágrimas volvieron a brotar pero no eran de desconsuelo sino de alegría una extraña alegría me invadió por completo, lleno a mi corazón dudoso, por primera vez desde hacía cuatro años mi corazón estaba entero, estaba sanando, Edward estaba armando mi corazón de nuevo con ese gesto y quise gritarle que yo lo había perdonado hace mucho tiempo atrás. No guardaba rencor, simplemente quería ser feliz a su lado, quería tener una oportunidad de ser feliz que nuestra relación fuera distinta, que tonta fui al dudar reflexioné mirándolo a los ojos, ese mar esmeralda estaba frente a mí, invitándome a sumergirme en él y lo haría, me sumergiría en mi amor por Edward.

- Sólo te pido una oportunidad más, ¿Me la darás? —insistió al no escuchar una respuesta directa, pero mi voz me falló, no podía hablar, a cambio lo abrace rodeando su cuello con mis brazos, nuestros rostros se quedaron nariz con nariz, ahogue sus lágrimas con un beso, con el beso más tierno y dulce que jamás podría haber dado a alguien.

Quería acallar mis miedos, y los suyos, quería que ese beso fuera su respuesta. Porque yo lo amaba con todo mi ser, desde el comienzo lo había amado y lo haría por siempre, lo nuestro era una extraña y tortuosa historia de amor, era de amor al fin. Cuando rompimos el beso quise que lo escuchara, quise que escuchara mi respuesta, solo para que estuviera seguro.

- Si Edward… ¿me darás tu a mí una segunda oportunidad? —pregunté en un murmulló contra sus labios.

- Claro que sí mi vida —me respondió él, besándome otra vez. Esta vez no sería yo quién le daría a él una oportunidad, ni él a mí, seríamos ambos, sería la vida, sería el destino quién nos daría una segunda oportunidad de ser felices.

* * *

**_Capítulo cortito, les subiré el que sigue pronto, porque como no sé cuando podré hacerlo nuevamente prefiero atosigarlas con lectura este fin de semana, estoy aprovechando al máximo que estoy ilusionada con la resolución de este fic, ya ahora acuerdense de dejarme tomates o lo que quieran solo hagale click a donde dice "reviews". Muchas gracias a todas por leer y hacerlo favorito. Cariños Liz_**


	22. Accidente

**_Ya con este capitulo creo que he enmendado largos meses de no haber publicado nada, solo espero que les guste, que no me tiren tantos tomates (bromita expresense no más, creo que este capítulo tendrá varios reviews) recuerden que el amor es a veces doloroso, y a veces hay cosas que ayudan a que la gente madure, tome más en serio sus decisiones y entienda que la vida es una, por lo tanto, hay que vivirla lo mejor que se pueda.... Gracias por los reviews y las visitas, han sido varias, muchas más que los reviews que han dejado pero aún así, me alegran el día. Ya no las aburró más... les dejo el capítulo... nos leemos la próxima semana. Cariños Liz.... _**

**_Ps. Me da penita, esta proximo a llegar el final, pero así es esto, todo tiene un principio y un final. _**

* * *

Capítulo 21 Accidente

¿Asesinato?

Aún seguía tratando de procesar esa palabra, Jacob me miraba esperando mi reacción pero yo no sentía mi cuerpo, en realidad, no sentía nada, tenía como entumecido todas mis extremidades, de hecho estaba con la mano apoyada en el marco de la puerta y seguía en la misma posición.

— ¿Edward? —sentí decir y era Tanya, su voz, me trajo de regreso a salvo, porque si no hubiera sido por su voz, por ella, tal vez me hubiera caído al suelo derrotado por una culpa demasiado pesada para sostenerla en mis hombros — ¿Estás bien? —preguntó dulcemente interponiéndose entre ambos, venía llegando, y era usual que Tanya pasará la mañana de navidad con nosotros, generalmente le traía regalos a Anthony, después de todo, ella era la figura materna que mi hijo de cuatro años y medio había tenido hasta hacía poco.

— Sí —contesté con la voz ronca producto de la sorpresa, la miré y advertí que traía una bolsa entre sus manos — Pasa mi madre esta en la cocina —le dije corriéndome de la puerta, ella miró a Jacob que miró al suelo y luego a mí, me sonrió nerviosa y enarco una ceja.

— ¿Seguro? —preguntó sin moverse un ápice de su posición, sin quitarme la vista de encima, sonreí forzadamente pero claro no iba a engañarla, me acerque a ella, y le bese la frente

— Todo está bien —murmuré contra su piel y luego desvié mis labios hacía su oído — Anthony esta con Alice en la sala de estar —le dije y ella apretó la bolsa contra su pecho, escondió el regalo que era para él, y miró a Jacob de refilón.

— No tardes —me pidió entrando a la casa, cerré la puerta detrás de mí.

— Muy bien hablemos —le dije y Jacob asintió.

_**"Todos los hechos que pueden ocurrirle a un hombre, desde el instante de su nacimiento hasta en el de su muerte, han sido prefijados por él. Así, toda negligencia es deliberada, todo casual encuentro una cita, toda humillación una penitencia, todo fracaso una misteriosa victoria, toda muerte un suicidio" Schopenhauer**_

Entre de vuelta a la casa con el corazón en la mano, cómo había sido capaz de hacer tanto daño, si tan solo hubiera magnificado las cosas, pero no lo había pensando en la manera en que me lo hizo ver él.

— _¿Asesinato? — pregunté apenas estuvimos lejos de mi casa, en realidad fue a un par de metros de distancia, Jacob se giró para encararme_

— _Bella mató a su madre, una noche, después que tú le quitaste a su hijo, escucho que ella te había ayudado y… —su voz se acalló porque yo lo interrumpí_

— _¡Por dios! — exclamé llevándome la mano a la boca, y fue allí cuando Jacob decidió ser demasiado explicito y sincero conmigo._

— _No contaste con que su cuerpo le recordaría a su hijo, creíste que al llevarte al niño ella se olvidaría, que sin él sólo habría un recuerdo intangible más no real pero lo cierto era que Bella no podía controlar los cambios que habían surgido luego de dar a luz, su cuerpo completo había cambiado y estaba listo para criar a ese hijo que tú te llevaste. Para ellas es diferente, demasiado distinto a como lo hubiera sido para ti, si hubiera sido a la inversa. Tu cuerpo no te hubiera recordado que sólo hacia un par de semanas habías dado vida. Tú venganza fue la última carta en la frágil torre de naipes que era ella, socavó su mente, su cordura y enloqueció, se suponía que tu debías protegerla pero contrario a todo te aliaste con su propia familia para destruirla._

- ¡Papi, papi los regalos!

Me gritó Anthony apenas entré corriendo hacia mí se estrelló contra mis piernas, sentí sus manos abrazarme, su cuerpo tibio contra mí, su mirada dulce e inocente caló hondo en mí y casi perdí el equilibrio, de pronto sentí que el aire me faltaba de solo recordar las palabras de Jacob, mi garganta se apretó en un nudo, y no pude contestar nada.

_- La conocí cuando lo intento por primera vez, yo fui el médico que la recibió ese día en urgencias, me llamaron para hacer la evaluación._

_- ¿Primera vez… acaso hubo más?_

_- Cuando ella habla de Convento, esta refiriéndose al Instituto Psiquiátrico donde la internaron, ella sólo recuerda parte de su estadía ahí, su diagnóstico fue en un comienzo stress post traumático pasando a depresión post parto severa; ese hospital es de la congregación a la que partencia el Padre Alfonso. _

_- ¿Jamás estuvo en un convento?_

_- No, ella lo recuerda así porque las enfermeras son mojas, pero en verdad ella estuvo interna en un hospital no en un convento_

_- ¿Cuándo tiempo?_

_- Hasta hace un año atrás, cuando ella salió de su… letargo por así decirlo. Fue cuando la di de alta._

Dos lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas, mis ojos estaban vidriosos, no podía articular palabra alguna, desvié mi vista de Anthony, no podía mirarlo, no después de saber que yo era el causante de la locura de su madre.

- Anthony, deja a tu papá tranquilo, ven vamos a vestirte para que abramos los regalos que te dejo Santa Claus —le dijo Tanya a mi hijo alzándolo en su regazo, la miré y se lo agradecí con la mirada.

Se acercó y me puso su mano en mi barbilla, la acarició como lo había hecho tiempo atrás cuando hablaba sobre Bella y me mostraba frágil, destruido — Hiciste lo que creíste correcto, no tienes que torturarte por aquello —había sido sus palabras siempre que yo me sentía miserable, hoy su mirada era la misma, sus ojos verdes estaban fijos en los míos y la ternura y comprensión eran demasiadas, yo no las merecía. Se acercó y apoyo su rostro en uno de mis hombros, deslizo su mano sacándola de mi barbilla para llevarla por mi pecho hasta la cintura.

— Basta Edward, no eres el culpable —murmuró y suspiré tomé su mano y la separé.

— Muy a mi pesar lo soy —le contesté entre dientes — Bella está arriba ¿Podrías…? Necesito hablar con ella —le pedí y ella asintió.

— Anda —contestó dejándome pasar hacía las escaleras.

Caminé poseído por el recuerdo de las palabras dilapidadoras de Jacob, y haya o no haya querido hacerme sentir miserable, lo había conseguido, me sentía como el ser más ruin de la tierra, había, lejos de ser la felicidad para ella, sido la destrucción absoluta. ¿Cuándo terminaría esta pesadilla?, me pregunté cuando puse el primer pie en el escalón, fue allí cuando la voz de mi madre me detuvo, miré hacía el costado donde estaba la cocina.

— Hijo —me llamó — ¿Edward te sientes bien? ¿Paso algo? — preguntó acercándose hacía mí, y seguro mi expresión no era la mejor, apostaba a que no tenía color en el rostro, sentía como si mis manos estuviera frías y aunque traté de calmarme era imposible, aún me era difícil procesar la información, todo ese tiempo la había creído consagrada a la religión y en parte por eso no había vuelto a buscarla y me había conformado. Si hubiera sabido que estaba internada todo habría sido distinto. En eso sentí los pasos frenéticos y el grito de mi pequeño fruto de amor.

- ¡Papi, papi, papi! —volvió a gritar Anthony, me giré y se había soltado de los brazos de Tanya, que se acercó otra vez hacía mí mirándome con una expresión de disculpas, lo miré sin - entenderlo, por primera vez me parecía tan subreal esa palabra, me sentía demasiado culpable por todo el daño que le había hecho a Bella que el hecho que mi hijo me llamara "padre" lo empeoraba. No era digno de ese amor infantil tan incondicional que él me ofrecía sin cuestionamiento.

Mi madre me miraba pero yo tenía la vista perdida en la conversación que acababa de sostener.

_- ¿Dónde quedo el secreto profesional?_

_- No te creas importante, si te estoy contando esto, es porque quiero que estés consciente de lo que causaste. Esta vez no estaré para recoger los pedazos que dejes._

_- Yo la amo_

_- Más te vale que así sea porque de lo contrario esta vez el resultado no será alentador. Bella no soportaría otra vez una cosa semejante, un sufrimiento como el que tuvo, un dolor más como el anterior y su mente se perdería para siempre._

- ¡Edward! ¡Edward! —grito moviendo mi cuerpo mi madre, chasqueo sus dedos frente a mis narices y fue allí cuando salí del recuerdo. La miré asustado y ella me miró de vuelta.

- ¿Quién era? —inquirió y yo sentí las manos de Anthony jalarme para que le pusiera atención. Tanya estaba parada a mi costado, también estaba esperando mi respuesta.

- Nadie, ¿mamá podrías? — le pedí tomando las manos de mi hijo, lo alce en brazos pero solo para dárselo a mi madre, que me miró un tanto confundida.

Miré a Tanya y luego simplemente subí ignorando a todo el resto. Cuando entre en la habitación aún Bella dormía, me acerque y tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, su expresión era dulce y tranquila. Lo que me calmo en parte, al menos estaba soñando algo bueno y me hubiera gustado dejarla en ese sueño pero tenía que hablar con ella, tenía que decirle que la amaba y que estaba vez no iba a dejarla sola, que yo la quería dentro de mi vida, dentro de la vida de nuestro hijo, que quería mi familia feliz, que yo estaba eligiéndola a ella como siempre lo había hecho, solo esperaba que esta vez ella me eligiera a mí. Quería con todas mis fuerzas tener una oportunidad de ser feliz junto a ella. Y no sé que trató de hacer Jacob al contarme aquello, al hundir la daga en mi pecho al romper su secreto pero estaba claro que no iba a conseguir lo que se proponía. Esta vez, nadie se interpondría entre nosotros, ya había muerto Renée, Jacob no se convertiría en la sombra de ella, eso no lo iba a permitir.

- Bella

La llamé y ella despertó pero sus mejillas estaban rojas como si tuviera vergüenza o hubiera dormido mucho, durante mucho tiempo. Me miro un tanto desconcertada, un tanto asustada, traté de darle mi mejor expresión pero era inevitable, para ella yo era siempre un cristal donde ella podía ver, demasiado claro mi alma.

- Yo tengo algo que decirte —exclamé tomando entre mis manos las suyas, acariciándolas, dilatando el momento de enfrentarme con la verdad, con un detalle que yo había pasado por algo aquella noche en que nos habíamos reencontrado, en que había vuelto a ser mía, las voltee dejando sus palmas hacia arriba, quería ver sus cicatrices con mis propios ojos, tenía que comprobar que él había dicho la verdad, cuando notó lo que yo buscaba intentó quitarlas pero se lo impedí sujetando con fuerza — yo no debí —agregue con pena y mis ojos vidriosos me traicionaron — Yo debo — y mi voz se ahogo, vamos Edward debes ser fuerte esta vez, me dije para mí — Yo debiera alejarme de ti —concluí acariciando sus cicatrices, buscando en mi corazón la verdad de mi decisión.

No alce mi vista de inmediato, pero sentí su cuerpo temblar tímidamente, entonces alce mi mirada y sus ojos chocolates estaba perdidos otra vez en la nada, estaban mirando al vacio, sus facciones se hicieron tristes en cuestión de segundos, el dolor se marco en su rostro, la angustia tiño esos bellos labios, sus ojos marrones se dilataron en la sorpresa de la pena.

- Pero no puedo, no quiero y no lo haré —le aseguré como una verdad consumada, mi corazón había decidido y sus lágrimas se detuvieron, me miró confundida.

- Te amo — declaré solemne y con un orgullo inexplicable — y no importa el pasado, ni siquiera lo que él trato de hacer - agregue besándola en la frente – Esta vez no voy a huir porque te amo, siempre lo he hecho — y tomé sus mejillas, seque con mis dedos sus lágrimas — mi amor yo te amo y lo siento, lo siento en el alma, ¿Crees que algún día puedas perdonarme? —le pregunté y sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de las lágrimas, la miré esperando su respuesta — Sólo te pido una oportunidad más, ¿Me la darás? —Insistí y traté que mi voz no sonará desesperada pero lo estaba.

Yo la amaba realmente y como lamentaba haber llegado a esto, me abrazó rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos y nuestros rostros se quedaron nariz con nariz. Ahora yo estaba con mis ojos vidriosos, y ella ahogo mis lágrimas con un beso, sus labios tibios y dulces se posaron sobre los míos. Para cuando rompimos el beso no me quedaba duda de su respuesta, pero aún así ella lo dijo en voz alta.

- Si Edward… ¿me darás tú a mí una segunda oportunidad?—preguntó en un murmulló contra mis labios. Y mi regalo de navidad se había completado, la tenía a ella, tenía a mi familia feliz como tanto había deseado desde que me había enterado que mi amor por ella había dado un fruto, un fruto que respiraba y saltaba.

- Claro que si mi vida — respondí y fue allí cuando fuimos interrumpidos.

- ¡Mami! —grito nuestro hijo y ambos nos giramos a mirarlo un tanto asustados pero en nuestros rostros apareció una sonrisa inevitable. El permaneció en el umbral de la puerta contemplándonos, se llevó un dedo a su boca y nos sonrió como un ángel, nuestro perfecto ángel para hacer una perfecta familia feliz. Sentí los dedos de Bella apretar mi mano.

- ¿Cómo llego él aquí? —preguntó mi amor apretando más mi mano, haciéndome reaccionar a lo evidente.

- Seguro olvidaron poner la reja de seguridad —murmuré sin quitarle la vista de encima. Estaba pensando en que yo había sido el último en subir al segundo piso y en cómo había olvidado algo que jamás olvidaba mientras me levantaba de la cama para tomarlo y evitar un accidente cuando él se escapo corriendo de mí.

- ¡Anthony! —lo llamé acariciando el rostro ansioso de Bella — ¡Hijo espera! —grité pero para cuando llegue a la puerta mi pequeño retoño estaba parado de espaldas en borde de la escalera, me miraba divertido y sonreía como si su escapada fuera la mejor hazaña que pudiera mostrarme.

Mis ojos se abrieron como plato producto del pánico de verlo allí parado en el borde de la escalera y quise correr pero pensé que podría asustarlo y eso sería nefasto, justo cuando iba a hablarlo, Anthony sintió que mi madre lo llamó y su cuerpo se tambaleo cuando miró hacia abajo.

- ¡No! —murmuré bajito — ¡Anthony! — susurré ahogado haciendo que mi cuerpo caminará pero ya era demasiado tarde. Su pequeño y frágil cuerpo cayó de espaldas y el sonido agudo del golpe de su cabeza contra el suelo del primer piso hizo que me congelara en mi posición.

No se sintió ni un llanto ni nada, simplemente estaba tirado en el suelo a los pies de la escalera, en el primer piso. El grito de mi hermana Alice, sumado al de Tanya que dejo caer unos platos que traía en sus manos que se quebraron al dar contacto con el piso, más el charco de sangre al lado de su cabecita fue la señal que esa navidad no iba a ser feliz después de todo.


	23. En las manos de Dios

Capítulo 22 En las manos de dios

— _Tengo miedo —susurré con un hilo de voz._

— _No debes tener miedo, siempre estaré aquí para ti —contestó con la mirada dulce, sus ojos negros eran tiernos, la comprensión que reflejaban me inundo por completo._

— _¿Qué haré afuera? —exclamé indecisa, me sentía tan bien allí, parecía otro mundo, una realidad distinta. _

— _Es tiempo Bella, no puedes pasar toda tu vida aquí, tú no perteneces aquí —refutó él con decisión._

— _Pero aquí me siento a salvo, segura, aquí no hay dolor —rebatí tratando de encontrar una esperanza en aquellos ojos negros tan profundos, me dio una sonrisa ladina, acercó su cuerpo al mío, nuestros rostros se juntaron, sus labios carnosos se acercaron a los míos._

— _Aún así debes enfrentar tu vida, debes buscarlo a él —exclamó a centímetros de distancia, su hálito tibio me pego de lleno. _

— _¿Crees que Edward quiera? —pregunté _

— _Tú eres su madre Bella, tienes tanto derecho como él a estar cerca de tu hijo —me confirmó tratando de tranquilizar mi ansioso corazón. _

— _Pero yo traté de…. —y mi voz se acalló por la culpa, una culpa que aún no podía olvidar, era un dolor punzante, presente en mi corazón, me sentía vacía y como quería poder retroceder el tiempo, volver atrás, tomar otras decisiones._

— _¿Abortarlo? —finalizó la frase por mí _

— _Sí —asentí con vergüenza _

— _¿Crees que ese hecho te convierte en una mala madre? —me preguntó y a veces no me gustaba que utilizará su psicoanalogía conmigo. _

— _Sí —exclamé en un murmulló _

— _¿Entonces, en que convierte a Edward, el hecho que te arrebatará a tu hijo a horas de haber nacido? —me preguntó y lo miré sin entender. _

— _Es diferente, él… trató de protegerlo —y había tratado de convencerme de aquello, eso hacía que mi corazón se conformará que mi razón, lo hiciera. _

— _¿Cuándo dejarás de justificar lo injustificable? —inquirió de vuelta. _

— _Tengo miedo, miedo a perderlo para siempre —fue mi respuesta y mi corazón se contrajo ante ese hecho, aunque si lo analizaba, yo lo había perdido, había perdido a mi pequeño pateador. _

— _Pues entonces, debes irte, debes encontrarlo y evitar que Edward te quite a Anthony para siempre —me dijo y en parte, eso me motivo a irme de aquel lugar, encontrarlo, aunque no sabía cómo, ni donde, pero lo intentaría… _

Ese recuerdo lejano se hizo patente, el miedo que había sentido aquel día, lo sentía hoy, lo sentí cuando advertí a Anthony parado en el umbral de la puerta, en ese minuto mi corazón se apretó como presintiendo algo, al ver su sonrisa tan dulce, tan tierna, fue como si mi corazón de madre presagiará que algo iba a pasar, apreté la mano de Edward sin tener la fuerza suficiente de quitarle la vista de encima a mi pequeño pedazo de cielo.

Cuando noté como Edward se levantó de la cama, tranquilo y sereno, pensé que tal vez todo ese miedo que había teñido mi corazón era una aprehensión innecesaria, algo sin sentido pero al ver su pequeño cuerpo escaparse por el pasillo, se formo un nudo en mi garganta, incapaz de dejarme gritar, ni siquiera el sonido seco del golpe fue suficiente para que yo pudiera gritar.

Edward permanecía en el borde de la escalera, yo caminé lento y dudoso a su encuentro solo para bajar mi vista y ver su pequeño cuerpo frágil tirado en los pies de la escalera, en el primer piso, mi vista se desenfoco, y no supe como baje hasta su encuentro, recuerdo que quise tomarlo entre mis brazos pero alguien me separó. El padre de Edward se acercó y quito de en medio a Alice, todo parecía suceder tan rápido y tan lento a la vez, no sé quién llamó a la ambulancia, pero llegó, tampoco sé cuando tiempo fue el que transcurrió, solo sé que mi vista se alzo cuando su pequeño cuerpo fue puesto en una camilla y me perdí en los ojos verdes de Edward que aún permanecía en la planta superior.

Aún tenía en el fondo de mi mente el grito desgarrador de Alice, el llanto de Esme, las palabras de Carlisle, y la voz de ella, Tanya, me había tomado separándome de mi hijo, impidiendo que me acercará.

— No, Bella espera —había dicho cuando traté de tomarlo, también había sido la que me había llevado hasta el automóvil y quién nos había traído tanto a Edward como a mí.

Mi corazón estaba congelado, no podía pensar bien, y no dejaba de escuchar su risa, en el fondo, en mi mente, escuchaba su risa infantil, escucha las palabras que me había dicho la noche anterior, escuchaba su respiración, y por primera vez, supe que esta pesadilla no terminaría nunca, no importaba que decisión tomará, yo parecía maldita y parecía que mi mala fortuna arrastraba a todo aquel que me quisiera.

Mirar a la gente entrar y salir, era como el escape justo para poder mantener la cordura — Ve a tu lugar feliz —había sido el consejo de Jacob, en las noches que había tenido pesadillas, pero ¿Cuál era mi lugar feliz? ¿Acaso había algún lugar feliz?. Me distrajo el sonido de la puerta de la sala de espera, del hospital donde estábamos, alce mi vista cuando sentí los repiqueteos de tacones hacía mi posición, era mi hermana quién corrió hasta mí y me estrecho entre sus brazos, me levanté justo para que sus tiernos y finos brazos me cobijarán.

- ¿Pero cómo paso? —me preguntó y yo no sabía que decirle, simplemente la abrace, apreté su cuerpo contra el mío con todas mis fuerzas y deje que las lagrimas salieran sin control de mis ojos, fue ahí cuando comencé a sentir mis piernas pesadas, el temple que había mostrado hasta hace un rato se quebró por completo y por primera vez lo odie.

Odie a Dios por hacerme ahora esto, justo cuando había creído que la luz finalmente iluminaba mi túnel oscuro, venía esto, que estaba tiñéndolo de un negro profundo, de uno que no sabía si lograría escapar. Comencé a sollozar automáticamente al recordar su cuerpo pequeño tirado en la mitad del piso con el enorme charco de sangre a un costado de sus finos cabellos, el color miel característico ahora era de un escarlata fulminante. Mi mundo se había detenido y no quería enfrentar una realidad. Mi hijo moriría un veinticinco de diciembre, y para mi jamás habría navidad.

Caímos ambas al suelo, ella aún me sostenía entre sus brazos, y yo estaba llorando de plano histérica sin control, sentía a lo lejos sus manos acariciar mi espalda y decirme que todo iba a salir bien pero ¿Cómo, cómo iba a salir bien si el estaba muerto?, me pregunté. Trataron que la soltará pero me aferre a ella, enterré mi cara en su cuello, pero aún así, sosteniéndola de manera desgarradora, sentí las manos tibias de alguien que hacía fuerza contraria para que dejará a mi pequeña hermana.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? —grité sin control y sentí la voz de Edward en mi odio.

— Bella por favor tranquilízate —me pidió con su voz cándida y aterciopelada pero ¿cómo quería que me tranquilizará?.

Hacía un par de semanas, que lo había encontrado luego de cuatro años y medio, y ahora él desaparecía, mi hijo se iba de mi lado, primero había sido arrebatado por su padre, ahora sería arrebatado por…, mi voz se silencio ante el hecho de ser incapaz de pronunciar su nombre, estaba demasiado enojada, demasiado triste, demasiado deshecha. Mi pequeño, un pedazo de mi, mi propia carne estaba sufriendo otra vez por mi tonta culpa, por mi mala fortuna, por mis propios errores, en un momento desesperado incluso pensé que lo había maldecido pero luego la cordura me llegó

— Esto no debió haber pasado —murmuré entre dientes con el corazón en la mano. Aferré mucho más el cuerpo de mi hermana y en eso sentí la presencia de alguien más, saque mi rostro del cuello de Ángela, y le vi, era Emmett, estaba al lado contrario. Miré que traía algo entre las manos, fue entonces cuando me separé de mi hermana y le grité.

— ¡No me toques! —y me levanté del suelo, sentía que las piernas se me doblarían en cualquier momento pero aún así le huí, Edward se levantó conmigo y me sostuvo por los brazos, me giró para que lo mirará — No quiero estar sedada, eso no calmará el dolor, ¿Qué no lo entiendes? ¡Quiero a mi hijo de vuelta! —le grité golpeándolo para separarme pero él me sostuvo con fuerza.

— Mi amor… Bella – me llamó Edward dulcemente tratando de razonar pero la verdad no quería razonar, quería que de una vez las cosas no salieran tan mal — ¡Bella! —gritó por última vez zamarreando mi cuerpo con fuerza, mis ojos se abrieron y lo miré un tanto asustada, las lágrimas inundaban mi rostro, y sus hermosos ojos verdes estaban brillosos, pero aún no había una sola lágrima en ellos, sus facciones eran de pesar, uno demasiado grande.

— Hermanita mírame – me pidió llorando Ángela — Te hará bien, tienes que calmarte —susurró pero la ignoré y otra vez estaba Emmett a mi lado.

— No quiero dormir, no quiero —protesté tratando de irme, de zafarme de ellos, Ángela se corrió, tenía una mano en su boca contiendo el llanto, noté que Alice la sacó para un lado.

— ¡Contrólate de una vez! —conminó Edward y lo abracé.

— Nuestro bebe no se puede morir – susurré apretando mi rostro contra su cuello.

— No va a morir – me dijo entre dientes y sabía que era una mentira.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? – le pregunté ilusionada, tratando de creer en su mentira, en una que ni el mismo creía.

— Por qué es un niño, los niños son fuertes, es distinto, no me preguntes por qué simplemente lo son —me dijo separándome de su cuerpo, puso sus manos en mis mejillas — Él ya lucho una vez, lo hará de nuevo, Anthony es fuerte.

Me murmuró, secando mis lágrimas y me abrazo nuevamente, sentí como beso mis cabellos, mi corazón se calmo pero era una falsa apariencia de felicidad, cuando deje de huir, de luchar por separarme de ellos, fue cuando sentí el pinchazo infame de la jeringa.

— No te va a hacer dormir, pero te ayudará a tranquilizarte.

Me explico Emmett sonriendo sombrío y miré a la madre de Edward que estaba tan o más desecha que yo, murmuro en el oído de su marido mientras se aferraba a su cuello como lo estaba yo de su hijo, luego mi vista se fue a Tanya, quién estaba sentada, con la vista perdida en nosotros dos y una expresión culpable que no entendía, sus ojos verdes estaban vidriosos pero a diferencia de los de Edward, ella sí había llorado y mucho, los tenía hinchados, entre sus manos tenía un pañal de género que reconocí como él "tuto" de mi hijo, se me apretó el corazón, se me secó la boca y creí que me faltaba el aire, la mujer que tenía entre sus manos aquel genero estaba igual de desecha que yo, o incluso más y me sentí egoísta, quise arrebatarle ese pequeño recuerdo que de seguro tenía impregnado su olor pero me contuve, me sentí ajena, me sentí extraña para hacer aquello, enterré mi rostro de vuelta en el fuerte cuello de Edward y lo apreté incluso más.

— No me dejes, no me sueltes —murmuré contra su oído

— No voy a dejarte Bella, ni tampoco lo hará nuestro hijo, saldremos los tres de aquí como una familia feliz —me juró y entonces confié. Confié en sus palabras, en lo fuerte de aquel sentimiento que estábamos teniendo ambos.

Pasaban las horas y yo seguía absorta en la puerta por donde saldría el médico anunciando su noticia, habíamos llegado a ese hospital alrededor de las ocho y media y ya casi eran las diez y media de la mañana. Me levanté decidida a entrar y preguntar que demonios pasaba pero Edward me sujeto atrayéndome hacía él.

— Ya no aguanto, ¿Por qué no nos dicen nada? ¿Sí está bien, por qué no puedo verlo? —le pregunté y él me obligo a sentarme junto a él.

— Tenemos que esperar, todo saldrá bien, debemos tener paciencia —me susurró besando mi frente lo abrace pero en realidad tenía una aprehensión, en el fondo de mi corazón sentía que mi hijo no estaba bien, que nada iba a estar bien. Que la espera se debía a algo malo, demasiado malo.

— No quiero comer —proteste quitando de enfrente el plato que había traído Ángela; Alice me acarició la mejilla y tomó entre sus manos el vaso de café que tenía en una bandeja Tanya.

— Al menos tomate este café —me pidió pero lo rehusé también.

— No quiero, estoy bien —le respondí y me levanté.

Edward había ido al baño dándome la oportunidad suficiente para acercarme a la entrada del pabellón de urgencia pediátrica. Estaba en eso, espiando, lista para entrar cuando sentí sus manos en mi cintura y su cuerpo apegarse al mío lentamente me obligo a volver a los asientos de la sala de espera, luchando conmigo que trataba lo opuesto. Estábamos en eso cuando la voz de alguien lo llamó.

— ¿Edward Cullen?

Y él asintió me quede a su lado.

— Soy el Dr. Stevenson, fui el médico que recibió a su hijo

Comenzó a explicar y ambos nos tomamos de la mano, puse en mi garganta la otra que estaba libre y comencé a temblar.

— ¿Cómo esta mi hijo? ¿Podemos verlo?

Pregunté casi inaudiblemente haciendo que el médico desviará su vista hacía mí, me observo por unos segundos, los más largos que yo recordará.

— ¿Usted es la mamá?

Me preguntó serio y por sus facciones sabría que no lo olvidaría jamás. Asentí temblando, Edward me apretó con mayor fuerza mi mano que permanecía entrelazada con la suya, sentí como uno de sus dedos comenzó a acariciarla con ternura. El médico guardo unos minutos de silencio, que parecían macabros, noté como puso sus manos en los bolsillos y suspiró como dándose valor para enfrentarnos.

— ¿Qué sucede? —pregunté inquieta sin poder evitar que mi voz se quebrará.

— Su hijo ingreso a este hospital con un traumatismo en su cabeza de carácter grave – hizo una pausa y miró a Edward – perdió mucha sangre, el diagnóstico es de un TEC abierto —explicó como si entendiéramos su tecnicismos médicos, lo miré contrariada — Hicimos lo que pudimos, pero…

— Pero ¿qué? — pregunté sin voz interrumpiéndolo — ¿Dígame pero qué?

Insistí alzando mi voz, sentí la mano de Edward y creó que esta vez mi tono de voz fue demasiado alto porque atraje la atención de todos, mi corazón latía furioso en mi pecho.

— lo siento… acaba de fallecer

Y al sentir esa palabra mi corazón se rompió, retrocedí como huyendo de ellos dos. Y perdí la perspectiva de la realidad y del momento, su risa angelical invadió mi mente y los recuerdos mientras estaba embarazada floraron, de pronto me vi a mi misma el día que Anthony nació y que por una milésima de segundo, cuando sentía a Edward detrás de mí, pensé que seríamos felices por siempre.

— ¡No! —comencé a balbucear y las lágrimas salían sin control.

Entonces una voz ronca conocida se escucho.

— ¿Bella? —giré mi rostro y era Jacob que venía acercándose hasta nuestra posición.

— ¡No es justo! —volví a decir mientras sacudía mi cabeza, y volví a retroceder en el tiempo hasta el día en que Edward me había contado que estaba embarazada, luego pase al minuto en que había tomado esas pastillas para abortarlo, luego avance hasta el día que nació, cuando por primera vez sentí que se podía amar de una manera desmesurada, aquellos ojos pardos tan perfectos, algo que yo había creado, y me detuve en el día que él se lo había llevado de mis brazos.

En ese minuto salí corriendo del hospital, apenas podía ver, cruce la calzada de la calle sin importarme los vehículos y corrí desesperada, quería huir de esa verdad que estaba comiendo mi alma, huir y desaparecer, no sentía mis brazos, ni mis piernas, todo me daba vueltas y me pregunté ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué, la vida era tan injusta, tan macabra conmigo?

En ese minuto me detuve y puse mis manos en mis piernas respirando agitada pero era como si el aire no pudiera pasar a mis pulmones, como si cada respiro fuera una llama que quemará mi garganta y mi alma, no podía inspirar y parecía que me fuera ahogar, era tan grande que me impedía sacar el respiro.

Mi hijo estaba muerto, mi pequeño hijo de cuatro años estaba muerto, su risa me inundo y recordé el día que me lo tope en el supermercados, frente a mi estaba con su carita de ángel y esa sonrisa tan perfecta, igual a la de su padre, el era un buen reflejo de ambos, tenía lo mejor de cada uno y entonces no entendí porque su destino tenía que ser ese, ¿por qué a él?.

Caí al suelo con todo el peso del cuerpo y en ese minuto me percaté que estaba lloviendo, estaba completamente empapada, las gotas de agua escurrían por mi cabello descontroladamente. Me abrace a mi misma como tratando de mantener mi cuerpo unido, pero no podía la sensación de desolación era tremenda.

— ¡Bella! —gritó Edward y me levanté no quería que me tocará. No quería que se acercará, noté que estaba también Emmett, Jacob, Alice, Ángela y ella, Tanya, todos tenían tristeza reflejada en sus rostros pero ella, ella tenía algo más. Desvié mi vista hacía los dedos blancos y fuertes de Edward cuya mano estaba sostenida en el aire, las gotas de lluvia le golpeaban pero parecía no importarle — No me hagas esto, no nos hagas esto —balbuceo y su cara reflejaba una tristeza solo comparable con la mía.

— No puedo, no puedo enterrar a mi hijo —le grite de vuelta, sus ojos se pusieron brillosos, ese mar escarlata parecía tan transparente pero tan profundo, unas lágrimas se acumularon en la comisura de estos pero que se confundían con las gotas de lluvia que estaban mojando aquel rostro tan perfecto.

— Mi amor —insistió dando un paso pero yo retrocedí — Por favor… no lo hagas más difícil… ven conmigo… tenemos que irnos… —me pidió en un susurró apenas audible.

— Esto es mi culpa Edward, que no lo entiendes… todo esto es mi culpa, si nosotros no hubiéramos hecho lo que hicimos, si yo no me hubiera enamorado de ti… él… mi pequeño estaría vivo… feliz…. Lo eche todo perder… no puedo… yo te hago daño, debes alejarte de mí… ser feliz con otra… con alguien que te quiera… con alguien que te merezca… con alguien que no te destruya… —exclamé sin sentido debiendo mi vista hacía Tanya que la esquivo, noté como las lágrimas caían sin control de sus hermosos ojos verdes, su pelo rojizo estaba más oscuro producto de la lluvia, entonces mi vista se desvió hacía Edward, que permanecía aún sosteniendo su mano para mí, sus ojos verdes se apretaron, su expresión se torturo aún más como conteniendo el llanto o tal vez la rabia, porque no me contestó. — Debes elegirla a ella sólo así serás feliz —concluí bajito y entonces mi hermana dio un suspiro ahogado como si estuviera a punto de soltar el llanto descontrolado y Alice la contuvo alejándola.

— No hagas esto Bella, no los puedo perder a los dos —me susurró acercándose a mi posición, fue entonces cuando lo abrace desesperada, largue todo el llanto de manera descontrolada y audiblemente desgarrador mientras me enterraba entre sus brazos y me acurrucaba contra su pecho fuerte y cálido, no había ninguna palabra ni nada que pudieran decirme porque no había consuelo posible y el parecía entenderlo porque me abrazo, me sostuvo allí en la mitad de la lluvia.

— Nuestro hijo está en las manos de dios ahora —susurró tratando de consolar lo inconsolable mientras tomaba entre sus manos mi rostro y me besaba en los labios para luego abrazarme nuevamente.

* * *

**_¡Hola again! creo que me entusiasme subiendo capitulos solo espero que les guste, lo sé, esta demasiado dramatico pero como dije hace un tiempo atrás, esta historia era así de un comienzo, un amor sufrido... una historia un poquitin triste y demasiado profunda en cuanto a las personalidades que he planteado, espero no me maten por haberlas hecho sufrir con este capitulo medio triston, de hecho, yo también me había encariñado con Anthony pero debo decir que era necesario para el desarrollo de la historia, ahora la pregunta es ¿Podrán superar esto?... bueno yo ya se la respuesta, jaja, solo que no puedo adelantarles nada... bueno tal vez el nombre del próximo capítulo:"Conociendonos de nuevo". Yap recuerden dejarme sus comentarios, solo aprieten en donde dice Reviews, y me harán feliz este fin de semana =). Besitos y muchas gracias a todas por leerlo. Saludos, Liz._**


	24. Conociendonos de nuevo 1era Parte

**_Ya mis queridas lectoras, primero que nada quiero agradecer a cada una de ustedes por sus reviews, son emocionantes y me hacen feliz, es muy grato ver que a la gente le gusta lo que uno escribe, y tantas emociones que leo en sus posteos me tienen satisfecha, ahora para que vean que mi historia siempre tiene giros y no me olvido de los personajes, todos estan allí por algo, no para complementar, les dejo algo que le gustará a dos de mis lectoras (Darla y Antelia) que estan pro Edward&Tanya... alguién hace un tiempo atrás me comento que le gustaría saber como había sido la relación de estos dos personajes y por allí muchas hablan que Tanya fue la madre de Anthony pues no se equivocaron en nada a pesar que en los anteriores capítulos yo, no había dado muchas luces, aquí va el POV de ella.... espero les guste... y con este capítulo me retiro, no creo subir otro hasta el fin de semana que sigue asi que nos estamos leyendo. Cariños Liz._**

* * *

Capítulo 23

Conociéndonos de nuevo

Tanya V/s Bella

Tanya

Entrar a la casa de los Cullen fue lo más doloroso que podría haber hecho en toda mi vida, si ni siquiera cuando mis padre murieron me sentí así, puede ser, que en aquel instante yo era demasiado pequeña para saber lo que significaba la palabra muerte, pero hoy, al ver el charco de sangre apenas camine para dar con la sala de estar mi cuerpo no resistió y caí al suelo en un grito desgarrador, por suerte venía detrás de mí Alice y por suerte ni Edward ni Bella venían tras nosotros.

— Ya, Tanya, él está descansando —me consoló con su dulce voz cantarina Alice, me abrazó entre sus diminutas manos, en la mitad del pasillo de su hogar, el charco de sangre aún estaba allí, presente, mi pequeño Anthony aún estaba allí presente, su risa angelical, sus hermosos ojos marrones, esas pestañas tan parecidas a Edward, esa sonrisa ladina idéntica a su padre me desgarró en el alma y por primera vez sentí rabia con la vida, con todo, incluso con Bella.

Deslice mi mano hasta el borde del charco de sangre, uno de mis dedos toco la sangre y en ese minuto Alice me quito de entre las manos el pañal que no había soltado de mis manos durante toda la mañana y con ese mismo genero limpio la sangre.

— ¡Basta! ¡Esto es demasiado para soportarlo! —espetó entre dientes mientras yo daba el grito desgarrador, me había arrebatado lo único que yo podría haber conservado de mi hijo… de mi ahijado.

— ¡Noooo! —luche fieramente por quitarle el paño ensangrentado y fue allí cuando alguien me sujeto por la cintura.

— ¡Basta Tanya! —conminó para que entrará en razón y al principio no reconocí la voz.

— ¡No, era lo único que tenía de él! —protesté tratando de separarme de mi opresor, entonces su cuerpo fuerte me giró para dejar de mirar lo que Alice hacía, me giró justo en el momento en que esta corrió hasta la cocina con el paño y en el suelo ya no había nada, nada que pudiera recordarme a mi pequeño risueño.

Era Jasper, el novio de Alice que me sostenía con fuerza tratando de que no impidiera lo que a todas luces era lo lógico, la sangre no podía quedarse allí eternamente. Cuando sentí unos pasos me giré y allí, recargada en el umbral del pasillo que daba a la cocina estaba Alice, que extendió sus brazos, sus ojos estaban humedecidos.

— Tenemos que ser fuertes por Edward, él no puede verte así —me dijo y me abrazó entre sus brazos, Jasper aflojó cuando notó que yo estaba más calmada y que no trataría de luchar por ir a sacar de la basura el "tuto" de Anthony.

— No quiero ser fuerte, no puedo, que no te das cuenta que esto fue mi culpa —le dije y recordé como yo había dejado a Anthony en el suelo luego de darle el desayuno, yo había cedido al llanto profuso de mi ahijado de cuatro años y medio, y lo había dejado andar por allí, por la casa, y me había ido ayudarle a la madre de Edward a preparar el desayuno de navidad para el resto.

— No Tanya… entonces también sería la mía, yo estaba en la sala de estar, incluso sería la culpa de Jasper que venía llegando… sería la culpa de todos… —me dijo acariciando mis mejillas

— ¿Cómo se lo diré a Edward? —le pregunté aterrada porque él me odiará, porque me recriminará el sufrimiento que estaba pasando y descargará contra mí toda su ira, y si lo hacía sería con justa razón, pero no podía perderlo, no como amigo, yo lo necesitaba como había necesitado de ese pequeño, ambos se habían transformado en mi familia, no podía perderlos a los dos — Me odiará —concluí cerrando mis ojos, sentí como Alice me apretó más fuerte contra su diminuto pecho.

— Edward jamás podría odiarte… Tanya esto no es tu culpa… fue una sucesión de eventos… fue el destino —dijo y yo cerré mis ojos rehuyendo su mirada, me sentía demasiado culpable — Las cosas pasan por algo y ahora debemos ser fuertes por él, por Bella, ambos… —y yo me separé — todos nos necesitamos como una familia, deja de pensar que es tu culpa, Edward te necesita entera no a medias… por favor… —me pidió haciendo que la mirara a los ojos, aquellos ojos pardos tan hermosos que había heredado de Esme, su expresión era dulce, entera ¿Cómo podía ella estar así?, me pregunté, me gustaría tener la mitad de su coraje — por él —insistió y suspiré… yo por él si podía estar entera… ya lo había hecho antes… y lo haría ahora.

_Con Edward nos habíamos dejado de ver desde el día de su cumpleaños, no lo había vuelto a ver y había agradecido ese hecho, no sabía si mi corazón iba a ser suficientemente fuerte para verlo en brazos de otra, en brazos de ella. Recordar aquel día de su cumpleaños cuando me había utilizado para sacar celos, había despertado un amor oculto por años, con él habíamos sido compañeros de Instituto y siempre, muy en el fondo, a pesar de que yo lo había acallado mi corazón había gritado por ese chico de misteriosos ojos verdes. _

_Claro que él jamás me había visto distinto a una amiga, una buena amiga. _

_Pero el destino se había encargado de darme al menos un pequeño muestreo de cómo era él, como hombre y no como amigo, sin duda sentir sus labios tersos y tibios contra los míos de manera real era una sensación impagable y suficiente para calmar ese corazón roto, ese beso furtivo y poco duradero aquella noche había sido el bálsamo suficiente para poder continuar con mi vida y dar pie atrás a mi amor de niñez._

_Claro que no contaba con que el destino otra vez, me lo pondría frente a mis narices… a él y a una pequeñita persona…. _

— _¿Edward?_

— _¿Tanya? — habíamos dicho al unisonó al vernos, él lleno de bolsas listo para bajarse del ascensor y yo, sin nada, lista para subir a el. Me quede observando también que no todo eran bolsas, él traía a un ¿Bebe?_

— _Vaya… tanto tiempo…_

— _Así es… desde mi cumpleaños ¿No? —dijo nervioso y yo asentí, mi vista se concentro en unos pequeños orbes marrones chispeantes, y en una sonrisa que me había cautivado años atrás._

— _Es hermoso, ¿Cómo estas pequeño? —le dije sin sentido e hipnotizada por el pequeño bebe que él estaba cargando, yo le calculaba unos cuatro meses y medio, tal vez cinco, la pequeña criatura se rió cuando me sintió tomar sus manitas gorditas e hizo un gesto idéntico a Edward, me reí — Veo que hoy te toco ser el tío que consentidor ¿De quién es hijo, de Alice tal vez? —le pregunté aún sin quitar la vista de encima. Rosalie tenía los mismos ojos que Edward pero podría parecerse al padre, aunque algo me dijo que no._

— _No —respondió un tanto incomodo — Es mío —concluyó y alce mi vista aún sosteniendo entre mis dedos, los del pequeño._

_Edward tenía ¿un hijo?_

_Nos quedamos mirándonos sin decirnos nada, yo aún estaba procesando esas dos palabras… — ES MÍO —y en que minuto su vida había cambiado tanto ¿Ahora estaba casado?, me pregunté y mi corazón traicionero latió a mil por hora, de pronto sentí un puñal clavarse en la mitad. Trague aire y saliva para poder hablar._

— _Felicitaciones — dije un tanto contrariada — No sabía que… ¿Cuándo?_

— _Mañana cumple seis meses —contestó orgulloso y desvió su mirada varonil hacia su regazo donde traía a su pequeño._

— _Wow — fue lo que pude articular, quería preguntar pero no sabía cómo._

— _Supongo que se parece a la madre —dije tímidamente y Edward me miró sombrío, un tanto melancólico_

— _Sí tiene sus mismos ojos —contestó un tanto seco, demasiado para estar felizmente casado, entonces mi corazón dio un brinco pero de ¿Alegría?_

— _¿Cómo se llama?_

— _Bella —contestó sin sentido y entonces recordé ese nombre, era la chica a la cual el trato de sacarle celos aquella noche que me había besado, por la cual mi pequeño príncipe de ensueños se había trastornado de amor._

— _Me refería a… el niño — corregí mi pregunta y Edward se sonrojo_

— _Anthony_

— _Es un bonito nombre, para un niño tan bonito —dije sin mirarlo, acaricie las mejillas rosadas del pequeño bebe, entonces sentimos que alguien tosio detrás de mí. _

— _Creo que estamos haciendo embrollo —dijo Edward caminando hacía mí, nuestros cuerpos se juntaron, claro que estamos separados por el diminuto cuerpo de su hijo, me reí, y le di espacio suficiente para que las personas que esperaran entraran al ascensor._

— _Ella era la chica con la cual…._

— _Sí… es una larga historia_

— _Siempre he sido buena para escuchar largas historias —le dije sin sentido y fueron ahora mis mejillas las que se tiñeron de un rojo profuso producto de la vergüenza. ¡Maldición como tan obvia!, me grité a mi misma, Edward se rió, su sonrisa era tímida pero era igual a las que profería cuando estaba en el instituto, la misma que me había cautivado mi corazón._

— _¿Sí no te molesta que vaya con alguien? —me preguntó acariciando el pelo de su pequeño retoño _

— _Claro que no, nada que sea tuyo me molesta —le respondí mordiéndome el labio inferior._

_Aquel día Edward y yo nos habíamos reencontrado, no sabía si había sido fuerza del destino que yo viviera dos pisos más abajo que su departamento, de hecho, jamás había reparado en aquel detalle, estaba tan concentrada en buscar mi vida, en olvidar recuerdos que, no me había percatado que ese edificio era el mismo donde él vivía._

— _Esta un poco desordenado —le dije y corrí unas cajas, tomé entre mis manos las bolsas que él traía para que pudiera sacar a Anthony del cargador que traía puesto, el pequeño parecía demasiado contento, demasiado feliz, Edward lo alzo en el aire y luego junto su nariz con él._

— _¿Te mudaste hace poco? —me preguntó cuando se sentó frente a mi._

— _Un par de meses —le respondí un tanto avergonzada, eran bastantes pero mi trabajo me consumía a veces._

— _¿Café?_

— _Por favor, estoy que muero de sueño —exclamó acomodándose en su regazo al pequeño bebe, lo sentó entre sus piernas y él parecía tan vivo, tan grande, se llevo unos deditos a la boca_

— _¿Y para el pequeño gran gigante?_

— _Aún falta para su mamadera —me dijo y verlo así me sorprendió._

_Edward se manejaba muy bien para ser hombre, parecía que conocía cada detalle de su hijo, como lo haría una madre, estaba como mimetizado con él de una manera maravillosa, me quede mirando su interacción como una verdadera tonta, revolviendo el café que me había servido hasta que fue el propio Edward que me trajo de regreso a la tierra._

— _¿Vives con tu novio? —me pregunto tomando un sorbo de su café_

— _No, vivo sola —le contesté _

— _¿Tu y la madre… están divorciados? — le pregunté derechamente y la duda me consumía, de hecho incluso había barajado la posibilidad que la madre estuviera muerta, y me había preparado para el…. Cuanto lo siento… pero su respuesta me descoloco_

— _Sí —exclamó y corrió su vista, me quede examinando sus facciones ¿Sí la madre estaba viva cómo era que Edward lo tenía con él?_

— _¿Entonces este fin de semana te toca tenerlo a ti?_

— _No exactamente —respondió mirando a su pequeño Anthony, guardo silencio por varios minutos, un silencio incomodo nos embargó._

— _Si no quieres contarme está bien, yo estoy siendo la entrometida —le dije tomando la taza vacía de café de enfrente de él para llevarla al lavadero, fue allí cuando él me sujeto la mano._

— _Yo se lo quité —confesó en un murmullo ahogado — soy el que tiene la custodia completa —concluyó y en su mirada se reflejo algo que jamás creí posible, me había confesado algo con la misma mirada que daba un asesino cuando confiesa el crimen de alguien. Lo miré contrariada — Lo sé… soy un monstruo —agregó levantándose de la mesa, alzo a Anthony en sus brazos._

— _¿Monstruo? —le pregunté sin entenderlo — ¿Crees que eres un monstruo porque tienes la custodia completa de tu hijo? —le contesté y Edward me miró, su mirada era triste, demasiado sombría, demasiado culpable ¿qué le había pasado al niño de la mirada penetrante y dulce? ¿Dónde estaba el Edward del que me había enamorado?, este no era mi Edward, el hombre frente a mí no era él, este hombre tenía una culpa demasiado grande sobre sus hombros, como si hubiera asesinado a alguien y apostaba que no importara lo que él me confesará para haber hecho lo que él había hecho había una buena razón de fondo y así fue… cuando me lo contó había entendido… algo que al parecer nadie había entendido… Edward solo había querido protegerlo… proteger ese maravilloso regalo que la vida le había dado… ese fruto de su amor por aquella mujer… una que no era yo…. _

— Gracias —me susurró apenas entre a la casa de la hermana de Bella, casi toda la familia de Edward estaba allí, salvo por Carlisle y Rosalie que había ido a hacer los arreglos pertinentes para el entierro. Le entregué ropa limpia a Edward, estábamos abrazados, yo puse mi mano en su barbilla, como lo había hecho por la mañana cuando había entrado demasiado devastado, casi como ahora — No es tu culpa —respeti como si se tratara de un monologo hecho para la ocasión y traté de guardar mis lágrimas — él está en un mejor lugar —agregué y sentí como Edward se apoyó en mi hombro, enterró su rostro en mi cuello y me apretó con fuerza, con la misma fuerza que lo había hecho aquel día que yo había recordado en su casa, aquel día en que él había expiado su culpa conmigo.

— No puedo… simplemente no puedo ser el fuerte de los dos —confesó en un murmullo apenas audible, fue allí cuando mi vista se desvió a los ojos de Alice que nos observaba, sus ojos marrones estaban humedecidos y tenía puesta una mano en su boca, como mordiendo sus nudillos, Jasper se acercó pero aún así pude leer de sus labios su esperanza en mí — _Por favor… por él…_ —gesticuló Alice y me comí mi propia pena, enterré mis manos en su pelo filo y suave, lo acaricie, ladeando mi rostro sobre el suyo….

— Sí puedes… y lo harás —le dije ahora separando mi cuerpo del suyo, lo obligue a mirarme — Bella te necesita… más que nunca te necesita… entero… para ti… para ella —le dije y sus ojos verdes se clavaron en los míos, seque con mis dedos las lágrimas que salían sin control — Ella es tu familia feliz, por la cual tanto luchaste… no la destruyas ahora —le dije y me empiné para besarle la frente mientras mis manos descansaban en sus mejillas, frías lo besé, pose mis labios sobre su frente aún humedecida y lo besé… lo besé tratando de que todo ese amor contenido en mi corazón se transmitiera al suyo para darle paz… la paz necesaria para que pudiera darla a ella….

— Pero yo… —comenzó a decir y puse mis dedos en sus labios para acallarlo.

— Ella necesita al hombre… no al padre de su hijo… necesita al hombre que ella ama, al hombre que la ama a ella —le dije y entonces las facciones de Edward se hicieron duras, como tantas otras veces, cuando él ocultaba su propio dolor, alzo su mirada y me enterró contra su pecho.

— Gracias —murmuró otra vez besándome ahora él a mí en la frente, descanse mis manos contra su pecho fuerte y tibio, sentí como se separó de mí cuando se sintieron unos pasos en la escalera. Ambos desviamos la mirada hacía ella, era Ángela que venía bajando con una bandeja de comida, estaba sin tocar, miró apesadumbrada a Edward.

— No quiere comer… ni siquiera quiere escucharme —le dijo está y él se separó de mí, tomó entre sus manos la bandeja y subió, se perdió en el pasillo, como tantas veces se había perdido de mí.

— _Edward ¿Qué haces aquí? —le pregunté al verlo apoyado en el umbral de mi departamento, estaba evidentemente ebrio y apenas podía mantenerse en pie, de pronto, miré bien, y por ¡Madre santísima! ¿Tenía a Anthony entre sus brazos?._

_Lo miré alarmada pero antes que yo pudiera hacer o decir algo, fue él quien hablo._

— _Ten quédatelo, ya no puedo más, no puedo, no puedo ocupar el lugar de ella, no puedo criarlo solo, me rindo —exclamó entregándome el pequeño, Anthony estaba envuelto en un chal de color marfil, su piel blanca contracto con la luz tenue del pasillo de mi piso y aquellos cabellos miel desordenados se dejaron ver, lo examiné y estaba profundamente dormido, lo que era increíble a pesar de venir con Edward aún dormía como si su padre lo hubiera estado arrullando en vez de zarandeando por el pasillo._

— _¿Qué estás diciendo? —Le pregunté tomándolo del brazo para evitar que se fuera — ¡Espera! —le grité y cuando alce la voz miré al pequeño angelito entre mis brazos quien se movió pero no despertó, aferré mis dedos en la muñeca de Edward que me miró — No puedes irte —susurré en pánico de que estuviera diciendo la verdad. _

— _Te lo estoy regalando, yo no lo quiero, es un recuerdo tortuoso de ella… de Bella, ya no soportó el dolor… yo quería una familia feliz y mira lo que tengo… nada… un hijo sin su madre… esto no debería ser así… ella debería estar conmigo… no yo solo con él… —balbuceo de manera ininteligible, se notaba que su lengua estaba adormecida producto del alcohol que había ingerido._

— _¿Hace cuanto estas bebiendo? —le pregunté y el rió pero su risa era triste_

— _¿Por qué Tanya? ¿Dime porque duele tanto? —preguntó y se cayó al suelo, se enterró en mis piernas y se me contrajo el corazón y aunque yo feliz me lo hubiera quedado porque era algo de él, debía ser la cuerda de los dos, Edward jamás se perdonaría perder a su hijo también._

— _Levántate… Edward, mírame —le pedí y sus ojos verdes se centraron en los míos — Estas borracho, por eso tienes pena pero mañana será distinto — le dije y Edward me interrumpió._

— _¿Lo prometes? —me preguntó con esa mirada de niño dolido._

— _Claro… ahora no sabes lo que dices… míralo… Anthony es tu vida… ¿De verdad quieres perderlo?... —le dije sonriendo mientras le mostraba ese dulce rostro angelical que dormía profundamente, miró al pequeño entre mis brazos y luego a mí un tanto confundido — Ven entra, tenemos que acostar a tu hijo, hace frio —le dije y él asintió._

_En minutos como hoy, agradecía mi fascinación por los almohadones, tenía muchísimos y aunque a veces los odiaba porque no sabía dónde ponerlos, hoy, me habían venido de perilla para poder hacer una especie de barricada alrededor del pequeño bebe, lo acosté en la cama del cuarto de invitados. Anthony parecía ajeno a todo lo que pudiera estar pasándole, dormía profundamente y no se despertó en ningún minuto, ni cuando lo puse en las frías sabanas ni cuando lo forje con almohadones alrededor — Tendrás que comprar un monitor de bebe —me dije poniéndolo en mi lista mental de prioridades por si a Edward le bajaba otra vez las ganas de regalármelo a la mitad de la madrugada. Me reí. _

— _Duerme mi pequeño Eddy —le susurré mientras cantaba una pequeña canción que me cantaba mi madre de pequeña. Estaba en eso semi acostada a su lado, acariciando sus dorados cabellos cuando sentí el halito tibio de Edward contra mi oído. _

_. — Su madre no lo quiso, ¿Por qué tú tampoco lo quieres? —me preguntó con tristeza pero obviamente influenciado por el alcohol, lo aleje y me aleje con él, a pesar que Anthony era un infante no merecía escuchar a su padre hablar así._

— _No es que no lo quiera pero a un hijo no se regala, no es un objeto Edward —le contesté juntando la puerta de la habitación de invitados. _

_En ese minuto quedamos frente a frente, nariz con nariz, su cuerpo se adelanto acorralándome contra la pared a un lado de la puerta del cuarto de invitados, me estremecí al notar el brillo que profirieron sus ojos verdes en los míos. Sus labios se curvaron ahora en una sonrisa ladina._

— _Eres tan dulce y hermosa —balbuceó acariciando mis cabellos y entonces un frio recorrió mi cuerpo desde la punta de mis cabellos hasta la punta de mis pies. El frio que sentía se acabo en segundos, ahora sentía un extraño calor ahondar en mi pecho, era como si toda la sangre bombera deliberadamente a cada extremidad de mi cuerpo, lo contemple sin quitarle la vista de encima. Siguió acariciando mis cabellos, enterrando sus manos fuertes y masculinas entre mis largos y ondulados cabellos, hasta que desvió sus mano a la base de mi cuello, apretó firmemente su mano contra mi quijada y se me escapo un quejido involuntario, me estaba traicionando el deseo. ¡Reacciona Tanya, él esta borracho!, me dijo mi yo interior cuando advertí como su rostro se ladeaba y se acercaba aún más al mío, mis ojos se desviaron hacía sus labios que humedeció y entreabrió._

— _Edward —balbucee._

_Mis manos las tenía prisioneras en sus pecho, pero tenía el espacio suficiente para haberlo alejado sin embargo, me estaba traicionando mi corazón, la ilusión de que tal vez, por algo yo estaba viviendo dos pisos debajo de su departamento, por algo, Anthony parecía congeniar tan bien conmigo ¡Basta estás viendo algo donde no lo hay!, me gritó la conciencia pero por primera vez desde que lo había reencontrado fui egoísta, había consolado tantas veces a Edward hablando bien de alguien que ni siquiera conocía, le había puesto un bálsamo al dolor, había cambiado actitudes egoístas por confusión y tristeza, había modelado a Bella para que él pudiera perdonar a la madre de su hijo cuando en verdad, yo y todo mundo sabía que ella no era una maldita egoísta y manipuladora que hoy, al tener frente a mí al niño, al hombre del cual yo me había enamorado tiempo atrás y del cual me había vuelto a enamorar, por primera vez lo miré y me dije ¡Se egoísta! Y lo hice, lo besé, aun sabiendo que Edward estaba vulnerable, que otra vez, había estado recordando al fantasma de Bella y que dada la cantidad de alcohol ingerido sabía que su corazón estaba débil, falto de amor y que yo era una solución a mano._

— _Tanya —b__albuceo._

_Cuando sus labios se separaron de los míos, y cuando pensé que vendría el arrepentimiento sentí sus labios otra vez hambrientos contra los míos, fue allí cuando correspondí con la misma intensidad el beso, su lengua tibia y húmeda con cierto toque de alcohol se introdujo en mi boca y acarició la mía de manera majestuosa._

_Estuvo así por largos minutos, tantos que cuando sentí como se separó de mis labios, estos se sintieron un tanto hinchados pero no me importó, me perdí en las sensación de sentir su lengua recorrer la piel de mi cuello, sentí sus manos como acariciaban mi cuerpo por sobre la ropa y me deje llevar. _

_Lo acaricie yo de vuelta con la ternura que tantas veces había soñado lo hacía, y entonces, al sentir sus quejidos escapar de sus labios me di cuenta que esa ternura probablemente no la había sentido desde que había estado con Bella._

— _Te amo Edward —musité contra sus labios entre abiertos, él se separó de mi rostro, sus ojos verdes se notaban profundos, llenos de deseos y lujuria, pero aún así había un atisbo de arrepentimiento._

— _No merezco ese amor Tanya —contestó _

— _Déjame decidir eso a mí — le contesté volviendo a adueñarme de sus labios, Edward correspondió el beso con tanto o más ahincó que antes. Esa noche habíamos traspasado la barrera de amigos, esa noche por primera vez yo había cumplido mi fantasía, Edward era mío. ¿En verdad lo era?._

Volví a pestañar cuando sentí el golpe de la puerta, Edward había entrado a la habitación de Bella, yo lo había mando allí, lágrimas bajaron por mis mejillas hasta mi boca, las seque con mis labios, al lamerlas sentí la sal en ella y me maldije por ser tan estúpida, yo había creído acallado este sentimiento por él y justo ahora, el día de la muerte de su hijo, lo recordaba con mayor fuerza que nunca, yo lo amaba desgarradoramente, incluso más que antes.


	25. Conociendonos de nuevo 2da Parte

**_Hola mis queridas niñas, estoy emocionada, me han agrego muchas más a sus alertas, a sus favoritos, y me han premiado con muchos reviews, muchas pero muchas gracias a cada una de ustedes, a las que han seguido esta historia a través de los meses, y a quienes se han unido ahora quiero decirles que es un honor que les guste, que las entretenga tanto y espero de todo corazón no defraudarlas, a quienes me lo han pedido les he contestado personalmente por mp o por correo electronico (Antonella ¿Te llego mi correo?); Nixi No soy cruel, solo un poquito dramatica =), gracias por leerme. Donatella he leido todos tus reviews, wow, gracias por comentar cada uno de los capitulos y espero te siga gustando. Yap les dejo el capitulo y muchas gracias por leer mi historia. Espero leer sus comentarios en los reviews. Cariños Liz. _**

* * *

Capítulo 23

Conociéndonos de nuevo

Tanya V/S Bella

Edward

Enterrar a un hijo es la tarea más difícil que algún padre puede hacer _— los padres no deben enterrar a sus hijos_ —había escuchado alguna vez decir a alguien y no entendí ese significado hasta que lo hice con el mío, el dolor era impresionante y no podía dimensionarlo, pero debía ser el fuerte de los dos.

Sólo que no sabía cuánto tiempo podía ser el fuerte, habían pasado poco más de ocho meses de aquel día, hoy era exactamente doce de septiembre y parecía que el tiempo no hubiera transcurrido. Una vez más estábamos sentados uno frente al otro en aquella amplia habitación y el silencio nos volvía a embargar.

— ¿Pesadillas? —le preguntó Jacob de repente y Bella se volvió a sentar en el enorme sillón de cuero, era increíble que de la persona que menos me imaginaba fuera a ser el que más nos iba a ayudar.

— No —respondió ella tomando entre sus manos la cartera y yo ladee mi cabeza, puse mis dedos en mi nariz y acaricie mi entrecejo. Estaba cansado de no avanzar, cansado de repetir esta misma rutina, cansado de ocultar mi dolor.

— ¿Edward? —me preguntó alzando la vista y cómo odiaba a los psiquiatras.

— No —conteste en un suspiro.

Pero había aceptado principalmente por ella, esto no íbamos a poder superarlo sin ayuda de alguien, más considerando que Bella se había recluido en su interior, se había cerrado al mundo incluyéndome.

No quería hablar sobre lo que había pasado, en realidad no quería hablar sobre él, no quería ni siquiera que pronunciaran su nombre pero aún lo visitaba todos los días en el cementerio, su lápida estaba llena de flores y globos. Y a mí se me partía el alma tener que acompañarla sin poder derramar una lágrima por mi hijo.

Por aquel hombrecito que había hecho cambiar mi vida de una manera en que jamás me había imaginado, aquel amor solo era superado por el amor que sentía por Bella, me odiaba a mi mismo por no poder llorarlo, por no poder sufrir por aquel que quise regalar en más de una oportunidad cuando me superaban sus llantos nocturnos o cuando estuvo enfermo.

Aquellas largas horas de desvelo, los contantes llamados a mi madre — _No se lo que tiene_ —había dicho casi al borde de las lágrimas — _Soy un mal padre —_había concluido aquella noche y había largado el llanto al teléfono desesperado por no poder acallar su llanto, la voz dulce y cálida de mi madre me había consolado en aquella oportunidad — _Edward solo es una infección en el oído, es común entre los bebes, dale la medicina y se quedará dormido ¿Quieres que vaya a buscarlo?_ —y en ese minuto había mirado hacía al pequeño cuerpo entre mis manos, aquellos ojos llenos de lágrimas y aquella expresión de dolor en el rostro compungido de mi hijo de ocho meses me había hecho comprender que, aunque me comía las ganas de entregarlo a alguien más, su lugar era conmigo y no con su abuela o con sus tías, yo era el padre, yo debía criarlo. Otra vez la voz ronca y áspera de Jacob me trajo de regreso a la tierra sacándome de mi ensoñación.

— ¿Falta de sueño entonces? —preguntó y ambos dudamos, a quién le preguntaba ahora, a mí o a ella.

— ¿Bella? —agrego despejando la duda y ella suspiro había un dejo de molestia en aquel interrogatorio.

— Duermo bien Jacob —le contestó de manera enérgica.

Jacob alzó la mirada, dejo a un lado su cuaderno y nos encaró, sus ojos negros y su mirada penetrante se desviaron de mi hacía Bella dulcificándose, su cuerpo se incorporó del sofá en donde había permanecido durante casi toda la sesión.

Nadie les esta pidiendo que superen la muerte de… —comenzó a decir pero Bella lo interrumpió.

— ¡No! —exclamó en pánico, tomó aire mirando por los enormes ventanales de la consulta para calmarse — por favor… no digas su nombre —le pidió suavemente su voz se apago mientras se abrazaba a si misma. Sus manos acariciaron sus brazos en un intento de consuelo.

En ese minuto me levanté del sillón, en meses no habíamos progresado de eso, la abrace por atrás acariciando sus manos, ella se giró y cruzó sus brazos en mi cuello abrazándome, sentí como enterró su rostro en mi cuello, me partía el alma verla así y como quería que tan sólo pudiera hablar sobre el tema para superar el duelo.

— Sácame de aquí —murmuró en mi oído y mi vista se desvió hacía Jacob, esté se acercó a su escritorio.

— Nos vemos la próxima semana —concluyó él sin mirarnos.

Llegamos de vuelta al departamento donde estábamos viviendo ahora, nos habíamos mudado después del accidente a uno nuevo, Bella había aceptado vivir conmigo pero la condición había sido: nada que lo recuerde, nada que pueda hacerme llorar habían y la complací.

Las cajas estaban apiladas una encima de la otra, los cuadros sin sacar, solo estaba desempacada la cama, los utensilios básicos de la cocina y del baño, el resto estaba tal y como lo había dejado la mudanza hacía meses.

Bella colgó las llaves detrás de la puerta y se quito el abrigo sin decirme nada, sin emitir palabra, sin mirarme, sus bellos ojos marrones estaban mirando al vacio, a la nada, la tristeza se había alojado en aquel rostro hermoso y parecía dispuesta a no irse, cuando noté que caminaba hacía el dormitorio la detuve.

— No puedes dormir eternamente Bella —le hice ver sacando sus cabellos del rostro y le acaricié el rostro para hacer que me mirará. Sostuve su mentón con mis manos, por un segundo su mirada encaró la mía.

— No tienes que quedarte a mi lado, te lo he repetido muchas veces —me contestó bajando la vista y la tristeza reflejada en su rostro era enorme, que me encogió el corazón.

— Yo también sufro, yo lo crié por cuatro años y medio —le respondí en un afán de que entendiera que no era la única que lo sufría, también estaba mi madre, mis hermanas, su propia hermana, todos, no era la única con el dolor de su muerte.

— No tienes que meter el dedo en la yaga Edward —espetó de vuelta furiosa y sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos.

Me sentí como un miserable, pero a veces no sabía como abordarla, no tenía idea como hablarle, o que decirle, no era mi intensión causarle más daño pero las ideas y la sicología se me estaba agotando.

— Mi amor —susurré sujetando sus manos, lucho por que la soltará pero la acerque a mi cuerpo — Bella mírame —le pedí tomando otra vez su hermoso rostro entre mis manos, sus ojos se concentraron en los míos — yo te amo, si estoy contigo es porque te amo, porque quiero que nos demos una oportunidad, lo de Anthony paso por algo —exclame con un hilo de voz.

Me quedo mirando por unos segundos, sus ojos estaban apagados hasta que de pronto su ceño se relajó y un destello cruzo por su mirada achocolatada, entonces ella me besó, de una forma poco usual, como no lo hacía en mucho tiempo, en meses, pude sentir su desesperación, su angustia se estaba traspasado en ese beso necesitados y hambriento. Le correspondí pero podía sentir como sus labios se deslizaban con un desasosiego motivado por la pena, entonces comprendí su intención al sentir como sus manos bajaban temblorosas hacía mi cintura y se metían bajo mi ropa acariciando mi cuerpo. Ella estaba buscándome en ese sentido porque quería olvidar, quería acallar el miedo y tal vez el dolor supliéndola con placer.

Y contrario a toda lógica flaquee puesto que yo también la necesitaba de esa manera, necesitaba acallar mi propio dolor con ella, con la misma urgencia que ella le quite la ropa y ella a mí, bese su cuello, recorrí su espalda y la ame como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo, nuestros cuerpos estaban en sincronía y cuando la sentí colapsar contra mi pecho supe que tal vez con el tiempo sanarían nuestras heridas. Al sentir su entrega supe ahora era diferente porque estábamos juntos, no separados. Tendríamos una oportunidad de acompañarnos en nuestro dolor, superar la muerte de nuestro hijo, juntos, vivir el duelo y sanar juntos. Apoyo su rostro contra mi pecho desnudo y comencé a deslizar mis dedos por su espalda acariciando su piel desnuda — _Nuestro amor debía ser más fuerte, tiene que serlo_ —reflexioné.

Me quede mirando el techo mientras la acariciaba, ella se durmió en mis brazos y por primera vez, en todos estos meses, no despertó gritando el nombre de nuestro hijo muerto. Mañana sería su cumpleaños y no tenía claro que iba a pasar, me asustaba pensar que sería horrible, obviamente fiesta no habría pero la llevaría a cenar, algo simple, solo los dos. No quería que su mente se retrajera otra vez como había estado en un comienzo, el recuerdo de aquellos días me torturó gran parte de la noche.

_— Bella… a mi amor… tienes que comer —insistí con el plato en la mano, puse la cuchará en el aire pero ella corrió el rostro _

_— No —murmuró y las lágrimas seguían rodando por sus mejillas _

_— Por favor —le pedí _

_— No quiero —contestó sin mirarme _

_Hacía una semana que permanecía absorta mirando la cuna de nuestro hijo, tenía entre sus dedos su ropa y me partía el alma verla de esa manera._

_— Tal vez haya que internarla nuevamente — me hizo ver Ángela apenas bajé con la bandeja intacta pero eso no era una opción, tenía claro que necesitamos vivir este duelo, llorarlo, y el que estuvieran todos preocupados de nosotros no ayudaba. _

_Incluso las revistas eran un fastidio, la noticia de la muerte de Anthony había inundado páginas enteras, páginas que hubiera deseado borrar, páginas que hubiera deseado evitar._

_— No —fue mi respuesta y esa noche decidí que necesitamos estar solos. Sin ellos, sin mi familia, sin la familia de ella. Sólo nosotros dos._

_— Edward, no podrás tu solo —insistió su hermana _

_— Hijo, Ángela tiene razón —intervino mi madre _

_— Se quedará conmigo —resolví seco mirándola a ambas — Sólo necesitamos tiempo, ambos, estar solos —aclaré tomando a Bella del brazo para sacarla de la casa de mis padres. _

_Le quité la ropa de nuestro hijo de entre las manos y me la llevé aquella noche. Al principio di vuelta sin destino por varias horas pero luego finalmente la lleve a un hotel. Lloró toda la noche y yo la acompañe, era una pena que compartíamos, una prueba que debíamos superar._

_— Encerrarse en un departamento no hará la diferencia —agregó mi padre y aunque él era el único que en parte apoyaba mi decisión aún así podía ver esa expresión de duda frente a lo que estaba haciendo. _

_— Tal vez sí, tal vez no. Pero no la dejaré sola, ni en una institución psiquiátrica — Le había contestado mientras terminaba de poner las últimas cajas en mi auto para llevarlas al nuevo departamento que había comprado y que era el que íbamos a compartir de ahora en adelante. Alice me abrazó _

— _Cuídate y llámame si necesitas algo —me dijo mi hermana acariciando mi mejilla. Ella se había encargo de regalar los juguetes de Anthony, la ropa y todo lo que era de él, creo que lo había hecho junto con Tanya._

Aún sin abrir mis ojos mis manos la buscaron instintivamente, y se abrieron frenéticos cuando no encontré señal de su cuerpo. Me senté en la cama de golpe totalmente lucido y examine el cuarto el cuestión de segundos, miré el reloj y eran las doce del día — ¡Maldición me quede dormido! —reflexioné molesto conmigo mismo levantándome, tome desde el suelo mis pantalones y me vestí.

— ¿Bella? —la llamé pero no estaba en el baño.

No pude evitar que mi corazón comenzará a latir furioso y que mi estomago se contrajera de nervio, salí de la habitación con un presentimiento que trataba de acallar, pero aún así mi mente divagaba pensando que ella había hecho algo o se había ido estuve así hasta que noté ruido en la cocina, me relaje pero no del todo, la aprehensión aún estaba allí.

— Mi amor, ¿qué haces? —le pregunté y ella me miró sonriendo. Me descolocó esa sonrisa tan transparente, tan nítida, tan autentica. Me quede mirándola un tanto confuso.

— Cocino —respondió de lo más risueña y me pregunté si no era otro cambio de humor demasiado rápido e inestable.

Me acorde de la advertencia de Jacob respecto al stress post traumático mezclado con depresión y ahí estaba mi respuesta pero en ese minuto, al ver sus labios curvados en una sonrisa tan hermosa dejo de importarme y la preocupación que me había inundado por todos estos meses se disipó. Me acerque a ella pensando en que mientras estuviera feliz daba lo mismo si cocinar, lavar, o pintar lo conseguía, no iba a cuestionarme mucho como obtenía la felicidad mientras estuviera dentro de los límites de la cordura y la legalidad.

Durante todo el almuerzo, en mi mente, deliberé si era bueno y oportuno entregarle o no el regalo que había comprado para ella, incluso si era correcto desearle feliz cumpleaños, estaba temeroso en su reacción y aunque durante el resto del día su humor pareció ser bueno, me temía que reventará en llanto o se enojará por el gesto.

Eran las ocho y media de la noche, permanecía sentado en el sofá de la sala de estar, estaba esperándola para llevarla a cenar y tenía la caja entre mis manos, tal vez es demasiado pronto me dije mirando el resplandor del anillo de compromiso con el cual pretendía pedirle matrimonio, pero era lo lógico, después de todo estábamos viviendo juntos, nos amábamos, por qué no casarnos, hacerlo oficial.

Mis labios se curvaron en una sonrisa cuando recordé que, a pesar de todo, ese día había sido maravilloso, estar solos los dos, amándonos, sin llamadas telefónicas de nuestras familias, sin llanto, sin discusiones, completamente felices casi como si nunca nada hubiera pasado la trágica muerte de nuestro hijo, mi corazón se contraía ante la posibilidad de olvidarlo pero jamás olvidaría a mi pequeño, deje la pequeña caja a un costado y saque mi billetera, miré su fotografía, la única que tenía y que había logrado ocultar de Bella.

— Lista —susurró acercándose lentamente con la sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, yo rápidamente metí la fotografía devuelta a su lugar, el regalo en mi bolsillo y agradecí que ella no alcanzara a percatarse, me levanté del sillón rápidamente, un tanto agitado por la sorpresa — ¿Dónde iremos a cenar? — me preguntó jugando con mi pelo, me beso en los labios mordiéndolos, tenía su pelo completamente mojado y el olor de su piel, a fresas estaba provocándome a no salir a ningún lado y quedarnos allí. Pero era su cumpleaños, así que suspiré mientras le besaba los cabellos inundando mis sentidos de esa esencia tan exquisita.

— Eso mi amor, es una sorpresa —exclamé tomándola de la mano — Feliz cumpleaños —murmuré besandola, me separé de ella al cabo de unos minutos y salimos del departamento.

El lugar a donde la llevaría estaba a un par de cuadras de distancia así que nos fuimos caminando, ella jugo traviesa todo el trayecto, acercándose a besarme y cuando estamos a punto de hacerlo se alejaba, parecíamos dos estudiantes recién conociéndonos, recién enamorándonos. Me fascino sobremanera verla tan feliz y radiante que mis aprehensiones se esfumaron por completo hasta que, justo en la esquina de la avenida que debíamos cruzar había una pequeña plaza de juegos, unas madres estaban con sus pequeños hijos, uno de ellos era un niño del mismo porte que el nuestro, incluso su color de pelo era igual.

Me paré en seco, atrayendo hacía a mi a Bella, no quería que se pusiera triste el día de su cumpleaños y como me maldije por haberla llevado caminando y no en automóvil. La bese tratando de evitar que volteara a mirar, quise con ese beso que simplemente se perdiera en mis ojos y al cruzar su vista no se dirigiera allí, que no se apartará de la mía.

— ¿Qué sucede? —me preguntó dulcemente mientras me acariciaba el rostro, podía sentir que mi expresión tensa y aunque traté de relajarla ella lo notó iba a contestarle cuando en eso se sintió el llanto del pequeño y ella abrió sus ojos sorprendida, se giró automáticamente y ahí estábamos los dos contemplando la escena. Un nudo se me formo en la garganta. Mi plan había fracasado

— Mi amor —exclamé dudoso pero ella se sonrió aunque no fue una sonrisa tan clara ni tan feliz, no había una gota de sufrimiento en su rostro, cruzo la calle como si nada, haciéndome cruzar con ella. Era como si estuviera en paz con ella, con Dios y conmigo, lo que me sorprendió.

Entramos al restaurante, yo aún seguía un tanto confundido con su actitud y ella aún tenía esa sonrisa de tranquilidad que por un minuto estaba asustándome, no le dije nada ni tocamos el tema de aquella escena, ella ordeno y me pareció bien que quisiera comer, celebraba el hecho que ya no estaba rehusándose a hacerlo. Durante la cena, ella me preguntó cosas y coqueteamos como lo habíamos hecho hacía muchos años atrás cuando recién nos conocimos.

— Te acuerdas de aquella vez, en un restaurante, hace varios años atrás —me preguntó seductoramente y yo me atoré con el vaso de vino que estaba tomando, tosí mirándola y ella se rió, mis ojos se pusieron vidriosos por el trapique y pensé _¿cómo no recordar el día que la había hecho mía en el baño de un lugar publico?_, es que ese día la expresión de su rostro mientras fantaseaba conmigo era impagable.

— ¿Por qué, alguna idea? —le pregunté sacando la voz. Ella rió

— Tal vez —me respondió besándome los labios y en ese minuto pedí la noción de la realidad.

Nunca en mi vida había caminado tan rápido y subido las escaleras en la forma que las estamos haciendo, es decir, en cualquier circunstancia yo hubiera preferido el ascensor pero con ella había descubierto las bondades que viviéramos en un piso catorce.

Los besos eran poco para describir la urgencia que tenía por llegar a la vendita azotea del edificio donde vivíamos. Recorría cada parte de su cuerpo y su risa desenfrenada solo hacía que me excitará más, me tenía contra la pared y sus manos estaban haciendo estragos en mi cuerpo.

— ¡Mi a – mor! —alcance a exclamar cuando sentí sus labios en mi cuello y una de sus manos en una parte no tan ortodoxa.

Se rió picará y sus ojos expelían un brillo enceguecedor, demasiado para acallar mi deseo ferviente por hacerle el amor en todas las posiciones que estaban ocurriéndoseme en ese preciso momento.

Se acerco a la puerta de servicio, reclinada contra el umbral me propino una mirada traviesa, Bella tenía puesto un vestido largo negro, zapatos de taco medio y un abrigo corto blanco que hacía juego con su piel, con la boca abierta la mire levantarse levemente el vestido y contemplé absorto y sorprendido como se quito su ropa interior allí mismo, me la mostró con la sonrisa picara de una chiquilla traviesa dibujada en la cara y me quede de una pieza ante su insinuación, perdí el aliento cuando la movió insinuante contra el viento cerrando la puerta de la azotea del edificio tras de sí, esa era una invitación abierta y no me quería imaginar a qué. Como un verdadero estúpido me quede pensando y era difícil controlarme de no salir detrás de ella, miré hacia el ascensor y el conserje iba a matarnos si llegaba a enterarse que estábamos en la azotea a esa hora de la noche.

Con el corazón a mil entre y la busque con la mirada, la azotea estaba iluminada tenuemente por unos farolitos, era bastante amplia y era primera vez que subía desde que habíamos llegado a vivir ahí, me percaté que a un costado del lugar estaban un par de reposeras puestas a lo largo de la piscina, el reflejo de la luna daba de lleno contra él agua. Miré hacia el sector del quincho pero no había señales de ella, busque por el lugar hasta que sentí el ruido del agua detrás de mí. Estaba completamente desnuda y sumergida a la mitad, su pelo escurría mojado y tapaba estrictamente lo que no se debía mostrar en público.

— Ahora si quiero mi regalo de cumpleaños —susurró con voz sugerente y si no hubiera sido porque después teníamos que usar la ropa para irnos al departamento me hubiera tirado vestido a la piscina junto a ella. Desesperado me la saque y me lance al agua.

— Te amo —le dije mientras acercaba su cuerpo al mío, cruzo sus piernas bajo el agua a la altura de mi cintura y yo la sostuve abrazada firme contra mi pecho, paso sus dedos por mi pelo y nos besamos.

— ¿Fantasía cumplida? —le pregunté en un susurró mientras la apoyaba contra el borde de la piscina y ella me miró divertida.

— Aún no, falta esto —agrego apretando sus piernas para hacer que mi cuerpo se fundiera con el de ella.


	26. Curando Heridas

Capítulo 24 Curando Heridas

**Bella**

El reflejo del pequeño diamante al centro del anillo que Edward me había regalado la noche anterior como compromiso y que yo había aceptado marcaba el inicio de otra etapa, esta vez seríamos felices para siempre o al menos trataríamos de serlo, y no tenía miedo a dar ese paso, no tenía miedo a convertirme en su esposa, al contrario lo deseaba con todas mis fuerzas.

Y sabía que mis constantes cambios de humor lo asustaban y hasta yo misma me asustaba pero después de que hiciéramos el amor desesperados comprendí que era demasiado egoísta al pensar que nadie más estaba sufriendo, por meses Edward me había acompañado a mis sesiones con Jacob y habíamos revelado demasiado de nosotros mismos frente a un extraño, sobre todo él frente a un extraño para nada amigable, se había tragado el orgullo y lo había hecho por mí, por nosotros entonces, era ahora mi turno de hacer algo por él, quería que yo fuera feliz y lo intentaría, aunque tenía un sentimiento encontrado respecto a ser feliz mientras mi hijo no lo iba a ser nunca, no obstante eso, hacía mi mejor esfuerzo y ese día en particular quise regalarle mi felicidad aun cuando era mi cumpleaños y la pena aún existía en el fondo de mi alma yo había sido feliz por él y lo iba a ser feliz porque lo amaba – no puedes llorar eternamente –me habían dicho todos y tenían razón. La vida continua, sigue, la muerte es fácil, lo difícil es vivir la vida.

Sabía que sí de algo debía arrepentirme era de no haber sido lo suficientemente valiente para haber apostado por su amor desde un comienzo y haber hecho las cosas de forma distinta cuando pude hacerlas, si mis decisiones hubieran sido las correctas, si hubiera tenido coraje podría haber evitado desenlaces dolorosos como lo era la perdida de nuestro pequeño hijo.

Sin embargo ahora era distinto, tenía que serlo, no había nadie que impidiera que yo finalmente fuera feliz con el hombre que amaba. Mi corazón siempre estaría dividido y partido por la perdida de Anthony pero debía seguir viviendo, por él, por mí y sobre todo por Edward.

— ¿Estas seguro de esto? —le pregunté besando su pecho, alce levemente mi cuerpo para poder quedar frente a frente con sus ojos. Sonrió.

— ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? —contestó besando suavemente mis labios y luego mi cuello, cerré mis ojos ante su contacto.

Por un minuto quise perderme en ese amor tan grande que estaba sintiendo, por esa felicidad que estaba entregándome Edward pero mi mente me traicionó y recordé las revistas y los reportajes que habían adornado por semanas las estanterías de todos los locales comerciales sobre la muerte de Anthony y mi corazón se nubló de pena, una que no pude contener, sentí como me oprimía el pecho recordar aquellos días, era horrible, recordar por lo que tuvimos que pasar ambos, las constantes preguntas, el asedio periodístico me ponía la piel de gallina y me hacían pensar que sucedería ahora que sabrían que se casaría conmigo, la duda me embargó.

— Tal vez somos demasiado jóvenes —le hice ver

— Mi madre se casó a los dieciocho —rebatió él

— Eran otros tiempos —insistí

— Bella que sucede ¿No quieres casarte conmigo? —me preguntó poniendo su mano bajo mi barbilla para hacer que lo mirara a los ojos. Me separó de su cuerpo.

— Claro que quiero casarme contigo, sólo quería asegurarme que lo haces porque quieres no por obligación

— Mi amor si te lo propuse es porque te amo y porque quiero que seas mi esposa, quiero vivir contigo el resto de mi vida pero… de todas formas, para tu tranquilidad… siempre esta el divorcio… en caso que no resultará, piensa en eso —comentó guiñándome un ojo y se largo a reír, le dí un codazo por su observación haciéndome un tanto la ofendida.

Sin embargo logró lo que seguro quería, hacerme reír, hacía mucho que no nos reíamos ambos sin culpas. Me quede mirándolo reír y en ese minuto sentí que debía pedirle algo que había cruzado mi mente hace algunas semanas pero que acalle por miedo pero principalmente por la culpa, con todo mi ser quería que él cumpliera un deseo que mi corazón estaba reclamando insistentemente, el problema era que no sabía como iba a tomarlo. Alcé mi cuerpo y me senté sobre su regazo puse una pierna a cada costado de su cuerpo y lo miré, su risa se acalló de inmediato y me miró serio.

— ¿Qué sucede? —me preguntó poniendo sus manos en mi cadera y concentrando su vista en mí.

Edward había tomado unas casi vacaciones permanentes por lo que había pasado y aunque igual había hecho un par de trabajos sobre catálogos de revistas sabía que tarde o temprano el tendría que volver a trabajar y no tenerlo cerca era algo para lo que no estaba preparada, esa idea de no tener nada de él me asustaba y quería hacer que nuestro amor otra vez tuviera algo material que lo representará.

— Yo… quiero… —comencé a decirle y mi corazón tembló producto de la duda.

Levantó su mano blanca y fuerte, la puso en mi cuello, yo descanse mi rostro contra su palma tibia mientras me acariciaba la mejilla con sus dedos largos y finos. Suspiré mientras lo miraba, deslice mis dedos jugando por su pecho desnudo.

— Yo… —insistí y perdí la voz, suspiré para decir las palabras — quiero que… —balbuceé, la voz se me apagó, sentía un nudo en mi garganta que me estaba impidiendo hablar.

Edward me miraba atento a lo que yo trataba de decirle finalmente me acerque a sus labios y cerré mis ojos para murmurar mi petición contra los suyos, tenía incertidumbre de su reacción.

— Hagamos… un… bebe —concluí temerosa en un hilo de voz, sentí como su cuerpo se tensó, me quede inmóvil rozando sus labios contra los míos, mantenía mis ojos cerrados y mi corazón latía furioso por la ansiedad de su respuesta.

Estábamos congelados ambos sin movernos, él no hacía ni decía nada, solo respiraba y yo estaba con el estomago apretado esperando su respuesta. Sentía como mi corazón se disparaba incluso más si eso era posible, latía furioso y de manera descontrolada en la mitad de mi pecho pero en el fondo temía una respuesta negativa, de todas maneras me parecía justo que esta vez fuera una decisión de ambos y no un azar de la naturaleza, que fuera algo planeado.

— Olvídalo… —dije en un susurro — si no quieres no importa… no te sientas presionado a decir que sí —le dije incorporando mi cuerpo al cabo de unos minutos de tenso silencio, justo cuando iba a salir de la posición en la que estaba Edward me detuvo, se alzo quedando su pecho contra al mío y nuestras caras una frente a la otra, puso una de sus manos sobre la cama para apoyarse y con la otra me acarició el pelo sacando unos infames mechones de cabello que adornaban molestos mi rostro.

— Bella —susurró sus labios cerezas se curvaron en una tímida sonrisa yo lo miré — no se trata de querer o no querer —comenzó a decir suavemente sus facciones eran serias, mis ojos se clavaron en su mirada agua marina — Mi amor no puedes reemplazarlo —agregó un tanto melancólico y yo sonreí apagada bajando la mirada.

—No es eso —respondí y tomé aire, aguarde un minuto para continuar, alce mi mirada para encontrarme con la suya que era tierna, cargada de una comprensión que solo él podría darme — No quiero reemplazarlo —me defendí escuálidamente – Jamás podría reemplazar a nuestro hijo pero quiero tener algo tuyo, quiero que nuestro amor se materialice eso es todo —le explique — Tal vez suene egoísta pero es lo que deseo con todo mi corazón —agregué y él me beso en los labios.

Ese día habíamos tratado de hacer un bebe pero a veces se quieren muchas cosas y Dios dispone otras.

**Edward**

— ¿Bella te pidió un hijo? —repitió Jacob un tanto sorprendido y era la primera vez que yo iba por iniciativa propia a verlo a su consulta, me miró y luego miro al ventanal, era incomoda la situación, mucho más hablarla con él después que yo mismo sabía lo que sentía por ella.

Tomó aire y se sentó frente a mí.

— ¿Y tú que piensas? —me interrogo cambiando su expresión, supe que estaba hablando el terapeuta no el hombre cuando me miro serio y como odiaba a los psiquiatras, si van a responderte con más preguntas para que demonios uno tiene que ir a verlos.

Si yo supiera que pensar no estaría frente a él ahora mismo, si tuviera todas las respuestas y soluciones las aplico y no pierdo el tiempo revelando intimidades a un completo extraño. Tomé aire pensando que tal vez era el procedimiento, no podía verlo como un solucionador de problemas tenía que verlo como alguien que iba a darme un consejo, un punto de vista pero que la solución o la decisión era finalmente mía.

— Lo que yo pienso —balbucee en un suspiró tratando de ordenar las ideas para que sonarán coherentes — es que no se que pensar —concluí y esa era una respuesta honesta.

Tener un hijo con ella hubiera sido mi máxima aspiración si no fuera porque sentía que estaba tratando de reemplazar al que habíamos perdido para así evadir el dolor, y yo lo consideraba poco sano no solo para Bella sino que para mí también.

— ¿Cuál fue tu respuesta? —reformuló la pregunta y su mirada ahora fue acuciosa, exhaustiva tanto que incluso me sentí intimidado por la manera en que achico esos ojos negros que tenía, el que me mirará como examinando mi reacción activo en mí un cierto mecanismo de defensa. Cambie mi expresión y se que la puse dura, molesta, porque me sentía incomodo, guardamos silencio y lejos de bajar su mirada la sostuvo pude leer en aquel brillo que en el fondo estaba tergiversando mi respuesta. Jacob estaba enjuiciándome sin siquiera saber verdaderamente que sentía — No debí venir —pensé en mi interior y contesté a la defensiva.

— ¿Qué crees tú? —le respondí irónico y me levanté del sillón. Sentí como suspiró y cerró el cuaderno de apuntes.

— Si te pones a la defensiva no puedo ayudarte —fue su respuesta

— Ya veo, responder con preguntas es facultad exclusiva del loquero —acoté mordaz y me miró feo.

En ese minuto supe que me había pasado el limite de la prudencia al llamarlo "loquero". Suspire y me senté nuevamente en el sillón frente a él. Me pregunté cual era el afán de poner un sofá te dejaba en una posición un tanto inferior casi como una camilla y no un sillón cualquiera.

— Creo que trata de reemplazarlo… conforme —respondí a regañadientes.

— No has considerado que tal vez este diciéndote la verdad —contestó calmadamente

— Tiene 26 años, nadie en su sano juicio a esa edad quiere un bebe, menos si no se esta casado —rebatí

— ¿De esa respuesta debo deducir que tú no quieres un hijo? —nuevamente estaban los juicios de valor, había ido a esa consulta para que me ayudara y no para que me hiciera ver como un canalla que no quiere tener un hijo con la mujer que ama.

— Perfecto ahora yo soy el problema —le contesté sin poder evitar alzar la voz de lo enojado que estaba con su actitud.

— ¿Lo eres? —me respondió él y en ese minuto no supe como podíamos haber sido amigos en la infancia, me acordé de esa época y no le conocía esa faceta tan… tan… inquisidora.

— Creo que fue mala idea venir —contesté y me levanté del sillón para irme, ya tenía suficiente con Bella no iba a ponerme a escucharlo a él respecto a que yo era el problema dentro de la relación que estaba teniendo, ya era bastante peso tener que hacerse él valiente y no sufrir delante de ella como para venir ahora a ser enjuiciado por él.

— Guardarse el dolor y hacer como que nada ocurrió no va a ayudarte, al contrario, socavará tu relación y cuando menos lo pienses estarás recriminándole cosas, como por ejemplo que tuviste que contenerla sin poder sufrir la muerte de tu propio hijo —exclamó antes que pudiera siquiera abrir la puerta.

Sus palabras hicieron que me congelará en mi posición, no alcance a abrir la puerta al cabo de unos segundos me giré a mirarlo. Él seguía con su vista en el cuaderno anotando y como odie que me hiciera eso, me reí ante lo tan evidente: no iba a dejarme ir sin psicoanalizarme a mí esta vez. Después de unos segundos alzo la vista.

— Correr no hubiera marcado la diferencia, el resultado habría sido el mismo pero te concedo que te hubieras sentido menos culpable —comentó mirándome directo a los ojos. El recuerdo de ese día se me vino a la mente y se me formo un nudo en la garganta.

— Ese día yo lo ignoré desesperado, quería evitar que tú te quedarás con ella y simplemente ignoré a mi hijo —le contesté y recordé el verdadero motivo de porque me sentía culpable, yo había sido el culpable de que Anthony subiera por esa escalera, había sido descuidado, Jacob alzo la mirada — No puse la barrera de seguridad, mi hijo de cuatro años subió las escaleras porque su padre no hizo lo que debió haber hecho, lo olvidé porque en ese minuto quería ganarte —concluí con la vista perdida y el recuerdo de mi pequeño hijo girándose perdiendo el equilibrio inundo mi mente, mis ojos se nublaron por las lágrimas y sentí un dolor en el corazón que no había sentido desde entonces.

— ¿Le has contado a Bella que te sientes culpable por la muerte de Anthony? —me preguntó de repente haciendome salir del transe

— No —respondí y las lágrimas cayeron solas por mis mejillas.

— Antes de pensar en tener un bebe deberían hablar sobre estas cosas. Mi recomendación como "loquero" es que hables con ella sobre estos temas. No siempre el tiempo cura las heridas Edward y ciertamente que tus culpas no serán curadas trayendo al mundo nuevamente a un hijo —me contestó.

Salí de su consulta más relajado pero aún no sabía como iba a enfrentarla, era difícil hablar sobre mis culpas cuando ella estaba lastimada incluso más que yo. Pero tenía razón, no podíamos traer a un hijo al mundo para acallar el dolor de la perdida de otro.

Me quedé sentado en mi auto en el estacionamiento del edificio, no quería entrar y como deseaba que Bella hubiera salido de casa, no tenía como comenzar una conversación cuerda para poder decirle que no era buena idea lo que había propuesto — ¿Le partiría el corazón? —me pregunté y la respuesta era un si gigante del tamaño de una pancarta.

Me baje del auto y subí al ascensor casi como si estuviera a punto de dar una mala noticia, entré al departamento esperanzado que ella no estuviera pero donde más iba a estar si yo mismo la había dejado con su hermana para poder salir. La risa de ambas me hizo quedarme en la puerta dudando si debía seguir el consejo de Jacob — ¿Qué era lo correcto? —pensé mientras caminaba hasta dar con ellas.

Me sonrió y esa sonrisa no la había visto tan seguido en su rostro desde la muerte de nuestro hijo, Ángela se levantó del suelo y me saludo.

— Bueno ya que estas de vuelta, creo que es mi señal para retirarme, mi marido me va a odiar por dejarlo solo tanto tiempo

— No te vayas todavía —le pidió Bella y yo en mi fuero interno también. Pero finalmente y luego de mucho bromear se fue. Quedamos solos y yo me fui a la cocina tratando de dilatar el momento. Bella me siguió.

— ¿Dónde fuiste? —me preguntó desde el umbral y mi corazón se aceleró. Abrí el refrigerador y me quede mirando al vacío.

— A ver… unos temas de trabajo —le contesté finalmente y ella suspiró apenada.

— ¿Volverás a trabajar? —me preguntó aprehensiva, la miré de reojo, en realidad no quería dejarla sola pero tarde o temprano tendría que hacerlo. Más temprano que tarde, las cuentas no se pagarían solas pensé.

— Todavía no, depende de lo que me ofrezcan —le dije a modo de consuelo. Pero tenía varios ofrecimientos, el problema era que en todos yo debía mudarme fuera del país.

— Hoy deje de cuidarme —me dijo y yo abrí mis ojos desmesuradamente.

Mi corazón parecía latir casi en mis oídos porque el sonido me ensordeció. Las palabras de Jacob se me vinieron a la mente y concentré mi vista en el anillo que yo le había regalado la noche anterior buscando las palabras para decirle que tal vez no era buena idea y debíamos esperar. Me arme de valor y ella me miró aún con esa sonrisa en la cara y como me maldecía por tener que quitársela.

— Bella, no quiero tener un hijo

* * *

**_Hola yo aquí de nuevo con un nuevo capítulo espero les guste, quiero agradecer a todas aquellas nuevas lectoras que me han incluido en alertas, como historia favorita y como alerta de autora, gracias por leer y comentar. No las aburro más y me quedo esperando sus comentarios, se que habrán algunos para Bella. =)_**

**_Cariños Liz_**


	27. Razones que duelen, verdades que sanan

**_Holis mis niñas, siento no haber publicado con la regularidad que todas ustedes quisieran pero he tenido algunos contratiempos de indole casero como diría mi madre, de todas formas quiero agradecer a todas aquellas nuevas lectoras que me han agregado a sus favoritos y a las alertas espero ver sus reviews en este capitulo muero de ansias por leerlas a todas. Esta historia se ha convertido en una de mis favoritas y me da penita que ya este por terminar pero así es el mundo de la literatura. También quiero agradecer a quienes me han seguido leyendo en mis otras historias, espero que les gusten tanto como esta. Bueno ya no las aburró más y ya saben, ¿quieren hacer algo por mí?, dejenme saber que opinan de este capitulo, hagan click en reviews. Cariños a todas, Liz._**

* * *

Capítulo 25 Razones que duelen, verdades que sanan

Sabía que no lo había dicho de la mejor manera, incluso sabía que la había lastimado pero ¿Qué otra opción tenía?, pretender que todo estaba bien y que yo feliz quería volver a ser padre cuando era todo lo contrario, yo la quería a ella, quería tener una oportunidad con Bella pero no apresurando algo que podría llegar con el tiempo, al que yo quería a futuro claramente no ahora.

Hacía cuatro y medio años atrás yo había recibido una noticia de manos de mi mejor amigo, Bella… mi hermosa y deseada Bella estaba embarazada, eso había sido un balde de agua fría pero también la aventura más hermosa y tortuosa que había vivido, cuatro y medio años después estaba tratando de unir un jarrón destruido por la muerte de mi pequeño Anthony ¿Acaso era justo reemplazarlo pasado algunos meses de su muerte?, la respuesta era negativa y esta vez haría lo correcto sin importar si era incomprendido.

Los ojos de Bella brillaban como dos perlas, estaba seguro que en cualquier momento lágrimas adornarían su hermoso y translucido rostro pero ¿Era correcto hacerle creer algo que no era cierto?, en un impulso mi cuerpo se movió, quería acercarme y abrazarla pero ella se percató de aquel intento y dio un paso hacía atrás haciendo incluso mucho más grande la distancia existente entre nosotros.

— Yo… no… — dude y no sabía qué decir o que hacer — Bella yo… mi amor no quise que sonará tan duro… pero… —murmure confundido tratando de arreglar mi confesión arrebatada pero ella guardó un silencio sepulcral — ¡Bella! —exclamé desesperado tratando de que pudiera entenderme así como yo la había entendido otras veces pero sus ojos marrones no aminoraron la intensidad de la mirada que estaba dándome luego de escucharme.

Siguió contemplándome en silencio, la manera en que me miraba provocó en mi cuerpo una sensación de escalofrió nacida del arrepentimiento que estaba sintiendo al haber hablado precipitadamente un tema que era sensible para ambos. En cuestión de segundos, la sensación de frió invadió cada terminal nervioso de mi cuerpo, viajó a una velocidad tal que no me percaté sino hasta que apreté mis manos que estas estaban frías.

¿Por qué no podíamos hablar estos temas sin lastimarnos?, me pregunté extendiendo mi mano en un acto meditado para tocarla. Justo cuando iba a alcanzar la piel descubierta del brazo que permanecía a un costado de su cuerpo con movimiento brusco y una gracilidad desconocida Bella me esquivó, dio el paso certero que la haría huir. Giró todo su cuerpo y se dispuso para salir de la habitación, estaba a punto de cruzar el umbral de la puerta cuando me abalance para impedirlo, era tiempo de que habláramos, no hacerlo solo conseguiría mantener abierta la herida.

— ¡Bella espera! —la llamé sujetándola del brazo fuertemente, la giré y sus ojos almendrados encararon los míos — Hablemos sobre esto, huir no nos ayudará —exclamé en un susurró cargado de remordimiento por como había enfrentado la situación.

Debía reconocer que no había sido la mejor manera pero no tenía ida de cómo hacerlo sin lastimarla, a veces es mejor una verdad dolorosa que cien mentiras lastimosas. Necesitamos ambos enfrentarnos, hablar para calmar el dolor y cerrar el círculo para poder ser feliz.

— No hay nada de que hablar —exclamó evadiendo mi mirada por unos momentos — No es necesario que me digas nada, ni que justifiques tu decisión —insistió con la mirada clavada en el suelo — ya entendí el mensaje Edward —concluyó con la voz ahogada y apunto de quebrarse encarando su mirada con la mía.

Está se hizo mucho más intensas cuando aquellas palabras brotaron de sus labios, conjuntamente con la suya la mía se intensificó al escucharla hablar y la de ella al decirlas. Por la forma tensa en que estaba su mandíbula supe que aquella frase tan corta pero con tanta significación estaba dicha con una mezcla de rabia y pena. Bella se sentía traicionada por mí, debido a mi cambio de opinión.

¿Por qué todo se tiene que complicar?, me pregunté al segundo de dimensionar la expresión de su rostro. Alce mis cejas sorprendido al darme cuenta de que "mensaje" hablaba. Para mí estaba muy claro, ella no me comprendía en lo absoluto, y ante esa salta de sensatez de su parte enfurecí.

— ¿Y cuál sería ese mensaje? —increpé al segundo cambiando mi expresión de victimario a victima. Bella era la que estaba hiriéndome a mí ahora al insinuar que yo no la quería o que no me importaba.

Solté su brazo un poco para darle y darme espacio, por una parte traté de controlar mis propios sentimientos lastimosos pero ahora me encontraba un poco más susceptible que de costumbre, me sentía completamente confundido y poco tolerante con sus actitudes.

— No importa —exclamó sacudiendo su rostro al tiempo que esquivaba otra vez mi mirada y rehuía a mi toque — No vale la pena discutir —agregó calmadamente pero a la vez consternada — No comencemos una pelea por algo que —y se detuvo, su voz se apago por un segundo hasta que finalmente lo largó — No tiene importancia, realmente —concluyó con voz firme.

¿Cómo podía ser tan caprichosa e insensible?, me pregunté recordando en parte lo que yo había pensado aquella vez, luego de que ella intentará "matar" a nuestro hijo. Siempre había pasado por alto los defectos de Bella, mi amor por ella era mucho más fuerte y grande que, aunque muy en el fondo, tenía claro que ella era una niña caprichosa y voluntariosa además de egoísta, yo simplemente la aceptaba como era porque la amaba. Hoy extrañamente esos defectos se hacían demasiado pesados para pasarlos por algo, incluso para tragármelos sin decirle al menos algo.

No era sano lo que yo había hecho por todos estos años, hacer como que todo estaba bien o era perfecto no tenía sentido. En eso debía reconocer dolorosamente que Jacob tenía razón, tarde o temprano yo le recriminaría a Bella el ocultar y postergar mis propios sentimientos para con la muerte de Anthony. Era mi turno de ser el adulto y tomar el control de la relación y no dejarme llevar por miedos e inseguridad, debía ser honesto no solo con ella sino conmigo mismo y por primera vez debía decir lo que pensaba sin estar pensando en el resto, sino en mí. Aunque eso me costaría una discusión o incluso en que nos costaría nuestra relación. Después de todo no se puede tener una relación basada en mentiras y verdades a medias.

La contemplé, ella aún miraba al piso molesta esperando tal vez que yo cediera y cumpliera lo que ella quería. Se mantenía apoyada contra la puerta de la cocina esperando que otra vez se hiciera su voluntad — No soy una marioneta a la cual se manipula —pensé un tanto irritado. Yo la amaba de eso no cabía duda pero esta vez, cualquiera que fuera el resultado afrontaría las consecuencias, iría de frente con verdades completas aunque eso nos destruyera. Le diría lo que sentía y punto era mejor que llorará desconsoladamente ahora que llorará después cuando mi amor se transformará en rencor.

Su desinterés y esa actitud de "soy la victima" activo mi orgullo dolido, entonces expresé algo sin pensar pero que nació desde el fondo de mi corazón. Lo que diría ahora era lo que había sentido hacía cuatro años atrás, lo que había llenado mi corazón todas esas noches que la había abandonado durante el embarazo, algo que yo quería negar pero que sabía existía y que en parte, una pequeña pero existente, le recriminaba constantemente hasta que sanará de aquello.

— ¡eres demasiado egoísta! —recriminé en un gruñido al verla como siempre transformada en una maldita victima y yo en un estúpido ¿victimario?

Apenas exclamé la frase que enterré como puñal, sus marrones ojos se dirigieron estupefactos desde el suelo hacía mí, no se esperaba esa reacción. Su entrecejo se arrugo, su expresión se tensó incluso más de lo que ya estaba al igual que su mirada que se intensifico, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un púrpura que usualmente y en otras circunstancias podría haberse asociado a un rubor motivado por la vergüenza, solo que ahora era la tintura de la rabia e indignación.

— ¿Egoísta? ¿Quién fue él que hace cuatro años y medio atrás para saciar una tonta venganza se comporto como un ególatra al llevarse lejos a mi hijo recién nacido? —inquirió mordaz inclinando su cuerpo al tiempo que con un movimiento brusco tiró de la puerta para abrirla y salió de la cocina dejándome allí con todas las ganas de gritarle la respuesta.

— ¡Perdón! pero no fui yo quien se tragó un frasco entero de pastillas para mantener las apariencias ¿Qué se supone debía hacer, dejarte criar a nuestro hijo luego que intentaste asesinarlo? —rebatí en un grito pisándole los talones.

Era increíble ¿Yo era el egoísta y cretino? Sí había sido culpa de ella, por su maldita falta de carácter y por su constante miedo al que dirán es que las vidas de mí hijo y la mía se habían destrozado espeté en mi mente perdiendo la perspectiva de la discusión.

Transformé algo simple en una batalla campal donde esta vez no sería yo el que saliera derrotado. Bella giró su cuerpo con una velocidad imprevista me miró con una furia desatada por mis palabras. Sus ojos castaños ardían en rabia, no advertí sino hasta que la sentí, la cachetada que me propinó. En un acto reflejo mi cuerpo se alejo y me llevé la mano a la mandíbula que sentía arder producto del golpe que había recibido.

— Aquello fue un error, un maldito y estúpido error, uno del cual me arrepiento y del que me arrepentiré el resto de mi vida pero eso no te da derecho a que me trates de esa manera, no soy la única que ha cometido errores. Siento no ser perfecta —exclamó con los dientes apretados, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Estábamos a la mitad del pasillo que daba a la habitación principal. Nos quedamos mirándonos y no supe en realidad que decirle, toda la furia se me había terminado en cuestión de segundos al mirarla. Bella tenía razón, en parte, no podía pagar por errores del pasado siempre. Comenzó a jugar con el anillo de compromiso que estaba puesto en el dedo anular de su mano derecha con la mirada fija en la mía.

Tenía claro que mi expresión lejos de ser amable estaba transformada producto de la discusión que habíamos tenido hacía minutos atrás, al igual que ella no podía mirarla sin desprender en aquella mirada un poco de rabia mezclada con pena. Me herían sus palabras, no me sentía orgulloso por haber alejado a nuestro hijo de ella pero tampoco me sentía tan culpable de aquello, siempre había creído que Bella no estaba bien como para haber sido madre, incluso ahora entendía que ella no podía haber criado a Anthony, no con esos constantes cambios de humor que sufría. Lo que ahora embargaba mi corazón era una pena inmensa, sentía pena y rabia que ella no se pudiera ponerse en mi lugar y que no pensará en nadie más que ella cuando toda mi familia sentía la muerte prematura de nuestro hijo. No había persona que lo hubiera conocido que no la sintiera. Entonces recordé a Tanya con quién no había hablado en meses, me había mostrado demasiado despreocupado y descortés con quién había sido la figura materna de Anthony por cuatro años. Era increíble que Tanya pudiera ver y aun con su propio sufrimiento hubiera sido la persona que me había insistido en que debía permanecer con Bella, que debía darle tiempo y que por sobre todo debía evitar que la internarán: Edward ella te necesita a ti no a un psiquiatra. También estaba su propia familia que también sentía la muerte de nuestro hijo, "no eres la única" le había susurrado muchas veces mientras la consolaba pero a cambio siempre había obtenido respuestas cargadas de egoísmo.

— Este cambio de actitud es consejo de "él" ¿verdad? —preguntó al cabo de unos segundos interrumpiendo el silencio que nos reinaba logrando con aquello revivir en mi pecho toda la rabia que el silencio había apagado momentáneamente.

La risa burlona dibujada en su rostro fue la gota que derramó el vaso, mejor dicho, que acogotó mi paciencia incondicional. Sin decirme nada enarcó una ceja irónica al creer que yo ocultaba mi visita a Jake por otro motivo distinto a no querer herirla. Sin poder evitarlo me recriminé a mi mismo muchas cosas, después de todo yo era el culpable de que ella siguiera sin crecer y se comportará como una verdadera insensible. ¿Cómo era posible que estuviéramos juntos pero tan lejos el uno del otro?, me comencé a preguntar hasta que otra vez la voz de Bella me sacó de mis pensamientos — "No puedes reemplazarlo" – agregó clavando más la daga que lastimaba mi orgullo, la paupérrima imitación que quiso hacer de la voz de Jacob le salio fatal y con aquello entendí que había cambiado de opinión, Bella quería discutir y contrario a otras veces esta vez yo no la rehuiría — Jacob te confirmo que era mejor esperar que la "loquita" estuviera cuerda antes pensar en tener otro hijo ¿O me equivoco? —recriminó como una adolescente en sus peores momentos de arrebato.

— No tienes idea de lo que estas diciendo, sí al menos me pusieras un poco de atención sabrías que el mundo no gira solo a tu alrededor —exclamé de manera arrebatada al tiempo que mis ojos se abrían desmesuradamente por comprender que no la conocía en lo más mínimo. Ella no era la mujer de la cual yo me había enamorado. Al igual que yo ella abrió sus ojos sorprendida por el tono que empleé

— Que predecible puedes ser a veces Edward —reprochó a modo de respuesta caminando hasta nuestro dormitorio iba a cerrar la puerta pero se lo impedí.

— Tienes razón soy demasiado obvio, para variar, una vez más pensando en ti pero claro eso a ti no te importa… tienes razón sí fui a verlo, pero no por celos sino que por tu repentino ataque de maternidad, una que después de hoy no te creo, tu solo te quieres a ti misma —espeté furioso con la voz agitada producto de la rabia que sentía al darme cuenta que había sido un completo idiota.

Miré como sus labios se separaron dispuestos para hablar, los labios delgados de Bella se entreabrieron como predispuestos para hablar pero finalmente se juntaron y su boca permaneció cerrada sin decir nada. Estaba claro que quería gritarme un par de cosas pero como nunca antes se contuvo, como no lo había hecho durante todos estos meses bajo el perfil a la discusión para transformarla en un silencio que nos estaba matando a ambos, la falta de comunicación estaba socavando nuestra relación

— ¿Qué? ¿La niña ya no tiene ganas de discutir? ¿Por qué no dices algo en vez de quedarte muda mirándome? —le exigí increpándola un tanto histérico y fuera de mis cabales, aguarde unos minutos y ante su silencio continúe mordaz — pues si tu no quieres hablar lo haré yo y no te va a gustar —amenacé

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? —Preguntó interrumpiendo mi mejor planificación mental de contraataque — ¿Quieres verme destruida otra vez? ¿Tal y como aquel día que te lo llevaste? ¿O cómo todas aquellas noches en que lloraba desconsolada porque tu te ibas lejos y me dejabas sola? Pues bien te daré el gusto —anunció pero fui yo ahora quién la interrumpió.

— ¿Cómo puedes pensar que quiero verte destruida?, como se nota que no me conoces —me defendí con un hilo de voz.

— ¡Pues tú tampoco me conoces! —gritó de vuelta.

— Bella —la llamé un poco más calmado pero ella se alejó.

— Querías que hablará pues ahora me escucharás, ¿Cómo no pensar aquello? ¿Acaso no era lo que querías cuando te lo llevaste?

— Solo traté de salvarlo, de alejar a mi hijo de ese mundo en el cual estabas inmersa, guiado por las apariencias —argüí en defensa.

— ¿y eso era suficiente razón para arrebatármelo? Yo era su madre —discutió

— Y yo su padre… además tu madre lo hubiera destruido como lo hizo contigo y eso no lo iba a permitir, mi hijo no tenía la culpa de que tu fueras tan terca y tonta, te dejabas manipular por ella —objeté

— Tu nunca me has amado en realidad, alguien que ama no daña tanto —exclamó sin sentido.

— Qué lastima que pienses así puesto que es todo lo contrario, justamente por amarte demasiado y con tanta locura es que nunca fui capaz de verte como lo que realmente eras —contraataque con el corazón sangrando por sus palabras.

— ¡Bonita manera de demostrarme tu amor Edward!, montando una venganza, aliado con mi madre, felicidades Edward maravilloso amor profesas —espetó aplaudiendo con cinismo.

— Estaba dolido pero eso no significaba que no te amara, de hecho, la que no es capaz de amar eres tú ¿Acaso tu manera de amar era matando algo que habíamos hecho los dos?, ahora soy yo quien te felicita. Felicidades Bella tuviste lo que merecías —grité ofuscado.

— ¿Alguna vez vas a perdonarme aquello? O a tu tonta venganza aún le falta algún plan de ejecución, y pensar que según tú yo soy la egoísta, ¡Por favor! —se rió cínica.

— ¿Por qué no puedes darte cuenta que todos hemos sufrido no solo tú? —le pregunté curioso por aquel monologo egocentrista que me había dado con tanta convicción.

— ¿Y Tú te diste cuenta de lo que me hiciste a mí al llevártelo lejos? —discutió iba a hablar pero ella siguió — ¿Acaso te diste cuenta que estaba arrepentida de haber tomado ese frasco de pastillas como dices? —me preguntó pero no quería mi respuesta, ella ya la tenía en la punta de la lengua y la escupió como veneno — ¡No verdad! —alzó la voz — Simplemente maquinaste esa estúpida venganza con mi madre y ¡aquí estamos cuatro años después con mi hijo muerto y nosotros dos gritándonos todo el rencor que nos tenemos! —gruñó soltando el llanto contenido.

Sus rodillas se doblaron y su cuerpo se cayó al suelo, por un minuto de cordura quise correr a sujetarla pero algo me lo impidió ¿Orgullo? Tal vez, pero lo cierto era que me dolía incluso más que a ella toda la situación, no obstante permanecí en mi puesto, puse mis manos en la cintura y seguí observando cómo lloraba desolada. Mi corazón estaba contraído por la pena que yo mismo sentía.

— Sólo quiero ser feliz de una maldita vez, ¿Acaso eso es egoísta? —balbuceo bajito y mi corazón se apretó.

Me acerqué hasta ella.

— Yo también quiero ser feliz —le respondí suavemente acercándome hasta su posición, contrario a lo que siempre hacía esta vez Bella no me huyó, se quedo inmóvil en el suelo, sin alejarse como esperándome — pero no podemos creer que la felicidad se tiene con verdades a medias o ignorando que su muerte duele —exclame tomando entre mis manos su rostro para hacerla que me mirara — Yo te quiero a ti —insistí con mi vista fija en sus pardas orbes — creo que, aunque para mí Anthony fue lo más maravilloso que nos paso, esta vez quiero hacer las cosas correctamente, no tenemos que apresurar nada, esta vez tiene que ser distinto — expliqué tomando sus manos entre las mías para acariciarla — Mi amor yo no me siento capacitado para volver a ser padre, al menos no tan pronto, no sin poder llorarlo siquiera, Yo me desvele muchas noches, sufrí cuando él sufrió por resfríos e infecciones no puedes pedirme que reemplace a mi hijo con otro porque él es único… además —exclamé pero mi voz se apagó.

— ¿Además qué? —preguntó en un susurró con sus ojos mirandome fijo y ahora fue mi turno, mi estomago se contrajó de dolor al recordar aquel fatídico día y todo lo que había sucedido. Cada evento de aquel día se repitió en mi mente como una película. Tragué saliva para armarme de valor y sí estaba pidiendo honestidad era tiempo que yo la tuviera para con ella.

— Aquel día yo… —comencé y apreté mis ojos, las imágenes de la sonrisa de mi pequeño hijo me inundó por completo — Fui yo quién no puso la reja de seguridad aquel día Bella, yo fui el culpable que nuestro hijo muriera, yo…. yo lo asesiné —revelé y mi voz se quebró.

Mis ojos se inundaron de lágrimas, millones de lágrimas contenidas en el transcurso de todos estos meses comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos y rodaron por mis mejillas sin control. Largué el llanto al sentí sus brazos rodear mi cuello y abrazarme con fuerza contra su cuerpo. Este llanto de culpa mezclado con pena y angustia se apodero de mí y retumbo en aquel silencio.

— Perdóname por favor, yo no quise—murmuré contra su cuello, fue entonces cuando Bella me apretó incluso más contra ella.

— Tú no eres el culpable Edward, no tengo nada que perdonarte, yo simplemente quiero que seamos felices y siento no haberte escuchado, no haber escuchado a nadie, en verdad tu, tu familia es quién debe perdonarme a mí por haberte causado todo este sufrimiento —exclamó haciendo que mi rostro dejará la tibieza de su cuello, en realidad luche porque Bella no me viera llorando pero su fuerza inexplicablemente esta vez, fue mayor y me separó de aquel abrazo desesperado que estaba dándole.

Tomo entre sus manos mi rostro y secó mis lágrimas sonriendo.

— ­Yo te amo Edward y siento en el alma haber sido tan tonta pero aún estamos a tiempo de luchar por este amor, yo quiero amarte y hacerte feliz ¿Tú quieres ser feliz a mi lado? —me pregunto y entonces la besé abruptamente acerque mis labios a los suyos y los envolví con los míos, los besé con tanta desesperación y amor contenido que pensé nunca volver a hacerlo con la pasión que estaba sintiendo.

— Claro que quiero ser feliz contigo, para siempre y por siempre —resolví seguro, como no lo había estado desde hacía mucho.


	28. El crepúsculo de una vida junto a tí

**Capítulo 26 El crepúsculo de una vida junto a ti**

**Bella**

Era la hora del crepúsculo y yo estaba absorta mirando el paisaje tras los enormes ventanales de nuestra habitación. Los tenues colores rosáceos en el cielo eran un espectáculo muy bello y sobrecogedor, la luz se colaba tenuemente entre las cortinas, sentía la respiración de mi amado justo detrás de mí aún cuando eso era imposible.

Habían pasado un par de semanas desde aquel día en que finalmente habíamos hablado con la verdad. No había sido ni era fácil como tampoco era algo placentero pero sin duda había sido completamente necesario.

Necesitamos superar no solo la muerte de nuestro pequeño hijo sino la falta de comunicación que habíamos tenido desde el inicio de nuestra relación. Tanto era el convencimiento de aquello que ambos por primera vez estábamos empeñados en fundar nuestra relación en lazos verdaderos e inquebrantables y no en mentiras de ocasión.

A pesar de aquello y de esa convicción de querer escuchar la verdad siempre y ante todo, no dejaba de ser raro, sentirme mirada y considerada como mujer y no como una pequeña niña a la cual se debe proteger era extraño.

Por una parte me sentía bien conmigo misma, sentía que era necesario que Edward y en realidad todos me vieran de igual a igual extrañamente dolía no ser protegida en todo por todos. Justamente ese sentimiento generaba cierta tensión en mi relación con Edward, esa tensión era la que me había quitado el sueño durante estas últimas semanas y era ese sentimiento él que me hacía dudar de mi futuro junto a él, mucho más después de aquel día, que al igual que hoy, era cercano al crepúsculo.

Era primer día que iba sola al cementerio, por lo tanto, había perdido la noción del tiempo allí reclinada sobre el césped recién cortado, a lo lejos habían muchas otras lapidas, todas adornadas por flores, algunas por globos de muchos colores. La vista era hermosa, un prado lleno inmenso, un jardín eterno.

Me recosté junto al mármol y delinee su nombre, en mi mente, se vinieron muchas imágenes de los últimos días que alcance a pasar junto a él. Recordé aquel día en el supermercado. Incluso recordé el día que lo había concebido. Lo hice hasta que caí en cuenta que era la única en ese lugar. La luz propia del día se había extinguido sin yo advertirlo. Estaba oscuro, miré mi reloj y era tarde, demasiado tarde, tomé mi cartera. En ella había muchas llamadas perdidas, todas principalmente de Edward. Mientras caminaba hasta el automóvil le llamé. Desgraciadamente me dio el buzón de voz, las cuatro veces que intente.

Encendí y me dirigí a casa, nunca, en todo el tiempo que llevábamos viviendo juntos había decidido entrar al estacionamiento por la entrada posterior, generalmente lo hacía por la que daba al frontis del edificio y que correspondía a la otra torre del condominio. Cruzaba hacía el otro estacionamiento cubierto por dentro y lograba llegar al que nos correspondía. Esa noche, apenas cruce el umbral de la entrada todo fue incorrecto.

Tope de frente con un automóvil, casi choque, me lleve un buen susto cuando las luces me enfrentaron y me cegaron por unos segundos. Mi corazón latió furioso y no sé porque pensé en Edward.

El vehículo se estacionó frente a mí y yo cedí la pasada, a cambio, me metí en un estacionamiento que no me correspondía. Me quede allí unos segundos, tomé nuevamente el celular entre mis manos, aún no bajaba hacía el segundo subterráneo por lo que la señal aún no se perdía, era débil pero funcionaba.

El teléfono marco incesantemente hasta que volvió a dar al buzón de voz. Me alce en el asiento y miré a todos lados, suspiré y acerque mi manos hacía el encendido donde colgaban las llaves. Iba a dar contacto cuando una risa tímida pero persistente me distrajo.

Una silueta de mujer se notó a lo lejos, y se que era mujer, porque el cabello estaba suelto y este llegaba un poco más debajo de los hombros. Venía saliendo desde el hall principal, algo en ella me pareció familiar, hasta ahora no había visto su rostro puesto que está permanecía de espaldas, no pasó un minuto cuando una piel nívea se apodero del borde de la puerta abriéndola aún más. Entonces la silueta femenina se corrió para dar paso a otra silueta, una que reconocería en cualquier lugar de este planeta.

Sólo una vez en toda mi vida, o mejor dicho, en toda nuestra historia yo le había visto así de feliz. Aquella sonrisa que esa noche habían brotado de manera espontanea y jovial de esos labios cerezas había sido el designio de un final, él mío.

Esa vez, había sido hacía muchos años atrás, había ocurrido un día en particular, un día en que él había cruzado la frontera, un día en que yo había sido la elegida, un día en que el había seducido al pecado, un día en que la carne había ganado.

Hacía tanto que no veía esa sonrisa torcida, mi favorita, en aquellos labios de rubíes. En aquella piel nívea, hoy madura, antaño juvenil. Edward sonreía como aquel día en que había ido a mi encuentro en aquella iglesia. Estaba sonriendo extasiado, relajado, estaba sonriendo feliz. Edward estaba feliz sin mí.

Entonces comprendí lo que alguna vez el padre Alfonso había predicado en la misa.

_Entrega y Sacrificio_

_El amor significa entrega, el amor significa ver por el otro más que por uno mismo, el amor por alguien es entrega y sacrificio._

Aquel día no había dado mayor importancia a palabras tan sabias, tampoco jamás le había encontrado alguna utilidad a aquella charla tan vacua para mí en ese minuto, hoy, años después por primera vez, entendía que él no me pertenecía.

Siempre se había tratado que _yo no_ era para él, que_ yo estaba_ reservada para alguien más, _que yo_… Pero ¿Qué tal sí era él quien no estaba destinado para mí? ¿Qué tal sí yo era la que no le convenía y no al revés?

Ellos dos juntos irradiaban felicidad. Jamás había visto aquella escena de esa manera, hasta ahora jamás había podido superar los celos y ver su conveniencia. Hasta hoy, jamás había visto en Tanya a una aliada, a una amiga, a la persona que hoy veía allí.

Jamás había visto a Tanya como lo que había sido, como lo que era, como lo que sería. Mi egoísmo no había permitido ver la verdad, ¡Oh que ciega había estado! ¡Otro crimen del cual debía arrepentirme!

Seguían conversando, contrario a lo que cualquiera se hubiera imaginado, Tanya simplemente estaba allí hablando, no hubo ningún encuentro cercano, ninguna insinuación, nada, de hecho solo estaban allí ambos, parado uno frente a él otro conversando pero aún así Edward estaba feliz.

No sé qué conversaban, estaban muy lejos de mí para haber siquiera intentado oír, pero adivinaba que Tanya estaba aconsejándolo, podía advertir con la lejanía el rostro de mi amado pensativo, incluso dubitativo.

Entonces fue ella quien advirtió mi presencia. Miré al frente confundida, ambos se acercaron. Me bajé del automóvil apenas Edward llegó a mi lado.

— Mi amor ¿dónde estabas? —preguntó desconcertado. Ella me sonrió

— En el cementerio —contesté a Edward y luego miré a Tanya — ¿Cómo estas? —le pregunté saludándola.

— Bien gracias —contestó y me sonrió a medias. Luego miró a Edward de reojo — creo que es hora de irme, es tardísimo —comentó incomoda.

— No tienes que irte, porque no te quedas a cenar —le propuse y ambos me miraron sorprendido.

Aquella noche me dedique a observar su interacción, en realidad, la interacción de ambos. De pronto empecé a notar cosas que solo un buen observador podría advertir, uno que estuviera mirando sin involucrar sentimientos. Uno que dejará a afuera rencor y celos, uno como estaba siéndolo yo.

Sin darse cuenta, Tanya se sonrojaba con las miradas de Edward, sus ojos verdes se tambaleaban casi en sincronías con los de él y se bajaban con esa misma similitud, sus mejillas blancas y adornadas por esas pocas pecas imperceptibles que poseía se cubrían sutilmente de rubor avergonzada por algún comentario incomodo y poco atinado.

Contrario a todo, contrario a toda lógica, descanse. Me sentí en paz, sentí que mi propósito en esta tragedia se cumplía. Esa noche llego mi crespúsculo, un final que no hubiera entendido de haber pasado por todo aquello. Hay cosas que no están destinadas a ser ¿O tal vez sí?

La fecha en un comienzo había sido una semana antes de Navidad. No me había dado cuenta como había pasado el tiempo, hoy era viernes, mañana sería el gran día.

— Aquí es cuando deberás agradecerle infinitamente que haya insistido en que el lugar fuera encarpado —comentó Ángela mirando por el ventanal, trayéndome de regreso al presente.

— ¡No ha parado de llover en todo el día! Y creo que no dejará de hacerlo hasta el domingo —opinó cerrando las cortinas — Lo bueno, ustedes ya no estarán aquí sino rumbo a Brasil…. Arena, mar y sol, mucho sol, ahhh que emoción hermanita por fin habrá felicidad —chilló emocionada mi hermana mientras yo observaba mi vestido de novia colgado en el perchero.

Se suponía que Alice tenía, según todos, la boda completamente controlada. Ningún detalle se le había escapado a aquel duende. Salvo uno: mi aprehensión.

Ese detalle oculto, ese detalle insipiente, ese detalle disfrazado, ese detalle que hoy pesaba y nublaba mi corazón por completo, ese detalle que me gritaba lo evidente. Un pequeño pero vital detalle.

Mi celular vibró, ese movimiento improvisado, completamente no previsto me dar un respingo.

Ese número era conocido, yo lo había marcado. Dudé y entonces me arrepentí, apenas dudé me arrepentí de aún no poder dominar por completo al egoísmo tan arraigado en mí. Tomé aire y contesté. Esta vez debía hacer lo correcto. Esta vez debía decidir no por mí, sino por él.

— ¿Bella?, siento llamar tan tarde... pero tengo una llamada perdida…

— Lo sé —la interrumpí miré a mi hermana que me miró extrañada — ¿Podríamos desayunar mañana juntas? —le pregunté y el signó de interrogación no se dejó esperar, mi hermana abrió tamaños ojos en sorpresa.

— claro no hay problema pero, ¿Mañana no es el día de tu matrimonio? —preguntó también confundida por mi insólita proposición.

— solo serán un par de minutos —insistí pensando en él, en su rostro hermoso, en sus cabellos desordenados, en sus facciones perfectas, estaba así pensando en Edward cuando sentí su voz dulce y comprensiva.

— Bella… lo de la otra noche no es lo que tu piensas… hace mucho que no nos veíamos… en realidad había estado alejada de toda la familia Cullen desde que…. — y su voz se acalló, pude sentir como respiró para tratar de contener el llanto — me llamó porque estaba un poco desesperado y preocupado por ti, solo quería hablar con alguien, quería que alguien lo tranquilizará pero entre nos… —explicó pero no la deje continuar, sabía que ella me hablaba con la verdad.

— Tal vez sea yo quien deba confesar algo y me gustaría hacer por una vez las cosas bien… recuerdas el restaurante donde llevaste a desayunar a Edward hace unos meses atrás, donde nos encontraron con Jacob? —pregunté desviando mi rostro a la fotografía que estaba en la mesa de noche.

— Sí —confirmó dubitativa

— Nos vemos allí a las diez, buenas noches y gracias —concluí

— Buenas noches Bella —susurró y colgué.

**Tanya**

Llegue puntualmente a las diez al restaurante, desde su llamada casi no había podido dormir, me angustiaba conocer su confesión. Millones de posibilidades fueron conjeturadas por todas las horas hasta que decidí no pensar ni conjeturar, porque fuera lo que fuera, no había vuelta atrás. Tal vez lo que confesaría sería algo muy distinto a lo que yo me imaginaba aunque un sexto sentido me daba una falsa ilusión.

Ella entró por la puerta pasada las diez, se veía serena, y contrario a cualquier conjetura su rostro estaba distendido. Me busco de inmediato entre la gente y yo alce mi mano, me divisó apenas lo hice. Sus sonrisa me desconcertó, en realidad Bella se veía un tanto feliz, y era lógico hoy era el día de su matrimonio.

Se acercó y me saludo como si fuéramos dos grandes amigas pero contrario a todo, y aunque alguien podría pensar que lo hizo con cinismo en aquel saludo solo había fraternidad. Guardo unos grandes lentes oscuros que traía en las manos y se sentó frente a mí.

— Tanya —me saludó

— Bella —le saludé

— Gracias por venir —exclamó.

Un tenso silencio nos embargó hasta que el mesero se acercó.

— ¿Les ofrezco algo para tomar? —preguntó y ambas desviamos nuestras mirada a nuestro ahora interlocutor.

— Dos cafés por favor, uno sin azúcar y el ¿otro? —ordenó Bella y sus grandes ojos marrones se clavaron en los míos.

— Igual, gracias —contesté y mesero se retiró.

Volvimos a quedar solas, ella se acomodó en la silla y entonces decidí hablar

— Bueno, no quiero parecer impaciente pero ¿Qué es lo que quieres confesarme? —le pregunté en un balbuceo suave y entonces su mirada se desvió de la mía hasta la puerta de entrada que en ese minuto se abrió, de improviso, rompiendo el momento.

Me giré con un nudo en el estomago, de pronto, juré que quien había entrado era Edward, me quede sin aliento por unos segundos y los recuperé cuando noté que estaba equivocada. Deslicé mi vista de la puerta hasta Bella que me sonreía.

— ¿Le amas? —preguntó.

Bella estaba sentada frente a mí, sus manos estaban distendidas sobre la mesa y jugaba con una servilleta entre sus dedos, no se veía ansiosa, ni tampoco nerviosa, y lo que más me sorprendió que en aquel cuestionamiento no había ni una gota de celos.

¿Le amaba?

Aun con la mirada enterrada en la suya sentí otra vez su voz.

— Porque yo sí —murmuró segura de aquella declaración como si se tratase de una verdad inquebrantable.

* * *

**¡Mis bellas y pacientes lectoras! muchas pero muchas gracias por seguirme, por tenerme paciencia y antes de cualquier cosa les digo: Para quienes ya se hicieron la imagen mental (como digo yo) y me estan odiando o amando les digo que ¡Nisiquiera sospechan, por asomo, el final! así que no me ahorquen, no me adoren, simplemente continuen leyendo hasta que al final del parrafo se cuelgue el "fin" allí recibiré gustosa todos sus tomates, insultos, y odvio, felicitaciones XD.**

**Me demoré, me demoré lo sé, pero estaba un tanto dudosa de la redacción... creo que me había emocionado con los otros y leí y releí este capítulo que me parecía tan mal escrito que al final me di por vencida y se los subí como quedo XD ¿me perdonan? tal vez este medio incoherente pero despues de tanto cambiar creo que quedo medianamente bien. Ayer leí una historia que me encantó y que tocaba el tema de la religión, debo reconocer que mi historia no toco mucho ese tema, pero bueno, por algo se llama "pecados carnales" (ese fue un spoiler, que mala soy :P)**

**ya mis hermosuras... nada más me resta agradecer a todas las nuevas personitas que han agregado esta historia como favorita y como alerta. ¡Mil gracias de todo corazón! ¡Quedan dos capítulos para el fin! Emocion, tantos meses para que ustedes finalmente me den su último reviews... espero no defraudar pero como dije en un comienzo, será el final que pensé y no el motivado por la emoción XD**

**No las aburro más, recuerden dejarme sus impresiones sobre el capítulo, gracias nuevamente y cariños a todas Liz.**


	29. Navidad una época de amor y paz

**Capítulo 27: Navidad una época de amor y paz**

**Edward**

— Yo lo siento…

— No puedes hacerme esto, ¡No lo merezco!

— Estoy practicando la honestidad

— ¿No podrías haber elegido otro momento para practicar tu honestidad?

— No

—¡Maldición! ¿Por qué hoy, por qué a mí?

— Porque contrario a lo que piensas, tú la mereces. Mereces que sea hoy, que sea ahora y no después cuando ya no tenga objeto.

No sabía, en realidad, que más decirle o como actuar, así que opte por guardar silencio. Simplemente permanecí allí encarando su mirada sincera sin articular ninguna palabra arrebatada, sin discutir nada incluso por la forma en que la miraba pensé que era un sueño, un mal sueño, uno del cual iba a despertarme en cualquier momento a salvo en la seguridad de mi hogar pero no fue así.

A pesar que espere porque su voz, su esencia llegará a mí y me murmura al oído que despertará aquello jamás sucedió, yo ya estaba despierto y era real lo que estaba viviendo.

Sin embargo ahora no podía ocultar mi nerviosismo y aunque trataba de parecer calmado, lo cierto, era que había solo a una persona a la cual no podía engañar.

— ¿Edward qué sucede? —me preguntó Alice acercándose hasta mí.

— ¿Por qué? —le pregunté girándome para darle la cara, sus ojos, iguales a los míos se iluminaron ante lo obvio.

Enarcó una ceja y miró a todos lados, entonces, caí en cuenta que yo había sido demasiado obvio. A lo lejos contempló lo que yo había advertido solo segundos antes. Notó un cuerpo en la distancia, la notó a ella.

— ¿Piensas acercarte? —me preguntó en un suspiró frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Debería? —murmuré en respuesta.

— Honestamente no lo sé —confesó mirando hacia atrás de mí.

— ¿Tan molesta está conmigo? —inquirí otra vez mirando hacia ella, en la lejanía.

— ¿Qué crees tú? —me preguntó de vuelta y medio sonreí.

Alice puso mala cara de inmediato. Apretó sus facciones. Ella se había convertido con los años en algo más que mi hermana, era algo así como mi conciencia, nuestra conciencia.

— ¿Qué acabo de agotar su infinita paciencia? —contesté en un soplido avergonzado.

No fue necesario que Alice asintiera ni que dijera nada, tenía claro que, había extralimitado esa virtud adquirida con los años y que ahora ella poseía.

— Deberías traer una ofrenda de paz —aconsejó al cabo de unos minutos de eterno silencio apoyándose en la cajuela de mi vehículo.

Trepó a ella con tanta facilidad que me recordó a cuando éramos unos niños. No es que Alice fuera una anciana, nuestra diferencia era sólo por cuatro años, así que no me convenía pensar en ella como una vieja pero tampoco éramos dos adolescentes.

— ¿Un collar tal vez? —exclamé al aire ladeando mi rostro y recordé que ella tenía millones.

— ¿Crees que un collar la haría feliz? —me preguntó irritada.

— Dejarás de contestarme con preguntas, en verdad necesito tu ayuda y hasta ahora lo único que he conseguido son más interrogantes que respuestas —exclamé impaciente con su afán conciliador.

— Edward, lo que necesita tu esposa no es un collar, no es un regalo, cuando hablé de una ofrenda de paz no me refería a algo material —aclaró y entonces me perdí.

No sabía ni tenía la más remota de las ideas de cómo enfrentar mi primera pelea conyugal, había pasado por montones de peleas, muchas, con distintos actores en distintas situaciones. Pero hoy, no podía simplemente pedir perdón. Perdón por ser un insensible, perdón por causarle dolor, perdón por hacerle sufrir de aquella manera, perdón y mil perdones. Suspiré.

— ¿Y bien? —inquirió mi duende favorito con la mirada fija en mí

— ¿Podrías? —le pedí y ella asintió sonriéndome.

— Diez minutos Edward, si no logras que ella vuelva contigo te quemaré —amenazó haciendo de su sonrisa una expresión macabra.

Eran diez minutos, ¿Serían suficientes?

**Tanya**

Seguía siendo atractivo, sin duda, Edward era el hombre más atractivo que yo hubiera conocido jamás, los años le daban un cierto aire maduro, místico y varonil que me fascinaba. Era como si hubiera sido ayer cuando le conocí. La sonrisa ladina se plasmo en mi rostro aunque traté de ocultarla y vaya que luche por opacarla, lo hice con todas mis fuerzas. Lentamente mientras se aproximaba bajé la comisura de mis labios, ahora torcidos hacía arriba formando aquella evidente sonrisa, pero solo conseguí formar una mueca imperfecta de seriedad. Por lo que ¡desistí!

— yo... lo siento, de verdad —comenzó a decirme y entonces quise arrojarme a sus brazos y asegurarle tantas cosas como por ejemplo que a mi no me importaba pero en el fondo sabía que no era así.

— Quisiera creerte juro que lo intento pero aún así… —exclamé y callé.

Detrás de él, dos pequeñas olivas verdes me enfrentaron y me desarmaron por completo. Enmudecí.

Dos, esa siempre había sido mi constante y hoy se reafirmaba. Habían sido y aún eran solo dos personas las capaces de lograr ese efecto en mí: él y aquel pequeño personaje parado detrás de sus varoniles y hoy maduras piernas.

Las manos de Edward se fueron de inmediato hasta la parte en que otras dos pequeñas pero también varoniles manos lo sujetaron.

— ¡Alice! —reclamó enseguida sonriendo al pequeño junto a él — que haré con ella —murmuró divertido, alzando en su regazo mi pequeño gran gigante.

En un momento de descuido y con una rapidez impresionante se llevó sus deditos hasta su boca y cuando me percaté que tenía arena entre ellos me abalance sobre él para impedirlo.

— ¡No! —decreté tomando entre mis manos las suyas, sujeté firme y él tendió a retirar su mano de mi opresión con un leve tirón.

Sus labios se curvaron en un puchero dispuesto a largar el llanto en cualquier momento. Me miró desconcertado.

— Están sucias —evidencié y aquella mirada infantil se desconcertó aún más.

— Tanya no importa lo harás llorar —advirtió Edward — No le pasará nada ¿No recuerdas que ya ha comido tierra? —me preguntó como si lo que acaba de suceder fuera de ocurrencia ordinaria.

¿Así que sí el mi pequeño consuelo comía tierra también debía comer arena?, me reí pero procuré apagar la sonrisa apenas brotó de mis labios.

— Te demoraste, pensé que no vendrías —advertí y observé atenta aquella infantil mirada aguamarina.

— ¿Crees en la absolución? —musitó bajito, entonces recobré la cordura.

— No soy yo quién debe creer en ella Edward, esta vez debes ser tú quien crea en ella —aclaré tomando al pequeño retoño entre mis brazos.

Lo arrebaté de los brazos de su padre con tal ligereza y sin ningún remordimiento que se me contrajo el corazón al hacerlo pero era necesario.

— ¡Tanya espera! —me pidió en un grito desesperado y entonces me giré para encararlo

— ¿Acaso no querías tu absolución? —le pregunté y él me miró confundido — Ve por ella —indiqué y corrí con el pequeño en mis brazos.

**Bella**

Diciembre era un mes frío, no solo por el clima sino por todo, demasiados recuerdos habían ocurrido un mes como esté muchos años atrás aunque como era de preveer para solo una persona era perfecta esta época del año. La idea central era pasar las festividades en familia, esa había sido la idea básica pero el destino tenía preparado otra cosa distinta y allí estaba yo, una vez más siendo una vil marioneta del antojadizo destino. De pronto sentí una ráfaga de viento en mi rostro y una piel tibia cubrir mis ojos, me cegó.

—Mi amor —susurró contra mi oído, me sonreí, sentir la tibieza de su aliento despertó todo y cada uno de mis sentidos, incluso los más básicos. Era un hecho yo le amaba con locura y lo necesitaba desesperadamente.

Estar casada había sido sin duda el paso más grande y el más ambiguo de todos, mi inseguridad se había plasmado en varias de mis decisiones anteriores y no había estaba segura de aquello sino hasta mucho después de aquel día en que dije "sí acepto". Aquella vez, en aquel prado frondoso, bajo un tenue sol de verano no hubo arrepentimientos.

Quién más que yo para saber que muchas veces no hay un "vivieron felices y comieron perdices", esas palabras para mi se habían convertido en falacias imaginadas por la gente, consuelos de pocos e ideas de quienes añoran darle un sentido a sus vidas, sin enfrentar la verdad cuando se es dolorosa. ¿Acaso era bueno tener un final feliz inmediato pero breve que un final triste momentáneo pero feliz de manera eterna?

Al final de camino aquellas reflexiones tal vez carecían de sabiduría pero solo podían ser entendidas por quien, al igual que yo, hubiera vivido tragedias y agonías. Eran mis reflexiones luego de pecados inconclusos, luego de decisiones acertadas, luego de entrega y sacrificio. Luego de amar de verdad y no de mentira. Hoy podía decir que yo había encontrado mi sacrificio junto a mi entrega. Por primera vez era feliz sin reservas, aunque esa felicidad no significaba miel sobre hojuelas.

—Mi amor —insistió sin quitarme sus hermosas y calidas manos de la vista, estaba detrás de mí, su cuerpo apegado a él mío y ese contacto tan próximo, tan cercano, tan íntimo estaba haciéndome sucumbir.

No le contesté de inmediato, sino que guarde silencio apropósito, de hecho bajé mis manos y deje de tocar aquellas manos que me habían tocado de una y mil maneras distintas, todas ellas haciendo gala de elegancia y sutileza, de amor y comprensión, de compañerismo y también de deseo. Demostrándome que todo vale la pena en esta vida, cada lágrima, cada llanto, cada sufrimiento tiene su recompensa, es un justo equilibrio y el más bello de todos los consuelos: Amor incondicional y sin reservas. Me quede impertérrita parada en la mitad de la nada donde me encontraba, sostenida solo por él y por el viento que bailaba a nuestro alrededor.

Él guardó un sabio silencio. Hasta hacía unos cuantos años yo había jurado amar a alguien y hoy me arrepentía de haber usado ese verbo en aquel entonces. Debía haber sabido que aquel sentimiento era restrictivo, no se entrega a cualquiera ni por cualquier cosa, yo no había sido exhaustiva sin embargo, la vida se había encargado de darme un sabio castigo. ¿Cómo amar cuando no se ama? ¿Cuándo no se sabe amar?

Yo amaba hoy al hombre que me sostenía, al hombre que esperaba paciente por mi respuesta, a aquel que hoy estaba frente a mí a pesar de todo yo le amaba. Amaba a aquel compañero de todos estos años, aquel que había logrado salvarme del mundo pero por sobre todo de mi misma. Aquel que había vencido todas las barreras, que había logrado despertar ese sentimiento que yo había creído tener alguna vez y que había perdido en un crepúsculo cualquiera. Después de todos mis dramas, de todas mis trancas, a pesar de todos los presagios y creencias yo había encontrado a alguien a quien amar, al igual que él quién también había encontrado a su otra mitad.

Frente a mi había alguien que me amaba de manera racional pero incondicional. Era mi todo, mi complemento, mi amigo, mi confidente, mi amante, mi pecado más carnal.

Este matrimonio no había sido mi primer intento, por lo mismo no llevábamos mucho de casados y aunque nunca pase más allá del altar, en un comienzo, finalmente con él había dicho "Si acepto" y lo había dicho feliz y conciente que esta vez sería para siempre puesto que era una aceptación sin reservas, sin condiciones, sin restricciones. Era una aceptación de verdad.

—Bella, mírame —balbuceo y giró mi cuerpo para encararme.

En el segundo exacto que sus manos se quitaron de mis ojos se fueron directo a mi vientre. Sentí como mi hijo no nato se movió ante el contacto de su padre. Una sonrisa se vislumbró en ese rostro que me había cautivado de una manera especial y diferente.

Acarició mis entrañas con una devoción impensada, deslizo sus dedos por el contorno que sobresalía de mi cuerpo y que estaba formado por el producto de nuestro amor. Ante aquellas caricias me rendí cuan pecadora era, sucumbí ante aquella mirada penetrante y expectante. Ante aquella mirada que yo amaba de verdad.

La comisura de sus labios se torció en una sonrisa exquisita. Él era un hombre feliz como había visto a pocos, yo era quien causaba esa felicidad y mi corazón se había regocijado por aquello, porque mis sonrisas también eran causadas por él.

El hombre frente a mí estaba feliz de tenerme como esposa, feliz de hacerme su mujer noche tras noche, feliz de haber concebido junto a mí a un hijo mutuo. Feliz porque éramos y seguiríamos siendo una familia. No alcanzó a decir nada, sus labios se separaron para hablarme pero yo de manera arrebata me lancé a sus brazos, enrolle los míos en su cuello y lo atraje hasta mí. Sus manos bajaron hacía mis caderas correspondiendo a ese abrazo cariñoso.

— Creo que tu hijo nacerá ahora —balbucee a duras penas sintiendo como una contracción recorría mi cuerpo de lado a lado.

* * *

**Hello mis queridas niñas, me animé y les subí el siguiente capítulo... nada que decir, más que gracias y mil gracias... espero les guste el final tanto como me gusta a mí, no olviden dejarme sus reviews. Cariños a todas. Liz**


	30. Capítulo Final: Familia

**Vamos por parte, primero gracia a todas por sus comentarios, los he leido todos y me emocionan, debo decir que he conseguido todo lo que me he propuesto en el transcurso de esta historia, incluso ese sentimiento de ambiguedad era justamente lo que yo buscaba con el capítulo anterior, mantener la insertidumbre hasta ahora que esta el final XD. No sé si gustará, no se si defraudaré solo sé que este final estaba escrito de hacía mucho, así fue concebida la historia en mi cabeza y me mantuve fiel a ella. Respondiendo algunos reviews anteriores: el capítulo "Navidad época de amor y paz" no es el final de la historia. El final es que les dejaré a continuación. ¿Habrá epilogo?, no lo sé. No lo creo necesario pero tal vez, luego que lean ustedes mismas me digan ¿Es necesario?. Respecto a alguien y no estoy segura sí fue aquí o en Phonography me pregunto la edad: Tengo 28 añitos, snif, snif soy viejita :P lo sé pero una chiquilla de corazón XD. Ahora si más preambulo les dejo el final tan esperado. Espero sus comentarios como siempre. Cariños a todas y ya llegado el final del camino... de este pecado tan carnal, jajaja XD**

**Liz**

* * *

**Capítulo Final: Familia**

**Bella**

— ¿Aquí y ahora? —preguntó

— Así es —confirmé tomando aire

— ¡No! —exclamó asustado — no puede ser, esto no es un hospital —advirtió

— No puedo detenerlo, es algo automático

Confesé y sentí un ruido, igual a cuando se rompe un globo, fue un ruido seco pero fuerte, un líquido tibio escurrió entre mis piernas, le miré.

— ¿Qué fue eso?

— Rompí fuente

— Ven, te subiré al auto

No se como pero me sujeto entre sus brazos, caminó conmigo el corto trayecto que nos separaba y me depositó gentilmente en el suelo, abrió la puerta y justo cuando iba a entrar me di cuenta que no había posibilidad alguna que pudiera llegar.

— No —discrepé y exhale todo el aire que contenían mis pulmones.

Me llevé las manos a mi vientre, sentía como si este estuviera a punto de caer. Este dolor era insoportablemente necesario, lo sabía pero aún así era difícil resignarse. Su mirada expectante estaba clavada en mí. Apreté su mano extendida en el aire, a través de la cual, creía darme consuelo.

— ¿De que hablas amor? —preguntó temeroso de mi respuesta, la adivinaba, lo noté por la forma tensa en que me miraba

— No alcanzaré a llegar —confesé en un murmullo ahogado.

— Bella, yo no soy médico, nuestro hijo no puede nacer aquí —susurró.

— Son más de dos horas de viaje, es imposible que yo pueda realizarlas nacería en medio de la nada, es mejor aquí —expliqué.

— Tendrás que ayudarla —decretó una voz detrás de nosotros y no sólo él sino ambos miramos hacía el origen de aquella observación.

**Tanya**

_¿Cómo era posible que tuviera tanto miedo?_

— ¡Tanya espera! —susurró Alice sujetándome por el brazo, me voltee a mirarla.

Nuestros ojos se enfrentaron, verdes contra verdes. Su entrecejo se distendió solo un segundo, miró al pequeño en mi regazo y luego sonrió divertida hacía el horizonte.

— El orgullo no es un buen consejero — ladeó su rostro angelical hasta que otra vez nuestras miradas se encontraron

— Lo sé —confirmé apretando entre mis brazos a mi pequeño ángel

— Se parece tanto a él, es como si su espíritu se hubiera colado entre sus genes y hoy estuviera aquí presente —comentó acariciando el rostro del pequeño en mi regazo.

Ante sus caricias su reacción fue un gran bostezo mezclado con un suspiro embriagador. Sin entendernos, ni a su tía ni a mí se llevo sus pequeñas y torpes manos hasta la comisura de sus hermosos ojos y dio un brinco impaciente. Su cuerpo se revolvió angustiado y molesto. Mi pequeño gran gigante tenía sueño.

— Podríamos hacerlo dormir en mi casa —propuso desordenando ese pelo delgado como la pluma que era idéntico al de su padre.

— No lo sé —dudé mirando hacía atrás.

— ¿Qué te dijo? —me preguntó

— lo siente

— ¿Tú le crees?

— Nunca he dejado de creerle pero ese no es el problema ahora

— Lo sé, Edward es demasiado terco a veces, solo espero que las cosas se compongan

— ¡¿Mami, los tíos se contentarán!? —su voz nos interrumpió, tanto Alice como yo desviamos nuestra mirada hacía el dueño de aquella voz.

Era pequeño pero no tanto, había heredado el porte de su tío, la sonrisa de su padre y la percepción de Alice.

— ¿Lo harán? —me preguntó suspicaz uniéndose a la interrogante planteada por su pequeño.

El hijo de Alice se acercó hasta el cuerpo de su madre y se enterró en sus piernas, un gesto demasiado arraigado en la familia. Me sonreí.

Entonces ante aquel gesto tan cómplice, tan hermoso, ante aquella sonrisa sincera y serena que estaba profiriéndome Alice volví al pasado. Volví a un día hacía seis años atrás.

— ¿Le amas? —había sido su pregunta.

Guardé silencio sepulcral. No sabía ni entendía el transfondo de esa pregunta, no entendía tampoco su generosidad ni la simpleza propuesta.

— Porque yo sí —confesó en una verdad indestructible.

— ¿No entiendo? —fue lo único que pude articular ante aquello.

— Es muy simple Tanya, yo le amo ¿Le amas tú? —me preguntó de nuevo y entonces suspiré.

— No de la manera en que tu estas pensando —aclaré

— ¿De que manera pienso? —inquirió otra vez con la misma calma y sutileza que había empleado en un comienzo.

Esa calidad me desconcertó. Ella estaba allí, el día de su boda para preguntarme ¿si amaba a quien sería su esposo en cuestión de horas?

— Yo no… yo… ¿qué es lo que quieres de mí? —le pregunté mirándola directo a los ojos

— Aprender —respondió

— ¿Disculpa? —y ahora sí creí que ella había enloquecido.

_¿Acaso me estaba pidiendo algo?_

— Edward contigo es feliz —hizo notar — Solo quiero aprender de aquello —concluyó

— ¿Feliz? ¿Conmigo? —exclame —él te eligió a ti —agregue contrariada —No tienes idea de lo que estas hablando —refuté enseguida.

— Tanya tan solo quiero evitar que hoy se convierta en otro error. Quiero que la decisión que se ha tomado sea la correcta.

— ¿Quieres algo así como mi consejo? —pregunté indecisa

— Sí —asintió.

Frente a mi tenía la oportunidad perfecta de poder separarlos, solo debía hablar y entonces Edward sería mío, yo era mejor que ella, yo era mucho mejor para él que ella.

Tal vez no volvería a mí de manera inmediata pero con el tiempo estaba convencida de aquello. Lo había hecho ya una vez ¿Por qué ahora sería diferente?

Bella tenía razón, conmigo Edward era feliz. Durante ese lapso de tiempo, en que ella no estuvo habíamos sido felices, juntos los tres, habíamos sido una familia hasta aquel día…

Me estremecí, me odie a mi misma. Mi lado egoísta salio a flote con solo una palabra, con una sola silaba. Opacó a mi lado más honesto y leal de manera aberrante. Tal vez después de todo no eran buena ni para el ni para mi misma, tal vez no era mejor que ella. Suspiré.

— Para estar juntos no necesitan estar casados, no necesitan unirse en un vinculo de papel… para ser felices deben estar juntos, no unidos… no se mi me entiendes —le expliqué y me sentí estúpida.

Tal y como me sentía ahora, la mirada de Alice se distrajo de la mía y sus ojos parecieron perderse en el infinito como si ante ellos estuviera pasando una película invisible.

— Sucederá ahora —articuló expectante y dio un paso hacía mí.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué cosa? —pregunté y entonces me giré.

**Edward**

Caminé vacilante. Era primera vez que yo era el culpable de algo y no tenía excusa posible. Era culpable completamente y me arrepentía de haberlo ocultado pero ¿Si se lo decía ella lo entendería?

Entonces cuando iba a darle la explicación, aquella que había fraguado en mi mente por toda la noche, por esa larga y pesadumbrosa noche que no paso junto a mí. Ella se abalanzó a mis brazos y me dejó sin habla.

— Creo que tu hijo nacerá ahora —balbuceó sin voz y su rostro se contrajo.

— ¿Aquí? ¿Ahora? Pero sí Emmett había dicho que aún faltaba un mes completo.

— ¿Aquí y ahora? —pregunte asustado.

Era increíble, esté era la tercera vez y yo aún no podía acostumbrarme. Todo me volvía a parecer tan caótico como lo fue la primera.

— Así es —confirmó mi amada Bella respirando

— ¡No! —fue lo único que atine a gritar, estaba asustado.

_¿En la mitad de una playa? ¿Lejos de un hospital? ¿Lejos de Emmett?_

—…esto no es un hospital —advertí como si ella en realidad pudiera hacer algo, como si Bella pudiera evitar y controlar a la naturaleza.

Entonces me di cuenta que el causante de aquello había sido yo, al mirar esos ojos hinchados producto del llanto, que seguramente había largado en los brazos de mi hermano la noche anterior me hizo encontrar la calma suficiente que ameritaba la situación.

—No puedo detenerlo, es algo automático —confesó en un balbuceo exiguo

Y lo siguiente que paso fue algo inevitable, la cargue hasta el automóvil. En la puerta ya todo cambio, su rostro se desfiguró producto del dolor.

—…No soy médico nuestro hijo no puede nacer aquí —advertí ante aquella mirada tan fiera que me estaba dando.

Bella estaba realmente considerando tener a nuestro hijo en la mitad de la nada. ¿Había perdido el juicio? ¡No! ¡no podía pasar!, me desesperé y miré a lo lejos entonces la voz de Tanya se sintió.

—Tendrás que ayudarla —decretó sonriendo.

— ¿Yo? ¿Estás loca? —exclamé pero no conté con que ellas eran tres y yo solo era uno.

Creí que dejaría una zanja en aquel pasillo, la casa de Alice era enorme, llena de pasadizos, llena de habitaciones, extrañamente ahora aquel pasillo, de dos veces el porte del mío, me pareció estrecho. Fue como si no pudiera caber allí, tomé entre mis manos el celular y marque por última vez. Estaba en eso, concentrado cuando sentí el jadeo de Bella desde el interior y el grito de Alice.

— ¡Edward ven aquí! ¡Tu esposa te necesita! —ordenó y sentí el corazón en mi garganta.

Me desesperé al escuchar el buzón de voz.

_— ¡Maldición Emmett no puedes hacerme esto!_ —bufé desesperado.

_— No puede nacer aquí_ –concluí como si dios o alguien pudiera hacerme caso.

— ¡Edward! —gritó otra vez Alice pero esta vez desde el umbral de su habitación, me miró y enarcó una ceja — No puedes ser tan cobarde —exclamó.

— No es cobardía ¿Qué soy el único con sentido común? —pregunté

— _Debió haber sido cesárea —_pensé recordando las palabras de mi cuñado y mejor amigo: "_Calma no nacerá ahora, le falta mucho" _había dicho recién hace dos días y en que estábamos ahora — _¡Si como no!_ —pensé enojado por la falta de predicción marcando el número otra vez.

_El teléfono se encuentra fuera de la red de servicio_

¡Maldito mensaje!

Entonces me resigné, caminé despacio hasta la alcoba de mi hermana y allí estaba, en la mitad de la enorme cama estaba ella. Mi Bella retorciéndose por el dolor de las contracciones. A pesar de aquello me regaló la más preciosa de las sonrisas cuando me miró ¡¿Cómo lo hacía?!

Le sonreí de vuelta, y Alice me empujó hacía la cama.

— No muerde —exclamó divertida.

— No es gracioso duende —murmuré entre dientes tratando de mantener la sonrisa serena y calmada para ella.

La sola idea de que mi hijo naciera en aquel lugar era absurda.

_Esto no debería estar pasando, para eso están los hospitales _pensé frenético mientras me adentraba en aquella habitación.

— Tanya esto no es buena idea, ninguno de nosotros es medico —exclamé llamando a su sensatez.

— ¿Qué quieres hacer? —me preguntó y la observé

_¿En realidad podría decidir? Me ilusioné_.

— ¿Esperar? Al menos hasta que llegue Emmett —sugerí

— No creo que tu hijo quiera esperar —interrumpió Bella.

Sus palabras se dilataban y se hacían dificultosas producto de los jadeos que estaba dando.

— Lo sé, lo sé pero yo… no puedo… —admití

— ¡Emmett! Gracias al cielo —gritó mi hermana Alice con su teléfono en la oreja, se me iluminó el rostro, el alma volvió al cuerpo. — te dejo con él —anunció y me entregó el aparato. Casi se me cayó, mis manos transpiraban.

— ¿Emmett, dime que estas en camino, por favor? —le supliqué.

Se sintió un jadeo profundo de Bella y entonces miré en pánico a Tanya que se acercó hasta ella, le ayudo a enderezarse al igual que Alice que se puso entre sus piernas, yo estaba a un costado absortó y aterrado.

_¡No, no, no, no yo no podía traer al mundo a mi hijo en la mitad de la nada!_

_¿Por qué habíamos tenido que discutir en la cena de navidad? ¿Por qué había tenido que ser tan terco? ¿Por qué?_

— Edward —magulló entre dientes — No puedo hacerlo sola, por favor —suplicó ahora mi adorada esposa

— Cuelga —me pidió Tanya.

El cuerpo de Bella se contrajo con potencia, su cabeza rodó hacía atrás y luego hacía adelante haciendo fuerza.

— Te perderás lo más hermoso por insensible y tonto —exclamó Alice que se las estaba dando de ¿Partera?

— ¿Emmett? —dije ya sin voz

— Estoy en eso pero estoy mas lejos de lo que piensas, tal vez no alcance a llegar, tendrás que hacerlo tú —anunció

— ¡No soy médico! ¡Podrían salir lastimados! —grité y él se rió.

— ¡Ay casi me sacaste el oido! ¡Exagerado como siempre! ¡Cálmate quieres no es nada del otro mundo!

— Emmett es en serio —discutí furioso

— Todo el trabajo lo hará tu mujer, tu solo tienes que ayudarla a pujar y luego a cortar el cordón umbilical, dos trabajos muy simples, estoy seguro que Alice ya tiene todo listo y dispuesto tu asegúrate que las tijeras estén esterilízala, tres simples trabajos —me indicó como si yo supiera hacerlo.

_¿Cómo se suponía iba a esterilizar las tijeras?, guardé silencio._

— Edward estas ahí —preguntó

— Sí —contesté

— ¿No te acuerdas de las clases del Señor Lennon? —preguntó casi como si no saber esterilizar fuera un conocimiento usual.

— ¡Eso fue hace más de diez años! – le reclamé y como iba a recordar todo

— Dame a Alice, eres increíble —me pidió rezongando.

— Emmett, escucha, de verdad tienes que llegar, yo no puedo hacer esto, ninguno de los tres puede hacerlo ¿En que mundo vives? —solté desesperado.

— En el mismo que el tuyo, la diferencia, me hago responsable de mis acciones, sobrevivirás y será la experiencia más linda que podría alguien vivir jamás te lo aseguro, me agradecerás no haber estado allí —aseveró

Alice me arrebató el teléfono y yo concentré mi vista en ella. Temía acercarme, incluso me sentía demasiado torpe al ver que Alice y Tanya parecían tener todo tan controlado, incluso Bella. Mi adora Bella parecía tan confiada. Quería tener esa confianza.

_No seré capaz de hacer esto _

Pensé al segundo en que Alice con su gracilidad habitual me entregaba un par de tijeras, eran pequeñas, parecidas a las de costura. ¿Servirían?

— Ya las esterilicé —anunció ¿En que minuto había hecho todo aquello?

Miré a mi alrededor y tenía todo, según lo que ella creía y yo mismo, para dárselas de matrona. Pidió como toda una experta que ayudará a Tanya a lograr que Bella se pusiera más abajo en la cama, la idea era que sus piernas quedaran lo más cercanas al borde.

— ¿Alice esto? —pregunté

— Ayuda a no estorbar ¿Quieres? —me pidió pasándome unos almohadones gigantes.

Los acomodé donde me dijeron. Y entonces reparé en algo que no había reparado antes, hoy era 25 de diciembre. Mi corazón se contrajo y entonces miré mi reloj, faltaban veinte para las diez de la mañana. De pronto sus ojos marrones, ahora contraídos producto del dolor, me miraron expectantes. La observé, sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un sutil rosa, tenía su frente sudorosa.

— Duele demasiado, ya no puedo dilatarlo más… lo siento pero nacerá a ahora —se excusó ante mí como si estuviera cometiendo una falta.

— Todos contamos con eso —murmuró Tanya y me cedió su lugar detrás de mi esposa, el lugar donde debía estar. Me puse allí sin entender muy bien que hacer en un principio.

Sino hasta que recordé aquella primera vez, recordé a Anthony. Entonces la ayude a pujar y pensar en que ella era capaz de dar vida de esa manera era realmente maravilloso. Le daba sentido a todo lo que habíamos vivido. Incluso le daba sentido a su muerte.

— Bella, una vez más, ya casi esta afuera —y Alice estaba más emocionada que yo. Sus ojos brillaban. Incluso creo que más emocionada que la propia parturienta.

En ese minuto sentí los pasos de alguien, alce mi mirada y era Ángela que entro sigilosa a la recamará, seguida de cerca por quien hubiera deseado tener allí antes Emmett. Este traía una sonrisa demasiado culpable y traicionera en sus labios. Ambos entraron justo en el momento en que mi pequeño pedazo de cielo hizo su entrada a este mundo.

— ¡Es una niña! —exclamó Alice y la alzó en el aire.

_¿Niña? ¿No se supone era varón?, mis ojos se clavaron en Emmett_

— La medicina no es una ciencia exacta —se justificó riendo nervioso mientras se aproximaba.

Entonces ese llanto tan familiar y característico hoy se escuchaba nuevamente, me distrajo. Mis ojos se posaron en "la" causante y sonreí quedando absortó y casi al borde del llanto. Mi hija, nuestra hija era preciosa como su madre, me miró curiosa cuando Alice me la entregó envuelta en una toalla blanca, tan blanca como su piel. Que ahora y producto de la fricción aun conservaba un rosa sutil.

— Déjame verla —me pidió Bella con la voz extenuada y la puse sobre su pecho.

— Es hermosa, felicidades Edward —me dijo Tanya poniendo su mano en mi hombro.

— No lo hiciste tan mal, sobreviviste y sin desmayo, felicidades Edward me has sorprendido —exclamó mi amigo tomando control de la situación.

Ocupo el lugar de Alice y corroboró que todo estuviera bien con Bella. Luego examinó a la nueva integrante de la familia.

— ¿Cómo se llamará? —preguntó una muy emocionada Alice — ¿Puedo? —preguntó y noté como Bella se la entregaba.

— Tanya —respondió esta apenas separo aquel pequeño cuerpecito del suyo.

_Mis ojos y los de la aludida la observaron_

— Bella… —exclamó

— eso si eso no te molesta —le dijo sonriendo aun extenuada.

— No… no me molesta… es solo que… —balbuceo emocionada y sus ojos verdes se llenaron de lágrimas.

— Esta familia es tanto tuya como nuestra —le aclaró Bella.

Y mis ojos se encontraron con los de mi adorada esposa, después de mucho finalmente éramos una familia feliz. No obstante que mi corazón estaba lleno de gozo y de una alegría inmensurable no podía evitar recordar todo el camino que habíamos recorrido para llegar a esto. Incluso recordar toda la tristeza era menos doloroso al ver a la pequeña criatura que yo y ella habíamos creado. Y no podía haber pedido que fuera distinto, todo tenía su recompensa. Entrega y sacrificio. Ahora tenía a mi hija junto a mí, a la mujer que amaba y un mundo lleno por delante de nuevas experiencias, aventuras y de mucho amor.

**THE END**

* * *

**Ya saben, dudas, consultas, tomates, insultos, felicitaciones solo dejen reviews XD. Gracias por leerme, por la paciencia y me dio nostalgía pero todo tiene que tener un final, no sé si tan feliz o rosa pero bueno, ¿Ven que no soy tan dramatica? pero la vida es así toda tristeza tiene felicidad apareja XD, ya ahora sí nos leemos en mis otras historias, ¡Gracias otra vez!. Muchos besitos a todas**

**Liz**


	31. Epílogo: Historias

**Epílogo:**

**Historias**

En un principio no entendí cual había sido el objeto de citarme aquel restaurante, no había otro motivo distinto a recordarme quien había vencido contra quien. Ese día me fui de aquel lugar molesta pero por sobre todo herida. Llegue a mi departamento y mande todo literalmente a la mierda.

Empecé a empacar mis cosas, me iría, no había objeto en ir a la boda de Edward, no viéndolo feliz con otra. Aunque las palabras de Bella me habían calado hondo y despertado un extraño deseo en mí.

_Él es feliz contigo_

¿Realmente lo era?

Sí el era feliz conmigo entonces ¿por qué no apartarse?, hacerse a un lado de una buena vez y dejarlo conmigo. Yo lo haría feliz, le daría lo que él siempre había querido: una familia.

No entendía ese egoísmo tan arraigado de Bella de manipular la situación siempre a su favor, me desesperé y finalmente terminé llorando en el suelo de aquella solitaria habitación.

No me di cuenta como se hizo tarde, ya era cerca de la una, seguí recordando a Edward y a Anthony, a pesar que, ya había pasado tiempo desde su muerte siempre le llevaba conmigo. El destino siempre quería que yo lo recordara como ahora, que cuando finalmente decidí terminar de empacar, de entre mis ropas, salio nada menos y nada más que un pañal — Su Tuto –el que usaba en mi casa cuando oficiaba de niñera.

Lloré aun más, acongojada y triste me puse a acariciar el suave pañal cuando sentí el citófono.

_¡Qué inoportunos! ¡Déjenme en paz!_

Pensé al segundo. Realmente evalúe no levantarme pero algo en mi corazón me dijo que era mejor hacerlo y lo hice. Llegue caminando descalza hasta el living de mi departamento y allí descolgué el aparato que sonaba insistentemente.

¿Bueno? —contesté

Esta el señor Demetri Volturi —me anunció el conserje

_¿Demetri? ¿Qué hacía él aquí? _

Que suba por favor —dije titubeante.

Apenas colgué me fui rauda hasta el baño y me lave la cara, lo que menos quería era que mi novio de la preparatoria me viera llorando. Tenía que ser digna, me pinte un poco los labios y tomé varias veces aire y agua para hacer que mi voz sonara fuerte y normal.

Entonces el timbre del departamento sonó. Salí hacía el pasillo desde el baño de visitas y me quede allí parada en el pasillo, un impulso por abrirle de inmediato me embargó pero luego decidí dejar que sonará otra vez.

Cuando sonó por segunda vez, caminé lento hasta la entrada. Tomé el pomo de la puerta principal y suspiré. Abrí lentamente mientras curvaba mis labios en una sonrisa casual.

¿Demetri? Pero que sorpresa —exclamé tratando de parecer que su visita era inesperada.

Tanya que gusto que te encontré —replicó a mi saludo con un beso en la mejilla.

Le hice pasar con un gesto y él entro. Cerré la puerta y me quede observándolo por unos segundos. No nos veíamos desde hacía años, calculaba unos diez y vaya que había cambiado de eso no cabía duda pero seguía siendo tan apuesto como en nuestra adolescencia, tal y como lo había sido Edward. Me estremecí.

Su visita fue lo mejor que pudo haberme pasado aquel día, prácticamente me hizo olvidar la situación vivida en el desayuno, me hizo olvidar a Edward y lo que hoy sucedería. Me distrajo gran parte de la tarde. Sabía que la boda de Edward sería al anochecer pero, no iría. No después de haber comprobado que no era suficientemente fuerte ni masoquista para verlo subir a un altar con alguien que no merecía su amor. No había objeto en torturarme viéndolo decir "Si acepto".

Como si nada el reloj colgado en mi pared dio las cinco y media de la tarde. Yo seguía entretenida conversando con Demetri, sus anécdotas eran inagotables y nunca pensé en que me recordará tan bien y recordará tanto. Yo tenía recuerdos claves de mi adolescencia pero los que él recordaba los había olvidado y fue grato recordarlos juntos a él.

Claro que, como todo no podía ser perfecto y llegó lo inevitable cuando se comparten infancias. Un recuerdo, un nombre, algo que yo trataba de olvidar él recordó. Un nombre que hasta hacía poco era sinónimo de felicidad hoy era sinónimo de tristeza.

¿Supe que hoy, finalmente, se casa Edward? —y me quede en blanco.

Sí así es —le confirmé mirando el reloj de mi pared. Sentí como si mi corazón hubiera dejado de latir.

La boda sería a las siete y media de la tarde en una pequeña viña fuera de la ciudad que Alice había arrendado. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas en fracción de segundos y sin poder contenerme brotaron de la comisura de estos y cayeron incesantemente por mis mejillas aunque traté de ocultarlo me fue imposible. Mi tristeza era más grande, hoy perdería a Edward para siempre.

Tanya… yo… yo lo siento —se disculpó Demetri apenas se percató que estaba llorando.

Tenía mi rostro girado hacía un costado y secaba mis lagrimas con la yema de mis dedos pero eran demasiadas. Demasiadas para ocultarlas. Traté de levantarme al baño por papel, estaba avergonzada de mostrar mis sentimientos así con él, cuando me sujetó por el brazo impidiéndolo.

¿Tú y Edward? —preguntó sin formular la interrogante de manera completa.

No en la manera en que lo piensas —le expliqué de inmediato y me miró desconcertado — Yo solo he sido su paño de lágrimas, la niñera de su hijo, incluso su madre pero jamás hemos tenido nada, al menos nada más que una amistad —le confesé desesperanzada.

Y entonces me largue a llorar de plano. Apenas sentí sus brazos a mi alrededor, sin decir nada, correspondí el abrazo y me enterré en su pecho. Me contuvo de una forma especial, como jamás pensé alguien pudiera contenerme. Ni siquiera cuando habíamos sido novios, en la adolescencia, Demetri había sido así conmigo. Hoy eran los brazos de otro hombre el que me entregaban lo que tanto había pedido de él, Edward.

Discúlpame soy una tonta —me excusé tomando del baso de agua que segundos antes él había traído para mí.

¿Sabes porque hoy estoy aquí? —me preguntó y me desconcertó. Sus ojos topacios se iluminaron y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.

No —confirmé sacudiendo mi rostro.

Aparté el vaso de agua de mis labios y lo deje sobre la mesa de centro. El se reclinó en el sofá, puso una de sus manos en el respaldo de esté y apoyó su cabeza entre esta. Aún tenía sus labios en una perfecta sonrisa, pero la diferencia fue que ahora alzo su mano libre y la llevó directo, sin dudar, hacía mi rostro, aún había un par de traicioneras lágrimas adorándolas, las secó con sus yemas y acarició mi rostro.

Ayer, mientras buscaba unas cosas, encontré una fotografía tuya —me explicó y entonces metió la mano en su abrigo, específicamente en el bolsillo interior, sin quitarme la vista de encima sacó de esté una fotografía y me la entregó.

La tomé entre mis manos y era una fotografía de "nosotros". Los recuerdos de aquel día se me vinieron de inmediato. Había sido el día en que él me había pedido ser su novia oficial, habíamos coqueteado todo el verano — ambos habíamos tenido que tomar la escuela de verano para no atrasarnos —y ese día, el ultimo de aquel maravilloso y romántico verano me había hecho la pregunta del millón y que yo había anhelado durante todas aquellas semanas del tira y afloja característico cuando se coquetea. Me sonrojé de inmediato. Ese día había sido su prima Jane quién nos había tomado la fotografía luego de que yo diera — Sí acepto —y me estremecí.

Sonreí de manera inevitable al contemplarla, ese día había estado tan feliz. Demetri me había llenado de una manera, tan completa que en ese tiempo había dudado que alguien más lo hiciera. Hoy tantos años después aún no lograba sentirme tan feliz como aquel día. Deslice mis dedos por su rostro y luego por el mío sin dejar de contemplarla. No dije nada, no hice nada más que seguir embobada contemplando una felicidad perdida.

Tal vez no sea Edward, tal vez no quieras pero me encantaría acompañarte a esa boda claro si tu quieres —exclamó serio y entonces le miré.

¿Irías conmigo? —le pregunté sorprendida aún con la fotografía entre mis dedos.

Quedarte aquí llorando significaría un fracaso y tu jamás has fracasado, la mujer que hoy tengo frente a mí no es la misma de sonríe en esta fotografía. Sabes pensé muchas cosas antes de venir, incluso pensé que podrías estar tan o más feliz que como solía recordarte pero al verte aquí, destrozada por alguien que evidentemente no te merece solo me da más fuerzas para lo iba a hacer —dijo y ahora fueron sus mejillas las que lo delataron, se tiñeron de un rubor exquisito mostrándome que estaba avergonzado.

¿Y que sería eso que ibas a hacer? —le pregunté interesada

Esto —contestó

No alcancé a percatarme y fue demasiado rápido pero sentí sus tibios labios sobre los míos, me deje perpleja, después de tanto tiempo Demetri estaba ¿Buscándome?

Si hubiera dicho que no estaba nerviosa hubiera sido la mentira más garrafal que jamás hubiera dicho. Estaba aterrada pero había algo en él que me hacía sentirme bien y extrañamente segura. Me baje de su auto y el caballerosamente extendió su mano para mí. Sonreí nerviosa.

Te ves preciosa, serás la enviada de todas —murmuró dándome un beso contra mi cabello cuando estuve ya junto a él.

No estoy tan segura de poder hacer esto —le dije y temblé.

Lo harás porque es tiempo que pienses en ti y no en él, hoy debes enterrar a Edward y dejarlo fluir para que puedas vivir el presente y obviamente un futuro feliz —me aclaró y me guiñó un ojo.

Caminamos el poco trecho que mediaba entre el estacionamiento y el lugar donde sería la ceremonia. Ya había gran parte de los invitados, no eran muchos, pero los suficientes para perderse. Todos estaban a un costado del altar, conversando, otros sentados, así nos acercamos hasta que alguien me toco el hombro.

¡Tanya que gusto verte! —exclamó la madre de Edward y salté del susto.

Me abrazo con tanto cariño que quise devolverme de inmediato, apreté la mano de Demetri que venía detrás de mí y entonces ella advirtió su presencia.

¿Demetri Volturi? —inquirió Esme abrazándolo ahora a él.

Así es señora —respondió educamente

Pero tantos años ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida? —le interrogó resuelta.

Nos quedamos conversando durante varios minutos, en realidad, ellos dos conversaron. Al principio estábamos solo nosotros, luego llegó el padre de Edward y Rosalie. Yo estaba impaciente porque Edward no estaba, al parecer, por ningún lado. Estuve así ausente de la conversación que se desarrollaba hasta que, al mirar hacía un costado del lugar, cercano a la casona principal advertí a un muy nervioso e impaciente Edward. Estaba con el teléfono en la mano, al principio pensé que estaba hablando pero cuando noté que bajo el teléfono y que Alice se acercó a él también con cara de preocupación le hablé a Rosalie.

¿Sucedió algo? —pregunté apartándola unos cuantos pasos de la conversación que aún sostenían los padres de Edward con Demetri

Rose miró hacia donde yo tenía puesta mi vista y luego me encaró a mí.

Es Bella, no han podido hablar con ella en todo el día ya sabes como es mi hermano de "exagerado" —contestó restándole importancia.

Me quede observándolo unos minutos. Tratando de hacerlo menos evidente, por respeto a Demetri pero me fue casi imposible despegar los ojos de aquel rincón. Se apoderó de mi un mal presentimiento y recordé en parte la conversación que habíamos tenido y entonces caí en cuenta de que tal vez Bella se había arrepentido ¿Qué haría si ella no se aparecía?

Estaba desesperada por saber lo que conversaban Alice y Edward pero no encontraba la manera de irme sin levantar sospechas y no me parecía justo que dejar a Demetri allí en la mitad de la nada solo. Justo cuando ya estaba venciendo mi corazón ilusionado, apareció ella. Bella, que venía vestida de manera normal, se acercó apareció detrás de Edward quien la abrazó apenas la vio. El rostro de Alice cambio de la preocupación a la felicidad y entonces yo me quede allí. Era un hecho ellos se casarían. Me giré dándole la espalda y me concentré en los ojos de Demetri que a esta altura ya me habían descubierto. Me sonrió y yo devolví la misma sonrisa suspirando.

Bien, ya llegó la novia —anunció Alice detrás de mí y entonces me giré.

Tanya pero que bueno que viniste —me dijo Alice con sinceridad y me abrazó.

¡Qué bueno! Por fin entonces ya comenzará la ceremonia ¿No? —preguntó Rose

Tan pronto la novia este lista —confirmó Alice y miró a todos lados — Iré por Edward y el padre, ¿Qué les parece si ya se acomodan en sus lugares? —nos propuso y partió hacía el interior de la casona.

Lentamente cada uno de los invitados al vernos sentarnos nos siguieron.

Tranquila, todo saldrá bien —murmuró Demetri besando el dorso de mi mano

¿Tú crees? —le pregunte mirando hacía la casona.

Algo me decía que no todo iba a salir tan bien, al menos, no para mí.

Ya llegó la novia ¿No? —me dijo y medio sonreí.

Déjalo ir sólo así podrás ver a tu alrededor y encontrar a alguien que te haga realmente feliz—exclamó serio

¿Tú por ejemplo? —le respondí

Por ejemplo —ratificó él acercándose para besarme.

Sujete sorprendida su mentón pero aún así lo besé. Para cuando rompí el beso noté que Edward estaba al fondo de todas las sillas contemplándome. Iba a pararme cuando noté que no estaba solo, detrás de él estaba ella.

Bella estaba parada a un lado de Edward, este se veía realmente hermoso vestido formalmente pero entonces cuando el cuerpo de este ya no cubrió a Bella, me percaté de algo. Ella no estaba vestida de novia. ¿Por qué?

Caminaron juntos hasta el principio del altar. Alice que estaba hablando con el padre que oficiaría la misa no se había percatado de aquello. Lo hizo al igual que el resto de los invitados que distraídos no habían reparado en que los "novios" estaban ya caminando hacía el altar. Se me congeló el corazón y no pude evitar pararme de mi posición. Tenía mi mano sujeta con la mano de Demetri quien no se levantó.

Cuando llegaron al altar, a Alice se le desfiguró el rostro. Noté como Edward ignorando por completo a su hermana habló con el padre y luego que este asintiera se giró hacía los confundidos invitados.

A esta altura sentía los latidos de mi corazón literalmente en mis oídos. Era un ruido ensordecedor. Noté que Edward se adelantó y luego de tomar aire habló.

Primero quiero agradecer a cada uno de ustedes por estar aquí este día con nosotros, por haberse dado el tiempo de venir —exclamó y hasta ese minuto no había reparado que, contrario a lo que supone yo ya adivinaba que venía, Edward no tenía ni una gota de tristeza reflejada en su rostro. Lo que me confundió. Se giró para mirar a Bella que permanecía a su costado y entonces tomó entre sus manos la mano de ella y la besó. Se quedaron mirando unos momentos hasta que fue ella quien se giró hacía nosotros.

Todos y cada uno de ustedes han estado en momentos claves de nuestra vida y han sido también importantes en el desarrollo de estas —habló y yo traté de pensar que tal vez, tal vez yo estaba imaginando todo y era un sueño, sí esto debía estar soñándolo.

Pero —interrumpió Edward y pude notar que aún sostenía la mano de Bella entrelazada con la de él — Hoy no se llevará a cabo ningún matrimonio.

Ese día nadie, nadie había dicho nada. Fueron como cinco minutos en los cuales todos y cada uno de los invitados enmudeció. Todos se quedaron congelados en sus puestos, sin que nadie exclamara nada.

_Él es feliz contigo_

¿Tanya? —su voz era temblorosa, como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

Sí ¿Quién habla? —contesté

Es Bella —y me sorprendió

¿Bella?

De inmediato prendí la luz del velador y miré la hora. Eran más de las tres de la madrugada. ¿Qué hacía Bella llamándome en Navidad? Me sorprendí.

Siento molestarte pero, Alice no me contesta y bueno... ¿Estas en tu casa? —me preguntó su voz sonaba algo distante.

No importa estaba durmiendo ¿Ocurrió algo? —le pregunté y traté de no despertarlo.

Miré enseguida hacía mi costado, Demetrí tenía su rostro girado hacía mi lado. Giré un poco la lámpara para que la luz no le diera de lleno contra su cara y lo despertará.

Tanya yo sé que la última vez me porte demasiado grosera contigo y probablemente si yo fuera tú serías la última persona que yo quiera ver ahora pero… —-y su voz se apago, sentí una sirena de fondo.

¿Bella dónde estas? —le pregunté y decidí pararme de la cama.

Caminé con el celular hacía la puerta de mi habitación para no despertar a Demetri.

Afuera —me contestó y entonces me acerque al ventanal.

Corrí la cortina y allí estaba Bella. Parada en la interpedie afuera de la reja de mi casa. Suspiré.

Bajo —anuncié.

Me puse la bata que estaba a los pies de la cama y luego de apagar la luz salí en su dirección.

Realmente lo siento pero Alice no me contestó y Ángela esta fuera del país. No sabía a quien más recurrir —se disculpó avergonzada. Sonreí.

No importa —le contesté y la deje pasar — Bella yo jamás no he querido verte, no se de donde sacas esas ideas —le regañe y como no iba a querer ver a mi "Comadre".

Es que la última vez —me interrumpió bajito. La abrace sin dejarla terminar la frase.

No seas tonta Bella, lo pasado, pasado es y bueno, el hecho que tengamos opiniones diferentes no significa que yo no quiera verte o hablarte además, estas perdonada. Fue mi culpa, no debí haberme entrometido en algo que no me correspondía —reflexioné recordando "la discusión".

Lo sé pero aún así debí haber mantenido la cordura pero Edward a veces es muy obstinado y estaba perdiendo solo porque te estaba teniendo de su lado… entonces… las hormonas me tienen mal —concluyó acariciando su abultado vientre.

Bella, no te estreses. Edward es a veces un poquito terco pero finalmente cederá. No hay nada de malo con que Alex vaya con Ángela los primeros días cuando el bebe ya haya nacido es lógico que tu quieras tener ayuda esta vez. No es fácil tener a un pequeño remolino de tres años más uno recién nacido para cuidarlos tú sola. Además sólo será un par de semanas tampoco es que Alex se vaya a vivir a Alaska toda la vida. Siento haberme dejado guiar, al igual que Edward, por ese instinto sobre protector pero si tu consideras que tu hermana lo cuidaría bien esta bien, Edward solo debe entenderlo —señalé y le entregue el vaso de leche tibia.

Lo sé pero es tan difícil a veces lidiar con su sobreprotección —comentó afligida

¿Discutieron? —le pregunté

Sí, mientras cenábamos. Bueno de hecho, traté de hablarle sobre el tema de manera sutil, sí se llevaría a Alex mañana o si lo tendría que venir a buscarlo Emmett la semana que viene entonces Edward enfureció de la nada. Diciendo que nunca le prestaba atención y que como siempre yo haría lo que quería sin tomarlo encuentra y aunque traté de controlarme fue un enfrentamiento a dos bandos ¡Un desastre! Y he aquí el resultado de mi noche de navidad —me explicó triste.

¿ahora dónde esta Edward?

Eso es lo peor, no lo sé y estoy un tanto angustiada. Traté de llamarlo pero tiene el celular apagado. Tomó el auto y se fue, me quede en casa esperando hasta que al final mi orgullo fue más fuerte y pues no quise quedarme en casa sola, tomé a Alex y llamé a Alice pero también tiene el celular apagado, ¿Tal vez Edward esté con ella? —sugirió

Entonces volví a consolarla. Habían pasado seis años desde aquel día en que ellos dos habían decido no casarse. Seis años en donde yo había aprendido a distanciarme pero a la vez a permanecer junto a ellos. Demetri al final se había transformado no en mi paño de lágrimas pero sí en un compañero, alguien que había logrado despertar una felicidad nueva y especial. Me sentía feliz con él, y lo amaba no de la manera en que había amado a Edward sino más intensamente. Acompañe a Bella a la mañana siguiente a la casa de Alice y esta quedo en "ver" donde se encontraba su hermano.

Paseamos por la playa durante gran parte de la mañana, principalmente conversando. Después de un tiempo nos habíamos vuelto amigas, no las mejores, pero nuestra relación había cambiado rotundamente a como había sido en un comienzo o como había quedado aquel día en que ella me había buscado el día de su frustrado matrimonio.

De pronto Bella se quedo parada en la mitad de la playa contemplando el horizonte. No era un día calido pero tampoco estaba tan frío a pesar de que era pleno invierno. Se sentía la brisa marina golpear nuestros rostros. Decidí dejarla sola y darle espacio, después de todo era segunda vez que su navidad se arruinaba. Tal vez no tan trágicamente como la primera pero igual de dolorosa. Su felicidad otra vez se veía empeñada por una oscuridad que se empecinaba en no abandonarlos, ni a ella ni a Edward.

Decidí caminar de vuelta para sentarme en unos bancos fuera de la playa cuando le vi caminar a lo lejos. Era él, Edward quien había vuelto.

…sin duda, Edward era el hombre más atractivo que yo hubiera conocido jamás…

* * *

**Ya mis queridas niñas lo prometido es deuda, estoy inmensamente feliz porque les haya gustado mi historia. Jamás me imagine que tendría tanta aceptación entre ustedes un drama tan sufrido como este porque si debo reconocer algo es que esta historia fue demasiado triste, dramatica al cien por ciento pero me gusta que a ustedes les haya gustado. Me doy por satisfecha con todos sus reviews, con todas las personas que la han agregado como favorita y a mí como su autora predilecta. Es un honor de proporciones aquello y bueno, se que algunas me siguen leyendo tanto en Phonography como en Atrevete a Salvarme y por allí algunas en Mi último Aliento, quiero agradecerles enormemente por su preferencia. Espero me sigan leyendo, ojala les haya gustado el Epilogo y que haya resuelto dudas pero por sí a continuación les dejo más claro algunas de las que leí en los rr.**

**1. El hijo del que habla Tanya es de Bella con Edward, cuyo nombre es Alex. El espacio temporal es Navidad seis años después de la "conversación" entre ambas.**

**2. Los dos ultimos capitulos son fragmentos, son como cuando en una pelicula la camara cambia de posición y te muestra lo que quiere mostrarte para no darte el plano completo XD. Sí lo confieso, la idea era confundirlas hasta el último momento. Tenía que hacer parecer lo odvio más interesante, no podía simplemente poner que se quedaban juntos por siempre, ¿qué habría de divertido en aquello? XD Para mi hay diversion en que creas que sabes pero al final dudas y finalmente confirmas tu teoría. Lo sufrido tiene un gustito diferente XD.**

**3. Tanya no tiene hijos pero sí se reencuentra con un viejo amor.... ^^**

**Esop, creo que allí quedo más claro todo. Besitos y ya saben si quedan dudas haganmelas saber. Cariños a todas,**

**Liz**


End file.
